


Putrefaction & Pomegranates

by elizabethbruttenholm



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Drama, Drama & Romance, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friendship, Love, Romance, Smut, Witchcraft, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:54:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 68
Words: 130,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25261924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elizabethbruttenholm/pseuds/elizabethbruttenholm
Summary: After a vicious attack, talented Witch, Amelia recovers within the confines of the Church and under the protection of her friends; she starts a new life. Life is good as she works to regain her confidence and rebuild her life. And maybe... fall in love.TW: violence, blood and alcohol.
Relationships: Cardinal Copia/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 259
Kudos: 119





	1. All Hallow's Eve

Halloween at the Church was not to be missed. Ever.

I walked up the path, passing zombies and mummies and almost every type of sexy something you could come up with. There was a Freddy Kreuger and a Batman. Off the path a bit, out of the lamplight, I swear I saw Spiderman making out with a Fruit-of-the-Loom grape.

Carved pumpkins and luminaries lined the stone walkway up to the Church, the fountain in front of the doors was aglow – the water dyed red – a group of Siblings taking pictures in front of it, “Sweet costume,” one of them called, “I love that movie!”

I thanked them, grinning – Swiss and I had been working and planning our costumes for almost a year. I couldn’t convince Dewdrop to do it and Terzo said he wouldn’t have been able to commit to it now that he was Papa; he’d have to wear his robes and paint and I couldn’t argue with that. I had been complaining to Swiss and told him my idea and he had nearly fallen out of his chair, “Are you kidding!? Of course I’ll do it. Hell yeah, that’s gonna be sweet!”

Now, as I walked up the big, open doors of the Church, I was getting excited to show off our hard work; I bit my lip to keep from smiling. As soon as I stepped inside, I let out a little, “oh.”

Terzo had gone buck wild this year – swags of black velvet and cobwebs and what looked liked thousands of candles lined the massive entrance. A few people sat in the sanctuary but, I heard the party echoing from the ballroom down the hall. The halls were lined with the same décor giving the already gothic building a little more drama. I stood outside the ballroom, peaking in – surveying the room before making my grand entrance. On the far end of the hall was a stage where Terzo and Imperator stood, smiling and chatting. Imperator wore her usual, crisp suit but, tonight she had fuzzy black ears on with a black kitten nose and whiskers painted on her face. Off to the side was a DJ, surrounded by lights and speakers that quietly played music – first came the costume contest and then came the dancing. A man stood next to Imperator, dressed in a black cassock with a matching beret. He was definitely a higher up, he wore black eye makeup but, I didn’t recognize him. He was handsome though he appeared a bit reserved compared to the clergy that I knew.

Below them, at the bottom of the steps, Nihil and Papa I sat at one of the few tables surrounded the dance floor. They had a bottle of wine and another bottle of hard liquor between them, smiles plastered across their faces as they took in the costumes milling about.

I jumped when I felt a pinch the back of my arm, “Happy Halloween,” I turned around and found Zoe, my best friend since kindergarten. She threw her arms around my neck and I hugged her back, “You look amazing,” she said, pushing me to arm’s length.

“Thank you,” I spun around and then took her in, “So do you – my Goddess, Satan help him – Aether is gonna freak out.”

I had introduced Zoe and Aether a few years ago at a Ritual and the two had been making goo-goo eyes at each other ever since. She squealed and spun around once as well, “Isn’t it great?” She was wearing a skin tight Poison Ivy costume and, frankly, looked hot as hell. Her usually dark hair was bright red and her mask was painted on, “He hasn’t seen me yet,” the greens of her costume made her already tan skin look impeccable.

“He’s gonna die.”

“Yup,” she clapped her hands, “Let’s get a drink.”

We stepped into the ballroom, to our immediate left and right were two bars – fully stocked. We leaned up against it and Zoe ordered two beers, “Wanna take a shot,” she asked.

“Why not,” I shrugged and Zoe ordered two shots of vodka. I watched her while we waited, the ballroom was brighter than hallway and I tilted me head, “Zo?”

“Yeah,” she handed me my beer.

“Are you _wearing_ … a costume?”

“Well,” she grinned, “I’m wearing tape over my nipples and I’m wearing a latex thong. The rest is paint!”

“Zoe!”

“I look like a badass and you know it. Papa is judging the costume contest, ya know.”

“Well, you’re gonna win,” I shook my head.

“That’s the point!”

We took our two shots, clinking the glasses together and then downing them. We both puckered and shivered dramatically, “Oh, that’s horrible,” I grimaced.

“Yay!” a voice echoed off the walls and we both turned around to see Swiss running up to me and pulling me into a bear hug, “You look awesome. We look awes – Zoe are you naked?” I laughed and Swiss returned me to the floor, readjusting the blonde wig on his head, balancing it precariously on his mask, “Well shit, Amelia,” he put his hands on his hips and shook his head, “We’re not gonna win.”

“Let’s go show Terzo,” I laced my arm around Swiss’ and we walked through the crowd, garnering lots of complements and few movie quotes, “Okay, so Zoe is definitely going to win but, we look _so cool”_ I squeaked.

_Copia had watched the girl since she had stood in the doorway of the ballroom, her iridescent gown glowed; her breasts like perfect crescents rising and falling out of the top of the corset. Her eyes landed on his own and he felt like he had been punched in the gut. He swallowed and had to look away – his heart was pounding in his chest and his hands were clammy beneath his gloves. Satan help him, who was she?_

_As if he could, irritatingly, read his mind, Papa stepped closer, “Her name is Amelia.”_

_“She is a Sibling? A Sister? I have not seen her before,” Copia said, knowing that the majority of those attending were Siblings or Church members._

_“Ah, yes and no,” Papa wiggled his hand side to side, “Her grandmother was a High Priestess of the local coven and dear friends with our Imperator and Papa Nihil.”_

_Sister Imperator smiled and nodded, “She’s like my own,” her gaze fell on Papa and she pursed her lips, “Don’t forget it, Papa.”_

_Papa held up his hands and chuckled, “I wouldn’t dare.”_

_Copia didn’t hear them sparring though, he was staring again. The girl – this Amelia – hardly a girl, had moved to the bar and was smiling and chatting with Sister Zoe who was dressed in a delicious green, leafy number. He watched as Swiss approached and picked Amelia up, she laughed and it echoed off the walls – the sweetest sound he had ever heard._

_Soon, she was closing the space between them – walking towards the stage, her arm wrapped around Swiss’. Copia wished it was him._

As we approached the stage, Terzo clapped his hands, “Jareth and Sarah! _I looooove it._ ”

Swiss took my hand and pushed me out, spinning me around, the oversized skirts flaring out around me. I giggled as Swiss hummed “Dance Magic Dance” and shimmied a little. Imperator descended the steps and held out her arms to me, taking me into a gentle hug, “Happy Halloween, my dear. You look simply stunning!”

I felt a whack on my backside and turned to see Nihil smiling at me, “You better come give your Papa a hug. What are you? Ice princess? What’s her name… from the cartoon?”

“Papa,” Terzo shook his head, “She’s from “Labyrinth” – the Bowie movie?”

“David made a movie? He never told me he was making a movie.”

We all laughed at Nihil’s expense, Imperator filled his wine glass, a hand on his shoulder. The two of them were like grandparents to me. Imperator and my Grandmother had grown up in the Church together and Nihil had completed their trio when they were older. I had not known my life without them despite my grandmother choosing the path of our ancestors and becoming a High Priestess of the local coven while Imperator climbed the ranks of the Church. Still, my Grandmother was semi-active in the Church, offering her services and powers if they needed her. I had spent many nights listening to Nihil’s saxophone, echoing through our house while the three of them chatted in the kitchen. My grandmother had passed nearly two years before and I wouldn’t have made without the two of them.

I kissed Nihil’s cheek, “Happy Halloween,” and then I kissed Papa I’s, “How are my two favorite Papa’s?” I asked, loud enough for Terzo to hear. I snuck a peak at him and he narrowed his eyes, “I’m kidding,” I said to him before leaning back down between the two of them, “I’m not,” I whispered. I smiled – I probably couldn’t ever pick. They were all my family. But it was fun to play.

Nihil giggled and patted my hand on his shoulder, Papa I poured himself another glass of wine and raised it to me. Terzo cleared his throat, “Amelia, come, I want you to meet someone,” I turned and he held out his hand. I had to lift my dress a bit to scale the four steps to the top but, giggled a bit at the small action. My internal nerd flame was being fanned as I really just wanted to run, slow motion through the halls of the Church as my dress billowed behind me. Perhaps, I would find a balcony and stare, forlornly, into the night. Terzo turned me toward the man in black, who stared at me, “Amelia, this is Cardinal Copia. Cardinale, this is Amelia – our semi-resident witch and healer. Very talented. Very beautiful,” he pulled me to his side.

I scoffed and shook my head, “He’s being very generous,” I held out my hand and the Cardinal took it in both of his, “It’s nice to meet you.”

“Its… uh… the pleasure is all mine,” the Cardinal offered a nervous smile and squeezed my hand before letting it go.

Terzo and I spoke for a few minutes, the Cardinal staring at me, his eyes shooting another direction when I met them. I bit my lip and smiled, a little blush creeping over my cheeks. Imperator’s voice echoed over the loudspeakers, “Ten minutes until the costume contest! If you’re participating, please make your way to the stage. We have couples, singles, sexiest and overall!”

“I better go round up Swiss,” I gave Terzo’s arm a squeeze, “have I told you how… strong you are, Papa? How… handsome? And intelligent?”

“Go away,” he waived his hand playfully, “You won’t be able to sweet talk me, Amelia,” he folded his arms, “I’m a fair judge,” he leaned forward and lowered his voice, “Have you seen Sister Zoe?”

I threw my hands in the air, “It’s pointless!”

I descended the steps once more and made my way back to Zoe at the bar. Aether and Dewdrop had joined her, I couldn’t see Swiss anywhere.

Dewdrop was leaning against the bar with his legs crossed, shaking his head at me, “You are such a fucking _nerd_ ,” he smiled.

I slapped his stomach playfully, “Let’s do a shot, douche canoe.”

“Tequila,” he spun around and slapped his hands on the bar.

I groaned, “One time. Only one shot of tequila a night.”

“Ah, yes,” Dew bent backwards a bit to give me a side-eyed glance, “Tequila night of 2011.”

“Ah, yes,” I whined, mimicking him sarcastically, “I almost died.”

“Oh, you did not,” Dew shook his head. The bartender appeared with two shots, a salt shaker and some lime wedges.

“Fancy,” I waggled my eyebrows, we licked our hands and poured the salt on, “Happy Halloween, Dew,” I smiled and we proceeded – lick, shoot, suck, “Oh Satan, fuck. That is so disgusting,” I coughed and then giggled.

“Like juice,” Dew licked his lips. Aether and Zoe had moved down to the end of the bar were doing everything in their power not to touch each other. They would be gone the second the costume contest was over, for a little while at least. Dew and I stood at the bar for a few minutes as the ballroom filled up, “The Cardinal hasn’t stopped staring at you since you left,” Dew grinned, nodding towards the stage. As soon as I turned, the Cardinal became engrossed in his grucifix. I bit my lip and smiled, “Oh my Satan, you’ve got the hots.”

“I don’t have the – yes, he’s good looking, okay?”

“I’d say he thinks the same about you,” Dew grinned.

“I mean,” I brushed invisible wrinkles from the dress, “How could you not? My boobs look great,” my cheeks reddening.

Dew shrugged, “I’ve seen better.”

“You are such a jerk,” I shook my head.

“You love me.”

“I’m stuck with you.”

“No, _I’m_ stuck with _you_ ,” he said, snapping his suspender strap against his chest. He straightened up and flicked his chin upward and I turned. Swiss had returned with Rain and Mountain.

“Hi, boys,” I smiled.

“You look really nice,” Rain said, “Doesn’t she look nice?”

“Oh, I don’t know,” Mountain gave me a quick hug, “I think Swiss is prettier with that blonde wig.”

Swiss flicked the long hair over his shoulder, “Sexy, I know.”

“He doesn’t have that Bowie bulge though,” Rain shrugged, shoving his hands in his pockets, “You need a sock or something, man.”

Swiss scoffed and slammed his hands on his hips, thrusting them out, “Oh, shit,” I put my hands over my eyes and laughed, “We get it, we get it! You have a penis.”

“That’s right,” Swiss said, “And it’s just like Bowie’s. Maybe bigger.”

“Big maybe, you mean,” Rain joined Mountain and Dewdrop against the bar.

“Oh, c’mon, we’ll get the ruler out later,” I took Swiss’s hand, “We need to get up there.”

“Good luck, nerds,” Dew laughed.

We took first place in the couple’s costume contest – winning one hundred dollars and two gift certificates to the ice cream parlor down the street. Of course, as expected, Zoe took first place in sexiest _and_ overall. She won a basket of cash and goodies and Terzo asking to join her and Aether later, “Ya know,” I crinkled my nose and looked up at Swiss, “It’s probably okay that we didn’t win overall,” we giggled as we listened to Papa describing his plans for Zoe and Aeth, “Oh, sweet Satan,” I snorted.

“Would you two like to join us,” Terzo raised an eyebrow, Zoe beamed.

“Ah… no, thank you, Papa,” I curtsied, “Swiss and I were just.. uh…-“

“Getting the hell out of here,” Swiss pulled me off the stage, both of us walking backwards, bowing and curtsying dramatically, “Thank you for the offer but, ice cream and cash is enough!”

“So very generous,” I giggled as Imperator took the microphone.

“What a wonderful contest! Congratulations to the winners – you all are so creative! Now, before we start the dancing please remember that the orgy is down the hall – we don’t want a repeat of last year’s dance,” I chuckled under my breath – last year the DJ’s equipment had gotten a little… wet… and had to be replaced, “The séance will begin upstairs in about an hour, led by our lovely Papa Emeritus the First. And of course, bobbing for apples and pumpkin carving in the courtyard! Have fun, my darlings. Remember that we’ve cancelled everything for tomorrow until Midnight Mass,” she smiled, “Happy Halloween!”

The music started immediately and the lights dimmed. Swiss and I were immediately caught in the middle of it, “Oh, what the hell,” he laughed and we started dancing. Soon, Swiss found a two Siblings – a sister and a brother and abandoned me with a kiss on the cheek, “I’ll be back later.”

While I danced with the Siblings around me, a few bottles of alcohol were passed around and I took a swig each time. My stomach warmed and I felt a flush working its way across my chest. After a few more songs, I danced my way out of the center and towards the edge, where it was a bit cooler. I walked up to the bar and ordered a Malibu and Sprite – extra ice – I was so _hot_ in this gown. I didn’t know how Jennifer Connelly ever made it through a ball in this thing. Although, I’m sure her and Jareth weren’t grinding to dancing to Nelly and the Pussycat Dolls. I sipped on the drink, cold and refreshing, turning around to take in the dance, “Having fun, cara mia,” Terzo sidled up to the bar and was handed a beer.

“Always,” I smiled, he snaked his arm around me and pulled me close, planting a kiss on my temple, “You’ve done well, planning this,” I waved my hand dramatically over the hall.

“Don’t tell her I said this but, it was mostly Imperator,” he winked, “I just wanted at least one orgy and caramel apples.”

“Ask and you shall receive,” I grinned, “Pushing an errant lock of dark hair behind his ear, straightening his mitre. He had clearly already been to the orgy, or at least, with Aether and Zoe.

“Thank you, darling.”

We watched the dance for a few songs, relaxing against the bar, pointing out the different costumes, “I can’t say that I’ve ever seen a sexy loofah,” I giggled, feeling the full effects of the alcohol

“All loofahs are sexy,” Terzo eyed the Sister wearing the hot pink netting.

“You _would_ think loofahs are sexy.”

“They are – all soapy and sudsy and run-“

“The _Cha Cha Slide,”_ Zoe appeared, her costume a bit smudged around the knees. I raised an eyebrow, “Let’s go!”

She grabbed my hand and pulled me onto the dance floor, “C’mon, Papa,” I said, grabbing his arm, “One dance.”

He couldn’t deny me as I stuck out my bottom lip. Anywhere else in the world, he would have looked like he had a wicked Halloween costume – here though, he was an insanely hot, Satanic Pope _taking it back now, ya’ll._ He was smiling, his robes flying out as he danced, “No one can cha cha as good as me,” he yelled over the music. The song ended too soon, Terzo hugged me, “I’m due at the orgy,” he said in my ear, “Happy Halloween, darling.”

Swiss made his way back to us, then Rain and Mountain. Everyone was a little bit drunk and a lot happy. Even Dew made his way onto the dancefloor – I squealed with happiness. Dew never danced but, he had a bottle tequila in his hand and his shirt was unbuttoned a bit, his chest red. The more we drank, the stupider we danced. Swiss and Aether constantly battling. Dew danced, barely on beat, his head on my shoulder, his eyes closed. Mountain and Rain were the only normal dancers it seemed, enjoying themselves and the constant rotation of partners they attracted.

It was nearly four in the morning when I finally called it quits. I was hot and tired and my feet were sore. We all stumbled out into the courtyard, laughing – I twirled in the cool, October night air. I sighed, “I should get home.”

“Want me to walk you,” Dew smiled, he was very, very drunk. His tailed twitched happily.

“You wouldn’t make it to the trees,” I hugged him, “Happy Halloween, Dewdrop. Thank you for dancing with me. You’re such a good dancer,” I nuzzled my face into his neck, trying not to laugh as I poked the bear, “You’re so graceful and beautiful and sweet and charming.”

“Ooookay,” he pushed me off of him, “That’s enough of that.”

“Goodnight,” Swiss skipped over to me, twirling me around one last time.

“Thank you for dressing up with me, Swiss,” I laughed, “I owe you one.”

“I ask for so little,” he quoted Labyrinth once more, pulling me close and dipping me low; I squealed, “Just fear me, love me, do as I say and I will be your slave!”

“She made you wear that wig, Swiss,” Dew chuckled, as we came back up, “You’re already her slave.”

“Them’s fightin’ words,” Swiss turned, crouching down, his tail flicking.

“Goodbye, everyone,” I smiled, heading for the woods, “I’ll see you later! Happy Halloween!”

Aether called out, holding Zoe close to him, “Are you sure you don’t want us to walk you home?”

“No, thanks,” I laughed, walking backwards, “What’s the worst that could happen?! Ghouls? _Satanists?_ **_Witches?_** Goodnight! I love you all!”

I sang all the way home, taking my shoes off and relishing the cool, soft dirt of the path. The woods were dark and cold and it felt amazing. I ran my fingers over the bark of the trees, reaching up to caress their soft leaves. I slowed a bit, exhaustion creeping up the back of my legs, making them heavy. Finally, I saw the orange glow of the yard light and sighed happily, “Almost home,” I reached behind me and undid the buttons at the top of the zipper of the dress. I slipped into the back door, leaning on it as I closed it. My eyelids already heavy.

It was then that I realized the kitchen light was off. I had left it on. I thought. I ran my hand up the wall until I found the switch, flipping it, the bright kitchen lights making me blink. I gasped – taking in what was left of my kitchen: it was destroyed. The cupboards emptied onto the floor, one door hanging off the hinges. The table hacked to pieces; the fridge tipped over. I walked through the mess, trying to avoid the broken glass.

I saw my cell phone on the floor and knelt, freezing when I heard the floorboards creak in the front room. It was near the stairs – I had never been able to sneak out because of that board. The screen was cracked on my phone, I worked to find a phone number. I was able to make out Terzo’s name and pressed my thumb to it, “I’m a little busy,” Terzo grunted.

“There’s someone in my house,” I whispered.

“I’m coming.”

“Hurry, ple-,” I dropped the phone when the man came around the corner.

“I was just about to leave,” he said, calmly.

I swallowed and stood, slowly, “I don’t… know… what do you want?”

“Well,” he leaned against the doorframe, “I wanted a son,” I swallowed and prayed that Terzo – anyone – would be here soon. I thought I could keep him talking but, he flung himself across the room, landing a solid fist, square on my nose. I felt the hot river of blood down my face and fell backwards, slamming my head on the floor. He straddled me while he hit me again, once – twice – maybe three times? I couldn’t tell anymore – it hurt _everywhere._ His hands closed in around my throat, “You did it,” he spat at me, “She was going to have my child and you helped her get rid of it,” as I lost the ability to breath and black danced at the edges of my vision – I briefly recalled the woman he might be talking about.

A month ago, she had come in while Dew and I were having coffee. She stood in the parlor, quiet as a dormouse – they usually were – and handed me a list. I held my steaming cup in one hand and read it in the other, “This is a very specific list,” I raised an eyebrow, “I’m more than happy to provide but… I just want to make sure you fully know what will happen,” I gazed at her pregnant belly, still small, “Can I get you a cup of tea? Coffee?” She shook her head and stood by the door while I gathered the herbs, putting them into a brown paper bag, after grinding them in my mortar and pestle, “Take it as a tea – if you don’t see results in six hours, have another. Absolutely no more than three cups, do you understand? My phone number is in the bag if you have any questions.”

I assumed this was the woman’s husband – partner at least – coming to avenge his unborn. I clawed at his arms until my own fell limp and my eyes closed. He thought I was dead and released me almost immediately. It wasn’t soon enough and I fell into darkness.

I think the only reason I woke up was the searing pain in my lungs; my body screamed for me to breath, like a thousand knives in my chest, forcing me to roll over onto my stomach. I became aware of the pain again - splitting pain on my hairline. I reached up, winced and my hand came back slick with blood – I could taste it. I could see the door, it hung open, the peace of the night a stark contrast to the chaos inside. I forced myself to try and crawl for the door but, I began to cough once more and my body curled into a ball from the pain. The white ballgown was frayed and dirty and covered in my blood. The heat from the fire distorted my vision and finally forced me to close my eyes and cover my face. I never stood chance in defending myself. I submitted to the fire, to the smoke that scorched my throat and I went limp, rolling onto my back, I stared at the ceiling. Resigning to the fact that I would be burned like the ancestors who sat in a line on the mantle in their urns. At least I had a good last day.

Soon. Soon it would over.

The flames glinted off the mask of the ghoul that stood over me: Dewdrop, looked down at me for a second, in only a pair of briefs, his ankles and shins covered in dirt. Scrawny as ever. He’d run here, straight from bed. He picked me up. Outside, the cool, clear air was like nectar. I cried as I gulped the air, my sobs answered by sirens from the emergency vehicles that approached. He sat me on the cool grass and I heard my `name being called, Terzo skidding to stop next to me, barely dressed himself, “Fucking hell,” he said, pulling me onto his lap and I cried out, “They’re coming, Amelia – it’s okay, it’s going to be okay. _Who the fuck let her walk home by herself,_ ” he roared, his white eye aglow.

It was the last thing I remember before I felt myself slipping back into the darkness – smelling smoke and tasting blood.


	2. the Morning After

I shot straight up, gasping for air as I clung to the rails of the hospital bed. I panicked, unsure of my surroundings. Papa Nihil choked on his coffee and Sister Imperator’s magazine “Satan Seasonally” fluttered to the floor. She quickly rolled the bedrail down and sat next to me, taking my hands, “Calm down, Amelia, you’re alright. You’re safe,” she stared directly into my eyes and commanded me, “Breathe,” for a few moments we breathed together, slow, steady breaths that settled me until I laid back in the bed with a moan as all of my senses came to life. I was sore but, knew that the IV in my hand was pumping pain medication into me – it was a dull, hazy ache that pulsed with my heart. It took a few moments but, the emotional pain started to rear and my eyes stung with tears. My lips trembled, “Oh, Amelia,” Sister Imperator ran her thumbs over my knuckles, “I am so, so sorry,” tears ran down my cheek. Once again, I steadied my breathing and I opened my eyes, staring at the ceiling tiles, “What… what happened?”

Sister Imperator cleared her throat, “We’re not sure, darling. The police _and_ the Church are working on it,” she paused, “I’m going to go let the nurses know you’re awake,” Nihil groaned, standing and then moving to sit next to me, taking my hand. He remained silent.

She stepped outside, leaving the door ajar and I saw Terzo, he wore the same thing I had last seen him in – disheveled shirt and pants, his hair falling in his face, his makeup clearly touched up – though it did not hide the exhaustion in his eyes. I looked up to the clock and saw that it had been almost a day and a half. My eyes moved back to Terzo and I offered him a pathetic wave. His shoulders dropped a little and he walked into the room, “Dolce bambina,” he said, leaning over me and kissing the top of my head.

Imperator came back into the room, “They’re going to run a few more tests, Amelia, and then you can come home.”

“You should go,” I gave Nihil’s hand a squeeze, “you should go home, Papa. You, too, Sister. Come back when you’ve slept, if you’d like.”

“She’s right, Papa,” Terzo said, “I’ll stay with her.”

“You don’t need to,” I tried to argue, “I don’t need a babysitter.”

“He will stay,” Nihil said, his tone left no room for argument.

Though reluctant, Imperator took Papa Nihil home. After they left, Terzo pulled a chair up next to me, kicked off his shoes and propped his feet up on the bed. I groaned and laid my head back on the pillow, rolling onto my side, facing Terzo, I winced a bit at the movement, struggling to find a comfortable position until I finally settled in. Terzo gazed at me, “Is the house… gone?” He nodded and I closed my eyes against the tears, “Fuck.”

“Dew saved some of your things,” he said, his voice gravelly, “The Grimoires, a few clothes and things from your room.”

“Where is he,” I asked.

“He’s at the Church,” Terzo’s eyes darkened, he looked away.

“I told him not to walk me.”

“He should have known – you should not have had to call me.”

“He was drunk,” I defended my friend, “I was drunk. Our… _bond_ … is only as clear as our minds.”

“He should have fucking _known better,_ ” Terzo said, using a tone I had not ever heard. I quieted.

The door opened and a nurse appeared, “Hello, sweetie,” she smiled, “Just wanted to make sure you were awake. I’m going to get you up and get you down for one last scan to make sure your tummy is okay and then, we’ll get you on your way home. Doesn’t that sound nice?”

Home. It used to be a warm, bright bungalow at the end of the street. Lilacs in the front, overgrown and hiding most of the porch. My grandmother’s magic had kept them blooming all summer long, their scent filled the neighborhood and they were coveted by most of the neighbors. I was not strong enough to keep them lasting as long as she did. They dulled in her absence. In the back, the yard was nearly covered in garden – squares of rich, tilled soil turned into beds of herbs and plants and fruits and vegetables. Blackberry bushes at the end of the gardens, grew the richest, darkest, sweetest berries. Beyond that, a dark wood and one, well-worn path that led to an iron gate in a stone wall.

Inside the house, the entryway was all windows, a sun room that ran parallel to the porch, it was overflowing with comfy chairs and the more delicate plants that needed special attention. Farther into the house, was the _visiting room_. I took my customers there although we never called them that, “Come, bring our friends to visit,” my grandmother used to call to me as she gathered her supplies. Beyond that was the kitchen – ancient appliances that mysteriously never broke or wore out, white cupboards and white countertops – everything filled with tools and supplies. Herbs hung in the pantry, drying. Tinctures and elixirs in glass jars shared their healing secrets with me. I could smell it – sage and incense mostly but, under that were memories of my grandmother – coffee, _strong_ coffee and cookies. Or breakfast. Or lunch. Or dinner, depending on the time of day. And we had visitors every time of day and night. All of them seeking cures or curses, spells or medicine. They all paid her, handsomely and most we never saw again. Upstairs, we shared two bedrooms and a bathroom. She was all I’ve ever known – we were a team since I could remember. She’d been gone for nearly two years now but, her bedroom had remained the same, I never had the heart to empty it. Sometimes I just sat on her bed, sometimes I would wear a spritz of her perfume. I missed her. It was easier now, than it had been – I only cried every once in a while, grief rearing its ugly head after a particularly hard day without her. But I no longer wept when someone spoke of her, comparing me to her, which people so often did.

Terzo had moved to the corner of the room while the nurse worked, checking my temperature and blood pressure, poking and prodding at me – he glowered every time I winced. She pushed a wheelchair to the edge of the bed, “I can get you on the road sooner if you can get into this wheelchair, sooner still if you can walk a little.”

There was a lot of shuffling, a lot of moaning and groaning on my end for the minute that it took me to maneuver to the edge of the bed. Terzo at me side, holding my hand for balance, “Cara mia,” he waggled his eyebrows, “You should wear hospital gowns more often.”

“Oh, shut up,” I growled, easing myself down into the wheelchair, realizing most of my ass had been exposed.

Terzo waited in the bedroom, we left him flicking through the channels on the television, “Is he your husband,” the nurse asked as we wheeled our way through the halls.

“No,” my mouth twitched upward, glad that he had not heard her. Something along the lines of _we are destined as one, Amelia and I – lovers forever intertwined having yet to come to together,_ “Just an old friend.”

“The girls at the desk will be happy to know that,” I could hear the smile in her voice, “They’ve been fawning over him since he arrived, shirt hanging open, looking like a romance novel.”

“Hm… he has that effect on women.”

The test was over before it began, the nurse brought me back to the room and Terzo was slumped over in his chair, snoring quietly, “Should we wake him,” she asked, smiling at him. He appeared excessively and deceptively innocent.

I waived my hand, “Let him sleep. Do you think I could take a shower?” She said she would clear it with the doctor and left me in the room. A few minutes later, she came in with towels and a Ziploc bag with soap, a razor and a small bottle of shaving cream, “Oh, that is the best thing I’ve seen all day,” I whispered.

“I missed the orgy,” Terzo whined in his sleep, “It’s not fair.”

“Oh my god,” I groaned, tapping his shoe with my toe, “Wake up.”

The nurse’s face was bright red. Terzo jumped awake, “Amelia, you’re up.”

The nurse cleared her throat, “She’s going to take a shower, the test results should be back by the time she’s out. Do you think you can handle it, dear?”

I nodded, “I’ve got this idiot.”

The corner of her mouth twitched upward, “Please, use the guardrails.”

I waited for her to shut the door, “Ugh, please get me into the shower. I am literally marinating in my own stink.”

“You want to walk? Or would you like a push?”

“Let’s try walking,” The ten steps to the bathroom were painfully slow. I clung to Terzo’s arm as he patiently allowed me three breaks in between. The bathroom light was bright and I gasped in front of the mirror, “Fucking hell, Terzo. You could have warned me,” a neat line of stitches – too many to count – laced my hairline, surrounded by a black bruise. Both of my eyes were blackened, still a bit swollen, the whites of my eye’s ugly shades of red and purple. The stiches on my upper lip. My throat bruised – clear handprints. Tears pricked my eyes and Terzo gently pulled me to him. He held me for a few moments while I wept – finally collecting myself, sniffling, “Can you help me untie this stupid thing?”

“Of course,” he nodded and I turned around. He was careful, gentler than I ever expected Terzo to be. He made no snide remarks this time. He left me in the bathroom, leaving the door opened a bit so he could easily hear me if I needed help.

The hot water that poured out of the showerhead was so… good. Most of the shower was spent leaning against the wall, using the rails to stay upright and soaking in the heat as it relaxed my sore muscles. My stomach had two good bruises in the side of it and a solid boot print right in the middle. Pushing back the shower curtain, I caught a glimpse of myself once more in the foggy mirror – the walking dead, I looked it.

I wrapped my hair in a towel, carefully avoiding the line of stitches and then wrapped a towel around my torso, “Much better,” I shuffled out into the room.

There was a pile of fresh clothes on the bed – a pair of leggings and a tank top, fresh underwear and a bra with a pair of slippers, “Zoe sent them over,” Terzo stood, from the bed, “She’s been busy getting your room ready at the Church. Right across the hal from me,” he winked, “Aether is downstairs with the car. We’re all clear.”

“Thank Satan.”

Terzo helped me get dressed and I lowered myself into the wheelchair, “Are you alright?”

“Just tired.”

Imperator was in the hall, signing a few papers, “Shouldn’t I be doing that?”

Imperator scoffed, “The Church is handling everything, darling. I’ll meet you in the car.”

Terzo hummed as he rolled me through the hospital, down to the doors – a black SUV waiting for us. Aether leaned against it, arms folded and legs crossed at the ankle, “Thank. Fucking. Satan. I’m so glad you’re out of here.”Terzo and Aether helped me into the front seat and Terzo took the wheelchair back in, going to find Imperator to walk her to the car. Aether buckled me and gave my leg a pat, “Oh fuck, did that hurt? I’m so sorry.”

“It didn’t – I’m still me, Aeth. Just a little bruised – not glass.”

“Fair enough,” he smiled, though he shut the door carefully and quietly. I shook my head as he skipped around to the driver’s side and hopped in. Terzo returned with Imperator helped her into the backseat before sliding in next to her. Finally, we were leaving. Aether handed me a pair of oversized sunglasses from the console and I took them graciously.

Terzo made us stop for burgers and I ate two and chugged a milkshake. I sighed and leaned my head on the cool window. Fall had arrived – the trees were changing colors, remnants of Halloween still decorated the sidewalks. I swallowed the lump of emotion, clearing my throat, “Did they… did they find him?”

“What’s that, dear,” Imperator asked

“The man that… did this. Do we know who he was?”

“I’m sorry, Amelia… but, no. They took some DNA samples from under your nails but, he’s not in the database.”

“We’ll find him,” Aether said quietly and Terzo leaned forward, giving the ghoul’s shoulder a squeeze.

I smiled a bit as we approached the Church – Zoe, Swiss, Rain and Mountain stood outside. Nihil, too. As Aether parked the car, Mountain opened the door as I unbuckled, “Be careful,” Aether growled at Mountain as he helped me out of the car.

“I’m fine, Aeth,” I rolled my eyes, “Just ugly.”

“You look kind of hot,” Swiss pulled me into a gentle hug, “like a badass.”

“She needs to rest, you idiots,” Nihil huffed from the back of the circle.

“Indeed,” Imperator shooed them away.

Our little entourage stepped inside the gates. The big, black wrought iron gates – Aether and Mountain pulled them shut and padlocked them closed, “Just for a little while,” Terzo said quietly, “Until we get things figured out.”

I nodded. I reached out for his arm, feeling weak. Mountain came and gently lifted me up, bridal style. Happy to be carried the doors, at least, I put my arm around Mountain and leaned my head against his shoulder. Closing my eyes, “Imperator let me pick out some new things for you,” Zoe said, rubbing my back a little while we walked, “She made me wait for you to get everything else.”

We made it to the doors of the church and stepped inside, the damp, darkness of it enveloping me like an old friend. I felt safe – at least safer here. There was a gnawing suspicion in the back of my mind that my attacker would be disappointed to find out I was alive. The doors shut behind us with a confident but, ominous thud an

Nihil, Swiss and Rain wished me well, leaving us. I patted Mountain’s shoulder, “I can probably take it from here, big guy.”

“I’ll take you up the stairs,” he said, sternly.

I secretly rejoiced as we climbed the stones steps to the clergy apartments, “I could have stayed in the dorms,” I said, “I’m sure there’s someone a little more important who could be using it?”

“Oh, I have plans for you,” Imperator winked.

“Oh, no,” I blanched a little.

“We’ll talk later, here we are,” she pushed the door open and Mountain returned me to my feet. He gave me one more gentle hug and left.

The rooms I had been given were divided into two by emerald curtains of heavy velvet. The first room was a sort of living room slash apothecary. A huge table sat parallel to cupboards with glass fronts. Across the room from the dividing curtains was a fireplace, already fitted with a cauldron, Imperator walked across the room and ran a finger over the table – checking for dust. Zoe’s smile fell for a moment until Imperator nodded at her clean fingertip, “We didn’t have time to stock it, Ames,” Zoe said, “But, once your feeling up for it, we will,” she flopped onto the long, leather couch against the wall, “Imperator and I approved everything… but that,” she looked up the picture on the wall, covered by black fabric.

Terzo clapped his hands, “That’s me!”

“Oh, Satan,” I said quietly as he strutted up to it, pulling the fabric away to reveal an ornate frame, black and shining – surrounding a painting of… him.

“Papa,” Imperator shook her head.

“Ta-Da!”

“It’s really…great,” I smirked, “I really love it.”

“See,” Terzo ignored my sarcasm, “I told you.”

I leaned against Aether, so tired, “Let’s let Amelia rest. We can visit her any time we want now.”

Aether helped me through the velvet curtains to reveal a four-post bed, the matching dressing table and armoire were sleek and richly dark. My breath hitched in my throat when I saw the yellow afghan blanket laying across the bedspread, standing out from the dark comforter, pillows and sheets. The walls were a dark green and the carved wood panels were luxuriantly gothic. The bathroom had lovely, granite countertops a shower and a toilet but, the piece de resistance was the massive claw foot tub underneath a skylight. I was already imagining devil’s ivy and ferns maybe a monstera or two.

I turned to Imperator, “This is too much.”

“I told you we’ll work it out, dear,” she gave me a quick, gently kiss on the cheek, “Get some rest. Order food if you’d like. This is your home now. Ring me if you need help.”

“No, ring me,” Aether said, pulling Zoe to his side.

“Don’t ring me,” Terzo yawned, “Not until tomorrow. I’m going to bed.”

With that, they left me alone. I stood next to the bed and pulled the yellow blanket over me, trying to inhale a scent of home. I only smelled smoke. The curtains shifted and Dew appeared. I sighed, “Hi.”

He was silent as he closed the space between us, pulling me into him. I tensed for a moment, the sudden display of affection completely off brand. His frame shook for a moment, “I am… so sorry. I should have been there. I’m so fucking stupid.”

I nuzzled into his neck, inhaling the scent of brimstone that always danced on his skin, “It’s not your fault.”

“It is.”

I pinched him but, he didn’t flinch, “Dewdrop. Look at me,” I tried to push him away but he just held on, “Okay. Okay,” I snaked my arms around him and we just stood for a bit. Annoyance crept up my spine, wondering what Terzo had said to him. Dew wasn’t one for guilt. Or hugs. He was a goddamn fire demon, after all. I sighed, “Hey, Dew,” his tail flicked behind him, “I need to lay down,” Finally he released me and I crawled onto the bed, groaning, pulling the afghan with me, “C’mon,” I patted the space next to me. He pulled off his shoes and laid down next to me. I put the blanket over the both of us before settling down, “Thank you, for getting this,” I ran my fingers over the soft yarn. He didn’t say anything, just avoided eye contact, “Dewdrop. Please, don’t… I don’t want you to feel bad.”

“Well, I do.”

“Well, stop.”

“Well, I _do,_ Amelia,” he snapped, “I should have fucking been there, okay?” He threw the blanket off of him and jumped out of bed, grabbing his shoes and storming out.

I sat up, watching as the curtains settled, tears brimming in my eyes and my lip trembling. I let out a sob – the first good cry I’d had coming out. Finally. I pulled my knees to my chest and cried, tears stinging the stitches on my lip. I wanted to go _home._ I fell back onto the pillows and pulled the blanket over my head, crying quietly – my ribs ached with every sob. Sleep came and my crying settled into silent tears. Though my chest bore no bruises, my heart ached nonetheless.

I fell asleep.


	3. Fruit Loops

Oh, shit.

Day one was here. There was no more I.V. and there was a hell of a lot more… pain. I pulled the covers off my face and sat up, growling as my stomach burned and my face throbbed. The sweet smell of lilies invaded my space and I looked to the side: a giant bouquet of lilies sat on the nightstand – black lilies surrounded by thick green foliage. I winced as I pulled the little card, stuck in the center – _Forgive my absence, I am in Italy but, consumed with worry. I know you are in good hands. – II._

“Oh, big tough Papa is nice,” I smiled to myself, shoving the card into the nightstand drawer before anyone saw it. Secondo was the only Emeritus brother that I did not know well. I had been quite young while he was Papa and he had always terrified me. By the time I was old enough to not scream and run away from him, he was preparing to retire. My grandmother never favored him either, unafraid to make backhanded comments about preferring Nihil and Papa I. Still, he had always been kind if distant.

My phone buzzed on my nightstand – I reached over and picked it up: one message from Terzo. I opened it and shook my head: a selfie with a box of Fruit Loops, _breakfast is served. Come over._

My stomach growled. And I wanted to talk to Terzo about Dew. I tried not to think about our little spat the night before, lest I start crying again. I changed my clothes – a comfy pair of sweatpants and an old t-shirt. I carefully brushed my hair and teeth and then walked across the hall, “Good morning,” I said, half singing but, using the wall to balance as I shuffled in, “I need my loops to be fruited, please. I’m starving – oh!”

Cardinal Copia sat at Terzo’s small dining table near the balcony. The Cardinal held a coffee cup to his lips, staring at me. Terzo was smiling, widely, an eyebrow in the air, “I’m sure either of us would be happy to… fruit… your loops,” the Cardinal choked on his coffee and I narrowed my eyes, “Or both of us if you’re looking to be double fruited,” the Cardinal coughed, again.

“I’m sorry,” I said to the Cardinal, “That you have to try and eat with Papa and that you have to look,” I circled my face with my finger, “At this ugly mug for the morning. I would have covered it up a little if I’d known there would be others,” I gave Terzo a look as he handed me a bowl and spoon, “maybe I should start wearing paint, like you.”

“It’s perfect,” he stared at me and I paused, cereal box halfway tilted over my bowl. Terzo and I looked from each other to the Cardinal, “uh... I meant, it’s fine. The situation is perfect... its fine. Not that your face isn’t perfect and fine because it is,” I held the box of cereal over the bowl, Terzo and I staring at each other and then the Cardinal.

“What about mimosas,” Terzo clapped his hands together, standing up and walking to the little buffet counter, a minifridge underneath it and pulled out a bottle of champagne and orange juice, “Loosen things up a bit,” he said, under his breath, shaking his head at the Cardinal.

“I’ll take a double,” I ordered with my mouth full of Fruit Loops, milk dribbled down my chin.

Terzo gave me a thumbs up, “Cardinale?”

“Yes, please, si,” he said, handing me a napkin.

“Sorry,” I said, cleaning myself up a bit, “Hungry.”

He held his hands up and bowed his head, “It’s okie dokie.”

Terzo balanced three champagne flutes as he returned – I finally noticed he was only wearing his boxers and robe, his hair still mussed from the night before. The Cardinal had on a tailored suit, ready for the day. I rested my chin on my hand and chewed slowly, gazing from the Cardinal to Terzo, I narrowed my eyes, “Are you two sleeping together,” I pointed my spoon at each of them. The Cardinal choked on his mimosa this time. Terzo grinned and put his hands behind his head.

“No, cara mia,” Terzo sighed, revelling in the blush that spread across the Cardinal’s cheeks, “Alas, we are not. Just discussing some changes around the ministry – new additions.”

“Me?”

“Mmhm, si,” Terzo nodded, “Imperator wants to bring you on as a teacher. And an advisor. I thought Copia would be able to help you put some lessons plans or,” he waved his hand in the air, “something. I was just telling him about your and your grandmother’s abilities.”

“Teacher?” I sat back.

“Si, herbalism. You are so very talented and we are just… uh, winging it, in that department,” he filled Copia’s coffee mug and I grabbed an empty one from the caddy in the middle of the table, holding it up for him to fill. He handed me the sugar bowl, knowing what I liked, “Mostly though, Imperator wants you to commune for us Papas,” I blanched a little, trying to argue but, Terzo stood, “It’s your first day here my love – we’ll talk about it another time. I need to get dressed. Duty calls. You two… finish… no rush. No rushing. Stay, chat, fall in love.”

I rolled my eyes and shook my head, trying not to make eye contact with the Cardinal. I held my mug of coffee close to my face, inhaling it, “Papa says that you are a very gifted communicator,” the Cardinal said.

“Again, he’s too generous. I was never able to do it on my own and I wasn’t as nearly as good as my grandmother. She communed with the Dark Lord once,” I smiled, proudly.

“Really,” the Cardinal leaned forward, topping off his coffee and mine. He pushed the sugar bowl towards me, a quick learner, “ _Our_ Dark Lord?”

“The very one,” I stirred the sugar slowly.

The Cardinal eyes were twinkling, curiosity getting the better of him, “what did he say? What did he look like?”

I ran a finger over the stiches on my lip, it itched a bit, “She said he was, and this is a direct quote from my then sixty-five-year-old grandmother, _fucking hot_. There was no Baphomet, no horns. Just a super-hot guy. And they chatted.”

“What did they chat about?”

“It was really vague, to be honest. Basically, that the Emeritus line will continue through fresh blood or something,” I waived my hand, “It didn’t make much sense and it just made the Emeritus family have tons of sex for a couple of weeks.”

“Hm,” Copia sat back, trying to decipher the message, his mismatched eyes staring at his coffee. It gave me a chance to give him a once over, closer this time, and in better light than a few nights ago. His were clothes impeccably wrinkle free, his makeup was perfect as was the symmetry of his sideburns and mustache. His beret sat on the table next to him, as did his gloves. He held his coffee mug in one hand and tapped the side with clean, well-manicured fingers – a dusting of hair on the back of his palms, snaked up his arm, beneath his shirt – it matched the hair on his head: mousy brown - thick and pushed back. I chewed on the inside of my bottom lip and wondered what it might be like to run my fingers through it, “I should be going,” the Cardinal said, I snapped myself out of the trance, “We should set up a time to meet and discuss your new position,” he said, donning his gloves and beret, “I’m actually your next door neighbor, stop by anytime.” Nerves rolled in my stomach at the thought of teaching at the Church – more so about communing. No one knew that I hadn’t communed in nearly a year. I didn’t even know I could, “It was lovely having breakfast with you,” I forced a smile. He finished the rest of his mimosa in a quick gulp.

He stood, making fists at his side, staring at me, unsure how to exit, “Enjoy your day, Cardinal.”

“Please, call me Copia – Cardinal is for,” he waived his hand around, trying to find the right word, “it’s not for breakfast.”

I nodded, “Enjoy your day, Copia.”

He left and I grabbed the bottle of champagne and headed to Terzo’s room. He was humming in front of the mirror, buttoning his dress shirt, “How are you, mia cara?”

“I’m sore. And tired,” I sat on the edge of his bed, “Trying not to think about losing all of my earthly possessions. And home. And possibly my best friend.”

Terzo looked at me from the mirror, “Dewdrop?”

“He got mad at me.”

“Why?”

“Because I told him not to be mad.”

Terzo chuckled, “That is our Dewdrop, no?”

“I just,” I felt my voice cracking, unchecked emotions bubbling up again, “I’m really sore and tired,” I sobbed, “And… and sad. I’m really sad.”

I was in Terzo’s arms in a second, he took the champagne and set it on the bedside table. He held me for a second, “Let’s get you to bed, yes? You need a little more sleep, I think,” I couldn’t argue. Terzo helped me back to my room, tucking me beneath the covers. He walked to the curtains and pulled them shut, the room instantly darkening. He left me with a peck on the cheek, “I’ll check in later. Rest. I’ll… see what I can do about Dewdrop.”

“Be nice to him,” I sniffled.

“I’ll try.”


	4. Move, Bitch

A week passed and I barely left my room. My body was healing but, my heart struggled to work through the onslaught of emotions that bore down on me like a hurricane. It was relentless – and I was struggling to process what had happened.

The police had made no progress with the case though, I doubted they were giving it their best efforts. It was going nowhere and they had nothing to go on. Anytime it came up, Terzo’s eyes darkened and he promised to “find the fucker”. Secondo was coming home to help him.

I my days I spent shuffling from my bed, to the bathroom to the chair by the window. My body ached. My heart ached. On top of it all – I was exhausted. My sleep had been stolen by nightmares forcing me awake and turning me into a bundle of tears. I had been given one day of sleep before they started – hardly creative – just the memories of a man in my house. Memories of pain and the searing heat of the fire. Except, in my dream, no one came. The man stood over me laughing. I could not sleep afterward and spent the most of my nights watching reruns of Friends and Sex and the City until the sun came up.

As soon as the light glowed between the curtains, I pushed them back and opened the windows. Leaning against the sill, I had an amazing few of the of the stone path and fountain that led up to the church – I could almost see the street but, the trees blocked my view. I let the cool, morning air fall on me for a second, breathing deeply, before retreating back into my room. Today, I was going out. I was going for a walk, “I am an adult with some bruising and I am brave and can go outside,” I said, grimacing at myself in the mirror. I had my stitches taken out so, at least I didn’t look like Frankenstein though I was still black and blue. I hadn’t ventured farther than Terzo’s breakfast table, occasionally down to Imperator’s office if she had a few minutes.

The world had gone on – even in a week – I had been ignorant to how hard they all worked. Imperator, Terzo and Nihil and especially Copia. I had hoped to see him at breakfast, again but, I had not seen him since. Even the Ghouls and Zoe were busy.

And I had not seen Dew since the day I came home and I missed him terribly. I was feeling lonely and a bit forgotten.

I rummaged through the makeup bag Zoe had supplied me and found a bottle of foundation and a tube of concealer. Gently, I applied it – I worked carefully over my nose, still so sore. A few minutes later, I looked slightly normal save for a bluish tinge to my face. I put on a pair of leggings and a loose long sleeve shirt – no shoes. I was headed for some grass, maybe some dirt.

I stepped outside my room into the empty hallway, if I took a left, I could sneak out the private door straight into the gardens. A right, and I would follow the stone steps to the main artery of the church and from there, go anywhere. I caught a whiff of coffee and went right.

The halls were quiet but, full as Siblings and Clergy went about their daily business, switching to and from classes. I felt a little out of place, in my casual clothes. The Sister’s all wore form fitting habits – the occasional cardigan or piece of jewelry allowed for a bit of individuality. The Brothers wore well-tailored suits, sleek and sexy. Most of them ignored me, some stared, some offered empathetic smiles.

I slunk into the kitchen, busy with Ghouls and inhaled, “Oh, help me – that smells amazing,” near the door, was a small table with a large, stainless steel coffee pot. It bubbled and growled as it percolated. Next to it a plate of fresh donuts. My mouth watered as I poured the coffee into a mug. I grabbed a donut and took a bite while I stirred in my sugar. My knees buckled a little.

I moved for the door, gazing at the plate of donuts and then up at the Ghoul who stood in front of the fryer, “Go ahead,” she smiled.

I held my first donut in my mouth, “Thank you,” I said through the cinnamon-sugar coated dough, “They are so good.”

She laughed and shook her head as I turned to leave, coffee and two donuts in tow. I walked through the hallway, blessedly empty now – and out into the gardens. I sighed happily as the warm sun hit my face. I stepped off the sidewalk and into the soft, green grass. I wiggled my toes, planted myself firmly against the earth and closed my eyes, turning myself to face the sun. I ate my donuts. My Satan. My Goddess. They were good. I licked my fingers, “Come to the dark side,” I giggled to myself, “We have donuts. I can’t believe I’ve been eating Fruit Loops all week.”

“Such a fucking nerd,” I turned to see Dew behind me, leaning against the building. His hands were in his pockets and he stared at the ground.

I could cut the silence with a knife. I took a drink from my coffee, “Plans for the day?”

“Hanging out with you.”

“Okay.”

Dew walked up to me and pulled me into a hug, “I’m sorry,” he whispered, nuzzling my neck. I held my coffee out so I wouldn’t spill and rubbed his back with my other, “You’re not sleeping.”

“Not really,” I said and we separated, Dew’s hand sliding down my arm to take my own. Dew and I walked, circling the building while we talked. I told him about the nightmares. He was quiet, mostly, as I poured out everything I’d been feeling in the last week: sad, scared, lonely. I fought back tears the whole time, trying not to cry but, we ended up pausing a few times while Dew wiped the tears from my cheeks. After a while, we stopped in front of a fountain and parked on a bench. I exhaled, shakily, “I just wanna go home.”

_Copia watched from his office window, chewing on his lip. He had been so busy – when all he wanted to do was find ways to see Amelia. He was frustrated. Aggravated. Last night he had plenty of offers from a line of Siblings and he refused them all._

_Now, he watched as Amelia and the Fire Ghoul walked through the gardens – hand in hand. They sat on a bench and she laid her head on his shoulder and he kissed her hair, holding his lips there for a moment. He put his arm around her and she smiled._

_Copia felt the hot pang of jealousy and had to walk away, “Should have made more time, you idiot,” he growled, throwing himself back into his chair and back into his work._

“Hey,” Dew said, patting my shoulder, “I have something for you,” I sat up slowly, having enjoyed a few minutes in the warm sun, snuggled up to a fire ghoul.

He stood up and held out his hand, “What is it?”

“Me to know and you to find out.”

He led me off the path, towards Papa I’s greenhouse, Dew walked up to the door and knocked, “Is that you, Dewdrop,” Papa I’s voice echoed from inside.

“Yes, Papa. Amelia is with me.”

“Oh, come in! Si, please, come in,” Papa I called.

Dew pushed the door open and helped me over the threshold. The humidity of the greenhouse hit me like a ton of bricks, “Oh, it’s beautiful,” I turned in a circle, admiring Papa I’s handiworks. Down one side of the greenhouse was one massive trough, filled with fruits and vegetables. On the opposite wall, herbs – their scents overpowering almost everything. I let go of Dew’s hand and stepped further in. The middle row of plants was all exotic, leafy greens with vibrant flowers – plants I couldn’t name and had never seen, “Papa, this is amazing,” I walked down the aisle.

He poked his head out from behind a massive monstera plant, “Thank you, my dear,” he wore a button up, short sleeve shirt, shorts and a pair of crocs. I loved him. Satan, I loved this old man, who pulled me into a hug, kissing my cheek. For a church full of Satanists, everyone sure hugged and kissed a lot. I didn’t mind, “How are you feeling,” he asked, holding me at arms length. He was a bit hunched and had to look up at me.

“Better now,” I looked back at Dew, who was poking an oversized Venus Fly Trap.

“Come with me,” he said, turning and walking towards the back. We walked through a door and again, I gasped at his handiwork, “I started the morning I knew you’d be arriving. They need a few more days to dry but, I thought you could stock your apothecary.”

The little addition in the back was overflowing with bundles of herbs, drying upside down, hanging like garlands, “I couldn’t possibly take all of this,” I inhaled the sweet, spicy, earthy scent of the herbs, “You’ve worked so hard… growing and harvesting and now this.”

“I insist,” he smiled, “Your Grandmother was a dear friend. It’s the least I could do,” I spotted a creamy white bundle near the back, Papa I followed my gaze, “That’s probably ready.”

I walked to the back and stood on my toes, pulling the bundle of sage down and inhaling it. I turned to him and smiled, “I have some work to do.”

_Copia heard the base line thumping, the glass of wine on his desk vibrating. He tried to ignore it but, after a moment he was met with the smoky smell of sage and incense. It was a good time to take a break anyway. He’d worked well into the afternoon, turning his anger and frustration into productivity. He’d written two fairly decent sermons for Papa and had started making arrangements with Imperator for Yule and New Year’s celebrations._

_The music was louder when he stepped out into the hall, coming from his new neighbor. Amelia’s door was open and he peaked around the corner, his eyes widened at the lyrics, **move bitch, get out the way! Get out the way, bitch, get out the way!** Amelia stood in the middle of the room with a small sage bundle in her hand, dancing and waiving it in the air. She walked to the couch, sashaying her smudge sticks and hopped onto the cushions. She waved the sage over Papa III’s portrait – why she had it in the first place was beyond Copia. She turned to hop down but, scrunched up her nose and turned back to the picture, smudging it once more. Copia chuckled. Copia’s shoulders fell when Dewdrop came around the corner, a bottle of wine in his hand, the neck in his fist. The two of them sang along, shouting as Amelia flung the smoke around the room. He spun her around, smiling and singing and laughing. Copia had never seen that side of the little gremlin. He pulled her close and she tossed the sage into a half shell before wrapping her arms around his neck. Copia left immediately. _

“Fuck,” I growled, falling back onto the pillows, shaking, tears trailing from the corners of my eyes. Dew brought me a glass of cool water, “The sage was supposed to help.”

“Maybe we need more,” he yawned.

“We almost set off the fire alarms.”

Dew flopped down next to me, his hands behind his head, “Maybe you should talk to someone.”

“Oh yeah,” I rolled my eyes, “That will go over well. Yeah. For sure. Hi, I’m Amelia. I’m a witch who lives in a Satanic church and my best friend the fire demon thinks I need a therapist.”

“Okay, so maybe don’t say that, airhead.”

“I’m just tired, Dew.”

“Well, it’s two in the morning.”

“No, I’m _tired_. I want to go home, I want to sleep in my old bed,” Dew gave me a sad look, “I miss Gramma. So. Much. And I don’t want to.. I don’t want to be here. I know I sound ungrateful but, I just want my house back. _My stuff.”_

“You’re not ungrateful.”

I rolled over and put my head on his chest, trying not to cry.


	5. In Trouble

I had been spending my days in the greenhouse, combatting my exhaustion from lack of sleep, with warm days with Papa One and his plants. He worked in silence most of the time but it was comfortable and we operated well together. The greenhouse was his sanctuary and was quickly becoming mine – he let few Siblings or Ghouls in and I felt like I was a part of an elite group. Papa One even let me add some plants of my own.

Our little drying room had started to fill and my apothecary with it – all the staples plus some, I was starting to feel my spirits lift despite still having to fend off the nightmares. Secondo was arriving today from Italy, frustrated with the lack of progress in my case. Terzo had unlocked the gates – at least during the day – and the Church was open to the public once more. We had received no threats, no reason to believe that I or anyone else was in immediate danger.

Still, I had not left the Church yet – Zoe begged me daily to go shopping and update my wardrobe and get some décor for my apartment. Imperator and Terzo both forcing a black credit card into my hand, also pushing me to get out, “At least go to Starbucks down the block, my darling,” Terzo had said, “A little Cookie Crumble Frappucino is good for the soul, no?” I was afraid, I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t. My bruises were yellow but, still dark – it was clear that I had been attacked. But, there was also an anxiety in the back of my mind, a dark cloud that hung over me. I was suddenly afraid of the outside world and the man walking freely in it – what if I saw him? What if he saw me? At the Church, I was safe. I was surrounded by people who knew me, who weren’t afraid of me and who would not hurt me. Once I stepped outside the gates… all bets were off and I had no desire to test the waters.

So, I spent my days hiding in the greenhouse or working in the apothecary. I had made a tincture of arnica and calendula for the bruising and the scars that were forming on my head and lip where I had the stitches. It was working and I felt a part of myself returning – a spark of magic that just needed a bit of fanning.

This morning, I hummed quietly as I trimmed blossoms and a few leaves from an agrimony plant. My now smoke scented grimoire had guided me to the yellow flowered herb, old ink instructing me to dry it and slip it under my pillow. I found a spell to cast in addition to the agrimony and was looking forward to a good night’s sleep. I laid out the blossoms and the leaves into the little dehydrator I had set up and turned it on.

Dew appeared in the doorway, “Hi,” I said, starting my next task of transplanting a few small rosemary bushes into the larger trough with the rest of the herbs.

“Imperator is looking for you, again,” he said, hopping up onto the work table next to me, “I told her I thought you might be in the library.”

“Thank you,” I said, quietly, focusing too hard on the rosemary. Its scent wafting up to my nostrils, calming me a bit.

“Hello,” he leaned over, completely invading my personal space, his face inches from mine, forcing me to look him in the eye, “What’s up? You can’t avoid Imperator for much longer.”

“She wants me to commune.”

“And?”

I set the rosemary down and placed my hand on the table, feeling the warm soil that had spilled there. I took a deep breath and looked at Dew, “I haven’t done it in a long time.”

“Well, yeah. You’ve been recovering, no one expected you to do it in the last few weeks.”

“No, Dew. I haven’t done it in a year.”

“Oh, fuck. Amelia, you dumbass. Imperator is going to kill you.”

“Why am I going to kill you, Amelia,” Imperator stepped into the greenhouse, her lips pursed together and her eyebrow raised.

“You’re fucked,” Dew kissed my cheek and slipped by Imperator without another word. So much for having my back.

I swallowed and avoided her gaze, “Amelia, I’ve been trying to track you down for two days now. What’s going on?”

I shrugged and took the three rosemary plants and placed them in their new home, packing them tightly in the warm, wet soil, “I tried to find her, you know. After she died. I tried every night for almost a year,” I opened to Imperator, hoping the reason for my lack of practice might soften her wrath, “I walked in Underworld, I walked with Spirit. I found no sign of her. I tried spells and summoning and seances. Nothing. So, I stopped. A year ago.”

She was quiet for a long time and I mentally prepared the storm that brewed within her. She turned and walked for the door, “Clean yourself up and come to my office.”

I leaned against the table and groaned before finishing up and heading to my room – obeying orders to get myself together.

After a shower, I braided my hair and slipped into clean clothes. I donned my slippers and shuffled down the hall to my doom. I heard footsteps behind me and turned to see Cardinal Copia exiting his own room, “Hello,” I said and he nodded to me, turning the other direction without another word. He’d been avoiding me since our breakfast with Terzo. I had thought there might be a bit of attraction between us but, his curt, cold demeanor dashed those hopes quite quickly. Already in a poor mood, I tried to shake it off as I knocked on Imperator’s door, “Enter,” she said.

I stepped inside and I instantly felt overwhelmed – Imperator at her desk, Nihil in one of two chairs in front of it and Terzo leaned against the wall near the window, “Darling,” he said, sweeping over to me dramatically, “Don’t worry. I won’t let them get you,” he shot a melodramatic look at Imperator and Nihil.

“Sit down,” Imperator motioned to the empty chair. I obeyed and Terzo perched himself on the arm of it, towering over me.

It was silent for a few moments; the only sound was Nihil’s oxygen – a patterned pump as he wheezed into the mask. Imperator scoffed loudly and threw her hands in the air before slapping them down on her desk, “Amelia Morgana,” she shook her head, standing up, “Do you have any idea how much of a _waste_ it was, nay, it _is_ for you not to commune,” I bowed my head in shame, picking at my cuticles, “You should be embarrassed. You’re lucky your grandmother hasn’t come back to kill you herself. I ought to kill you!”

“Seestor,” Nihil said, “I think Amelia understands the error in her ways.”

“I’m just… I’m… I’m… well, I’m pissed, Nihil,” Imperator’s voice was rising as she let out her anger, “Your grandmother was so gifted – so powerful – and you were meant to follow in her footsteps. Your summoning, your consummation – both great successes, far more so than any other witch. Even your grandmother,” Terzo slipped a hand across my back and gave my shoulder a squeeze, “You have possibly blown the whole damn thing with your negligence. With your stupidity!”

“Sister, enough,” Terzo said, his voice low and stern. I wiped silent tears from my face.

Imperator sat down, “The three of us will decide how best to deal with this. Papa is quite skilled in the craft and he may be able to help you resume the practice. It will be up to him. Go. Now.”

I could not get out of there fast enough. I slammed the door and walked a few paces away, leaning against the wall, I sobbed.

Crying as I retreated to my room. I flopped onto the couch, headfirst and buried my face in the throw pillow with a loud groan, exhaustion crept up the back of my legs and slid up my spine. I was asleep soon, blissfully too tired to do anything but float in darkness for a few hours.


	6. Spaghetti

I woke to the muffled sound of the organ – I’d slept until well after midnight, Mass just ending.

It was a good nap, though. I grinned as I collected myself in the dark, rubbing the sleep from my eye. I stood and stretched. I peaked my head out the door and slipped out and down to the kitchens. I heard voices, Siblings chatting quietly as they went back to their dorms. I stayed hiding in the shadows as I walked, avoiding conversation. I backed into the kitchen silently, closing the door slowly.

I turned with a sigh and then yelped, Secondo stood at the massive island, chopping vegetables, “Hello, Amelia,” he said, calmly, as if I wasn’t clutching my chest in fear, “hungry?”

“I just came down for late night snack,” I said, “Hoping for leftover donuts.”

He clucked his tongue, “When was the last time you ate?”

“Breakfast,” I said, quietly.

“And what did you eat?”

I lowered my head, “Donuts.”

He chuckled, quietly, something I had never heard, “Sit down,” he pointed his knife at the stool across from him. He already had a bowl of fresh tomatoes prepped and now he worked on an onion, garlic, basil, thyme and oregano and one long, thin hot pepper. I obeyed and he poured me a glass of wine from the open bottle next to him, pushing the cup along the counter. I took a sip and puckered – Secondo did not drink the fruity, sparkling wines that I did. I watched as he chopped the vegetables, quickly and efficiently and I was impressed. As he finished, leaving each piece in a neat pile, he moved onto the bowl of ground beef, seasoning it with salt and black pepper before tossing it into a hot pan with olive oil, “How are you feeling,” he asked. I shrugged, “That’s not an answer.”

“Tired. A bit defeated. A bit depressed,” I attempted another sip of wine, “Haven’t seen Zoe much. Imperator gave me what for this afternoon. Papa One has let me use his greenhouse, though. That’s been nice. Relieving.”

“I spoke with my brother – he told me about your lack of practice.”

I put my forehead on the cold counter, “yes. I know. Shameful,” I grumbled.

“But understandable.”

“What,” my head shot up, surprised to hear a bit of sympathy from the middle Emeritus.

“Death makes us,” he paused, staring at the meat as he pushed it around, “It changes us.”

I stared at him, shocked by the intimate words coming from Secondo, “Do you remember when we met,” I said, changing the conversation from death to something more nostalgic.

His eyes flicked up from the pan, “Si. You took one look at me and ran. Kicked Alpha in the shin, stomped on Omega’s tail to get away. Took off into the woods, two hours to find you.”

“You were really scary,” I smirked, “Gramma made me apologize to Alpha and Omega and I spent the rest of the mass hiding in the balcony.”

Secondo took the now browned meat off the burned and added two pots to the stove. One with water and one he added the tomatoes to, along with the rest of the vegetables, “I saw you, you know,” he said, “Two big eyes peaking over the railing.”

“Nihil had to bait me with candy to come near you for months after that.”

“He what?”

“Oh, shit… you didn’t know,” I put a hand over my mouth, covering the smile.

“No. I thought you were warming up.”

“He gave me a peppermint for every three feet closer I came to you.”

His shoulders sagged a bit, “I thought you liked me.”

“I do like you! It just… it took a lot of peppermints.”

The kitchen door opened and Dew walked in, “There you are – oh, hello, Papa.”

“Dewdrop,” Secondo nodded.

“Imperator was looking for you, again,” Dewdrop said, quietly, “You were sleeping so hard, I didn’t want to wake you earlier,” he took my glass of wine and downed it in one gulp.

“Tell Imperator that Amelia is eating dinner and that she will speak with her in the morning,” Secondo said, his tone gave no room for argument even though Dew wanted to. No one dared to tell Imperator no. No one rarely did.

I refilled the wine and patted the stool next to me, “Sit with us for a bit,” he happily obeyed. I walked to the massive wine cooler on the far wall and scanned the labels, “Much better,” I picked a sweet, sparkling red and a clean glass from the rack before returning to my stool.

Dewdrop and I sat in front of Secondo sipping on the wine but, feeling like kids while our Dad made us dinner. Secondo was an elegant cook – the way he added ingredients or stirred the pot was calculated and graceful. Finally, he placed in front of me a steaming plate of the most beautiful spaghetti with meat sauce I had ever seen. One for himself and one for Dew, too. I moaned when I took the first bite, “Secondo – this is… amazing.”

“Grazie, Tesoro,” he said, quietly.

The kitchen door opened once more and Copia entered. He looked to Secondo with a nod, to me and then to Dewdrop – something dark flashed in his eyes before he spoke, “I was just stopping for a cup of tea.”

“Spaghetti, Cardinale,” Secondo asked, motioning to the pot, “Alas, I always make too much.”

“It’s so good,” I said, taking the initiative to break the tension that I felt between the Cardinal and I, “Let me get you a plate.”

“No, I don’t want to -,” the Cardinal made to argue but, I held up my hand, “Just a little,” he conceded.

I plated the spaghetti and sat it on the other side of me, “Would you like good wine or gross wine,” I smiled, putting one finger on top of each bottle we had out.

“The gross wine goes better with the dinner,” Secondo said, standing to fetch a fresh bottle.

He stood next to me while he opened it and Dewdrop looked at us both, his eyes widening a bit as they danced between Secondo and I, “What,” I asked, holding the Cardinal’s empty glass as Secondo poured it.

“Nothing,” Dew said, focusing on his spaghetti, “Just tired, I guess.”

I slid the wine over to the Cardinal and returned to my seat. The Cardinal, after his first bite had the same reaction as I did and I felt a little heat in my belly from the quiet moan that escaped his lips, “Sorprendente,” Dew elbowed me as I stared at the Cardinal, making me jump a little and turn back to my own dinner, a blush spreading across my face. I glanced up at Secondo who was smirking at me. More blush as I lowered my eyes once more.

_Copia watched as Amelia helped the retired Papa wash dishes. She wore a black tank top and leggings – her sweater sat discarded on the counter as she worked in the soapy water. The cardigan had hidden the form fitting clothes beneath it but now, Copia was enraptured. Amelia and Secondo talked quietly, there was something between them that he couldn’t put his finger on. She laughed, tossing her hair over her shoulder. Dewdrop cleared his throat and Copia turned, the Ghoul was staring at him having caught Copia staring… elsewhere. Copia stood, “Thank you for dinner, I must be going,” he said with a curt bow. He turned quickly, hoping no one saw the bulge that had been growing in his pants._

“What did you say to him,” I turned to Dewdrop who held up his hands defensively. My shoulders sagged a little as I stared at the door before turning back to the dishes. I yawned, my stomach full of carbohydrates and wine, my bed was calling.

“Why don’t you let Dewdrop take you back to your room,” Secondo said, “I’m almost finished.”

“Are you sure?”

“You should sleep, Amelia,” Dewdrop, “Sleep while you can.”

I hugged Secondo, who stiffened under my touch and did not hug me back, “Thank you,” I said, “That was just what I needed. I feel better.”

“You are welcome,” he said, turning back to the dishes, his brow furrowed.

“C’mon,” Dewdrop held out his hand and I took it. On my nightstand was a black sachet, filled with the now dried agrimony. I turned to Dewdrop, “Papa One,” he said.

I sat on the edge of the bed and held the sachet to my lips, “Goddess above,” I paused for a moment, remembering where I was and decided to make it a dual deity request, “Satan below… help me sleep in your healing light… and your encompassing darkness. Let peace and rest come to me, allow my body and mind to relax. Bestow upon me calm and let me wake in golden light,” I slipped the agrimony under the pillow and climbed beneath the covers.

“That was nice,” Dew smiled, sarcastically, tucking me in.

“Shut up,” I settled into the pillow, “Where are you headed off to?”

“I love you, Amelia,” he kissed my forehead, “But, darling – I need to chase a little tail tonight.”

“You could have said, literally, anything but that. I don’t need to know that. Ever.”

Dew left mem turning off the lights and thrusting the room into darkness. I sighed, turning over, my mind wandering a bit – wondering what Imperator, Nihil and Terzo had come up with. I rubbed my eyes, focusing on the spell and the herbs beneath my pillow, allowing sleep to take me once more.


	7. Rue, Bay, Rosemary

I was to meet Terzo in the sanctuary after midnight mass. Imperator was wasting no time in getting me back on track. I had excused myself after the short meeting, knowing I would need most of the day to prepare – and calm myself down.

I was nervous.

The act of communing had always come easy, like it did for my grandmother. But it was also dangerous. Lack of practice led to self-doubt and that, could lead to a plethora of nasty side effects. I could get stuck there, on the spirit plane; that was the biggest fear I had. Self-doubt also led to possession and a weak mind couldn’t possibly combat that. I was nervous about working with Terzo as well – I had only ever been assisted by my grandmother.

I sipped coffee in my room, staring out the open window. What leaves were left on the trees were brown and there was a chill in the air that even the sun couldn’t warm, “Guess who passed her Latin finals,” Zoe popped her head into my room.

“Zoe that’s great,” I said, setting my cup on the sill and pulling her into a hug, “What’s left?”

“I have a history final tomorrow and then I’m done until after the New Year,” she smiled. She wore the traditional habit like the rest of the siblings but, she wore dark almost opaque tights and high-heeled Mary Janes. Her legs looked amazing – she always did.

“That’s amazing,” I said, “We should celebrate. Maybe we can have a movie night or something.”

“I was thinking,” she booped my nose with one long finger, “After tomorrow – eggs before they hatch and all – that we could go out.”

“Out-out?”

“Yes. We can celebrate the end of the semester for me and you communing tonight,” she must have seen the fear flash in my eyes, “Ames – you can’t be the hermit of the Church. I won’t let you,” she turned my hands over in hers, “Amelia… you need a manicure,” she wasn’t wrong, my hands were dry and my nails and cuticles needed serious attention, “Okay so, tomorrow morning after my final, we go to the nail salon and then shopping for new outfits. We’ll come back here, get ready and then… go out. Have a nice dinner and then out for drinks and dancing.”

“I don’t know, Zoe,” I said, already feeling overwhelmed, “That’s a lot for one day.”

“Just give me tomorrow, okay,” she had always been my outgoing, if not pushy, best friend. I sighed with a quiet grumble, “If you have a bad time you can stay here forever. Like Princess Fiona. Dew can be your dragon.”

“Fine.”

Zoe squealed and clapped her hands as she turned for the door, “Aether is going to be so excited,” she said, turning back to me once more, “Oh, he wanted me to ask if we could come tonight. To watch. For moral support but, I told him you didn’t need an audience.”

“Actually, I wouldn’t mind if you were there,” I said, staring at the floor, “I miss you, Zo.”

She gave me an empathetic look, “I miss you, too, Ames. After tomorrow morning, I’m all yours.”

“Sounds good,” I nodded.

“Go… dig in some dirt or… hug a tree or something, I can tell you need it,” she said before leaving me alone once more.

I made myself one more cup of coffee, Terzo had gifted me a Keurig and a basket full of – compostable – cups. I stirred in my sugar as I opened the hefty grimoire that sat in its bookstand in the middle of the apothecary table. I would be forever in Dew’s debt for thinking to grab it during the fire. It was a little sooty on the edges and I didn’t think I would ever be able to get the smoke smell out. I searched for something cleansing and protecting. My fingers landed on a bath ritual, something to do before any magic work. I would need rue, bay and rosemary. I’d grab some sage and lavender, as well.

I took my cup of coffee and headed down to the greenhouse. Papa One was not here yet but, he liked to sleep in on the cooler mornings, “These old bones aren’t made for the cold anymore,” he would say with a raspy chuckle, “Longing for the fires of Hell, they are.” I finished my coffee and set the mug by the door – Papa One and I were terrible about leaving empty mugs stashed around the greenhouse and we had made a pact to sit them by the door so we could grab them on their way out.

I grabbed a small basket and a pair of shearing scissors and headed for the first plant on my checklist: rue. I clipped a few sprigs of her, her musty-earthy odor tickled my nose and I wiggled it as I fought the urge to sneeze, “Always give me a hard time,” I whispered to her, “but, today I need your help,” the sneeze dissipated and I thanked her before moving on.

Bay, aside from Terzo, was going to be my biggest ally tonight. I would use it in my cleansing bath but, I would also burn it in the chapel as I attempted to commune. Thousands of years ago, Apollo’s Priestesses used to chew it to bring on prophetic dreams. I had found that just the scent of the dried, smoldering leaves was enough to clear my mind and allow me to enter the spirit realm. I clipped a bit more than the rue and put half in the dehydrator, cranking the dial to the highest setting to get the job done a bit faster today.

Then came my favorite girl in the greenhouse – rosemary, “She’s good for everything,” I had told Papa One as he watched me unpack the new plants I had ordered, “Whatever you need, she’s here for you. And she smells amazing,” he had allowed me to line the outside of one side of the greenhouse with rosemary and lavender and sage.

Speaking of sage, I snagged a bundle of it from the drying room and clipped a few sprigs of lavender, as well. I set my basket down by my mug; deciding to do chores while I was here.

I swept the aisles, though Papa and I kept them quite clean. I watered everyone who needed a good dousing and misted the others. Trimmed any leaves or stalks that needed help. Then, I sprayed the walkways clean, using a squeegee to push the water toward the drain. The physical labor was calming and I wiped sweat from my forehead.

Once I made it to the door of the greenhouse, I could turn around and look back on it with pride: beautiful, lush and now neat and clean.

I gathered my things – empty mug included – and headed back for my room, “Hey,” I heard Dew’s voice in the hallway. He had a plateful of donuts in his hand, “I noticed there was a plethora of these in the kitchen today and I figured you hadn’t eaten yet.”

“I’m headed to take a bath,” I said, holding up my basket.

“Nerves,” he asked and I nodded, “Want some company?”

“Always,” I smiled.

Back in the apothecary, I filled a pot with water and set it on the hot plate before I turned it on. Dew watched from the couch, quietly letting me work. He felt my need to focus – that working in the greenhouse and now here, was good for quelling my nerves, even a little.

I washed the herbs in the sink and then twisted and bent them a bit, making it easier for the oils and scents to release. I tossed them into the water and walked to the bathroom, smiling at the beautiful tub. I turned on the hot water and a little of the cold – sitting on the edge of the tub and running the water over my fingers, waiting for it to turn to the perfect temperature before plugging the drain. I poured in a few scoops of Epsom salt and then returned to the apothecary. My pot of herbs boiled and I wafted the scent into my face and inhaled it, relaxing almost immediately. The rosemary and lavender were taking over. I let it boil for a few more minutes, taking the dried sage leaves and sprinkling them into my mortar and pestle and started to grind them, “That’s getting a little old school, huh,” Dew asked, sniffing the air, “Is that for the bath or tonight?”

“Tonight,” I said, working to grind the leaves to a powder, “Gonna burn it.”

“Cheater,” Dew winked.

“I like to think of it as more of a study aid,” I poured the powder into a little bowl and dusted my hands off. I looked at the clock. I had a few hours left until Midnight Mass even started. I turned off the burner and took the pot by the handles and walked to the bathroom.

I poured the herbs and water, now tinged a bit green and poured it into the water. I set the pot aside and turned off the faucet, the bath now full and steaming. I undressed as Dew walked in the door. He held out his hand and helped me into the tub and then sat with his back to me, leaning against the side of the bath. I sunk down into the water and sighed, happily, “That good, huh,” Dew asked and I could hear the smirk in his voice, “It’s been a long time since you’ve been naked in front of me, moaning.”

I flicked water at the back of his head, “Shut up,” we sat in silence for a few minutes, “What if I can’t do it?”

“So what? Imperator can’t make you do something you can’t do.”

I scoffed, “ _She_ could.”

“So, it might take a few times,” Dew said, turning around and putting his arms on the side of the tub and his chin on his arms, “Your gifts aren’t things that go away, Amelia. You’re a badass bitch,” I rolled my eyes and Dew picked up a floppy lavender sprig and chucked it at me, “You are.”

“What would I do without you?”

“You’d be totally screwed. Absolutely fucked.”

I giggled and nodded, “Pretty much.”

“It’s good to see you smile.”

“What have you been up to, Dewdrop,” I leaned my head on the back of the tub and closed my eyes, “Seems like we only talk about me and my stupid problems these days.”

“Working in the studio with Papa a lot. Copia’s been working on a few songs, too. Imperator’s got something up her sleeve with him,” Dewdrop sighed a little, “Other than that, being with you. Chasing tail, ghoul piles, wreaking havoc. The usual.”

“Oh, I could go for a good ghoul pile,” I said.

“If you play your cards right, there’s probably going to be a good one after Zoe’s night out.”

“Don’t remind me.”

“It will be fun. You need to go out, Amelia. Drink, eat, dance… maybe get a little,” Dew waggled his eyebrows.

“Let me get through tonight,” I said, closing my eyes once more. I shivered, “This damn water gets cold so fast.”

Dew held up a finger, “My time to shine,” he said and the water heated instantly.

“I knew you’d be good for something, someday,” I mumbled, feeling a bit more relaxed.

“I’m going to go find us some dinner.”

“Thank you,” I heard him stand and then felt his lips on the top of my head, “Hey, Dew,” I opened my eyes and saw him standing in the doorway, “Thank you for being here. For me.”

“That’s my job, baby.”


	8. the Dark Lord

Terzo cleared the altar as I lit a charcoal disk and dropped it in the little cauldron, letting it turn gray as it heated. I worked on my breathing but my knees knocked and my stomach turned nonetheless. Dew sat in the first row, arms folded, bouncing his heel - my nerves transferring straight to him.

Once the charcoal was grey and glowing, I sprinkled a bit of crushed bay on it and watched it smolder and burn. I whispered prayers to Goddess and Satan and whoever else would listen. I repeated the process until the altar area was hazy with smoke and smell of the burnt bay. I turned to Terzo who had removed his chasuble and alb and was now rolling up the black sleeves on his dress shirt, “Are you ready, my darling?”

“Ready as I’ll ever be.”

The doors opened and Zoe, Aether, Imperator and Secondo walked in, “An audience,” Terzo raised an eyebrow.

“It’s alright,” I said, pushing myself into the altar, “Let’s just get this over with.”

“I thought I could assist,” Secondo said, stepping up to the altar, “If you will permit me?”

I nodded and Terzo helped me lie back, the marble was cold and unforgiving. I shivered. Terzo stood over me, hands on either side of my head, “You are sure, my sweet?” he pushed my hair away from my neck, rearranging it a bit.

“I’m sure, Terzo. Let’s just… let’s start.”

He planted a quick, reassuring kiss on my forehead and then stood.

I closed my eyes and took a slow breath in and let it out just as slow, trying to dam the unsteadiness of it.

_custodem me loqui pacifice Intrem flumine remaneant in pace vivatur._

I whispered the spell, the Latin words rolling off my tongue. I had practiced all day. Terzo joined and then Secondo, chanting the words with me. I wanted to hold their hands but, they could not touch me. No one could lest they join me – and it would be even more dangerous for them than me. I opened my eyes, nothing was happening. Terzo looked down at me and nodded, his eyes dark and serious, _keep going,_ they said.

I gasped as I plunged into the darkness.

The familiar feeling of a fire in my stomach, white hot, took my breath away. For a split second, I floated – as if I was in water – my arms moving upward, my hair spread out around me, I couldn’t breathe.

And then I woke on the altar, sweating and gulping the air. I stared at Terzo, “Again,” I said, shaking.

He nodded and I closed my eyes.

Once more, that sting in my stomach - like a hook in my guts - pulled me into the other world. This time, feet planted firmly on the ground and allowed to breath, for just a split second, before I was brought back to reality. I was out of breath and sweating profusely, staring at the ornate ceiling of the chapel. Dew was standing over me, his hand on my shoulder, Terzo looking down his brow knit with worry.

“One more time,” I coughed, trying to catch my breath.

“I think that’s enough for one night,” Dew said, quietly.

“I can handle one more,” I wiped my face, slick with sweat. My heart was pounding in my chest and adrenaline pumped through my chest. I wanted more. Suddenly all my doubts were gone and I just needed to keep trying, “I can do it.”

“I don’t think that’s a wise decision,” Secondo said, “You are testing the limits.”

“One more,” I argued, turning my head to see him, his brow was furrowed and his head gleamed with sweat. Nervous? No, not Secondo. Everyone else was, though. Aether, Zoe and Imperator all had come closer, worry darkened their faces, “I can handle it, I promise.”

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes, this time, it took me too quickly. I felt a horrible pain in my side and I gasped - I heard myself calling out for Terzo and felt his hands on my shoulders. Fuck. I should have listened. My feet landed on the ground and I was hit instantly by the heat.

I screamed when I realized where I was – the flames blinding, the familiar smell of my home as it went up in flames. “Welcome back, Amelia,” a voice whispered in my ear. I turned and saw the most beautiful man I had ever seen, he sat casually in a chair amidst the flames, one long leg crossed elegantly over the other, he stared at me with black eyes, “I had such big plans for you and then you stopped visiting. I don’t like putting things on hold, Amelia.”

“Holy fuck,” I whispered - knowing exactly who I was looking at.

He smiled, lasciviously, “Hardly holy,” and I was jolted back to the altar.

I was burning. My hands immediately trying to put out the flames - remnants of my clothes floated upward in charred, ashy pieces. The wind had been knocked out of me and I struggled to catch my breath. I sat up and turned to Terzo, holding onto his forearms, shaking. His face paint was running a bit, the white from his forehead ran down into the black, creating grey streaks. His hair flopped down into his face, “Are you alright,” he asked, his voice shook and his grip was tight on My arms, “Amelia?”

I nodded and smiled. The realization that I wasn’t a total fuck up washed over me in sweet relief. And then I laughed. I threw my head back as happy tears rolled down my cheeks. I looked to Terzo who still looked worried but, now a little confused, “I was in my house and it was burning and… I saw him. Only for a moment.”

“Who, my darling? Who did you see?”

“Him. _Him._ The Dark Lord. Satan.”

A half-laugh, half-sob escaped his lips before he took my face in his hands and peppered me with kisses.

The effects of it all were starting to make themselves known - my eyelids were heavy and a dull ache was starting to form in my skull. A wave of a nausea came over me and I panicked, “trash can,” I managed to choke out before running to meet Dew who was already sprinting to me with one in his hands. I buckled, doubling over as I vomited. I wretched until there was nothing left.

Dew helped me up and Zoe disposed of the trash can. Aether handed me the flannel shirt he had been wearing and I gratefully put it on, my nakedness had been the last thing on my mind but now, as reality settled – my face turned red. I was weak and tired but, still giddy. I looked at Imperator who had a triumphant, I-told-you-so grin on her face, she nodded to me but, slipped out the door without another word.

Once back in my room, Dew pulled me to him and buried his face in my neck, “what? What’s wrong?”

“I couldn’t feel you,” he said, quietly, “the first two times, it was like... muffled. And then the third was like you were dead. And I wanted to die, too.”

“Oh,” was all I could manage, “I’m... I’m so sorry, Dew.”

“Fuck,” he said, standing up and shaking his body, releasing the emotion, “What are we gonna do, right?”

“We’ll figure something out,” I gave him a reassuring smile, “Dew... I saw the Dark Lord.”

“We all knew you could do it,” he said, pushing me towards the bed, helping me crawl beneath the covers, “You’re such a fucking Mary Sue.”


	9. Celebrations

I woke up early, my head pounding and my stomach rolling. I hoped Zoe wasn’t going to make me follow through with manicures and shopping but, something told me she was going to hold me to it. I had always been the homebody in our relationship – she, however, was constantly on the move; prowling the cities best restaurants and shops and nightclubs. She had the personality for it, like a mini-Terzo – she could rub shoulders and charm her way through the most elite.

I rolled out of bed with a grunt and shuffled into the bathroom, stepping into the shower and letting the cool water run over me. I smelled coffee and sighed happily, grabbing the shampoo and squirting a dollop into my hand, “Good morning,” I called from the bathroom.

“I’ve got a cup of coffee for you,” I heard Zoe’s voice and then the bathroom door open.

“Thank you,” I said, pushing the shower door open and sticking my hand out, it was met with a warm mug, “How was your final?”

“Hard,” she said, sitting on the bathroom counter, “Harder than I thought.”

“You did your best,” I smiled, holding the towel up with one arm and taking a long, hot sip from the coffee, “Which I’m sure is an A plus, plus, plus.”

“I’ve got appointments for nails and toes and then four private appointments at boutiques for you.”

“Zoe,” I said, raising an eyebrow as I lathered up the shaving cream and grabbed my razor.

“Well, I figured if you were getting one outfit you might as well fill that closet... I’ve never seen someone wear a black tank and black leggings and black cardigans as much as you.”

“It’s comfy,” I said.

“Yeah, yeah,” she said, pushing me towards the bedroom, “Let’s hustle.”

Dew was staying home, needing a day off himself. He had recovered a bit from the night before but, was still extra clingy. I had to peel him off me and stick him in his own bed for the day, surrounded by junk food with a fully charged Nintendo Switch, “Self-care, Dewdrop,” I said, “My turn to tuck you in,” I had left him settled and comfortable with Mountain in charge of keeping an eye on him.

Aether had volunteered to drive us and was waiting at the end of the sidewalk. After last night, I was feeling confident but, with every step closer to the car - that feeling faltered, “It will be a fun day. I promise,” I froze for a moment, in front of the open gates and Zoe smiled at me, “I promise.”

I nodded and stepped over the threshold.

I could have died and gone to Heaven, Hell or somewhere in between after the mani-pedi, “you should have taken me there sooner,” I flopped into the middle row of the SUV, “That was amazing,” I looked down at my red nails and red toes and smiled.

“Next stop, driver,” Zoe said, sliding in next to me, “A light lunch at the Riverside and then down to Boutique 33.”

“Yes, ma’am,” Aether said, driving off.

Zoe and I had lunch at a little cafe on the river, Aether went off to find something cheaper and greasier with a beer. The first shop was just down the way so, we elected to walk off the salads and charcuterie board we shared, “So, tell me,” Zoe said, slipping her arm around mine, “Anyone you have your eye on at the church?”

“Ah, no,” I half lied and she gave me a look, “Dew’s been spilling conspiracy theories, hasn’t he?”

“He said you and Copia have been making secret googoo eyes at each other for weeks.”

“Copia does not make googoo eyes at me,” I argued.

“So, you admit you’re making them at him,” she elbowed me gently.

“Look, he’s handsome,” I said, “I can enjoy looking at handsome man. There’s nothing there, nothing more than that.”

“You might be surprised,” was all she said as we stepped into the first shop – Boutique 33 - where Zoe was warmly greeted by the woman behind then register, “Oh, this is all Amelia, today,” Zoe beamed, “She’s after an entirely new wardrobe, Shannon. I’m just here to critique and sip on Moët.”

Shannon smiled and clapped her hands once, “These are my favorite days. Let’s get started.”

Shannon and Zoe had a better sense of style than I did. My whole life I had worn comfort first, fashion second: mostly black maxi dresses and caftans, leggings and loose fitting, comfy shirts. And while I granted my normal color hues – dark and dusky - I was fitted into sheath dresses and high waisted jeans, leather jackets and, my favorite, a long dramatic wool, trench coat. I managed to convince them to let me take home a couple of oversized sweaters and a fresh pair of leggings. Zoe sat in an oversized chair sipping champagne while I modeled another outfit, “Oh, this is what you’re wearing tonight,” she said, smirking. It was a hot little number, a strapless, black body con dress with little black heels that had straps over my ankles and toes. I slipped on the long wool coat from the rack and smiled, “Oh, god, Amelia. This is… this is very good.”

“You think so,” I turned around, posing this way and that, “I mean, I look good but… it seems a little… fancy.”

“Well, I’ll be honest with you,” she shook her phone at me, “This little night out as kind of… snowballed. And everyone is coming. Papa, the Cardinal,” she waggled her eyebrows when she said the Cardinal, “Imperator and Nihil. Secondo. Hell, even Papa One. All the Ghouls. And a handful of Siblings.”

“Where? How are going to get all of us into a restaurant without looking like a Satanic circus?”

“Oh, I have my ways,” she said, “I’ve booked a place – the owner is a member of the congregation and the Papa’s have frequented it for years. They have an amazing restaurant and a rooftop bar with dancing. It won’t be the all nighter like I planned but, it will be swanky and fun.”

We left and Aether was waiting in the car, right on time; he jumped out and helped me load the backseat with the four bags filled with clothes and tissue paper, I was already wearing my new coat, “Are you sure we need to go to the other stores?”

“I’m sure,” Zoe said, emerging onto the sidewalk and donning her sunglasses. Aether and I both gazed at her - she was like a movie star, frustratingly beautiful – men wanted her and the rest of us wanted to be her.

I slapped Aether’s big chest, “You’re drooling, bub.”

“She’s just so hot,” Aether whispered.

“Zoe, our driver is talking about you,” I said, walking around to the door and opening it before sliding it, “Something about how good you look.”

“He’s going to get a very good tip, then,” she smirked.

Aether danced in the front seat a little, “Where to, my dears?”

“Chateau de Femme.”

“What the hell is Chateau de Femme,” I asked.

“You’ll see,” she grinned.

Oh, I saw.

It was a swanky lingerie shop and I paused in front of the windows, “Zoe,” I rolled my eyes over to her, a grin on her face, “Is this necessary?”

“You’re living in the Church of Satan. You need to update your wares, granny panties.”

“I thought we were all about inclusiveness and no judgement.”

“It’s not for anyone but you, Amelia. There’s just something about a good set of lingerie that makes me feel… powerful? Yes. Powerful.”

“Hey, Zoe,” Aether called from the car, “I like that number in the window.”

“You’ll have to add it to your Christmas list, kiddo,” she winked and I groaned.

I stood in the dressing room Zoe tossed a number of strappy and strapless outfits. Zoe was right though, there was a little confidence boost when I donned the outfits. I spun around in the little dressing room, admiring myself in the little red number, “This one for sure,” I smiled, thinking of someone’s else red outfit.

After we checked out, my phone buzzed in my purse and I pulled it out, a text from Terzo, _Chateau de Femme? One of my favorites. My credit card app has been going off all day._

 _too much?_ I wrote back, panicking little, _i can return everything!_

_Too much? Hardly. I hope you’re having fun._

_i am. Should have done this awhile ago._

_good. I am glad to hear that. Have fun._

I sent him a thank you and a smiley face emoji and tucked my phone away. The last two stores were like the first two, they all new Zoe and everyone seemed overly happy to help me. By the time we headed back to the Church, the back seats were laid down and the truck was filled with pretty paper shopping bags filled with my new things.

Dew met us at the gate and I hopped out of the car, “like my nails,” I said, wiggling them in front of him.

“Very nice,” he winked, as Aether loaded him up with bags, “We still going out? Or have you bankrupted yourself?”

“Oh, we’re going out, Dewdrop,” Zoe smiled, “She has an outfit to show off. Take these bags to the room, driver,” Zoe said to Aether, “Do it fast and maybe you’ll get your tip early.”

“What about my tip,” Dew asked, Aether already sprinting up the sidewalk.

Zoe laughed and kissed his cheek, “Don’t eat yellow snow,” she whispered in his ear.

I snorted as Zoe took my hand and we headed inside, “Well, this is shit,” I heard Dew say behind me. I turned to help me, “no! No. I got it. Go,” he waved the bags, “Do whatever it is you have to do.”

“Love you, Dew!”

Zoe and I walked downstairs - Aether, Dew and Swiss were waiting. Along with a few other Siblings that I didn’t know. Halfway down the stairs, I paused, “Forgot my coat,” I said, turning and heading back up the stairs.

I turned the corner and ran smack into a brick wall of a body, “Oh, no,” I said, wobbling in my heels. Two strong hands held my waist and I looked up to see the Cardinal, “Sorry,” I said, a little breathless from almost falling but also the closeness of the two of us, to strong hands on my sides.

“It is I who should apologize,” he said, “I was just heading down to the car.”

We stepped in each other’s way a few times and I laughed, “The dancing is after dinner,” I grabbed his shoulders and held him still as I stepped around him, “I was just grabbing my coat. Kind of blustery out there.”

“Winter is coming, eh,” he said.

“Oh, you’re into Game of Thrones?”

“Into what?”

“Game of Thrones, _Winter is Coming,_ ” I narrowed my eyes as confusion furrowed Copia’s brow, “You haven’t seen Game of Thrones?!”

“I’m sorry, no,” he said.

“I’ll give you my HBO login,” I raised my voice as I stepped into my room and snatched my coat from the arm of the couch, “We’ve all seen it. You should watch it before someone spoils it.”

Copia and I headed back down the stairs, everyone else had headed out. Dew waited patiently for me and I felt Copia tense beside me. He sped up, passing the both of us and stepped out the door without another word, “You look good,” Dew said, sneaking an arm around my waist and holding me close while we walked. A fire ghoul was the best thing to have on cold nights.

“I feel good, too,” I whispered in his ear.

“I can tell,” he whispered back.

I gasped when I saw the massive limo at the end of the drive, “Zoe doesn’t fuck around,” Dew said, opening the door.

Dew helped me in, I had to maneuver very carefully – under my short dress was a new lacy, black bra and matching thong, “Oh, Amelia, I have not seen you but in sweatpants,” Terzo grinned from the other end of the limo, “Zoe can really put a gal together, no?”

“Oh, she did a number on me,” I winked at her, settling in between Dewdrop and Mountain, “Where’s Imperator? Copia? And Nihil and One?”

“They’re taking their own vehicle,” Dew said, “Copia offered to drive them.”

Secondo popped _two_ bottles of champagne and one of the two Sisters by his side helped him fill and pass out the glasses. Once everyone had one, Terzo raised his own, “To Amelia and Zoe! Passing finals and communing with the Dark Lord!”

_To Amelia and Zoe!_

The champagne was gone by the time we reached the restaurant. I was glad to be out of the limo, the temperature rising by the second. I turned and saw Copia helping Imperator out of the car and then holding the door for Nihil and One. The four of them looked formidable – sleek suits and stoic faces, Copia wore his Cardinal’s paint – dark eyes, which I met with a smile. Dew put his hand on my back and ushered me forward and Copia’s face fell, “Let’s get inside,” Dew said, “Your legs are gonna freeze.”

Swanky was an understatement. The whole place was done up in red and black with accents of gold. Curved booths of red velvet lined the walls, most of them filled. Little round tables down the center of it, all with black tablecloths and large, black candles in the centers, flickering. Bouquets of roses dotted the room and the lights were low, adding to the sultriness of it all. We were immediately guided towards the back where a massive circular table had been set up for us.

I followed Dew around but, Terzo called my name, “Amelia, come sit by me,” he patted the chair next to him, Copia was already seated in the one next to that.

I looked to Dew who’s eyes sparkled, “Oh, this is happening,” he smirked. Dew took a seat next to Mountain and Swiss who was already ordering a bottle of tequila.

Terzo pushed my chair in as I sat and then sat down next to me, “Just talk,” he said quietly in my ear.

Copia was staring at the menu, a little harder than he should have been and so, I did the same, “I’m not very good at picking out wines,” I said to him, trying to break the ice, “Any suggestions?”

“Uh, well,” he said, leaning over to look over the leather-bound wine list in my hands, “Let’s see… which do you prefer? What do you think you’ll have for dinner?”

“I was looking at the filet,” I said, my eyes long gone from the menu, now taking in the freckles along his forehead that added a charming, youthfulness to him.

“Well, a cabernet or pinot noir would suffice,” he looked up at my and I wrinkled my nose, “Or, a zinfandel for something sweeter.”

“Zinfandel it is,” I said, “What are you having?”

“I was also looking at the filet,” he sighed, “but, perhaps the lobster.”

“Hm,” I said, as he turned back to his menu and I back to Terzo with a _now what_ look. The server came around and I ordered a moderately priced bottle of the zinfandel but, Terzo shook his head and changed it to one of the more expensive bottles, “Not necessary,” I said, quietly.

He took my hand and kissed it, “Tonight, yes, it is, my darling.”

Terzo became preoccupied, talking to his companion on his other side – a Sister with dark hair and bright eyes. I did not know her. I looked around the table and noticed everyone was talking to someone and Copia and I were silent. My eyes fell on Zoe and she widened her eyes, bouncing them from Copia to me. I rolled my own and turned to Copia, “Dew tells me you’re working on some new music,” I said.

“Oh yes, we have been testing out some songs,” he waived his hand nonchalantly, “Nothing serious.”

“It’s exciting,” I said, grateful that the server had returned with our wines. He opened and poured mine and then Copia’s. I took the glass and turned to him, “Do you write your own songs, then?”

“I try,” he took a drink of his wine, “Imperator keeps me busy enough, though. Other times it is hard to do with gangster rap blaring next door.”

A flush heated my cheeks, “Oh. Oh, no,” I laughed, “That’s embarrassing. I’m so sorry. You should have told me to knock it off. Hopefully I did not disturb you too much.”

“Oh, it’s quite alright,” he said, “I did pass by and saw you dancing.”

“Oh, that’s even _more_ embarrassing,” I shook my head, “Oh, that’s not good,” I laughed, “Next time you should hop in and join us – a little smudging, a little dancing? Never hurt anyone.”

“The thought crossed my mind,” he picked at invisible spots on his leg.

“You should have,” I put my elbow on the back of the chair and held my head up, relaxing a bit with the quiet conversation and wine.

“I saw Dewdrop,” he said, “Didn’t want to intrude… third wheel and all.”

“What? On, we wouldn’t have minded at all. We spend so much time together, it’s nice to have company. We don’t mind at all. Gosh, we’re always together – in my room, the kitchen… he’s always in the greenhouse with me. Really, don’t mind some fresh meat,” I winked.

“Eh… you don’t?”

“Sure – we get enough of each other,” Copia was looking at me, confusion plastered across his face, “I’m sorry… we’re not on the same page, are we?”

“How long have you and Dewdrop been together,” he asked, “Quite a long time, I’d say, if you’re comfortable with others.”

I coughed on the wine, “What!?”

“How long have you and Dew-,” he repeated himself.

I put my hand on his wrist and he stared at it for a second before looking at me, “Dewdrop and I are not together.”

“You… aren’t?”

“Satan, no. No, no, no,” I shook my head, giggling a little – I ran my thumb over the back of his wrist, “Has no one told you?”

“Told me what?”

“Dewdrop is my familiar,” I sighed, recovering from laughing, “It’s kind of a funny story but, unfortunately, for the both of us, I somehow managed to summon him when I was sixteen. And for my consummation,” I smiled at the memories, my face turning red and I gazed at Dew, “We’re bonded in this freaky way – he can feel me, like my emotions,” A smile tugged at Copia’s mouth, and a few things clicked in my head, “Is that why you’ve been avoiding me? You thought I was taken,” he nodded and I smiled, “I’m very available.”

“That’s, uh… very good,” Copia said, taking a long drink from his glass, finishing it. I reached over and filled it for him.

“Yeah, it’s good,” I bit my lip and smiled. I looked back over at Dew who had a huge smile plastered under his mask, two thumbs up. He whispered something to Mountain and Swiss who also turned to look at me, mimicking the thumbs up, “Christ,” I rolled my eyes and turned back to Copia, who was gazing at me, “So, let’s start over? I’m Amelia, I’m a witch and your neighbor and single,” I held out my hand.

Copia took it, gently pressing it to his lips, “Cardinal Copia, this pleasure is all mine.”

I bit my lip to keep from smiling like an idiot. He didn’t let go, simply resting our two hands on his leg, his thumb running over my knuckles.

_Copia was, internally, beside himself. What a complete idiot he had been. An absolute tool. He could have blown everything because he had not asked a simple question. Now, her hand was in his – delicate and soft – and she was smiling at him. Her eyes sparkled as she looked at him. He’d been so cold to her for weeks – he didn’t really deserve a second chance. But, here she was and here he was and the three Ghouls across the table were smiling and nodding and giving them thumbs up. Her cheeks were red as she shook her head – he wanted to cover them in kisses. He would – not tonight, not yet – but, he would._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gah! Thank you so much for the comments and kudos. I am so, so grateful! 
> 
> Let's be friends - follow me on Tumblr @cardinal-copulate :)


	10. Familiars

_Thirteen Years Earlier_

“A witches sixteenth year is one of the most important,” my Grandmother stood in front of the six of us as we shivered in the snow, “The act of summoning a familiar is no small feat – one of two that will initiate you into our ranks, completely. You have all practiced your spells, I know,” she looked directly at me with an eyebrow raised and I knew that she knew – I had only practiced this morning. But she spared me, mercifully, “Annie,” her eyes fell on the tallest one of us – thin with long, blonde hair; she was the most popular.

Annie stepped forward, a triumphant smirk on her face as she walked towards the edge of the wood. She took a deep breath, her exhale protruding in a cloud of steam – and then she began the spell. It was simple enough, _deae custos regni Satanae da mihi socius amicusque,_ if you practiced. Thrice she repeated herself and then… she waited. With a yip and a bark, a beautiful Golden Retriever bounded from the woods up to her. It was overtly happy to see her and the two of them had a few moments to themselves and I rolled my eyes at the Hallmark moment. 

And so, it went until there was only me, surrounded by five girls, a Golden Retriever, two tabby cats, a German Shepherd and, wouldn’t you know it, a goddamn owl. Grandmother turned to me but, said nothing.

I trudged up, through the trail in the snow the others had created. I stood looking at the trees, barren and cold – nothing like they were six months ago. I could almost see the outline of the Church and I wondered if Terzo was practicing his new music. I sighed and closed my eyes, “d-deae custos… reg-regni Satanae da mihi socius amicusque,” I made it through the first round and repeated it twice more. I waited, holding my breath… nothing was happening.

I turned back to my grandmother and looked to her for help, “Again,” was all she said, and I turned back around.

I shook my hands, trying to rid myself of the negative thoughts that were creeping up on me, “deae custos regni Satanae da mihi socius amicusque,” this time I did not stutter.

Still, nothing happened, “Guess she’s not good at everything,” Annie said from behind me.

Tears brimmed in my eyes, “C’mon,” I whispered, jaw clenched, “Just… give me a rat or a snake or a _fucking_ gremlin,” I begged, “deae custos regni Satanae da mihi socius amicusque,” this time there was a loud crash in the woods and I stepped back, “Big ass rat,” I said to myself.

“Son of a bitch,” a voice said from the woods, and I took another step back. Whatever was stumbling our way was bigger than a Golden Retreiver. And angrier. And then Dewdrop stumbled out in a pair of boxers and nothing else, “What the fuck!? Amelia? Did you fucking summon me?”

“I… uh… I don’t know… Gramma!?”

“We are summoning familiars, Ghoul.”

“Oh, fuck,” he said, folding his arms. Steam rolled off his shoulders – a fire ghoul on a winter’s day.

“ _He’s_ my familiar,” I squeaked.

“Leave it to you to summon a goddamn demon as a familiar,” Dew shook his head, “Are we done here? I was kind of in the middle of someone.”

“Do you know this Ghoul, Amelia?”

I dug a hole in the snow with my shoe, “He’s in Terzo’s band.”

My grandmother sighed and shook her head, “What’s done, cannot be undone. Congratulations, Amelia – it’s been a long time since a witch has summoned a demon as a familiar.”

“Congratulations, Amelia,” Dew said, his tone high-pitched and mocking.

“There’s a group picture and then off to the house for the potluck, the rest of the coven should be arriving soon,” my grandmother said, pulling a camera from her bag.

“I’m not taking a fucking picture,” Dew growled.

“Amelia,” my grandmother called though, her tone told me she wasn’t talking to me.

I turned to Dew and gave him a pleading look. He threw his hands in the air and stomped past me, “Fine!”

That night, my Grandmother, Sister Imperator and Papa Nihil sat in the kitchen over hot toddies, talking in hushed tones. I had been sent to bed like a child – I was sixteen now and had summoned a demon! That wasn’t supposed to happen for two more years.

I sat at the top of the stairs, my empty mug of tea beside me, listening to Nihil as he played the saxophone. In my hands was the picture from earlier today – grandmother had taken a picture of just Dew and I: Dew scowling beneath his mask and me, smiling with my arms around his bare waist. I sighed and stood, walking to my bedroom.

I shut the door with my back and then flopped onto the bed, staring up at the pictures I had hung on the wall. Mostly of a combination of Zoe, my Grandmother and I. Some of my friends from the Coven. There was one of Nihil and I, shooting squirt guns – not seen was Terzo getting annihilated with our super soakers. Another of Terzo and I at Christmas with matching, ugly sweaters. I stuck the picture of Dew and I next to one of my favorites: a young Imperator and Nihil with my grandmother – all three beautiful beyond measure, smiling for a quick photo backstage.

I turned around and sighed, “You out there, Dew? Not sure how this works, really. Everyone else is probably snuggling with their – CHRIST ON A CRACKER, DEWDROP,” I jumped so high I fell out of the bed, landing with a thud. Dewdrop was sitting on the edge of my bed.

The saxophone had paused, “Amelia,” I heard my grandmother call my name.

“Just tripped,” I said, crawling back onto the bed, “This dang rug, ya know?”

Nihil’s saxophone started up again and Dew stared at me a for a moment, “You called?”

“Well, I didn’t think… you would actually come,” I said, quietly.

Dew’s shoulders dropped a little and he hung his head, “You have no idea how this works, do you?”

“Well, I was hoping for an owl,” I said, pulling my knees to my chest, “I’ll be honest – I wanted a Hedwig.”

Turning to me, he gave an exasperated sigh, “I can feel you – whatever you’re feeling – if you’re sad or angry or horny,” I wrinkled my nose, “I will come if you call, I will know if you’re in danger. We are stuck together for the rest of your life. I will probably die when you die.”

“Dew… that’s so… sad.”

He shrugged, “It’s just how it works,” it was quiet for a few moments, until Dew scoffed, “I can literally feel you being depressed about it already.”

“Well, it makes me sad,” I whined.

“Look, Amelia,” he kicked off his shoes and flopped down next to me. I realized he was the first boy I’d ever had in my bed, he put his hands behind his head, “You and I are going to be together for a long time.”

“Together?”

“Well, not _together_ in human terms,” he said, “We’re just… you and I will always have a thing. I can feel it, right now. I could feel it the second you summoned me. It’s like… your life force is attached to mine. It’s going to take some getting used to, let me tell you – have a fucking sixteen-year-old in my head is a lot.”

“Sorry,” I smiled.

“Lay down, kid,” he patted the space next to him and I obeyed.

“Can you take off your mask?”

“No.”

“Oh.”

“You’re really warm,” I said, settling in, “Fire ghoul. Duh,” Dew gave me a thumbs up, “Okay, so you were summoned for Terzo, yes?”

“Yep.”

“What did you do before that?”

“Raised a little hell, tortured souls.”

“Really,” I turned to him, propping myself up on my elbow.

“Um, hello, fire demon?”

I talked to Dew well into the night, he answered every question I threw at him. I had fallen asleep as the sun rose, no need for a blanket. I snuggled up to him as he was telling me about one of his favorite circles of hell, “I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship, Dewdrop.”

“Oh, shut up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I can't express how grateful I am for everyone who has read this, liked and commented! I love you!


	11. Them Rats

I woke up with a dramatic stretch - the kind that makes your legs shake and strange noises emit from your throat. What a night. What a _good_ night. After dinner, Copia and I spent the rest of the evening talking and dancing. There had been a jazz band and a singer in the club above the restaurant. The night had ended at my door, Copia kissing me quickly on the cheek – chastely – before I slipped inside, grinning like an idiot.

I wiggled under the covers, noting the chill in the room and that the fireplace in the apothecary must have gone out. I was going to have to turn on the actual heat today – the fire wasn’t going to cut it anymore. I slipped out of bed, wincing as my feet hit the cold stone floor – I made a mental note to order a rug – and I pushed open the heavy curtains, “It’s snowing,” I gasped with a smile. I opened the window and inhaled the cold, crisp air as big, fluffy snowflakes fell silently to the ground. A feeling of morose fell over me, though, in spite of it – Yule was coming. It would be even more bittersweet than it usually was. Every once in awhile I would remember something that I lost in the fire and an overwhelming feeling of grief would wash over me – this time, I thought of the old Christmas tree and decorations, years of craft ornaments made with my grandmother, the bags of ancient tinsel and multi-colored Christmas lights. Looking back, it was a bit over the top, if not gawdy and I missed it terribly. I shut the window with a sigh.

I dressed, a pair of leggings, long sleeve shirt and an oversized cardigan. I slipped on a pair of fuzzy slippers and shuffled out to my apothecary. In the couple of months, I had now lived here, it was full and I had already started more than a few elixirs, tinctures, salves and sprays. I added a couple of fresh logs to the red coals in the bottom of the fireplace, they smoked and snapped to life in no time. Then, I made a cup of coffee and checked my stores, adding to the list of things I would need when it came time to bottle everything. Papa One’s greenhouse wasn’t lacking in any ingredient and I was tickled to not have to order anything in other than bottles and droppers and tins. I hummed quietly while I worked – my spirit quite happy and content this cold morning, especially after such a _romantic_ night. I opened one cupboard and pushed a few mason jars out of the way and jumped back with a yelp, a very large rat looked back at me with dark, beady eyes and I shut the cupboard quickly, pressing two hands against it as if the rat was going to bust it down. There was a frantic knock on the door, “Come in,” I said, wondering what I was going to do with my new roommate, my hand still holding the cupboard shut, “I’ve just met a new fr-,”

Copia entered quickly, shutting the door quietly, “Is he in here,” his face was taught with worry.

“He?”

“Polpetto,” he said, glancing at my hands, “My rat.”

“Ah, yes. Polpetto,” I smiled, though thrown for a loop that the rat was a pet, “He was just saying how he’d taken a wrong turn and ended up in my cupboard.”

“Oh, thank Lucifer,” Copia’s shoulders sagged a bit in relief, “Sister Imperator cannot find out, yes?”

“Of course,” I opened the cupboard slowly, “Here he is,” I watched in awe as Copia reached inside the cupboard and scooped Polpetto up in his hands with a gentleness that made my heart skip a beat. He cooed at the rat in quiet Italian and I couldn’t help but smile, “I didn’t know you had a rat.”

“Rats.”

“More than one?”

“Would you like to… meet them?”

“Might as well,” I said, “Don’t want Portobello here to make anyone feel left out that he got to carouse with my mason jars and they didn’t.”

“Polpetto,” Copia smiled, gently correcting me, holding the rat to his chest, “Although he is less the size of a meatball now and more the size of a portabello. Come, let’s get him back where he belongs,” I followed Copia to the door and he turned to me, “Sister Imperator cannot know he was… about.”

I held my hand in the air, the other holding my cup of coffee, “I swear on all that is unholy, she shan’t.”

Copia nodded and opened the door with one hand, clutching Polpetto with the other. We walked the few steps to his rooms and I opened the door for him, “Grazie.”

“Prego,” I smiled.

“Do you speak Italian,” Copia asked as we walked through his office – the wall behind his desk was filled with bookshelves – floor to ceiling, it was covered in books. His desk was overflowing with work – glistening white stacks of paper with typed words and parchment and scrolls with beautiful, inked script. His biretta and gloves sat on the table, his black cassock hung from one of the bookshelves, encased in dry cleaner’s plastic. It smelled like coffee and incense and paper with a hint of masculine aftershave or cologne. I turned in a circle as I walked, a couch was pressed up against one of the walls with a coffee table, also surrounded by stacks of books, “Amelia?”

“Sorry… no,” I said, snapping back to reality, “I just know the basics. I should know more from being around so many Italians. Terzo, I mean Papa, taught me all the curse words when I was younger.”

Copia chuckled, “That does not surprise me,” he led me through the doors to his bedroom.

“I’m jealous,” I said, his room was twice the size of mine. A massive bed with an ornate, tall headboard, was neatly made. A large walk-in closet, only a quarter occupied. The room was plush and elegant, a bench at the end of the bed with a soft throw blanket it over it, a large wingback chair in one of the corners. Two lamps on the end tables that flanked the bed. Though I loved my bathroom – his was modern and sleek and dark with black granite lining the massive shower and bathtub that sat separately. I tried not to gawk too much – and followed Copia to the rat’s cage, though I could hardly call it cage. I had expected to see the cages that you see at the pet store but, like everything else in this place, it was massive and ornate, a few other rats tittered around in the fine, crumbled bedding. Two other rats chirped and squeaked and bounded up to the door was Copia opened it and I smiled as he shooshed them.

“There,” he shut the door and locked it, testing it a bit before dusting off his hands, “Safe and sound. My apologies, Amelia. I hope he didn’t scare you?”

“Oh, not too bad,” I winked, “Mostly just surprised to see a face starting back at me this morning.”

“I don’t know how he got out,” he put his hands on his hips and stared at the cage, shaking his head, “After we got home, I gave them a little midnight snack. Perhaps my mind was in other places, yes?” He stared at me, his eyes twinkling a bit and I blushed.

“Perhaps,” I smiled, I changed the subject back to the two other rats, who were giving Polpetto a stern once over for escaping, “So, introductions, please.”

“Ah, yes,” Copia smiled, his eyes twinkling. He leaned over, “This one, the white one is Angelica – she is a little moody, I would watch your fingers around her. And then, of course, you met Polpetto – my eldest. And then, our newest addition is Diana. I adopted her from the local shelter.”

“They’re quite cute,” I put my finger on the cage and Diana toddled up to it, giving it a sniff.

“That’s… she’s usually quite shy.”

“She’s cute,” I said as the rat gave my finger a lick.

“Would you… like to hold her?”

I shrugged, “Can’t say that I’ve ever held a rat.”

“Sit, sit,” Copia said, motioning to the wingback chair. I sat my coffee on the table next to it and brushed nonexistent dust from my legs. Copia once more opened the cage door, and gently fished out Diana. It was killing me how sweet and tender he was with them – I could have kissed him right then and there. Against my better judgement, I stayed patient and still, “One hand like this,” he turned and presented Diana to me, “And one like, yes, perfect,” he praised me as I took hold of her, “Yes. You’re a natural.”

I expected Diana to want to explore and be a handful but, she sniffed my hands for a few moments and then looked up at me, “Hello, I’m Amelia,” I said, quietly. The little gal looked up at me and I maneuvered her so that I could administer a healthy dose of head scritches. She closed her eyes contentedly, “Well,” I looked up at Copia who had a grin plastered across his face, “I can’t say I’ve ever fallen in love with a rat but, this is adorable.”

He shrugged, “Si. She is. She likes you.”

“Well, I kind of like her,” I said, in a sing-song voice, “Yes, I do,” my stomach growled a bit, “I also like breakfast, which I haven’t had,” I looked up at Copia, “I don’t want to put her back but, have you eaten yet this morning?”

“No,” he gently took Diana from me, I reveled in the feel of our hands sliding against each other for a moment. He glanced up at me and I know he felt it, too.

“Want to grab some breakfast with me?”

He nodded and put Diana away and we headed for food. The halls were quite clear – morning mass was over and everyone was at breakfast or in their rooms, preparing for the day. Copia made to walk for the cafeteria but, I turned the opposite way for the kitchen, “Where are you going,” I smiled.

“Breakfast?”

“There’s no donuts in there.”

“There are donuts?”

“I’m about to blow your mind,” I smiled, holding out my hand. Today there were powdered donuts and the usual cinnamon-sugar. I handed Copia one, perfect powdered sugar donut on a plate. He took a bite and moaned, “Mmhmm,” I smiled, “You can check gluttony off your list for the day,” I said, taking a bite of my own.

“Why has no one told me about these,” he said, his eyes closed, holding the donut between his thumb and finger. He groaned again and I giggled.

We each ate one more and I poured us two fresh cups of coffee and we sat at the counter, “I had a lot of fun last night,” I said, two hands around the warm mug.

“Me, too,” Copia said, “We should uh… do it, again. Perhaps… just the two of us.”

“Like a date?”

“Like a date.”

I bit my lip, trying not to smile too much or respond too fast but, playing coy was not my forte, “Yeah. Yes. I would like that. A lot.”

“Good morning, love birds,” Terzo swept into the kitchen, still wearing his mitre and robes, “A little breakfast to regain some strength after a busy night, yes?”

“No,” I shook my head, rolling my eyes, “Just… breakfast. Regular breakfast.”

“You did not have a busy night,” Terzo asked, surprised, “I did.”

“I know,” I stood up, “I heard you. Multiple times,” Terzo chuckled to himself while he poured his own cup of coffee, “I should get to the greenhouse before the snow piles up,” I reached for Copia’s hand and gave it a squeeze before pressing it to his lips. I winked at him.

Terzo cleared his throat, “Don’t forget, we’re on for tonight after mass again,” he took my place on the stool at the counter, “Imperator is riding my ass about you communing.”

“Ain’t no rest for the wicked,” I smiled as I walked out the door – feeling on top of the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, hey! Thank you, thank you, thank you - again - for reading! I'm so grateful that you've taken the time to comment and like! I love ya. 
> 
> Let's be friends! I'm on Tumblr... https://www.tumblr.com/blog/cardinal-copulate


	12. The Heir

The altar was, once again, icy cold as I situated myself on top of it, “Come here often,” I smiled at Terzo, who was wafting the smoldering bay smoke into the air. He rolled his eyes and continued around the dais. I looked to the pews – I had a larger audience this time: Zoe and Aether held hands in the front row while, Swiss, Mountain and Rain sat in the pew behind them. Dew sat across the aisle in his own pew, arms crossed and heel bouncing on the floor – he was nervous – the feeling that echoed to him while I communed was borderline too much and his anxiety levels crept upward by the minute. Copia sat behind Dewdrop. Imperator and Nihil sat together while Papa One and Secondo sat in the back.

Feeling happy from a productive day in the greenhouse and apothecary and feeling confident from the night before and subsequent morning with Copia – with who I now had a date on Saturday night at a little place downtown - I closed my eyes and took a cleansing breath, “Ready, my darling,” Terzo asked and I nodded.

_custodem me loqui pacifice Intrem flumine remaneant in pace vivatur._

This time, I sunk peacefully into the other world – that familiar hook in my belly dragging my downward. I landed on my feet and breathed slowly – steadily – I was on a hill, green grass and wildflowers blew all around me. I turned, the rolling hills and valleys went on for as far as I could see. I made a complete circle and jumped to see a man sitting on a bench, his back to me. I knew who it was, immediately. He turned his head the slightest, “Sit down, please.”

_Copia had not ever seen anyone commune before – not entirely. He had seen videos on the internet – grainy and hardly realistic. This was… different. Amelia had gasped loudly and then she was still for only a moment until she convulsed. Her toes and the top of her head the only things that touched the altar, her body in bent as she delved deeper into… wherever she was. Dewdrop groaned and leaned forward his head in his hands, he shuddered. Copia’s eyes trailed to Papa who chanted the spell so quietly, Copia could only see his lips move; a trailed of sweat ran down Papa’s temple and his hair flopped into his face. Papa glanced once at Dewdrop before returning his eyes to Amelia. Minutes passed and her face was growing red and Copia wasn’t sure if she was breathing anymore; his knuckles gripped the back of the pew in front of him, knuckles white, he held his breath, too._

“This was one of my favorite places,” the Dark Lord said as I sat down on the other end of the bench, “It’s an industrial park now. Flattened and destroyed long ago.”

“We’re good at that.”

“You enjoyed your time with the Cardinal?”

My cheeks flushed hot, “Yes.”

“That’s good,” he said. I finally worked up the guts to look at him and I lost my breath a bit when we made eye contact.

“Forgive me,” I said, “But, in the past when I’ve communed, I’ve just… spoken to spirits. The occasional ghoul. But, only to relay messages to the living. Why… why?”

The Dark Lord smirked, “Because I have chosen you to usher in a new era of power in my church – the Emeritus heir.”

My eyes widened, “Me?”

“Yes. You.”

_Everyone tensed as Amelia’s clothes started to steam and then fray. Papa had said that it had happened the last time she spoke with the Dark Lord. She didn’t appear to be waking, though. Faster, her clothes turned to glowing cinders and floated upward before extinguishing and falling to the cold floor until she was naked – glowing with sweat. The lights flickered and the hair on the back of Copia’s neck prickled, a shiver running down his spine. Amelia’s palms slammed down onto the alter with a thunderous crack, too loud for only herself to create, she opened her eyes and even from the distance, Copia saw that they had gone black – like a freshly summoned demon, “… the girl will usher in a new era of power in my church,” she said, with a voice not her own, “the Emeritus heir.”_

“I don’t understand,” I was wringing my hands but, my whole body was feeling tight, I was growing tired. I realized I had not been paying attention to how long I had been under. A dangerous mistake.

The Dark Lord smiled a knowing smile and I gasped as I came back to reality, choking on the cool air of the chapel; I realized that I hadn’t been breathing, my chest burned. I was naked, again but, this time, too spent to care. Terzo stood over me, panting, his hands on the altar and his head hanging low. I coughed, turning over toward him and shaking, my eyes already closing from exhaustion. Waves of nausea rolled over me and I gagged. This time, we had prepared and Terzo grabbed the trash can behind him and held it up as I wretched into it, a gentle hand on my shoulder so that I would not fall off the altar. I was not so giddy this time – it was the longest I had ever been under and the effects were extreme and immediate. Dew was at my side in an instant, kneeling in front of me, the skin under his mask was pale, “I’m okay,” I whispered, grabbing his hand, “I’m okay,” though I was conscious, my eyes closed.

“Fuck, I can barely feel her, still, Papa,” Dew said, quietly, he pressed a hand to my forehead, “She’s burning up.”

“Get her into a cool bath,” Terzo said, his voice quiet. I felt a blanket wrap around me and then Dew’s arms scoop me up.

I sat on the floor of the bathroom, sweating and spent, as Dew filled the tub, “Are you okay,” I asked, pushing my sweat soaked hair away from my face.

“I’m fine.”

“Liar.”

“It’s just hard. Harder than I thought. Get in,” he said, helping me step into the cool water and I winced, “That’s your punishment for staying away for so long. I’m gonna get some ice cubes next time,” his tone was light but, his eyes remained dark and he wouldn’t look at me.

I slipped into the water, grateful for a bathtub I could fully submerge in and sighed – I was hot and felt my temperature dropping as I soaked. Dew helped me wash my hair – my arms felt like I had lifted weights all day, too week to hold them up, I sat hunched over while Dew ran his fingers over my scalp, “You know, if you wanted to, you could be a shampoo boy at a salon,” I said, quietly. He gave me short growl but, said nothing. After a while, the water had the opposite effect and I started to shiver, Dew quickly pulling me out and wrapped me in a warm towel. There were voices on the other side of the bathroom door, “They all needed to know,” he said, “I tried to get them to let you rest.”

“It’s okay,” I sighed, “It is my _job._ ”

Dew opened the door and Terzo stood up from sitting on the edge of my bed, “Come, come,” he said, holding out his hands and helping me sit in the spot he had occupied. He held my hands in his, running his thumbs over my knuckles.

“She’s very weak,” Dew half-growled.

“We won’t be long,” Nihil narrowed his eyes at me, “Tell us, Amelia.”

The conversation, burned into my mind – I told them everything; even describing the flowers and the hills. They were all silent, staring at me, “That’s all, I’m sorry it wasn’t more specific,” I mumbled, rubbing my neck, it was starting to ache. The room was silent and I looked up, everyone was staring at Terzo and Terzo was staring at me, “What?”

“ _You_ will usher in the Emeritus heir,” Terzo said, quietly.

I was so wiped I had not thought, for a second, about the actual conversation with the Dark Lord, and with the way Terzo was looking at me, it hit me like a ton of bricks, “Oh… Oh God… oh, no. We don’t know if that’s what it means, okay? Let’s not jump to conclusions. Leave it to you, to think usher means… _that._ I could simply be walking the next Papa to mass, let’s be real.”

“Perhaps we should give Amelia some time to… rest and calm down,” Imperator said, “We’ll talk in the morning.”

My heart was pounding in my ears and Dew stood by my side, putting an arm around my shoulder as everyone else filed out in silence. As soon as the door closed, I turned to Dew, “That _cannot_ be my… my… destiny. My path, shit, I do not want to have babies with Terzo,” I was panicking and Dew had to put his hands on my shoulders.

“Okay, we don’t know what that means,” he said, “Why don’t you get into bed, you’re exhausted and now you’re panicking.”

“Oh, this is so fucked up,” I looked at Dew and laughed nervously, running my hands through my wet hair.

“Okay, you’re making me get worked up and when that happens, I bite things and then light them on fire,” Dew said, putting a hand on my chest, “You _need_ to calm down. Breathe.”

I put my hands over Dew’s, still on my chest and took a few cleansing breaths, “This isn’t working.”

“Shut up and breathe, Amelia,” Dew said, heating his hand a bit.

“Okay, that’s better,” I whispered, breathing with Dew, again.

“Shut up.”

“Sorry.”

“ _Amelia_.”

I snorted, silencing a quiet giggle. After a few more moments, I opened my eyes and let my hands fall to my lap. Dew did the same, “I’m really… _scared,_ ” I whispered, “This isn’t what I want.”

“Whatever happens,” Dew said, “I’ve got your back. You wanna marry Terzo? Great. You wanna run away? Let’s go.”

“Christ, you’re sappy,” I pushed his shoulder, “Does everyone else know that you’re like this?”

I crawled up onto the bed and slipped under the covers, “No,” Dew growled, “And I will find you a special place in Hell, _personally,_ if they ever do.”


	13. the Plan

Dew had left me alone last night – mumbling about needing to blow off some steam – I didn’t need to ask what that meant. I was too tired, my head throbbed and my neck was stiff and sore. My stomach rolled and though I felt like I hadn’t slept in a week and had been hit by a truck… I couldn’t sleep. The sun rose, annoyingly, and so did I – stomping into the apothecary to make a cup of coffee. I had an entire night to stew on my thoughts and when the Keurig choked and sputtered and then turned off, I had had enough. I slammed it into the trash can and, not feeling quite sated, I picked it up and slammed in down again.

And then turned and headed for my next victim.

_Copia walked up the stairs, carefully and slowly so as to not destroy the donut pyramid he had erected on the dinner plate. Papa be damned, he was still going to go after Amelia. At least… for the morning. But, he was feeling defeated. First, the confusion with Dewdrop and now this? Perhaps they were not meant to be. He had been praying to the Dark Lord for guidance for weeks – and now this? A small part of him was holding out hope, though – the message she had relayed could have been completely different than what Papa and the others were thinking. All of the Emeritus men were more than sexually active and they could all produce more than one heir in the next few years. Hell, they probably all had children now that they didn’t know about. Amelia was a healer, after all, perhaps she would just be there when the babe was born. Alas, Copia’s luck would be that the woman he wanted most in this world had been hand-picked for Papa. He didn’t deserve her, Copia thought and he felt a green pit of jealousy burning in his stomach. And then Amelia stomped across the hall in front of him, her hair wild and flying behind her – she still wore her pajamas and slippers – her fists were balled in rage and her jaw clenched. She did not see him and burst into Papa’s room._

I didn’t knock on Terzo’s door but, I pushed it open so hard that it slammed into the wall with an unceremonious crunch. Imperator and Nihil sat across from Terzo who sat at his desk. Secondo stood by the window with his arms crossed and aviators on, his patent frown plastered on his face, his brow furrowed. Papa One was not here but, I didn’t really feel like directing my rage at him. _Yet_. Imperator cleared her throat, “Amelia, you don’t look well, dear.”

“I don’t _feel_ well,” I said, Terzo made to speak but, I held up a hand, “I’ve got something to say before you all go making decisions about my life. I _do not_ want to make babies with you – I love you and you are my friend but, that is not happening.”

“Amelia, if the Dark Lord wishes it,” Terzo started, clearly taken aback by my words.

“Ah, no – no, no. That’s not what or who I want to do,” my eye twitched a bit as I worked myself up, again. Terzo tried to speak and I shouted, “NO! No. I’m not boning you – you hear? The only person I want to bone is Copia, got it? That is plan, that is _my_ plan,” I swallowed at my own bluntness, my cheeks heating a bit. Terzo held up a finger, his eyes wide, “What? What could you possibly say to that,” He simply pointed behind me and I turned to see Copia standing in the doorway with a plate of donuts, “Shit.”

“I… uh… thought you could use some donuts this morning,” he said, his cheeks growing red beneath his black eye paints, “Perhaps this is not… a good time.”

“No, no,” I held up a hand, “No. You know that? This is a _perfect_ time,” I turned to Terzo, “First of all, we _will_ be communing tonight and I will be some answer’s out of Mr. Matchmaker,” Nihil pursed his lips and mumbled something about sacrilege, but, I continued, “Second, Copia and I have a date on Saturday which we _will_ be going on. Business as usual. In the meantime, you,” I shook my finger at Terzo, “Will figure this shit out _,_ I swear to Satan and Goddess and anyone who will listen if you think you’re going to try to get in my pants – I will curse your dick and it won’t work on me or anyone else and for the love of all things unholy, _stop looking at me like that,_ ” I turned on my heels and stomped out, “Christ on a fucking cracker, bring those goddamn donuts,” I snapped at Copia who jumped in line behind me.

_Copia a little scared and a little turned on, followed Amelia back into her apothecary. She walked to the table and slammed her palms onto it, hanging her head, “Are you… okay,” he asked. She shook her head and her shoulders shuddered as she cried quietly. Copia sat the donuts down and put a hand on her back, “How can I help you?”_

_“I don’t know how to help myself,” she said, sniffling a bit as she recovered, “I’m sorry… I don’t usually… yell. I’m just… very angry.”_

_Copia chuckled a bit, “It was a little… sexy. Pajamas, slippers and all.”_

_She half-laughed, half-cried but, smiled, “I’m sure it didn’t have anything to do with me saying I wanted to bone you.”_

_Copia waved his hand in the air, “No, of course not,” he winked at her and she smiled, again. He would juggle donuts if it meant she would keep smiling._

I rubbed my neck, looking down at my flannel pajamas, “And I feel like I have the worst hangover of all time. A Satan hangover,” the realization of my outburst was dawning on me and I looked at Copia, “Imperator is going to kill me for yelling at her and Papa like that.”

Copia laughed quietly, “She is, si,” I groaned and buried my face in my hands, trying to hide the tears that burned my eyes once more, “Amelia,” Copia said, quietly, and I gave a short, quiet hum in answer _,_ “I’m going to hug you now.”

“That sounds really good.” And it was. Copia’s arms were strong and warm and I kind of just… melted into him. One arm around my back and a hand on my head, I put my cheek on his shoulder and we stood together, “this is nice.”

“Si.”

“Can I try something,” I asked, straightening a little. I looked up at Copia and kissed him, soft and quick on the lips. His eyes closed for a moment and I smiled, “Yep. That’s nice, too.”

“Si,” the corners of his mouth flicked upward.

“Let’s just confirm,” I said, kissing him, again. This time Copia’s arms tightened a bit around me and I snaked my hands around his waist, I smiled as we parted, “Still nice, though I had imagined our first kiss as little more… romantic. Me in a better outfit, at least.”

“Okay,” Dew said, walking into the apothecary without knocking, “First, I woke up to the feeling of uncontrollable rage. And now, well, now you’re just horny – oh, shit,” Copia and I separated, “Oh… I’ll just… be… going,” Dew dramatically tiptoed backwards and shut the door.

I groaned and shook my head, “I think I need to go back to bed. For a long time.”

“Can I get you anything,” Copia asked, taking my hand in his.

“No,” I gave his hand a squeeze, “A plate of donuts and a hug was more than I deserved.”

“Oh, my sweet,” he smirked, “You cannot have… the plate,” he picked up donuts with a wink, “You may have two. One for each kiss. Take your pick.”

“You… can’t possibly eat all of those,” I raised an eyebrow as I walked to the cupboard and pulled out a plate for myself.

“Oh, I’m not,” he said as I took two donuts, “I’m going to take them to Imperator and try to save your ass.”

“My hero,” I whispered, kissing him quickly while I reached for another donut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, thank you, thank yoooooooou for reading! And commenting and liking! 
> 
> You have no idea how grateful I am! I love ya!


	14. First Choices

Despite being a seething ball of rage, I posted up in my bed – coffee and plate of donuts on the nightstand – I settled into bed and flipped through the channels, “Self. Fucking. Care,” I growled to no one.

The effects of my communing did not give way to the caffeine and I abandoned my cup and sunk into the bed – falling asleep, quickly.

I was greeted by the familiar scent of smoke and the oppressive heat of the fire – this time though, I was particularly annoyed, “Ya know, I’ve had enough of this,” I said, sitting up. I wiped the blood from my face and looked around, “Listen here you piece of shit! I’ve had enough.”

My attacker appeared and smiled, “Oh, it’s only just begun,” and then, the bottom of his boot came screaming towards my face.

I jolted awake, falling out of bed and pushing open the window, gulping in mouthfuls of cold, fresh air, “Sonofabitch,” I whispered. I gripped the windowsill and steadied myself, my eyes trailing to the cargo truck at the gates. Two men were unloading a massive Christmas tree and two more were wheeling in swags and garlands of pine, “You asked for it, Amelia, business as usual.”

I flopped back into bed, bored but – I didn’t want to talk to or see anyone. Maybe Copia but, I had plans for him and it didn’t involve talking. I curled up and flipped through the channels once more, landing on old episodes of Friends. My grandmother used to watch Friends, religiously – she would schedule coven meetings around it and Nihil and Imperator knew that she wasn’t available if Friends was on. My eyes burned again as tears welled and I tapped my temple with the palm of my hand, “Stop. Crying. All. The. Time,” I focused on the television, willing my brain to turn off for a bit. But… I was overwhelmed. I didn’t ask for this – being attacked, losing my home, living at the Church, communing with Satan… having babies with Terzo. Maybe Dew was right, maybe I should pack up and runaway. I scoffed at myself, “Like you have the balls to do that,” I groaned and turned over, my head still throbbing, my neck still sore. I reached into the drawer of the nightstand and pulled out a bottle of Advil, taking two capsules with the cold coffee leftover in my mug and willed myself to take another nap.

This time, when I woke it was dark and someone was shuffling around in the apothecary, “Hello,” I said, my voice low and gravelly from sleep. The noise stopped, “You better say something, I’m not in the mood.”

“It’s just Aether and I,” I heard Zoe say and I sighed in relief, sliding out of bed and walked into the apothecary, “Ta-da,” she smiled.

“Oh, that’s… that’s really great,” I smiled, they had covered the mantle with the fresh pine boughs and artfully arranged some pine cones and candles.

“Look,” Zoe said, picking up a bowl from the table, “Cranberries, just like you used to make with Gramma!”

“Oh, Zoe,” I said, “This is… thank you. I needed this.”

“There’s also egg nog in the fridge,” Aether said, leaning against the mantle, “Spiked, for your pleasure.”

“Just what I need,” I rubbed my face, forcing myself to wake up, “What time is it?”

“Almost time for midnight mass,” Zoe said, “is… this what you’re wearing tonight?”

“I’m going to just go naked and save my clothes,” I grumbled.

Zoe and Aether hung out with me, completely avoiding the topic of the Emeritus heir, while I got ready. I did don a pair of old sweats and a sports bra. I wasn’t going to lose another outfit, “Are you hungry,” Aether asked as I brushed my hair in front of the fireplace.

“Don’t want to puke,” I said, staring at the flames.

“Let me braid your hair,” Zoe said, holding out her hands, “Like we used to.”

“I just want to get this over with and go back to bed,” I grumbled.

“C’mon,” Zoe situated herself on the couch, spreading her legs a bit so I could sit between, “you know it feels good and you’ll feel better,” I conceded and Zoe went to work. I’ll admit that she was right – the feeling of her plaiting my hair – her fingernails on my scalp, the gentle pull and tug as she turned the locks of hair in on each other. It was over sooner than I would have liked, “Aeth and I should head down,” she kissed the top of my head and I leaned against her knee, “Do you want an audience tonight? Or should I try and persuade everyone to stay away?” I mumbled something about not caring and then sent them on their way.

A few minutes later, I heard the familiar sound of the organ and the muffled voices of the choir. I decided I had had enough of my room and snuck downstairs. Off the side of the chapel was a small antechamber. Copia and Terzo both kept a change of robes there, there was a small chair and a side table with a lamp. It was really just for quick changes in between services or for a few minutes of reflection before mass. The door was cracked open to the chapel a bit and the lights were off so, I lurked while Terzo gave his midnight sermon. He was handsome in his mitre and chasuble. His makeup was impeccable, as usual. His hand was behind his back and he walked to and fro in front of the altar as he spoke, his other hand working animatedly in front of him – he was charismatic, even under duress, and that made him even all the more – frustratingly - attractive.

Hidden from the congregation, I leaned against the doorframe. And then, I saw Copia, well, part of him, sitting in the front row – one leg over the other beneath a crimson cassock. Sweet, doting Copia who I hadn’t even had a goddamn first date with yet – who I so badly wanted more from, who I would, by the sound of it, have to leave behind. Anger bubbled in me once more and I swiped away errant tears. I turned back into the little room and sat on the chair, picking at the red nail polish on my thumb.

Midnight Masses were usually longer compared to morning and the choir started up again after Terzo finished his sermon with a short prayer. The door opened and I jumped as Terzo slipped inside, “Shouldn’t you be… waving a thurible around or something?”

“Copia can do that,” he said, taking off his mitre and setting it on the side table. I watched him as he carefully took off his robes and hung them neatly on the hangers, brushing out invisible wrinkles. He glanced at me every few seconds, his eyes darting back and forth, “Are you… angry with me, Amelia,” he asked.

“Yes,” I said, folding my arms and looking away and he whined a bit, “And no,” Terzo knelt in front of me and took my hands in his, “I _really_ like Copia, Terzo. He gives me butterflies in places I didn’t think I could get them. He’s so… sweet. We haven’t even gone on a date and I _want_ him so badly. And it’s not _fair._ ”

“Let’s be honest, for a moment, si?”

“I’m being honest.”

“I know, I know,” he said, holding my hands tightly, “We are friends, yes? We have been friends for a long time. Longer than you and Dewdrop.”

“Yes.”

“You are an attractive woman. I am attracted to you.”

“You’re attracted to everyone, Terz.”

He ignored me and continued, “And I, I am, well,” he let go of my hands to run his fingers from his shoulders to his hips, “Look at me.”

“I see you,” I raised an eyebrow.

“So, I am not your first choice. And, no offense Amelia – but you are not mine, I never even wanted children,” he said, his hands on my knees, “But the _Dark Lord_ as willed it. I cannot find any other way to interpret it. You are to be mine and I am to be yours. We can make this work. We shall be like Princess Buttercup and Prince Humperdink, yes?”

“What?”

“You know, the movie you like,” Terzo said, confidently, “Princess Buttercup and Prince Humperdink are arranged to be married and Westley sees her safely there.”

“That’s not… that’s not remotely how that movie went.”

Terzo scoffed with a wave of his hand, “It does not matter, my darling. Listen,” he stood and took my hand, pulling me up with him, “If monogamy is what you want, then I will give it to you,” he booped my nose with a gloved finger, “That is a small sacrifice compared to yours,” he put his hands on my shoulders and then ran his fingers down my arms, until he reach my hands. He held them tightly, “Please, don’t be angry with me. Please… reconsider.”

“Can we just… get through Yule? Maybe the New Year? Let’s just… give it some time. Especially after tonight. I just need… time.”

“You can have all the time you need, dove,” he planted a soft kiss on the top of my head and I sighed, wrapping my arms around his torse and hugging him. He reciprocated and held me tightly.

We spent the rest of mass sitting on the floor in the antechamber going over the events of “the Princess Bride’, “And then, they ride off into the sunset while sharing a passionate kiss, how can you not remember any of that?”

“I’ll admit I was… preoccupied with… others while it was on,” he picked at an invisible spot on his pantleg.

“Figures,” I rolled my eyes.

There was a knock on the door and Dew poked his head in, “It’s clear, everyone is here.”

I sighed and stood, Terzo hopping up as well. I ignored everyone, especially Copia, as I walked to the altar – already cleared – and hopped on, laying down, forgoing any incense or preliminary chit chat.

We chanted the Latin in unison – once, twice, three times. Nothing happened. Not even a tug in the right direction. We kept going. Over and over we said the words – my only reaction was that I was starting to shiver on the altar. Two minutes passed, five minutes… finally, Terzo stopped and so I did I, “Its not working,” he said, quietly.

“You think,” I snapped.

“Once more,” Terzo nodded, this time, placing his hands over me, “Begin.”

Minutes passed and nothing happened. I had blown my load on two sessions with the Dark Lord. I sat up, “That’s enough, obviously not happening tonight.”

“I think we have our answer, Amelia,” Imperator said, standing and walking towards the chapel doors, “I suggest you and Papa start to get to know one another a little better.”

There was a flash of red and Copia was gone, Aether following after him and Zoe behind Aether, giving me a sympathetic look before disappearing into the dark hallway. Dew sat in the front row, staring at the ground. Imperator left without another word.

Terzo and I attempted to commune, Dew sitting in the front row, until the sun illuminated the stained glass above us. I was exhausted, Terzo’s makeup was smudged and his hair mussed. Dew nodded on and off, “I… I can’t try anymore,” I said and Terzo nodded, helping me off the altar. I stumbled a bit when my feet hit the ground, my joints stiff from laying on the stone. Terzo caught me and I rolled my eyes, “How horribly romantic.”

“Let’s go to bed,” he said, quietly.

“Our own, separate beds, in our own separate rooms,” I grumbled.

“Agreed,” Terzo’s tone matched my own.

We woke Dew up and the three of us walked back to our doors, “Goodnight, Amelia,” Terzo said, hugging me.

“Goodnight, Terzo,” I said into his chest, wondering what it might feel like to say goodnight to Terzo for the rest of my life. I swallowed the lump in my throat as I realized I might actually have to accept that fate, “Goodnight,” I said, again, before pushing away from him before he could see me cry – Dew anticipating my actions, already had the door open and closed it quickly behind me.

Dew held me as I wept, late into the morning, until I fell asleep.


	15. Christmas Eve, Part I

Weeks passed.

It was Christmas Eve. It was snowing lightly, dusting the already sparkling drifts. The Church was quiet. Imperator had erected and decorated the massive tree in the chapel – it was gorgeous. The rest of the halls were decked with beautiful swags of pine with velvety black and green and red ribbons. I had, half-heartedly – made a cranberry garland and decorated the mantle in the apothecary.

And I was miserable.

Terzo was doing his best but, the weight of the situation was taxing even to him. How could it not be when you were trying to woo an unwilling partner? I had blown up on him more than once since it all began and every time, I made myself trudge back and apologize in spite of the anger. We had tried communing every night since our failed attempt with no luck. The Dark Lord had left me to figure it out on my own.

I had attempted to go on a date with Copia but, some way or another – he would be given an incompletable assignment and then I would not see him for days after. We tried over and over – stealing time in dark hallways – showering each other with somber kisses, the spark between us had only been fanned into a flamed by the current situation and I hated myself for it.

Even Dew was frustrated and he was spending more and more time away – trying to quell the feelings that echoed onto him: anger, hurt, guilt. He’d broken three guitars and a thurible in the last week alone. I couldn’t blame him but, I missed him terribly. In fact, everyone was avoiding me these days – I had an attitude and anything could set me off. I was an angry little thing and taking it out on everyone around me.

I was sitting in front of the fireplace, tossing a rosemary sprigs onto it every few minutes – hoping to cleanse some of the negative energy out of the place. It was Yule, after all. I hadn’t seen Copia all week and I was starting to get nervous – I had told Terzo to wait until after the New Year and he had told Imperator and she had made it some sort of deadline. I took a swig from the bottle of wine next to me and shuddered – I had grabbed it from the cellar without looking and was disappointed to find it to be one of Secondo’s – dry and sharp, I winced with every sip. It was three quarters gone now and I was starting to feel it. I polished it off in a few messy glugs, a trickle of it running down my chin. I burped and wiped my face with the back of my hand, “More,” I said, channeling my best Claudia. I hoisted myself to my feet with a groan and headed for the kitchen, stumbling down the stairs a bit, my chest heated at the thought of someone seeing me like this. Nothing worse than being a sad drunk on Christmas Eve.

I heard someone in the kitchen, singing – and by the sound of it, also drunk. I pushed the door open to see Terzo twirling around the kitchen in his dress pants and a white shirt, unbuttoned like some kind of romance novel, he had a drink in one hand and a cookie in the other, “ _have yourself a merry,”_ he hiccupped, _“Little Christmas,”_ he crooned the song, adding an extra ounce of smarm. I leaned against the doorframe and watched, half a smile and my eyebrow raised. He came around again in another twirl, “ _let your heart be light, -_ SATANA MI AIUTI, AMELIA,” he clutched the side of the counter with one hand and pressed the other to his chest, though he had set his drink down gently, “You should not sneak up on me like that.”

“Merry Christmas, Sinatra,” I said, trying to walk in a straight line towards the wine fridge, “You look like you’re in about as good as shape as I am.”

“Well,” he held out his hands, turning as I passed him, “the Cardinale wants to kill me and my father to plan a wedding and I haven’t had sex in weeks and the woman who is supposed to marry me and carry my children despises me. What more could a Satanic Pope ask for?”

“That’s not true,” I said, grabbing a pink bottle of champagne and turning back around.

“It’s a little true,” he said, I struggled with the wire around the cork and he huffed, “Let me help you.”

“I got it,” I said, forcing it a little harder as he walked closer.

“Let me help you, Amelia.”

“I said,” I growled through my teeth, “I got it -,” I put a little too much pressure on the cork and it shot off with a loud pop and pinged Terzo right in the crotch. It was silent except for the stream of champagne that fizzed onto the floor. Terzo was doubled over, his eyes wide, his hands covering his wounded manhood, “Oh… fuck,” I tried to not laugh, “Terz. I am… so sorry.”

“My penis,” he groaned, leaning against the counter, “This is the curse. You’ve cursed it, Amelia. It’s never going to work, again.”

I put a hand over my mouth and tried not to laugh but, a snort escaped, “I’m so sorry,” I repeated myself through the giggles that were growing louder.

“I am so glad I could bring you such joy, what would you like to do next, hm? Shank my ass cheek, maybe,” he offered as he straightened, his eyes screwed shut, “Oh, it hurts,” he looked down, “My poor boy.”

“C’mon,” I said, pulling a bag of peas from the freezer and tossing them to him, “It can’t be that bad.”

“How about I’ll shoot you in the vagina with a projectile, _Amelia,_ and we’ll see how you feel?”

I put my hands up in playful surrender, “No, please, I believe you,” I was still giggling, I looked down at the floor, “I made a mess.”

Terzo helped me clean up and we shared what was left of the bottle of champagne before fishing out two more, “Let’s find a different venue,” he said, throwing his arm over my shoulder, “It’s hot in here.”

“Mmhm.”

We stepped out of the kitchen and into the hall, Terzo began his crooning, again, “ _Have yourself,_ sing with me, Amelia,” he pulled me tighter to him and I had no choice but to put an arm around his waist to keep us both upright, “ _a merry little Christmas,_ you can say Yule if you need to but, Christmas has better syllables, yes?”

I’m sure anyone within earshot must’ve thought the ghost of Frank Sinatra and a banshee were roaming the halls. We stumbled into the chapel with a giggle and a burp, our genderbent rendition of “Baby It’s Cold Outside,” echoing off the dark walls as Terzo sang the girls part in a high-pitched squeak and I did my best to hit the low notes. We shuffled up to the altar and Terzo handed me his bottle, “I’ve wanted to try this for years,” he grabbed the corners of the ornate altar cloth, under the silver and gold plates for the unholy sacraments.

“You are going to make a huge mess,” I whispered, “And get us in trouble.”

“Oh, psh,” he said, giving the cloth a yank. The cloth came out clean but, the plates bounced around the altar a bit, Terzo panicking and trying to stop them, his eyes wide as he shooshed the clanking.

I suppressed a giggled. He cleared off the rest of the altar and hopped up and patted the spot in front of him. We sat facing each other, crossed-legged and our knees touching. We clinked our champagne bottles together, “Merry Christmas, Terzo.”

“Merry Christmas, Amelia.”

I took a few glugs of the champagne and hiccupped as I sat the bottle down. Terzo was staring at me – hard to read under the worn makeup. He held out his gloved hands, flat, and I laid mine on top of his, “Have you seen Copia much?”

“Not in a week,” I said, clearing my throat – trying to fight the lump that grew there.

“I’m sorry,” he said, his own voice a bit warbled and I knew he was apologizing for more than that, “He’s hasn’t spoken to me in days. And I think Dewdrop is chewing on my shoes,” he held up his foot – the heel of his leather dress shoe was gnawed and frayed.

“That’s probably my fault,” I said as Terzo tucked his foot beneath his leg once more, “residual feelings and all,” I tapped my hands on Terzo’s and he turned his over, lacing out fingers together. I stiffened a bit and he let go, “I’m sorry.”

“No, it’s okay,” he waved his hand, “I understand. I am a monster. Repulsive, this face, no?”

“Oh, shut up,” I rolled my eyes. I took hold of his hand and pulled the white glove from. I realized that I hardly ever saw Terzo with bare hands anymore. I ran my fingers over the dark hair on the backside of his palm and then turned it over, running my fingers over the lines. Tears burned in my eyes and fell in droplets on Terzo’s hand, he enveloped mine in his, “Shit. Now I’m drunk _and_ crying.”

“I’ll always be here for you, Amelia,” he said, pulling my face up with a fingertip under my chin, “I promise.”

“You’ve always _been_ here for me,” I sniffled, Terzo’s dried my face with his thumbs. I was transported back to a moment – one of my fondest memories of Terzo – was him attempting to pull me from my grief after my grandmother died.

“What?”

“Chai tea,” I smiled and he did, too.


	16. Chai Tea

_It had been two weeks since the funeral and Amelia was still sitting in the old wingback chair by the window where Terzo had left her the night before. She appeared to have showered and changed clothes but, a cold cup of tea sat next to her and her eyes were red as she stared ahead at nothing. Her grandmother had passed without warning, going quietly in her sleep. Amelia appeared to have handled it relatively well – though she hadn’t spoken to anyone since it had happened, except Imperator and even that was minimal talking on Amelia’s part. Now, though, she seemed to be crumbling a bit. He had a surprise for her, though._

_Terzo pulled a chair up to her and sighed, staring out the window. It didn’t get her attention. So, he sighed again, this time louder._

My eyes, sore though they were, trailed over to Terzo who was dramatically exhaling a few feet from me, he wore jeans and boots with a black t-shirt layered beneath a flannel button up and a leather jacket, with no makeup, the freshly minted Papa looked unnaturally… normal, “There you are,” he said with a smile, “How are you?”

I thought the answer obvious and returned my gaze towards the window. Terzo groaned, “What is it that you witches do? Some sort of energy thing, yes? Raking? Racking,” I closed my eyes, my eyelids were dry and tender. Terzo continued, “I don’t know, that is not my forte. I did hear about chai tea once – I saw a group of people doing it once in the park. Chai tea-ing all over place,” he waived a hand in the air and crossed a leg, “Perhaps you should chai tea some of that sadness away,” I didn’t have the energy to tell Terzo that the word he was looking for was tai chi.

He slapped his hands on his knees and I jumped, my eyes popping open, “Alright, that’s enough,” he leapt to his feet in front of me and I leaned back in the chair, an eyebrow raised, “Give me all you’ve got,” he slapped his chest puffing it out, “Hit me with it – all that sad – I want you to chai tea it over here. Rake it over here, Amelia,” he spread his legs a bit, swaying from side-to-side like a basketball player, arms out, “I want you to chai tea this goddamn cloud over here,” he was getting a bit dramatic, “Chai tea, me Amelia! I want to you to zap it over here with your raking,” now he was jumping around like he did before a ritual, “CHAI TEA ME, AMELIA,” I bit my lip, trying to not smile, “C’mon, baby,” he paused for a second before tugging at his flannel, the buttons popping and scattering across the floor, he pounded his chest, “It’s working, Amelia! Give it to me, baby,” I covered my smile with my hand, my shoulders shaking as I tried not to laugh, “I can feel it,” he shimmied in front of me, “It’s working! I can feel it! I can _feeeeeeel_ it,” I was laughing now, tears leaking out of my eyes, “Oh, Satan, it’s working! Yes, Amelia! Yes!”

_Dewdrop had gone back to the Church for a few hours while Papa sat with Amelia – he needed a hot shower and a few minutes in his own bed. He stood under the water, almost boiling but, still not hot enough. He was exhausted. Utterly, exhausted. Up until now, being Amelia’s familiar had been smooth sailing. And then, a glimmer of happiness flickered in his stomach. And then it grew until he was grinning beneath the water. Whatever Terzo was doing – it was working. The happiness peaked and fell a bit but, Dew was feeling lighter and his shoulders relaxed a bit._

Terzo flopped back down into the chair, pushing his raven hair out of his face and smiling, “Thank you,” I said, my smile fleeting.

“Oh, that’s not all,” he smiled, waggling his eyebrows, “Go put on something warmer than that. Grab your jacket, too. And boots.”

“I don’t really feel like… going anywhere.”

“Well, we’re not necessarily going to go anywhere in particular,” he said, “Just a bit of fresh air. Please, just indulge me.”

I sighed, he was very good at turning those mismatched eyes into puppy dog eyes, “Fine,” Terzo waited by the door as I came down the steps, he was grinning, “What are you up to,” I asked, standing next to him, his hand on the doorknob.

“Ready?”

I nodded and he opened the door, “You are in for it, Terzo.”

“I know,” Secondo’s gleaming black motorcycle sat in the street, at the end of the sidewalk, “He was in meetings all day. I doubt he’s headed out tonight.”

“That’s precisely what he’s going to be doing,” I shook my head, “Any minute, your phone is going to blow up.”

“Then we don’t have a lot of time,” he took my hand and pulled me out the door.

I zipped up my jacket while Terzo put the helmet on, adjusting the strap under my chin, “Do you even know how to drive this thing?”

“Of course, I do,” Terzo said, faking hurt with a hand over his chest. He swung a leg over and sat down, pushing the kickstand back with his heel, “Hop on,” he said as the bike roared to life, “One foot here,” he said as I situated myself behind him, “And one… there,” he reached behind himself and took my hands, wrapping them around his waist, “There.”

I would have been lying if I said that I didn’t enjoy the feeling of the wind in my face, the fresh, spring air breathing a little life into me. I put my chin on Terzo’s shoulder and relaxed a bit. The city flew by us – Terzo going well over the speed limit – as we passed the neighborhoods and sped onto the freeway. As he increased our speed, I felt a surge of adrenaline and smiled – I hated to admit it but, it was making me feel better. The sunshine was warm and the wind was cool and I smiled. Terzo turned his face to mine for a second and he smiled, too.

I wasn’t sure where he was going and I didn’t know if he did, either. He took an exit and headed towards the plaza district of downtown – swanky restaurants, twinkle lights in the trees, lots of fountains and high-end shops. We pulled up to a stoplight and Terzo’s phone rang in his pocket, “Uh-oh,” I said as he fished it out. As expected, Secondo was calling. I watched Terzo to see what he was going to do. The light turned green, he glanced at me with a wicked smile and tossed the phone over his shoulder, before giving the bike a little gas.

“Terzo,” I said, “You’re going to die.”

He scoffed, “I am Papa now, yes,” he patted my hands around his waist, “I don’t need to answer to Secondo any longer,” I raised an eyebrow and he looked at me from the corner of his eye, “I’m going to die,” he giggled.

Terzo returned me, hours later, to the house. My cheeks were wind burnt and my hair was tangled. He walked me to the door, “Thank you, Terzo,” I said, kissing his cheek, “Truly.”

“No need to thank me, my darling,” he smiled, heading down the steps and back to the bike.

“Hey, Terzo,” I called, and he turned, “It’s tai chi.”


	17. Eavesdropping

_Copia sat in his office._

_Alone._

_Angry._

_A little bit drunk._

_A week ago, he and Amelia had been a tangle of arms and legs, pressed up against the door of her apothecary; his hands up her shirt and hers tugging at his hair. She was moaning into his mouth as their tongues danced as he rutted against her legs, wrapped around his waist. As usual, Imperator had come knocking and sent him on a fool’s errand, forcing him to attend to himself later. After that, Imperator worked even hard to keep him busy and he saw little of Amelia. He ached for her. He had thought about transferring to another diocese – even went as far to search for openings and research a few cities he thought he might like but, how humiliating – to leave because Papa took his would-be lover._

_Still, he could not shake the feeling of betrayal and did his best to avoid Papa – his fists balling involuntarily when he did see him. Surprisingly, Papa could not look Copia in the eye and Copia suspected that Papa might also be a victim in the situation, despite pressing for Amelia to submit to the will of the Dark Lord._

_Ever the dutiful servant, Copia completed every idiotic assignment to the best of his ability. He took his anger and jealousy and hurt and purged it into his work. Soon, his desk was cleared and his office neat as he completed task after task._

_It was Christmas Eve now, a wine sprinkled yule log cracked and glowed in his fireplace. He sipped whiskey; good whiskey he’d nicked from conference room that was usually reserved for extinguished guests. Not tonight, though._

_His stomach growled._

_It had been a long time since lunch and the Santa cookies he had found in the kitchen were not enough. It was late and he wasn’t going to put a kitchen ghoul to work tonight. They had plenty to do tomorrow for the Yule Feast. He sighed, succumbing to the mundane task of foraging for dinner._

_On his way back, turkey sandwich neatly made and arranged on a plate, he made a note to talk to the kitchen ghouls about keeping the floors less sticky. He walked past Imperator’s office and froze when he heard tense voices, eavesdropping near the door – left ajar, “And maybe, Secondo,” Imperator spat, “Just maybe did you think it might be a good idea to tell me or your father this… at literally any other point in the last twenty-nine years?”_

_“I don’t understand,” Nihil’s voice huffed, muffled by the oxygen mask, “Do you know this for sure?”_

_“I do, yes,” Secondo’s voice was unnaturally quiet, “I’ve always known.”_

_“If you thought Amelia was mad before,” Papa One chuckled, his raspy voice haunting as he chuckled, “Wait until she finds this out.”_

_“She’ll be happy to be relieved of Terzo,” Imperator sighed._

_“Not so happy with you Secondo,” Nihil chuckled._

_Copia’s heart was in his throat. There was movement towards the door and Copia busted ass to get back to his room. He sat his sandwich on his desk and poured himself a drink – swallowing it in one shot, “Secondo,” he said, fists on his desk, “che cazzo.”_


	18. Christmas Eve Part II

“Do you think we could really do it?”

“Do… it?”

“I know we could do _that,”_ I said, slapping Terzo’s hand, “I mean… be married. Have a family,” I gave a pathetic laugh, “What would that even look like?”

“Lots of babies,” he gave my hand a squeeze, “At least, five,” I raised an eyebrow but, let him continue, “And they will be the most talented, charismatic, raven-haired hellions – like me. And they will be just as beautiful as their mother but, they’ll get all their smarts from her, too,” he kissed the backs of both my hands, “And then, we can perhaps build a little house somewhere – there’s plenty of room in the forest. A little cottage.”

“Gotta be a big cottage if we’re gonna have five kids,” I took a swig of champagne, “And we should get a dog or two,” I laughed, “oh, and a big swing set. I always wanted a swing set.”

“It will be a little cottage for a big family and full of love,” he smiled but, it faltered a little, “And we won’t ever send them away to schools or other churches. We’ll keep them here and close and safe with us.”

“Whoa there, buddy,” I said, “Hey,” I gave his hands a little shake, “Hey, we’re gonna be good parents. We’re gonna be fucking great parents, yeah? You’re talking to the girl who grew up with no mom and a deadbeat dad. I mean, I know I’m going to have to do all the disciplining because, well, let’s be honest, you’re going to be shit at that.”

“Sorry, perdonami amore mio,” he smiled, “Forgive me. Champagne makes me dramatic.”

“Terzo... you’re always dramatic,” I smiled and he shrugged.

Silence descended upon us, I gazed at Terzo, our fingers once more interlaced. He looked back at me, perhaps a little pained but… he was still my friend. Who I did love, in a way. Who was extremely hot. Who was also as drunk as I was… and tilting closer, eyes a bit darker than usual…

… I swallowed as he leaned in, slowly – both of us a little unsure. I pushed a lock of dark hair out of his face. A hint of a smile flitted across his mouth. Our lips were a breath away from each other. I closed my eyes and… groaned, bumping my forehead against his, “I.. can’t. Terz. I’m so sorry.”

“Issokay,” he mumbled, “We’ll figure it out,” he gave me a quick kiss on my forehead…

… I woke up, sweltering hot and with a serious case of the spins. Terzo was shirtless and draped over me, snoring quietly. I looked down and found myself, blessedly, dressed – we were tangled up on the couch, a half-eaten pizza on the coffee table and a few empty beer bottles. I groaned and put my head back down, closing my eyes, hoping to fall back asleep for a little while longer. The heat worked against me, though, and I squirmed out of Terzo’s grip and he whined a bit before pulling a throw pillow to his chest.

I ran a hand through my hair and cringed as my fingers tangled in the knots. I burped – and nearly knocked myself out with the smell. We were both pretty ripe. Terzo, though sleeping soundly, looked as bad as I felt. There was a knock at the door and I answered, letting Terzo sleep for a little while longer. Imperator stood in front of me, a look of disgust and disappointment on her face, “Good morning, Amelia”

“Good morning, Sister Imperator,” I said, covering my mouth when I spoke so as not to kill her. I braced myself for the ass-chewing that was about to ensue at my, and now her Papa’s current state, “I need to speak with you and Papa in my office. Immediately.”

“He’s sleeping,” I said, quietly.

“Immediately, Amelia.”

I know ten minutes in Imperator’s books is definitely not immediate but, I had to rouse Terzo from the dead to even get him upright. We sat on her couch, side-by-side, each with a coffee in our hands; eyes red and half closed, disheveled and smelling like a brewery. Nihil, Imperator, Papa One and Secondo all stared at us and I felt like I was seventeen, again, sneaking out to party with Terzo and the Ghouls and getting caught.

Terzo rubbed the corners of his eyes with his thumb and forefinger, “Someone better start talking soon.”

“It’s about your situation, Papa,” Imperator said, glancing from Secondo down to Terzo, “With Amelia.”

“I already told you,” Terzo said, annoyance riddling his voice, “Amelia can take all the time she needs. There will be no deadline on this, final.”

“Actually, you and Amelia won’t be married,” Imperator said, and my head shot up in time with Terzo’s, “And you won’t be having children.”

“What,” we said in unison.

“Secondo has something to tell you,” Nihil leaned forward and gave my arm a squeeze. I looked at Secondo who had been leaning against the wall, in the corner – his arms folded tightly across his chest, wrinkling his fitted suit. Nihil looked to his middle child and nodded, “There is no getting out of this, son,” Secondo stepped forward, he walked past the window and I saw a sheen of sweat on his head. My eyes hopped from him to Terzo, to Imperator and Papa One – who was sitting quietly in the corner, his eyes twinkling, he gave me a wink – and then back to Nihil, who was staring at Secondo with his milky eyes. Secondo opened his mouth and then closed it and I my heart was starting to pound – Secondo was never, _ever_ nervous. And though he was a man of little words, this was completely out of character – whatever he had to say, was not going to be fun for anyone.

Nihil rolled his eyes and rumbled with impatience, “Darling Amelia,” he turned to me, two hands on his cane, “How much do you know about your father?”


	19. the Emeritus Heir

My blood was rushing through my ears and my heart beating out of my chest. I was drenched in a cold sweat and my stomach was doing flips. Secondo’s words echoed in my head like a broken record, “I loved your mother,” he had said, “Long before you were born. I wanted to marry her, bind ourselves to each other – as soon as she found out she was pregnant but, then… I made mistakes. And she left. And I didn’t see her… again. Your grandmother would never let me… close to you, not after what happened – I cannot blame her. And you were doing so well without me, Amelia. I didn’t want my life to affect you.”

“What… are you talking about,” I was fighting a wave of dizziness.

“Oh, shit,” Terzo said, leaning forward.

“I’m your father, Amelia.”

I had stood quickly, my body possessed – my hand came hard and fast across Secondo’s face, a red mark appearing almost immediately, “Fuck you.”

“ _Amelia,_ ” Imperator had whispered, “Really?”

“Why,” I asked, my lip twitching into a snarl.

“You grandmother kept you away until you were older,” Secondo said, “And… when I saw you… you were so smart and happy that I… you were doing so well without me. You didn’t need me.”

“Oh, is that what you thought,” I snapped, starting to pace, “how very thoughtful, really. Because me thinking my father abandoned me and my mother, thinking I wasn’t good enough for him to want me – that really had no affect on me at all,” I shook my head, glaring at him, “When in reality, you’ve been living it up here this whole time!”

“Amelia, you have to understand,” he said, pleading a little, “I didn’t… I couldn’t –,”

I held up my hand, “Stop, please. No excuses – I’ve thought of too many for you the last twenty-nine years.”

“You should have told us a weeks ago,” Terzo said, bringing his head up, “We almost had sex last night.”

“We did not _almost_ anything _,_ ” I shook my head, “This entire thing is… so fucked up,” I walked to the window and pressed my forehead on the cold glass. Outside, in the grey light of christmas morning – there was a snowball fight going on. A little farther into the woods, a bonfire was already started – hot, spiked cider no doubt being passed around. A few Siblings were walking down the sidewalk, sleds dragging behind them. Two of them were holding hands, another one had their arm around the other. I thought of Copia, and a heat rose in my belly, “I am the Emeritus Heir.”

“Technically, you cannot lead the Church, Amelia,” Imperator said, “But your children. Your sons, will.”

I turned and folded my arms, “And my partner? He will be one of my own choosing?”

“Yes, to a degree, of course,” Imperator said but, I was already out the door, slipping on the stone floors as I turned into the hallway, sprinting down to the opposite end of the wing.

I burst into Copia’s office and he jumped up, knocking the chair behind him over, “Amelia,” he choked, I was out of breath from running – the excitement and adrenaline and heat that brewed inside of me didn’t help, either, and I braced myself on the door frame, “What’s wrong?”

“It’s not Terzo,” I said, breathlessly.

“I know,” Copia’s shoulder’s sagged, “It is Secondo.”

I shook my head, “Guess. Again.”

Copia put a hand on his chest and stepped back in mimed disgust, “Papa One?”

“No,” my hands fell to my sides, “It’s me. _I_ am the Emeritus Heir,” Copia cocked his head to the side, “Secondo is my father.”

“You are… joking?”

“No.”

Copia came around the desk and I closed the space between us, jumping into his arms and wrapping my legs around his waist. He turned around and sat me on the edge of his desk – papers crinkling beneath me. Copia’s lips never left mine but, he pushed the neat piles aside and scooted me backward a bit. Our mouths grew as fast and unsteady as our breathing, our hearts beating against each other – no space between us, our hands wandering, our foreheads pressed together as we parted, gasping for air; I went to work on the buttons of Copia’s shirt and then, his pants. He was already hot and hard and he groaned as I pushed his pants and briefs down in one motion; finally free of it’s confines, I reached for him and Copia pushed my hand away, “Not yet, cara mia,” he said, pulling my sweatpants off and then, my underwear. He knelt, slowly, his mismatched eyes never leaving mine.

And then… I was lost to him.

His tongue lapping at me, his mouth hot and greedy on the place I had wanted him most. I knew, instantly, that I would not have another lover like him. I didn’t want one. My toes curled and my eyes rolled in the back of my head – my back arched and my hands found Copia’s soft, full head of hair and I buried my fingers in it, tugging at it and he moaned, low and long against my – the vibrations of his voice sent me over the edge. I came hard and fast – my thighs shook as I tried not to pin Copia’s head between them as he kissed my now dripping sex, easing me down the slope of my orgasm.

He stood and I grabbed his open shirt, pulling him to me as he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. I kissed him as I situated myself closer to the edge of the desk, reaching between us to grab hold of his now painfully stiff cock and ran its head up and down my slit, wetting it. Copia growled as I positioned him at my entrance and then achingly slow – he pushed into me, his forehead pressed into the curve of my neck as he quietly moaned, whispering my name over and over and I took the length of him. He was gloriously thick and hot and he already pulsed inside of me and my legs instinctively around his waist. Our eyes met again and I smiled – my body twitched and Copia shivered and pulled out as slow as he had entered, only to work his way back in. I pushed myself towards him, needing more and Copia’s pace quickened immediately with my cue.

Without skipping a beat, Copia pulled my shirt up and over my head and then, fiddled with the back of my bra, as he pumped into me, his hips rolling, “The front, the front,” I cried out, balancing myself and unhooking the clasp between my breasts, with every exhale I whined a little and four words was a lot of work. Copia palmed my chest with one hand and snuck another up the back of my head, grabbing a fistful of hair and exposing my neck – allowing him to run his tongue along it. As he kissed my ear, singing my praises, “Amelia. _Amelia._ Cosi bello. Cosi perfetta. Mia Amelia. Mia dea,” he groaned and moaned and whined. His pace became erratic and the hand on my chest grabbed onto my thigh, gripping it so tightly I knew I’d have Copia prints come afternoon. I bit my lip – sucking it as I moaned, my _second_ orgasm achingly close, I clung to Copia, holding onto his arms as I vibrated with energy, “Fuck, Copia,” I breathed, “I’m going to…,” but I didn’t have chance to finish as I fell over the precipice and Copia followed me immediately.

The only sound was our breaths – ragged and quick as we held each other. Copia peppered my shoulder with kisses, working across my collarbone and up my neck. I smiled and kissed him and he carried on, kissing my nose and then my forehead, “You know, we haven’t even gone on a date,” I said, pushing his now messy hair out of his face, “I usually don’t put out until like, _at least_ , the third.”

Copia chuckled and pulled out of me and I whined a bit at the emptiness that followed. I hopped of the desk and grabbed my pile of clothes, “I should shower,” I pressed my hand to Copia’s chest and kissed him quickly. I made to move towards the door but, he caught my wrist.

“Shower here,” he stepped towards his bedroom and pulled me with him, “Shower here, sleep here, eat here, make love here,” he scooped me up, bridal style and I laughed, wrapping my arms around his neck, nuzzling his cheek, “Just don’t leave.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obviously, Copia is NOT an Emeritus in this story...
> 
> Thank you, thank you, thank you for reading! I love you!


	20. Dat Ass

“You’re telling me you _bitch slapped_ Papa Emeritus the Second,” Copia asked once more and I laughed quietly.

“Mmhmm.”

“That’s very sexy.”

We were a tangled in the sheets, not making it farther than the countertop after a shower and then, after that the bed. I was spent and so was Copia, who drew lazy circles along my spine, making my eyelids droop, “The Yule feast is tonight,” I said, quietly.

“We have hours,” he pressed his lips to the top of my head. He inhaled and exhaled slowly, “Are you… alright? With everything?”

“I don’t know.”

“Want to talk?”

“Not yet.”

“When you’re ready, then.”

Copia and I slept the rest of the day – weeks’ worth of stress burnt off in a few hours, finally content in each other’s arms. The time came and we had to peel ourselves off of each other as I made my way back to my room to get ready for the Yule Feast. I had never attended – Gramma and I always spent the day together – everyone dressed to the nines, white tie mandatory - and there was a huge meal planned and then, drinks and dancing, as usual. Though no orgy had been officially planned, I’d already heard of two.

I slipped inside the apothecary door and leaned against it, “Holy shit,” I whispered, the entire day seemed like a dream. I was ignoring what had happened in the morning and focusing only on the good. The _real good,_ I smirked thinking about Copia’s body on mine, his body _in_ mine. I breathed deeply, inhaling the scent of his soap on my skin.

“You know,” Dew’s voice made me jump, and a heat creeped into my cheeks, “I’m really gonna need you to calm down. A guy can only,” he made a vulgar motion with his hand, “So many times in a morning.”

_“Dew.”_

“I’m being serious.”

“You promised you wouldn’t ever tell me that, again.”

“Well, you’re out of control today, Amelia. My wrist is tired. I had to switch hands,” he hopped off the apothecary table where he had been perched and sauntered over to me, “Do you have any idea what kind of volume a man has to do to _switch hands?_ ”

“I’m gonna jump out the window if you don’t stop,” I put my hands over my ears.

Dew laughed and put his hands on my shoulders, his gaze grew serious, “I heard about Secondo. Are you okay?”

“No. Not really,” was all I had to say and Dew nodded, “I need to get ready, though.”

“Zoe dropped these off,” he said, leading me into my bedroom. A tail coat was in one, the ensemble all black and clearly cut for Dewdrop’s thin figure, “I’ll let you do the honors,” he said, pointing to the long garment bag hanging from the closet door.

“I can’t imagine what she’s picked out,” I said, running the zipper down, “Oh.”

“If you didn’t knock Copia’s socks off today, you will tonight,” Dew smiled, his tail flicking. I bit my lip and grinned and Dew pulled me into a hug, “Fuck. I’m so glad you’re happy, again. I mean – you have some serious shit to work out but… it feels good to have you back.”

“You’re gonna make me cry,” I said, swallowing the lump in my throat.

“Fuck. Sorry,” he stepped away, smiling still.

As planned, Copia was waiting at the bottom of the stairs. He was turned away from me, reading this morning’s newspaper. Dew, looking longer and more graceful in his coattails, skipped down the stairs and tapped Copia’s shoulder, jerking his head up to me. Copia turned and chucked the paper over his shoulder, a smile creeping across his face and mine, “Hi,” I said, descending.

The dress was a serious Morticia Addams vibes – the black velvet train like liquid behind me, flowing down the stairs. The boatneck accentuated what collarbone you could see and I had twisted my hair into a low bun, pulling out a few curls for a little razzle dazzle. As the fashion gods would have it, Copia wore his black cassock – this one finely embroidered with gold thread, the upside down cross on his chest ornately beaded. His makeup was impeccable and the messy hair I had left him with was neatly combed back beneath his biretta.

I wanted to mess it up, again.

There was a little huff by the door and I looked, Dew giving me an exasperated look and then pointing down at the growing tent in his suit pants, I scrunched up my nose, “Sorry,” I whispered and he scooted off towards the dark hallway.

“You look… divine, _Bellissima, una dea_ ” he took my face in his hands and kissed me gently.

“Una dea,” I asked, having heard it every time Copia came.

“A goddess,” he winked, wrapping my arm around his, “Shall we?”

“To bed? Or dinner?”

“Simply give me the order,” he waited.

“Let’s eat first.”

“Thank, Satan,” Copia chuckled quietly, “I need some food,” he patted his belly, “I can barely keep up with you.”

“I’ll remind you that you initiated the last _two_ rounds.”

“I believe that is debatable – you are the one who wanted to be the little spoon and well, your parts were touching my parts and... what do the Siblings say about Aether? Dat? Ass?”


	21. First of Her Name

Copia and I stepped into the warm light of the ballroom and I gasped, “If Satanists know how to do one thing, it’s how to throw over the top parties,” I said, quietly.

The whole place was done up in black and white, black, white and grey christmas trees lined the gallery above us and at the far end of it, I could see the French doors that led to the stone balcony outdoors, lit with tiny, warm lights. Rounds tables littered the sides of the room, with centerpieces of black candles and white roses, and a head table where Terzo, Imperator, Copia and the rest of the Emeritus’ would sit. Terzo was already seated, talking quietly with Secondo. The three of us saw each other at the same time and I looked away quickly, turning my gaze back to Copia.

“I can have a place brought,” Copia said, “Next to me, if you’d like. We weren’t sure where you’d like to sit. Dewdrop has saved you a spot at his table, with your friends.”

“I would love to sit with you,” I weighed my options, “but, perhaps I should lay low… and sit with Dew.”

Copia looked a little disappointed but, nodded, “I think that is a diplomatic choice,” he leaned and whispered in my ear, “I shall have you until, at least, morning anyway.”

_Papa Emeritus the Third, though still perturbed at his brother, decided to at least give him the courtesy of mundane conversation on christmas. And then Amelia walked in on Copia’s arm. Terzo looked to Secondo who had stiffened, his fists balled in his lap and his jaw clenching and unclenching. Terzo giggled quietly, “What are you going to do? Box her?”_

_“I… I… of course, not, Terzo,” Secondo fidgeted in his seat, pouring wine into his already half-full glass._

_“Did you really think she would – what? Jump into your arms and ask you to the daddy-daughter dance,” Terzo took a drink of his own spiced wine, “It’s_ Amelia, _look at her. She’s a powerhouse. You’re lucky she didn’t stab you,” Papa raised an eyebrow at his brother, “She’s your daughter – she just might have,” Papa decided to poke the bear, “You know, that little lip twitch she gets when she’s angry… now, I know where she gets it. You do the same thing.”_

_“Shut up, Terzo,” Secondo grumbled_

_At one of the larger tables near them, Dewdrop stood, waiving at Amelia. Copia kissed her hand and Terzo saw Amelia’s smile and that bittersweet feeling of loss – he’d been feeling it all day – washed over him, again. Amelia walked towards Dewdrop, clearly doing her best to ignore the head table. Terzo hoped he had not lost his friend – his dear, beautiful friend who was going to give up nearly everything to appease him. Dewdrop pulled out her chair and she glanced up at Terzo, who gave her half a smile and she returned it, hers equally as weak smile but it was something – and Terzo knew that all was not lost._

I sat down at the table in between Zoe and Dewdrop and looked around: Aether, Swiss, Mountain, Rain, Dewdrop and Zoe. There were empty seats by Swiss, Mountain and Rain with drinks in those spots and I assumed their dates were elsewhere. My friends stared at me in silence, clearly, they all knew what had happened, “I’m still Amelia,” I said, avoiding eye contact.

“Yeah,” Swiss said, “Amelia Emeritus.”

“Amelia Emeritus, First of her Name,” Aether pointed a finger at Swiss.

“The Unburnt,” Dewdrop added, “Cause it’s kinda true,” he whispered.

“Queen of the Ghouls and Men,” Mountain added.

“Khaleesi of the great grass… greenhouse,” Rain winced as he struggled to come up with something.

The Ghouls turned to Zoe who rolled her eyes and groaned, “I can’t believe you’re making me do this and I can’t believe I know what you’re talking about,” she sighed, “Breaker of… chains, and…,” she threw her hands up in the air, “And mother of… I don’t know… donuts.”

The Ghouls cheered and I buried my face in my hands and laughed with relief. Things were okay. They were going to be okay. Dew put his arm on the back of my chair and gave my back a quick, reassuring rub. The three dinner dates returned to the table and sat next to their partners and introductions were made – grinning Sisters of Sin: Sarah with Rain, Mattie with Swiss and Laura with Mountain. Mountain seemed particularly enamored with Laura, gazing at her while she situated herself. I gave Dew a look and he shrugged; I had never seen the colossal Ghoul show much interest in anyone and if he did have a romantic conquest, you were lucky to have heard about it. He rested a hand on her leg and she gave him a sappy smile that made me turn around and look for Copia – who was staring right at me and I smiled, “No,” Dew turned me around by my shoulders, “I need to eat dinner, please,” and I laughed before kissing Dew on the warm, metal cheek of his mask.

We ate, we drank, we laughed.

“And, do you remember that time Amelia got stuck on the trellis outside Terzo’s room the night before he was going to be Papa? And Dew had to climb up there,” Aether was laughing, a fist over his mouth as he tried to contain himself, “And then _he_ got stuck?”

“I didn’t get _stuck,_ ” Dew said, “I was _wasted_ and got the _spins_ fifty feet in the air with Amelia clinging to me _.”_

“Oh, you were totally stuck, Dewdrop,” I giggled, “I was trying to get into the party,” I told Laura, Mattie and Sarah, “And I had crawled up the entire trellis – in a dress and heels, mind you – only to find you the party was actually an orgy and when I reached the window I got a full view of Aether’ ass.”

“Hey,” Aether said, his arm on the back of Zoe’s chair, “My ass has never scared anyone away, thank you very much.”

“Well, there’s a first for everything, my love,” Zoe smiled at him.

“What Amelia fails to mention is,” Dew said, reverting us back to the story, “Is, on her way back down the trellis, she fucking broke it and half of it came loose. Thankfully, she has me,” he bowed his head and held out his arms, “Who came to her rescue.”

“And then they had to call me,” Swiss shook his head, “Who came to their rescue.”

“Oh, yeah,” Dew said, “Do you remember the time you locked yourself in the tour bus bathroom and couldn’t get out?”

“Hey,” Swiss’ face fell, “We’re not supposed to talk about that.”

“We all know, Swiss-dear,” Zoe grinned.

“We all know,” I echoed.

The night wore on as we exchanged stories, at some point the lights had dimmed and slow music had started to play. Mountain held out his hand to Laura and she took it. He led her to the middle of the room where a dance floor had been erected. He dwarfed her and I looked to Dew, again, “How does that even work,” I asked.

“We have no idea,” he turned in his chair so that he was straddling the back, “She’s been sleeping in his room for weeks now.”

“Go Laura,” I said, turning and sitting sideways so I could watch, too. Zoe and Aether were headed to the floor as well, hand-in-hand. I put my elbow on the back of the chair and my fist under my chin, “What about you, Dewdrop? Do you have your eyes on a lucky lady?”

“My lucky lady keeps me busy enough,” he gave me an exasperated look.

“That’s not fair,” I poked his arm.

“You know me, Amelia,” he said, “I’m happy to sow my oats -.”

“With everyone,” I grinned, “And anyone.”

“Hey,” he rolled his head in my direction, “As someone who has had the goods, you should know that everyone should have me at least once.”

“Oh, christ,” I stood, “I’m going to need a drink if you’re bringing _that_ up.”

_Copia had gazed at Amelia most of the evening. She had been talking and laughing through dinner and though he ached to be close enough to hear her voice, he was happy that she was smiling once again. She was magnetic to him and as the dance floor began to fill, she stood and headed for the bar and Copia stood and followed. Her inky black dress stood out, even in the dark and the cut of it only accentuated her curves. Copia was grateful that his formal cassock had a few more pleats and folds than the one he wore daily._

_Copia had been stopped several times by Siblings and clergymen and women. He had lost sight of Amelia and scanned the groups of people around the dance floor, he saw her and blanched a bit when he realized Secondo was standing next to her; both of them stiff, silent and staring ahead. Copia glanced to Dew who was staring at the newly made father and daughter, the ghoul’s tail flicked back and forth, vibrating like a cat ready to pounce._

I knew there were many eyes on us, watching to see my reaction to Secondo approaching me. Now, he stood in silence as we watched the couples dancing in front of us. Finally, he spoke but, did not look at me and I did not look at him, “Can we talk?”

“No,” I pushed my straw up and down in the cranberry vodka.

“Will you ever talk to me? Can you… try?”

“Not today. Or tomorrow. Or the next,” I looked down at the ice cubes in my glass as I pushed them around, clearing my throat, “I don’t know if I can even forgive you, let alone talk to you,” I turned and walked away. I headed for the gallery – needing fresh air as soon as possible. I sat my drink at the table and patted Dew’s shoulder, “I’m fine. Go sow your oats.”

I climbed the steps to gallery, turning to see if I could catch a glimpse of Copia – I didn’t see him and continued towards the glass paned doors that led to the balcony. I slipped outside and inhaled the crisp air. To the left, at the end of the balcony – a couple of making out.

On the other end, Terzo.

He puffed on a cigarette, staring at it as he inhaled, “It’s been a long time since I’ve seen you with one of those,” I said, coming to stand next to him.

He coughed a little, surprised that he had been caught, “It’s been a long time since I’ve needed one.”

“Long day,” I said, quietly.

“Mmmhm.”

We stood together – shoulder to shoulder looking over the railing, the sky was dark, heavy clouds promised more snow. I shivered. Terzo put his arm around me, “It would have been fun, no?”

“Hm?”

“You and I,” he said, his voice low and quiet and to my surprise, a bit sad, “It would have been fun, “I looked up at Terzo, realizing the future he had been planning – however fantastical it was – had been dashed away. I swallowed and turned my face back towards the night, “For once, in my entire life, I was happy to accept the plans Imperator and my father were making for me,” I could only look down at my the stone beneath my feet, sparkling with frost. Terzo cleared his throat, “You should get inside, it’s too cold for you. Get back to Copia.”

“Will you be okay,” I asked, and Terzo kissed the top of my head in answer. I turned and took the few steps towards the door, my hand on the cold, metal handle, “It would have fun, Terz. You’re going to make a good dad, someday.”

Terzo, only half turned so, I could see his profile, gave me a forced smile and then turned his back to me, taking a long pull from his cigarette. I stepped back inside, thankful for the blast of warm air. I leaned against the balustrade and looked down at the party – the music so far had been slow and romantic – so romantic that even Nihil and Imperator swayed arm-in-arm.

“Mia nipote,” Papa One’s raspy voice made me turn as he shuffled up beside me, “My niece. My niece! I like saying that, it sounds good, no?”

“It sounds… different,” I said, turning back towards the dancers below.

“Secondo is a strange duck,” One said, with a waive of his hand, “Always has been. The world thinks he has no heart – his truth is that he has _too much_ heart,” I picked at my cuticle and One put his hand over mine, “He cares a great deal for you,” I only glanced up at One who, understood my lack of speech, “When will I see you my greenhouse, again? Hm? Now that you are free of my baby brother, perhaps you’ll return. Ah!” One pointed down at bottom of the stairs and I followed his finger, Copia was looking up at me, I waived. Copia jerked a finger towards the dancefloor, then to me, then to himself – swaying a bit. I looked to One who eyes were twinkling, “Go, go! Have fun,” I kissed One’s cheek quickly and then met Copia at the base of the stairs.

“There you are,” he said, taking my hand and pulling me onto the dance floor, “I’ve been looking for you.”

“I needed some fresh air, found Terz – Papa,” I said, feeling the now familiar heat growing in my belly as Copia slipped an arm around my waist. His other hand held mine to his chest, my other hand on his shoulder.

“I saw you speaking with Secondo.”

I nuzzled my cheek against his, distracting him, “Let’s just dance.”

_Nihil, only good for a dance and a half these days, led Sister back to their seats – she was wearing the perfume he had gifted her and he was looking forward to the box of gourmet hard candies in his office that she had given him. She poured them both a bit of wine and they clinked their glasses before turning their gazes to the dancefloor, “They are a bit sickening, aren’t they,” Imperator smiled, watching Amelia and Copia._

_“They remind me of us when we first started out,” Nihil took Sister’s hand and gave it a squeeze, “Although, I remember a yule where we did very little dancing and I had you right under that -,”_

_“Oh, do be quiet about that,” Imperator took Nihil’s hand and gave it a squeeze, Nihil chuckled – delighted he could make Imperator blush a little, still._

_“She’s happy with him,” Nihil gazed at Amelia – dear Amelia! Who he could now call granddaughter! Perhaps Copia was not his first pick for… anything that Imperator had planned but, if he made Amelia happy, then he was good enough. For now._

_“What do you say we take a walk, Papa,” Imperator winked, tugging on his oxygen tube. Nihil bit his lip and smiled, waggling his eyebrows – he followed Imperator without question._

Copia spun me and I was impressed with the gracefulness he possessed on the dance floor, he led well and pulled me back to him with a firm grip. He held my hand tightly; I pressed my lips to his shoulder and smiled.

Across the room, I saw Terzo, flanked by two Sisters, a smile working on his face. We made eye contact and he winked at me and I returned the gesture, lifting my mouth Copia’s ear, “Let’s get out of here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love you, love you, love you! Thank you for reading :) 
> 
> I'm on Tumblr as cardinal-copulate - let's be friends!


	22. A Ritual & A Date

Falling in love with Copia was easy to do.

Dating him, was not.

The man worked. The man _hustled._

For two months, we spent our spare time together, but every time he missed a date or a dinner or even a booty call a bouquet of flowers was delivered to my apothecary until the whole place was full of them and I had to pin him down and force him to promise that he wouldn’t send anymore. They still came – though now they were accompanied an apology note for the apology flowers.

I spent most nights in his room, having to tiptoe over once the halls were empty and the apothecary had been cleaned up. He was usually still at his desk and I had to coax him to the bedroom or a hot bath, “Ah, mia dea,” he would coo, “I am almost done, just a few more minutes.”

“It will be there tomorrow,” I reminded him, often.

Tonight, though, Terzo was doing a special ritual – it was a massive, invite only event a few hours away and we were all going. I was excited to spend the night in a fancy hotel room with Copia. I had packed my set of red lingerie – it had not seen the light of day since I had brought it home; I smiled as I made plans for it. Copia was going to be performing at the Ritual, too – not his first time but, his first time in front of me and I was eager to see him. He had handpicked his own Ghouls for his music: Rain, Swiss, Dew, Aether, Mountain and two Ghoulettes – Cirrus and Cumulus who I had met right after Yule and knew, instantly, we would get along quite well. They had joined Zoe and I and our couple became a quartet.

I gave my bag one more double-check and then gave myself a once over in front of the mirror. Imperator _and_ Zoe had given me not so subtle speeches about dress code if I was going to publicly date Copia, “Yoga pants and oversized sweaters simply will not do,” Imperator had said, “You might be able to sneak about town like that without Copia but, now – and especially at rituals – you are representing the Church and as such, I expect you to be dressed appropriately,” though I had jokingly argued with them, internally, I was utterly compliant – I’d wear nothing if it meant being on Copia’s arm. Zoe had appeared with a few more bags of dresses – all varying shades of blacks and greys, all of them form fitting with an array of different necklines and sleeves. I wore one now, a pair of heels already making my feet sore. I donned my wool trench and flipped my hair out of the collar.

I took my bag and walked over to Copia’s rooms. He was sitting on the edge of his desk, office phone held to his ear with his shoulder. I waved and he held out his hand, I closed the space between us and took it, he spun me around so that my back was to him and then pulled me close, his arm around my belly. I kissed his cheek as he spoke, confirming things about a transferring this person there and having this conference here. Finally, he hung up and both of his arms wrapped themselves around me, his mouth nuzzled into my neck, “All set, mia dea?”

“Mmhmm,” I pressed myself into him, “But if you get started like that, we’re gonna miss our ride.”

“I can think of a better ride,” he chuckled before releasing me. He walked to the leather duffle on the couch and picked it up, then grabbed a fabric garment bag that was hanging on the bookshelf. I went to grab my bag but, he scoffed and took it from me, “Let’s go,” he said and then struggled to open the door with his arms full. I snuck in between him with an eyebrow raised and opened it, pinching his ass as he passed.

To my delight, Copia and I had a sleek sedan with dark, tinted windows all to ourselves. He helped the driver load our bags into the trunk before opening the door for me. I slid in, already feeling pampered in the comfy bucket seat. An ice bucket sat in the console between us, a sweating bottle of champagne sticking out of the clear cubes. The backseat was barricaded from the front with the same dark glass as the windows. In front of us was a cabinet with a small fridge, filled with water and a few mini-bottles of liquor and wine. The door next to the fridge revealed a treasure trove of snacks.

Copia joined me and then, I heard the dull clunk of the front door opening and closing, “And we’re off,” Copia said, leaning over and kissing me quickly before opening the champagne, “Papa told me about the last time you opened champagne,” he smirked, pouring us each a glass.

“He’s lucky to have made such a quick recovery,” I smiled.

We clinked our glasses together and I settled in. An hour into the trip and my shoes, champagne flutes, bucket and empty bottle were on the floor, the console up and I had stretched out sideways, my feet on Copia’s lap. He ran his fingers up and down my leg while we talked, “We’ve been yacking about me for days,” I said, popping a pistachio into my mouth, already having raided the snack drawer, “It’s your turn.”

Copia patted my leg, “It would bore you to tears.”

“So,” I said, poking his thigh with my toes, “It’s important to me.”

“Maybe another day, mia dea,” he sighed, “It’s a long story, my life.”

“Fine,” I pulled my feet away and Copia raised his hands in surprise only to relax in relief when I climbed onto his lap, straddling him, “Keep your secrets but, know this – it only takes a few margaritas and Terzo will tell me everything,” my lips barely brushed Copia’s when his phone buzzed in his pocket beneath my leg, “Ignore it,” I whispered and he nodded, his hands creeping up my dress as I kissed him. Finally, the phone relented and I undid a few buttons on his shirt, grinning – the smile fell when his phone started again.

“Apologies,” Copia grunted as we shifted so he could retrieve the interrupting party from his pocket, “It is Papa.”

“Go ahead,” I said, moving to get back in my seat but, Copia caught me and I smirked, settling back into his lap.

“Un momento, bellezza mia,” he whispered before answering, “Hello, Papa,” I waited patiently, running my fingers down the line of Copia’s collar and over his collarbone, his open shirt revealing the freckles that dotted his chest and shoulders and the dark hair that converged on his sternum and then ran in a soft trail, over his belly, to his belt. My eyes wandered back up to his face and I paused, “Is it safe, you think? We have not needed to change venues before,” he said, holding my hand to his chest in reassurance, I could feel his heartbeat – strong and steady - he stared at me as he spoke, “No, no, of course. Don’t let the bastards get us down, si,” I swallowed as Copia listened, still holding eye contact, “She won’t be happy about that, eh? ... Perhaps, si. Has anyone said anything about the hotel? Yes, the afterparty has been confirmed,” he chuckled, “Si, we will be there but, won’t be joining you for dinner,” he winked, “No, I’m not worried, Papa. If it comes to it, we’ll bring an extra Ghoul or two. Yes, Papa,” he said, “Ciao.”

“What’s going on,” I asked before Copia had ended the call.

“Papa says hello,” he said, frustratingly nonchalant, “Nothing to worry about, mia dea,” he tossed his phone aside and took my hands in his, lacing our fingers together, “Protesters at the venue, a few of our most ardent admirers have decided to rally their troops... Secondo caught wind of it and he’s coming with more Ghouls,” I swallowed and felt my excitement for the weekend replaced with a bit of trepidation. Copia had bore witness to my nightmares in the last few weeks and he sensed my anxiety building, “You’re safe with me, una dea,” he put a finger under my chin, forcing me to look at him, his face still and serious, “You are safe,” I nodded and attempted to swallow my fears, “Now, his fingers snuck up my dress once more, “Where were we?”

Copia and I arrived at the venue grinning and bit disheveled. I straightened out my dress and put my coat and shoes back on before helping Copia fix his hair. I looked out the window and blanched a bit – there was a barricaded walkway that was surrounded by fans on one side and protesters on the other. A couple of police cars parked down the block, “Is it usually like this,” I asked, anxiety creeping up the back of my neck, my shoulders growing tight.

“Every once in awhile a pastor will get whiff of us and put together a little something,” Copia put on his gloves. The car came to a stop and I felt it shift into park, “Are you ready,” Copia asked and I turned to him, my heart beating in my chest, “There’s nothing to worry about – just have fun, yes? Enjoy the attention – even from the Baptists.”

_Copia stepped out of the vehicle and walked around to retrieve Amelia, he opened the door and held out his hand, she looked up at him, worry marring her face, “You are safe with me,” he reminded her. She took his hand and stepped out of the car; she straightened her shoulders and nodded at him but, never letting go. The crowd erupted in screams and applause and Amelia looked to Copia, who nodded towards Papa – now walking down the center of the aisle – basking in the glory of his fans and the protestors alike. Amelia shook her head, “Cocky little shit, isn’t he,” she said, quietly, as Papa blew kisses at a man with a megaphone, yelling about Papa burning in Hell – which was a bit redundant to scream at the Pope of the Satanic Church. She held tightly to Copia’s hand as they approached the walkway. Papa was taking a few pictures and signing autographs. Copia smiled, nodded and waived while Amelia did her best to ignore the protestors but, she kept glancing their way, “Oh,” she said, quietly, staring at a sign that said “burn witches” and the color drained from her face. Copia picked up his pace and took her inside – even Papa giving her a concerned look. Once the door shut behind them and the din of the crowds settled, she exhaled – shaking a bit, “Maybe I can sneak in the backdoor next time,” she offered a halfhearted smile._

_Papa had entered and scoffed at her, “Perhaps you did not hear, my dear,” he took her face in his hands and kissed her forehead, “The crowd was simply tittering with wonder. It’s not everday that a Cardinale appears with a beautiful woman on his arm that isn’t wearing a habit.”_

_“Thank you for trying to make me feel better,” she said and Copia’s shoulders fell a bit, “I just wasn’t expecting that.”_

_“Neither were we,” Papa said, “But! The show must go on, no?”_

Papa left us in a swirl of purple and gold. Copia gave me a sympathetic look, “It will get easier, mia dea.”

Copia’s dressing room was small but, cozy and I sat on the couch, watching him perfect the dark makeup around his eyes. My fears about the protestors had dissipated with a few reassuring kisses in the privacy of the room, “You’re staring,” he said, in the mirror with a brushful of black paint paused in front of him.

“You’re just... really hot,” I smirked and he shrugged it off, returning to his work. I gasped and stood, sidling up to lean against the counter, my back to the mirror, “Cardinal, I didn’t take you for a prideful man.”

“Then you haven’t taken me, enough,” he said, leaning towards the mirror to touch up the black on his lip. There was a knock on the door, “Come in,” Copia said, straightening and setting the paintbrush down.

Dew poked his head in, “It’s almost time,” he said.

“I’ll be on my way, shortly,” Copia nodded to Dew, who winked at me before shutting the door.

Copia turned to me, “Nervous,” I asked.

“Excited,” he said, leaning into me, our hips connecting, his hands wandering.

“As much as I’d love to mess up that pretty makeup,” I smiled and Copia’s eyes flashed, “You don’t have time.”

He groaned and I kissed his neck before standing up straight and pushing him backwards with my own hips, “Come on, then,” he walked to the door and opened it, “If I can’t fuck you then we might as well go.”

“Are you... throwing a fit,” I asked, cocking my head and narrowing my eyes.

Copia stomped his foot, trying not to smile, “I wanted to have you.”

“If you keep that attitude up, young man,” I walked past him, swaying my hips, “You’ll have to go to bed without any dinner.”

Copia shut the door and walked up behind me, whispering, “You won’t make it to dinner.”

I elbowed him and he winced dramatically. I loved this side of Copia – free, for at least a few hours, of the demands on the Church, he was playful; if not a bit goofy. At home, he was tense and perhaps a bit nervous – especially around Imperator and Nihil.

Zoe called my name and I turned to find her, coming towards us, “I hate when he Aether leaves me alone at these things,” she said, “They headed to warm up, Cardinal,” she said.

Copia kissed my hand quickly, “I’ll see you later,” I smiled and he left us to find the Ghouls.

“You two are... like a pile of the gooiest, stickiest sap,” she shook her head.

“I don’t even care,” I watched Copia walk away and she snapped her fingers in front of her face, “Come on,” she took my hand and we walked toward the stage, “Cirice” was echoing off the walls. I hadn’t been to a ritual in a long time – though I had been to many, as soon as I saw Terzo and I felt my heartbeat quicken and the familiar excitement of being at a show put an instant smile on my face.

“He’s still got it,” Zoe said, swaying with the beat.

“Does he ever,” I waggled my fingers at him when he turned and saw us.

“You two seem to be on good terms, again,” Zoe said.

“Yeah, we just needed some space to adjust,” I replied, the last few weeks had been a bit tense despite spending most of my waking hours with Copia. Terzo had wanted to talk about _everything_ and was trying to get Secondo and I to talk; but even hearing Secondo’s name was enough to send me spiraling into a dark, angry hole and I didn’t want to speak to him.

Thankfully, Secondo was being more reclusive than usual and I had not seen or heard from him and I was nervous about seeing him tonight.

 _But_ , I had returned to the greenhouse – having neglected it in the weeks leading up to Yule and found respite with One, working quietly amongst the plants; One’s twinkling, mismatched eyes and sweet smile beneath his hooked nose as he called me his _cara nipote_ – darling niece, “You’ve got your green touch from me, no,” he would grin as we worked and I felt more at home than ever.

“Dance Macabre” started to play, “It’s like high school all over, again,” she laughed and we locked hands, dancing together, “Remember when we used to do this in your room? I wonder if Gramma ever knew we stole that wine?”

“Oh, she totally new,” I giggled, “Every time.”

“She never said anything,” I spun Zoe around and then dipped her before tossing her back upright.

“Hey! She was the cool gramma!”

The song ended too soon and we were both laughing and clapping as Terzo and his Ghouls took a quick bow, “Now,” Terzo said, holding up a hand, “Sh-sh my children – I’d like to introduce someone – you might already know him,” I bit my lip, a bundle of – happy – nerves as the lights dimmed for a few moments after Terzo introduced Copia and then exited the stage, “Amelia,” he said, pulling me into a hug.

“Oh, christ you’re sweaty,” I cringed.

“Just give your Uncle Terz a hug, yes,” he only squeezed me tighter.

“You’re my creepy Uncle, you know that?”

Terzo stepped away, holding me at arm’s length, “You called me Uncle.”

“Yeah, I called you creepy, too.”

He smiled, tilting his head and batting his eyelashes, “I’ll take what I can get,” he slung an arm over my shoulder, “Here he comes” he sang, pointing towards the top of the stage – I hadn’t noticed Aether, Dew, Rain, Mountain, Swiss and the Ghoulettes take their places. I wolf-whistled at Dew who flipped me off with a smile. Terzo chuckled, “Naughty boy,” and they began to play a song that I had not heard before.

I looked to Terzo, “This one is all him.”

The lights came up and I saw Copia descending onto the stage and my mouth feel open - he had changed into a black suit that was so tight it was borderline vulgar. A few moments later, he had a foot up on a speaker, thrusting his hips and running a finger down his torso. I was glad Dew had a guitar in front of his crotch – and like clockwork, Dew turned towards me, his eyes wide and I mouthed _sorry_ and Terzo laughed maniacally.

As Copia thrusted and sang, I turned to Terzo, “Is he... always like this?

Terzo nodded, proudly, “I didn’t think he had it in him,” and I bit my lip, grinning, turning back to Copia.

_Copia came off the stage, riding the high of performing, he looked for Amelia but, could not find her. Zoe and Papa were standing in the wings, smirking, “She’s in your dressing room,” they said, in unison._

_Copia blushed a little but, he wasn’t surprised. Amelia had been staring at him through his entire set – her eyes ablaze, gnawing on her bottom lip. She wouldn’t be allowed to come to shows if she looked at him like that the entire time – lusty and dark._

_Copia tried not to run to his dressing room but, he did walk faster than he should have, tearing his gloves off with his teeth and unbuttoning his vest. He pushed the door open and she was there, leaning against the counter, fixing her lipstick wearing only her shoes. She glanced at him from the mirror and he swallowed, “That was very, very good,” she said, turning around and Copia pushed his hair back, surprised and turned on and completely smitten by the woman in front of him, “The couch,” she said, pointing. It took Copia a moment to register the command, “Copia,” she smirked, “The couch.”_

_He jumped to and flopped into the corner, putting his hands in his lap and patiently waiting, “It’s been a long time since I’ve been to a ritual, you know,” she walked up to him and knelt down, running her hands up his thighs, “And, while I’ve always enjoyed watching Terzo perfom,” she undid his belt and then the button and zipper on his pants. Her fingernails grazed his skin before pulling his pants down, Copia lifting his hips so she could push them down his legs, “But,” she took his cock, already hard, in one hand and looked up at him and smiled, “I never wanted to have him like I want to have you.”_

_Copia groaned and closed his eyes, leaning his head back as Amelia’ took the length of him without any warning, “Satanas, Amelia,” he said, his hands coming to rest on her shoulders as she worked her mouth up and down the length of him, she moaned eagerly. She was quite good – bringing him closer and closer to the edge but, backing off as soon as he started to tremble – switching her rhythm and touch. Copia’s legs shook and his hands wandered to her hair, twisting his fingers in the curls – though he was careful not to restrict or force her movement – she was doing just fine on her own. He was getting close but, didn’t want to be done just yet, “Amelia,” he growled, “Up, come up – I want to be inside of you.”_

_She obeyed and straddled him on the couch – echoes of their afternoon romp in the car made him smile – she was dripping wet and achingly hot and she slid down onto him, throwing her head back as he filled her. Copia sat up and pressed his face in the soft skin between her breasts and planted a kiss there. She put her arms around his neck and held him close – moaning as she rocked her hips and Copia thrusted to meet her pace. He looked up at her, her eyes closed as she lost her breath – sucking her bottom lip into her mouth. He ran his hands down her back and palmed her ass – kneeding and working it as she rode him. Her pace quickened, becoming erratic as she switched from the up-and-down motion to grinding herself into him as he bottomed out inside of her, pushing him back into the couch and bracing herself on his shoulders; her eyes screwed shut as she worked herself into oblivion. Copia reached down with a thumb and ran it over her clit and she cried out, buckling as he ran circles around it. Her body clamped down around him, spasming as she came – falling into him, she whispered his name breathlessly in his ear and he followed her, growling and thrusting in his own orgasm. She nuzzled her face into the curve of his neck, he held her tightly as she shivered around him and he twitched with the sudden movement and they both grinned._

Copia and I, our eyes glazed and idiotic smiles plastered on our faces – did our best to clean up with the sink and paper towels in the dressing room. Thankfully, I had thrown a few hair ties, bobby pins and a travel-sized bottle of dry shampoo into my purse and I did my best to throw my hair – now a bit sweaty and smelling like sex – into a neat bun, “I’m going to mess it up the next chance I get,” Copia said, pulling me to him with a little force – suggesting that the chance was now.

“The afterparty awaits, _Cardinale,_ ” I said, kissing him, snaking my hands around his waist.

“First,” he booped my nose with the tip of his finger, “A date,” he released me and grabbed my coat, holding it open so I could slip inside.

“Isn’t this whole weekend a date,” I shrugged it on and Copia kissed my ear, nibbling it.

“Yes, technically,” he said, putting his own coat on, “But, I owe you, at least, a part of this evening out. To ourselves. I have been so busy and I feel I have been neglectful of you.”

Copia took my hand and linked out elbows together. Everyone was sitting on the stage, already drinking, pizzas spread out around them, “We’ll see you at the party, yes,” Terzo said from his spot on the stairs, “After your rrrrrr-omantic dinner,” he said, rolling his “r” and I rolled my eyes.

“Where’s Dew,” I asked, noticing my familiar was not with the group.

“Oh, yeah,” Swiss smirked, “he’s uh... converting... one of the protesters.”

“Oh,” I shook my head, “He does like to have to work for it, doesn’t he?”

“He’s actually working on two,” Zoe said, perched on Aether’s lap, “Those youth pastor’s are his favorite.”

“They’re so _easy,_ ” Dew’s voice echoed off the stage as he sauntered on, his sleeves rolled and his shirt unbuttoned a bit, “Just on the very precipice of sin, every single one of them – it just takes a whisper and they fall over like cards in the wind.”

“You are... strange,” I said as he threw an arm around my shoulders, “Oh, and you smell like sex.”

“Speak for yourself, doll,” he sniffed a long line up my face and I pushed him away, my palm on his mask.

“We should be going,” Copia said, glancing at his phone, “Reservations.”

The restaurant was upscale and, according to Copia, only a few minutes from the hotel so there would be no rushing to get back. The protesters were still outside and Copia snuck us out a different door and we walked to the restaurant.

We had had only a couple of _real_ dates under our belts and it was nice to sit across from him and gaze into each other’s eyes. Copia was an attentive partner – _do you like the wine? Pick whatever you’d like, my dove. How is your food? Too hot? Too cold? Shall I have them remake it? Would you like something different?_

“I’m fine,” I had to remind him, reaching across the table to squeeze his hand, after he asked me for the third time if the cheesecake was up to par, “Really.”

“I just want you to be enjoy it,” he said, sitting back with a sigh, “I know you were nervous about the protesters.”

“Well,” I shrugged, poking at the cheesecake, “I’ve had one of those people beat the hell out of me and burn down my house – with me in it. It’s kind of hard to bask in the attention of it when I’m terrified.”

Copia’s eyes darkened, “I’m sorry,” he looked down, fidgeting with his wine glass, “I should have... thought of that. I’m sorry.”

“It’s nothing to be sorry about,” I said, pushing away the last few bites of dessert, “It’s just kind of a fact of life these days... reliving it every night doesn’t help, either,” Copia was still staring at the table, deep in thought, “Maybe, I’ll just need to work on being more worn out before bed.”

His eyes rose to meet mine and the corner of his mouth twitched, “You jest, Amelia – and push it off but, you can’t do that forever.”

“I can,” I sat back, crossing my arms, not terribly excited about the directon of the conversation, “I just... I don’t know,” now it was I who did not look at Copia, “The police never found the guy. _We_ never found the guy. It’s bad enough that I have to have nightmares every. Single. Night. Let alone worry about him being out here,” I cleared my throat quietly, desperately trying to rid myself of the lump forming there, “And I just can’t shake the feeling that he’s still out there. Planning something else. And those people there tonight – it was just a confirmation of that fear.”

Copia leaned foward and took my hand, running his thumbs over my knuckles, “We’re supposed to be having fun, yes?” I nodded and Copia stood, “Come on, then,” almost immediately, our coats were brought to us.

“Party time?”

“Not quite,” he said, taking my hand and leading me towards the elevator in the far corner.

“Don’t we have to pay,” I whispered, glancing back at the table that was already being cleared.

“They’re billing it to the Church,” Copia said, hitting the “up” arrow and waiting, “This is one of the Clergy’s haunts.”

“Is this where you take all of your conquests,” I asked, following him into the elevator, “Am I just another notch in your belt, Cardinal?”

“You are the final notch in my belt, mia dea,” he said, kissing me.

“I don’t know if I should be flattered,” I said, our lips brushing as I spoke, “Or offended... exactly how many notches do you have?”

“I’ll tell you later,” Copia said, his eyes flicking towards the doors as they opened with a ding – I gasped when my legs were met with a blast of cold air. Copia led me out onto the rooftop, I hadn’t realized how far up we’d gone in the elevator and I shivered from a little shock adrenaline and the winter wind. The rooftop was surrounded by waist high, glass railings. The city sprawled out below us and the cloudy, February sky above – the occasional icy, snowflake blowing past. Copa and I stood against the barrier, his arm snaking around my waist and pressing his lips to my temple.

“So, about those notches,” I asked, turning to him and touch the tip my nose to his, “Not letting that one go.”

“Does it matter? If you are the only one I want?”

“I know how it is,” I said, “In the Church – in the _clergy.”_

“Oh? And how is that?”

“I just... I’m more of a one-man woman, you know? I don’t... want to share,” I felt my cheeks heating with the sudden burst of honest, openness – we had yet to discuss our relationship, just happy to be with each other, “But, I also don’t want to impose on your... lifestyle,” Copia laughed, putting a hand to his chest, “What? I’m being serious. My grandmother always warned me about dating in the Church.”

“Oh, Amelia. _Mia dea._ I would let you impose on my lifestyle for the rest of my life. Notches, be damned – I’ll throw the whole belt away for you.”

“Really?”

“Really... Amelia do you think these last couple of months have just been... a fling?”

I threw my arms around Copia’s neck and kissed him, running my hands through his hair – something I don’t think I would ever get tired of. He pulled my hips to his and I smiled and then growled when his phone rang. He fished it out of his pocket and then tossed it over the side of the railing. I gasped, leaning over the to make sure noone was below us – thankfully – the sidewalk was empty. And then, my phone rang and I pulled it out of my pocket and didn’t even look at the screen - and tossed mine, too.

I looked at him, “Imperator is not going to be happy when she has to buy us new phones.”

“I don’t care,” Copia said, swinging me away from the railing and dipping me. I squealed as he peppered my neck and face with playful kisses.

“Alright, okay, Gomez – you’re tickling me!”

“No, I’m not done,” he said, pulling me upright and then dipping me in the other direction and continuing his onslaught of kissing – nipping at my neck and running his lips along my jaw. Finally he brought me back to my feet, I was flushed and out of breath.

“Does this mean we’re officially a couple?”

“It means we are going to die together when we tell Imperator we destroyed both our phones.”

“Maybe they’ll learn to leave us alone for more than a few hours,” I said, shivering.

“Let’s get you inside.”

“You’re not cold?”

“Not when I’m so near to you, _mia dea._ ”

We headed to the hotel after spending a few minutes warming up in the restaurant lounge. With my arm hooked around Copia’s, we walked, stopping every so often to feel each other up in the shadows. Blissfully we walked together – until we turned the corner and saw that the protestors had found the hotel. They surrounded the doors but, didnt appear to be inside.

Copia turned me away for a moment and popped the collar on my coat, “Keep your head down, yes? Don’t let go of my hand, don’t look at anyone – just follow me. Do you understand,” I nodded and he took my face in his hands and kissed me, quickly, “Let’s go.”

_Secondo stood in the lobby of the hotel, leaning against the counter watching Dewdrop pace. Dew had told that Amelia was fine – and so Terzo and the afterpay remained upstairs in his suite but, the protestors outside the hotel were not relenting and now, their numbers had grown and they were quite loud. Secondo was only a little worried – Copia might be a fidgety, quiet man but, you didn’t get a white eye by standing on the sidelines. Amelia would be alright and that’s what Secondo believed until the little fire ghoul froze. And then ran for the door, “Ghoul,” Secondo said, taking off after him, attempting to command him to stay; the pull of a familiar was much stronger than the order of a Papa._

Copia pulled me along behind him but, I was starting to panic as we struggled to get through the crowd of _angry_ people. With every step we made towards the doors, the crowds attention turned to us. I thought I was going to vomit but, I gripped Copia’s hand as we pushed our way through. I did my best to keep my head down and stay focused on getting inside but, their cruel words shrieked over the megaphones and their bright, wicked signs caught my eyes, “Hey, witch,” someone yelled and, against my better judgement, I looked in the direction of it, “looks like you didn’t burn like I planned!”


	23. Bloody Knuckles

It was like my feet had been nailed to the sidewalk as I watched the man throw his hood over his head and turned into the crowd, disappearing. It took me a minute to realize Copia was trying to pull me towards the door while Dew was shaking my shoulders, “Amelia,” he was yelling, “ _Amelia_. Was that him? Was that the guy?”

I nodded and Dew was gone, I heard Copia’s voice and then he was following Dew and I lost sight of them both. Secondo appeared, pulling me to his chest – one arm around my back and the other hand on my head, holding me close as he pushed our way to the door. I wrapped my arms around his torso – my knees were weak and I wasn’t sure if I could stand up much longer. Secondo pulled me into the lobby which was gloriously warm and then held my face, forcing me to look up at him, “Are you hurt?” I shook my head and then he pulled me close, again. The anger I felt towards him was still there but, I was afraid – more afraid than angry and he was _still_ Secondo. I buried my face into his shirt and held him tightly, he smoothed my hair, while I shook, “It’s okay. You are safe now,” moments turned into minutes and Secondo cleared his throat, “Let’s get you upstairs.”

“But, they’re not back,” I said as Secondo led me towards the elevator, an arm still around me.

“I need to get you settled and then I can see to that.”

Up the elevator we went and I started to cry, turning into Secondo once more. The doors opened to the massive suite. Mountain saw us first and was at my side in an instant, “What happened?”

“Get Papa,” Secondo said, “Now.”

The music was loud and the lights were dimmed – the suite was full of people. I made eye contact with Aether and Zoe as Mountain left to find Terzo and Zoe ran to my side, Aether following her, “Are you okay? You weren’t answering your phones,” I nodded but, said nothing, “Amelia, you’re crying. What happened? Where’s the Cardinal? Where’s Dew,” Secondo leaned over and whispered in Zoe’s ear, “Oh, fuck, Amelia.”

“Take her to my room,” Secondo said.

Zoe nodded and took my arms and I stumbled a bit, “Here we go,” Aether picked me up like a baby and carried me through the room to a hallway.

“This is the biggest hotel room I’ve ever seen,” I mumbled.

Zoe opened the door to a large bedroom and Aether sat me on the edge of the bed. A few minutes later, Secondo entered and Terzo behind him, “Oh, my darling,” Terzo said, sitting next to me and pulling me close. I was just kind of... limp.

“Copia. Dewdrop,” I said.

“Mountain and Rain are already on their way to find them,” Secondo said. He pulled a tiny bottle of whiskey from the fridge and poured it into a glass, handing it to me, “Drink,” I obeyed and coughed as the alcohol burned my throat.

Terzo gave my shoulders a squeeze, “I’ll be... better... once they get back,” I whispered, wiping away tears that fell, “I’ll be okay. I just need them to be back. Here.”

Terzo looked to Secondo, “I’ll go back down,” Secondo said.

“I’m going with you,” Aether stood.

“You are not,” Zoe argued, “Those people are dangerous.”

“That’s exactly why I’m going with him,” Aether said.

Secondo left without another word and Zoe growled as Aether followed him. I heard Aether call for Swiss and held up the whiskey to Zoe – much too strong for me – and she took it, shooting it back quickly. I stood, shaking off my coat and pacing, “I _knew_ something was going to happen. I could feel it the second I saw them this morning. I should have done something – shouldn’t have thrown my phone. Fuck! I have no phone and you were trying to call me and we would have known and could have stayed away,” I was sobbing and out of breath, the panic making my chest tight. Terzo stood and took me by the shoulders and I fell into him and cried.

He gently guided me back towards the bed, “I’m going to get everyone out of here,” Zoe said and Terzo patted the pillows and l laid down, curling in on myself a bit. He nodded to Zoe and waived his hand in the air.

“How was your dinner,” he asked, sitting next to me and pushing my hair out of my face.

“Good,” I said, staring at the wall. The bed smelled like Secondo’s aftershave and I realized I owed him a thank you.

“Did he take you to the rooftop?”

“Mmhm.”

“Very romantic.”

“Yeah.”

“You’re not making it easy to distract you with conversation, Amelia,” Terzo gave me half a smile.

“I just want them safe.”

“They’ll come back.”

It was a long time before they did.

I was sitting on the couch, having moved from the bedroom back to the living area after the party guests had left. The Ghoulettes were sitting on either side of me, Zoe was on the phone with Imperator and Terzo on the phone with Nihil, “What can we get you,” Cumulus asked, holding my hand in two of hers.

I shrugged, “We could sacrifice one of the protesters,” Cirrus said, her tail flicking.

“Cirrus,” Cumulus chided, “Well... that’s not a bad idea.”

The door opened and I looked up, Copia and Dew walked in – Copia’s hair was falling in front of his face, “Oh, thank you,” I said, running to him, he pulled me in close and I buried my face in his neck, inhaling him – he smelled like the cold wind and sweat, “Are you okay?”

“He needs to get his hands cleaned up,” Dew said.

“What,” I asked, holding Copia at arm’s length – his gloves were gone and his knuckles were bloody and already starting to bruise. I looked up at him and his face was dark, his eyes clouded in rage.

“We had a few seconds alone with the asshole – well, the Cardinal did until more of them showed up,” Dew said, “I know his face now. We’ll find him.”

I pulled myself into Copia once more, “That was stupid,” I said into his cheek, and he grunted, kissing me quickly. Secondo put a hand on Copia’s shoulder, “We should talk. With Papa.”

Copia nodded but, I protested, “He needs to get his hands cleaned up.”

“It can wait,” Copia said, “Take her to our room, Dewdrop. I’ll be there shortly.”

“I’m not leaving you,” I argued.

“Go to our room, Amelia. I will be there shortly,” he repeated himself and his tone left no room for debate.

“Come on, Ames,” Dew said, holding out his hand.

I kissed Copia, holding his face to mine, “Hurry.”

Dew took me to the room Copia and I were supposed to share. It was sleek and modern – all white. I flopped onto the bed and Dew sat next to me, “Copia was... uh... impressive,” he said, after a few moments of silence, “I didn’t think he had that in him... he would have killed the guy if the rest of them hadn’t followed us,” I said nothing, just trying to picture my sweet Copia being violent. A bit of heat flickered in my belly, “Really,” he rolled his head towards me.

“I need to change,” I said, “I need sweatpants. And a beer.”

“Where are your sweats?”

“In my bag.”

I felt the bed shift as Dew grabbed my bag and unzipped it, “Ahem,” he said and I lifted my head. Dew had the red bustier hanging off one finger and the matching thong on the other hand.

“I had plans,” I stood and swiped the lingerie from him, “I had plans,” I whined again, holding it up to me in front of the mirror.

The door opened and Copia stepped inside. I whipped the bustier behind my back and then realized the thong was still hanging on Dew’s finger and snatched that away, too. Copia stood still for a moment, trying to figure out what the fuck we were doing, “Do I want to know,” he asked, exhaustion making his voice low and gravelly.

“I’m... gonna... go,” Dew said, walk-running dramatically out the door.

I shoved the lingerie back into my bag, “Let me see your hands,” Copia sighed a little and held them out, “Copia,” I looked up at him and he just stared, his brow furrowed and his eyes dark.

I turned and pulled two little bottles of vodka out of the minifridge, “Bathroom,” Copia leaned against the counter and I unbuttoned his shirt, pulled it up out of his pants and peeled it off of him; he winced a little. I ran the water in the sink and kept it cool and running slow, “Rinse,” I said, running his knuckles under the water. He flexed his hands and a fresh stream of blood leaked out of the cuts and scrapes. I opened one of the bottles of vodka and poured it over the cuts and Copia growled, “Sorry,” I said and opened the second bottle and handed it to him. He drank it in one breath, tossing the bottle onto the counter. His left hand was still bleeding and so I took a washcloth and ran it under water and then pressed it to his hand. I looked up at him and he was already staring at me, “I know you said I can’t joke about this for forever but... this will forever be the hottest... sexiest... most romantic thing anyone has ever done for me. And if I hadn’t been – figuratively – shitting my pants an hour ago, I’d fuck you right here,” Copia smirked but, said nothing, simply leaning forward to kiss my forehead, “Bed?” He nodded. Copia undressed to his briefs and climbed under the covers. I slipped out of my dress with a sigh, changing into the soft pair of sweats and sports bra that Dew had found earlier.

Copia lifted an arm as I crawled into bed with him, making room for me to rest my head on his shoulder, my body pressed against his. He reached over to the nightstand and turned out the light, the room completely dark. We didn’t speak. I put my leg over Copia’s and he ran a finger around the shell of my ear. I moved my head to his chest, listening to his heartbeat. It was a long time before his voice rumbled in his chest, “I would have killed him,” I kissed his chest, “I’m _going_ to kill him. I saw him and I... I could only see your face when you came home from the hospital and I was catching up to him and I thought about your nightmares and how tired you look after and how you cry and how _scared_ you looked when he talked to you... and I just wanted to beat him until he was... nothing,” Copia was shaking and I sat up, straddling him, “Satan, help me, Amelia, _I love you_ and I will end anyone that tries to hurt you and I promise you, _I swear to Satan_ that I will find him,” I straightened a little and Copia sat up, turning the light back on, I was shocked to see his face wet with tears. I wiped them away with my thumbs, “You... don’t have to say it back,” he said, swallowing, “I know it’s soon -,” I planted a soft kiss on his lips, quieting him... and I smiled.

“I love you, too.”


	24. Lady in Red

I woke up slowly.

And early. Too early.

I rolled over, the room was warm and smelled like coffee. Copia was sitting at the desk near the window, the curtains still drawn and the little lamp on the desk on; he had his laptop out and open, a few files spread out in front of him. He was speaking quietly on the phone and I settled onto his pillow, inhaling his scent. I stretched and the sheet slipped down, my bare chest exposed and Copia cleared his throat as he spoke, staring at me, “One more night here won’t hurt anyone, Sister,” he said, “Yes, except the checkbook,” he chuckled, “She’s fine. Just waking up,” I wrapped the sheet around me and slipped out of bed, kissing the top of Copia’s head as I peeked out the curtains – the window was coated in a sheet of ice and I heard the little pelts of rain on the other side, “Ah, one more thing, please, Sister... someone is taking care of my pets, yes? They are alright? The heat is on in my rooms, yes,” I smiled and turned to stand behind him, “Thank you, Imperator. Grazie. Si. Si. Goodbye.”

“How are your hands,” I asked and he held them up, scabby and bruised, “Hm... we’re staying another night? I’d like to get home and make you a poultice for those mitts,” I rested my chin on the top of his head.

“Yes, this storm isn’t supposed to let up until tonight and even then, the roads will still be slick,” he looked up at me.

“So, we’re stuck... in a hotel room... for another day and a night... what... ever... shall we do?”

“Mia dea,” Copia turned the chair around and situated me between his legs, his hands on my ass, “I have three conference calls, three video calls – I hate those - two sermons to write and twenty-four hours of emails to respond to from yesterday.”

“Oh, really?” I dropped the sheet and it pooled at my feet, “That’s too bad.”

Copia groaned and pulled me to him, kissing me softly and sweetly, “Very quickly, mia dea – I have only a few minutes before my first call.”

_Copia watched Amelia get ready for the day as he tried to focus on starting his work - she had taken a shower after their little romp and was walking around the room in just her bra and underwear, her hair twisted up in towel. Last night had been hard. He had never been so... angry and yet, angry was such a horrific understatement. Sure, he'd participated in some sacrifices before but, those were for a purpose, for the Dark Lord. This was simply... to end the person on the other end of his fists. And then he had to stop - the danger of unleashing the Ghouls in front of the public was too risky and he had cursed and struggled to leave. Dewdrop had left the man with a warning, curled up and bloodied on the sidewalk, the scrawny Ghoul had knelt down and took off his mask, revealing his true face to the man, "I'm going to eat you." Now, Copia smirked a bit, his fingers over his lips - but, in the moment, it had been terrifying, even to him. But then they had come back. And Amelia had come to him. Him. Not Dew or Papa or Zoe. Him. And she had cared for him and she had made love to him and she had said she loved him. There was a pang of guilt though, she knew nothing about him. And he had so much to tell._

After a shower and a cup of coffee, I left Copia – though we struggled to part ways – and headed for the continental breakfast. I took a tray and gathered my meal: Frosted Flakes, milk and a banana. And one more cup of coffee. I didn’t get much sleep.

I turned and scanned the tables for a place to sit – not recognizing anyone I knew well enough to sit with. Until my eyes fell on Secondo. He had been staring but, quickly went back to his newspaper when we made eye contact. I prayed to Satan for a table to open up but, he had other plans. I grumbled to myself and walked over to him, “Can... can I sit with you?”

“Of course, si, si, yes,” Secondo scrambled to rearrange his coffee, newspaper and carafe – it was never really in the way.

I sat down and he eyed me before attempting to be cool and going back to his paper – his jaw was flexing and a vein was working its way out from his neck. I peeled my banana and sliced it over my Frosted Flakes, Secondo’s eyebrow in the air, “It’s good,” I said and he nodded. I swallowed and shoved a bite into my mouth, chewing and swallowing and struggling to think of something to say, “Is that your breakfast? Coffee?”

“Not just coffee,” he said and it was I who raised an eyebrow, “A little strega, too.”

“Alcohol? At this hour?”

“I’m a retired Papa,” he said, “I can do what I want.”

I reached across the table and took his mug, taking a sip out of it and choking on the alcohol, “Oh-ho. Okay. That’s... uh... that’s disgusting.”

I would not be surprised if Hell had frozen and pigs were flying and turtles had tits because Secondo _chuckled._ It was deep and raspy and it took me completely by surprise. He took his coffee back and took a long sip as if it was water and not gasoline. I stared at him and he sat his cup down, “What?”

“I, uh... I owe you a thank you. For last night,” I said, poking my cereal around, “You didn’t have to... be there.”

“I did.”

“You didn’t - I haven’t been remotely nice to you... at all.”

“I deserve it.”

“You don’t,” I said, “I mean... you _totally fucking do_. But you don’t,” he swallowed but stayed silent, “I just wanted to say thank you.”

“Your friends are staring,” Secondo nodded towards the breakfast bar. I turned and _everyone_ turned the other direction as if they hadn’t been eavesdropping.

“Oh my god,” I shook my head as Dew inspected a plate, Aether and Zoe showed _extreme_ interest in the selection of white or wheat toast while Mountain and Rain stared at the silverware tray, Mountain picked up a spoon and Rain nodded. Swiss stared at the ceiling. I shook my head, “I’m not claiming them,” I turned back around, “I don’t know any of them.”

“They care about you,” Secondo said, “A great deal,” I turned back around and everyone struck a new position and Secondo chuckled. _Again_.

And... that chuckle was melting me a bit.

“Good morning, my darlings,” Terzo’s hands on my shoulders made me jump and Secondo shook his head at his brother’s loudness, “Making up, yes? Getting to know each other?”

“Just breakfast, fratellino,” Secondo said.

“Hm,” Terzo narrowed his eyes at Secondo, “I’m going to have to get peppermints from Papa, aren’t I?”

“Did everyone know about that but me,” Secondo grumbled.

Terzo kissed the tops of our heads and Secondo grimaced, “Pool party in my room,” Terzo said, “Might as well have fun while we’re stuck here, no?”

“You have a pool,” I asked.

“Uh... yeah,” Terzo gave me an exaggerated look of exasperation, pointing to himself, “I am Papa,” Secondo shook his head, again – a perpetual gesture around his younger brother, “So you’re coming, si?”

“I didn’t bring a swimsuit,” I shrugged.

Terzo scoffed, “No one else did, either,” he winked, “Be there or, be square.”

“We’ll see,” I said, gathering up my breakfast remnants as Terzo walked away.

“No disobeying your Papa,” he said, his finger in the air.

I stood and looked at Secondo, “Maybe we can... have coffee, again, sometime. Or dinner? No peppermints required.”

“I would like that very much, Amelia.”

I nodded, “Okay.”

I threw my trash away and slid the tray into a bin marked “dirty” before walking up to the large banquet table my friends were sitting at, “You aren’t sneaky at all,” I snaked my arms around Dew’s shoulders, “You know that, right?”

“You coming to the pool party,” Dew asked, a mouthful of waffle shoved into his cheek.

“Yeah, maybe,” I stood, “I haven’t decided if I want to see everyone is their skivvies.”

“You’ve seen us all in our in our skivvies,” Dew argued, turning up to look at me, “We’ve seen _you_ in your skivvies.”

I rolled my eyes, “Yeah, yeah. I’ll see you there.”

I grabbed an apple from the bar, still a bit hungry and headed back to my room. Despite the events from last night, I was feeling... chipper. I stepped into our room and waived at Copia, who was on the phone, “Well, I am sure that is all well and true but, when protestors are threatening our lives, we cannot have that, you must understand that much, Detective... yes, yes I am aware,” Copia’s brow was furrowed, “No, well, they can speak to our lawyer’s about that... I am sure,” he pushed his jaw from side-to-side with irritation.. His eyes were closed as he spoke and he pinched the bridge of his nose, shaking his head. I narrowed my eyes – if I was in a good mood – he should be, too. I smirked and then grabbed my bag and headed for the bathroom. I caught sight of Copia’s red cassock and biretta in the closet, “Perfect,” I whispered. I shut the bathroom door behind me and worked quickly – making sure Copia was still on the phone, his voice muffled. I undressed and slipped on the red lingerie that had been patiently waiting for me. And then, I put on a little lipstick and mascara and fluffed up my hair before setting Copia’s biretta on top of my head and smiled.

I stepped out into the room and tried not to snort when Copia dropped the phone and struggled to return it to his ear, one palm on the desk for support, “Ah, no – I am still here,” housekeeping had come and made the bed and I slid onto it, laying on my side, staring at my nails and then gazing at Copia, “I, uh... yes... appreciate your... uh... time. Goodbye,” he hung the phone up with a slam and placed his other palm on his desk, cocking his head, “That is... distracting.”

“Mm, precisely,” I winked, “I thought you could use a midmorning... snack.”

Copia narrowed his eyes and then, in one overtly and unexpectedly athletic move, launched himself over the desk and I squealed in delight as he jumped onto the bed, “I am _ravenous,_ ” he growled, kicking off his shoes and straddling me, nipping at my neck. He pulled away for a second glancing at his watch, “Fifteen minutes before my next call.”

“Chop-chop, big boy.”

Copia left a trail of kisses from my ear to my thighs, running a finger along the red lace between my legs, “Already ready,” he raised an eyebrow.

I propped myself up on my elbows, “You didn’t think this outfit was just for you, did you – oh, hell,” I flopped back down as Copia pushed the thong to the side and buried his face between my legs, pushing my thighs open with his palms. He was good. _Very good._ And dedicated – his nose scrunched up against me, I glanced down as smiled, eyes closed and rutting into the bed as he worked; appearing to enjoy it as much as I did, “Eight minutes,” I said, glancing at the clock.

“Don’t _pressure_ me when I’m _working_ ,” Copia growled, his breath hot on my thigh as he nipped it.

“Oh, by all means, continue,” I giggled, “But you have seven minutes now.

Copia grabbed onto my hips and flipped me over, I heard his belt and pants unzip and smiled into the pillow, wiggling my ass a bit. I yelped when Copia’s hand came down hard on my cheek, “Is that too much, Amelia? Shit, I’m sorry.”

“Ah... no,” I said, turning to look at him, “I mean... I’ve never really had someone do that.”

“Really,” Copia said, taken aback, “N-never?”

“Mmhm,” I narrowed my eyes at Copia, “Is... that what you like? Have you been holding back on me?”

He shrugged, “I did not want to be... too much.”

I bit my lip, “Let me have it,” his cheeks were red, “For real. I’ll let you know if it’s too much.”

“You will let me know.”

I nodded, “But you have only five minutes now, so better let me have it fast – OH MY FUCK,” I had to catch myself on the headboard with my palm unless I planned on catching it with my forehead, “Oh, okay,” I squeaked as Copia rammed into me, his grip tight on my hips, his hand came down on my ass, again and I bit my lip. It felt good... it hurt... but it was good. Copia’s hand ran up my back and against my scalp, grabbing a handful of hair and pulling me upright so that my back was against his chest, “Yes,” was all I could mutter, my eyes rolling in the back of my head as he released my hair only to wrap a hand around my throat, tightening _just_ enough, the other working its way between my legs, “Not so bad, si,” he growled, biting my ear and I moaned something indecipherable, even to myself, “You are perfection... and you are _mine,_ ” it only took a few moments of _that_ and I was bouncing off of Copia like a rag doll, reaching around to grab his sides for support as I came. Copia’s hand left my throat and went to my head pulling it towards his shoulder so he could run his teeth down my neck, a few more erratic thrusts and he stilled – his chest heaving against my back.

I flopped forward and he followed, kissing my shoulders and the back of my neck as I sighed into the comforter, he crawled off the bed, kissing me down to my feet while he did so.

“Yes, well you aren’t so bad yourself,” I rolled over and scooted to the edge of the bed, wiggling out of the now soaking thong that was still on, I twirled it around my finger, “It’s been a couple of months,” I said, “You should have told my vanilla ass that you liked it rough. I don’t mind. I don’t mind a little... razzle dazzle,” I paused, “Well... any way you want, that’s the way you need it, right,” Copia narrowed his eyes at me, “I mean... I don’t want to be called like... a dirty, cock guzzling, cum dumpster,” Copia burst out laughing, his hands on his chest – it was real belly laugh and it made me smile though I was feeling a bit naive for someone in lingerie having just had the life fucked out of her.

“That’s not,” he giggled, wiping away a tear, “Mia dea, that’s not what... I do. Or like.”

“Well, I don’t know,” I laughed, tossing his biretta at him.

“We’ll have to work on that,” the phone rang and I sighed, “My apologies, my love,” he said, “If I could have you the rest of the day I would.”

I stood and undid the bustier – sexy though it was, it was also uncomfortable. One more shower for the day and I changed back into my comfy clothes. It was nice – being stuck in the hotel – Terzo and Copia did not wear their makeup and just wore slacks and shirts. There was an air of relaxation – there was nowhere to go and no one to see us. I wished the same rang true for Copia but, he didn’t work much yesterday and he must pay for it today.

I walked up to him, planning to kiss him goodbye but, he pulled me onto his lap – maneuvering me and pulling my feet up so I was curled against him. I settled in, his arm around me, my head lazing in the crook of neck, “I’m not ready to let you go just yet,” he held the phone away from his mouth and kissed me, “Just stay... for a few minutes.”

I nodded.

 _Copia reveled in the scents of Amelia – he could smell her on his mouth still, the salty-sweetness of her sex on his lips when he licked them. And now, her head on his shoulder he could smell her body wash and perfume and that fruity, floral, unnamable scent of_ her. _She traced a finger down his nose, over his lips and under his chin, running the soft tip down his throat and swirling it beneath the collar of his shirt._

_Copia wished he could this phone out the window, too._


	25. Pool Party

I hadn’t noticed the pool on the balcony last night – it had been dark and I was _preoccupied._

A sliding glass door led to a massive enclosed patio surrounding a steaming pool and hot tub. There was screaming and laughing and splashing and music echoing off the walls and I stepped out onto the tile floor – immediately blasted with a wave of humidity. Cumulus and Cirrus were in the hot tub with Rain. Zoe was on Aether’s shoulders, just having dismounted Swiss from Mountain’s, “Finally,” Dew said from behind me. I turned around and froze. He was in his briefs, holding a massive, neon colored super soaker.

“Do not even think about it, you little shit,” I held up my hands, “I am on a limited supply of clothes.”

“Fine,” he pointed the squirt gun towards the ceiling and put his hand on his hip, “You swimming or are you just gonna stand there?”

I rolled my eyes and peeled my tank top off and then my leggings. Zoe wolf whistled at me as I tossed my clothes to the side. I walked to the edge of the pool and dipped my toes in – warm. I backed up a few steps and took a running jump, squealing as I cannonballed into the pool, the warm water engulfing me. I came back up, standing and pushing my hair out of my face, “I haven’t been swimming in _forever_ ,” I smiled.

“C’mon,” Mountain said, taking my hand, “Swiss sucks at chicken.”

“She’s nuts,” Swiss whined, folding his arms and leaning against the side of the pool, “Zoe is nuts.”

Mountain dipped under the water and helped me onto his shoulders, I grabbed onto his head as he rose out of the water, squeaking as I found my balance, “Okay, Amelia,” he said, holding onto my legs, “You got this.”

We turned towards Aether and Zoe and both of them had a crazed look in their eye, “Oh... shit.”

“You are going down, sister,” Zoe said, stretching her arms across her chest.

“Oh my god, calm down,” I giggled.

“I told you,” Swiss said, leaning on the edge of the pool.

Zoe and Aether sounded their battle cry – both of them screaming as they came for Mountain and I, “Oh shit,” I yelled and locked hands with Zoe. Swiss _was_ right. Aether and Zoe were nuts. But. I had a secret weapon, “Tickle him,” I screamed at Mountain, “Tickle him!”

“I can’t let go of you,” Mountain yelled.

“It’s a calculated risk, Mount,” I said through my gritted teeth, still trying to fend off Zoe, “Just do it!”

“Do not fucking tickle me, drummer boy,” Aether growled.

Mountain’s grip left my thighs and I quickly stuck my ankles under his arms while he went for Aether’s ribs and I laughed maniacally as he toppled over. I patted the top of Mountain’s head, “Told you.”

“Rematch,” Aether said, helping Zoe back onto his shoulders, “I demand a rematch! Bottoms are just supposed to hold onto the tops!”

I snorted, “ _My_ bottom does whatever I tell him to do,” I bent over and grinned, “Right, bottom?”

“Yes, ma’am,” Mountain said as I righted myself, “We’ll take you again, though.”

Soon, Mountain and I were undefeated and Aether and Dew were our last competitors, everyone else was sitting on the side of the pool, “And now, ladies and gentlemen,” Swiss said into a bottle of beer that doubled as his microphone, “We have Rain and Dewdrop – fairly new in the circuit and almost completely unknown if not a little weird. I’m excited to see what they can do. Zoe?”

“Ah, yes,” Zoe held her beer bottle up, “And in this corner, we have Mountain and Amelia – undefeated in this arena despite playing dirty,” Mountain put his fist in the air and I bumped it with mine. At the same time, Terzo, Copia and Secondo appeared in the doorway, “Yes, that’s right, Papa,” Zoe said, leaning back and staring at Terzo, “I said it – despite _cheating ­_ – they remain undefeated,” I smiled at Copia and gave him a wink.

“Let’s get this show on the road,” Dew said, rubbing his hands together.

“You might be my familiar,” I giggled as Mountain and Aether walked to the middle of the pool, “But I’m about to make you my bitch,” we locked fingers and for a few moments, it was quiet at we struggled to dismount the other.

“Fuck, you’re stronger than you look,” Dew grunted.

“C’mon Dewdrop,” Aether growled.

I was getting tired and Dewdrop laughed, “She’s goin’ down,” and then... I saw Copia and I smiled, wickedly. I thought of him. My _lover._ I thought of his hands on my skin, of the way his tongue felt against me, of how he looked when he was between my legs, of how he felt when he was inside of me – thick and hot and...

“OH MY FUCKING SATAN, DEWDROP,” Aether screamed.

“Do not drop me, Aether,” Dewdrop growled, “She’s... she’s making me do it!”

“MAKE IT GO AWAY,” Aether roared.

“I can’t just _make_ it go away,” Dew whined.

I was laughing too hard and lost my grip, my laugh turning into a squeal as I fell off of Mountain. I righted myself and giggled, “I tried,” I said, putting my arm around Mountain’s waist, “I did. I wasn’t going to win – it was my last chance.”

“What happened,” he asked.

“He got a fucking boner. On my neck,” Aether pointed his finger at me, “That is some kind of sick, guerilla warfare trick, Amelia,” I waded over to Dew who was sunk low in the water, glaring despite his win.

I shrugged and glanced at Copia, “I had, uh... good ammunition,” Copia’s ears turned red as Secondo and Terzo turned to stare at him.

“Eh-heh,” Copia clapped his hands together, “How about a drink, si?”

_The suite had filled fairly quickly after word got around that Papa was in the hot tub and Secondo was making margaritas. Copia wasn’t much of a swimmer – not in this scenario anyway – and he had posted up at the bar, watching as he usually did. He had a clear view of Amelia, who was sitting on the edge of the pool with Zoe, Cirrus and Cumulus. The four of them talking and giggling – Amelia stood up and walked towards him and he realized, after almost two hours, that she was only wearing her bra and underwear and he cleared his throat as she approached, “Would you like a towel,” he asked, pulling one from the cart near the door._

_“I’m not really that wet anymore,” she smiled and leaned against the bar, “Can we have four those, Secondo,” she asked, “Blended, please?”_

_Her ass cheeks were hanging out the bottom of her underwear and Copia groaned internally as he stood next to her, “You’re not making my life easy,” he whispered in her ear, “In that outfit.”_

_“My swimsuit,” she feigned surprise, “Please. Everyone else is dressed just the same... except, the hot tub. Terzo said you have to be naked to enter the hot tub,” she waggled her eyebrows, “I could go there? Would that dress code suit you better?”_

_“Ah, no, mia dea – I prefer to keep the rest of you to myself.”_

_Secondo cleared his throat, producing four perfectly blended margaritas, “Thank you,” Amelia said, balancing the four glasses in her hands, “See you later, Cardinale,” she smiled, adding a thick Italian accent onto Cardinale._

_Copia watched her walk away and whined a little, turning back to the bar. He jumped as he came face to face with Secondo who was staring at him from behind his aviators, hands flat on the bar, his sleeves rolled up, “I know it’s only a recent revelation, Cardinale,” Secondo said, raising an eyebrow, “But that is still my daughter that you’re looking at like that.”_

_“I... uh... I’m sorry,” Copia said, avoiding eye contact._

_“Do you love her?”_

_“What,” Copia’s cheeks burned hot._

_Secondo’s jaw flexed, “Do. You. Love her?”_

_Copia nodded, “I do.”_

_“If you fuck it up, I will kill you,” Secondo said and then turned around and walked away._

_Copia looked around wondering if anyone had bore witness to the interaction but, there was no one. Copia swallowed – he did not doubt Secondo one bit._

“Here we are,” I said, kneeling as the girls each took a margarita until I was holding just mine. I sat back down and put my legs in the water, “What’d I miss?”

“We were just admiring Rain in those boxers,” Zoe said, and I followed all three of their gazes over to where Rain was standing.

“Those wet,” Cumulus sighed.

“Clinging,” Cirrus added.

“So... revealing,” I said.

_Dewdrop slapped Rain’s chest and pointed towards the four girls on the edge of the pool, all of them had their heads cocked in the same direction with the same, stupid look on their faces. Rain followed their eyes down to his crotch and immediately, covered it up, embarrassed and scooting away to find a towel. Dew shook his head, Rain had to be the shyest most humble ghoul he’d ever met, “I’d whip my dick out all the time if it was that big,” Dew said to himself._

_His gaze fell on Amelia again, who was laughing at Rain’s expense. It was good to see her happy. To feel her happy. She should be the amount of dick she was getting, “It’s good to see her laugh, no,” Copia said, coming to stand next to Dew, glancing over at Secondo, “You can feel that she is happy?_

_“Yeah,” Dew smirked, “she is.”_

_“You felt her last night, yes? That is how you knew it was him?”_

_“Yeah, there’s only one other time I felt her that scared, I knew,” Copia was silent and Dew turned his head to look at the Cardinal, “We’re going to find him. He’s a dumb motherfucker for even showing up last night. He’ll show up again,” the Cardinal nodded, his eyes darkened, “Why don’t you go over there? She’d love nothing more than for you to give her some attention in front of everyone.”_

_“Swimming is not my thing,” Copia shook his head and put a hand in his pocket, Dew looked at him with an narrowed eyes, “I know how to swim, Dewdrop.”_

_Dewdrop nodded slowly and then backed away, “I know Amelia better than anybody. She wants you in that water.”_

I watched Dew back away from Copia and saw his tail flicking, “What is he up to,” I said, eyeing my Ghoul as he sauntered over to Swiss and whispered in his ear. Swiss grinned but, they stayed put for a few moments – long enough for me to lose interest and return my attention to my friends.

Aether had joined us and was lounging with his back to the edge of the pool, Zoe’s legs under his arms. We all chatted and watched the party from our perch. I was feeling a buzz from Secondo’s margarita and the initial awkwardness of everyone sitting around in their underwear had worn off. Copia was staring again and I gave him a come-hither finger wag and he tugged at his shirt with a shake of his head. I stuck out my bottom lip and flicked water in his direction. He shoved his hands in his pockets and walked my way – giving a wide berth to Dew and Swiss who were roughhousing. I waded over to the edge where he stood, “You can’t work all day,” I said, putting my arms on the tile and looking up at him, “You should get in. Relax a little,” he ran a hand through his hair, he glanced back at Dew and Swiss and sidestepped a little as the Ghouls pushed and growled at each other.

“I am relaxed, watching you having fun.”

“Please?”

Copia didn’t have time to answer. Swiss had tripped over Dew’s foot and fell into Copia who... fell into the water with a loud yip. He came up, sputtering. I sucked my lips into my mouth, trying not to giggle at my Cardinal who looked... well, like a drowned rat, “What are you laughing at,” he said, grabbing me quickly and pulling me to him, falling back into the water. We came back up and stood, I helped him remove his clothes until he just wore his briefs like the rest of us. We relaxed against the railing, our heads on the cool glass, I gazed at Copia, “What are you thinking about?”

“Getting you back to our room as soon as possible,” he grinned.

“Um... Cardinal,” a Sister called to him from outside of the pool, her face marred with worry, a towel in her hands, and I instantly tensed, “There is a phone call,” I looked to Terzo, who was scrambling out of the pool, wrapping a towel around his waist, “It’s urgent,” she said but, Copia was already climbing the ladder.

I followed him inside. Secondo was on the phone, Terzo staring at him with his hands on his hips. Secondo handed the phone to Copia, who took it quickly, “What is it, fratello,” Terzo asked.

“The Applegate Abbey... burnt down,” Secondo said, “No one was hurt but, it was arson.”

“We need to get home,” Terzo said, “Now.”

“The roads are shit, Terzo,” Secondo said, “I told them Copia would make arrangements to get everyone to the Church and that we would all return, first thing in the morning.”

Terzo growled, “They need us. They need _me._ To be there.”

“Was it... them,” I asked.

“We don’t know for sure,” Secondo said, “But... most likely.”

Copia hung up the phone and gave me a pitiful look, “I’m going to leave tonight,” he said, pushing his wet hair back. We all looked ridiculous standing around, sopping wet in our underwear. Copia pulled a few towels from the cart and handed me one, “Imperator needs me at home.”

“Um... no you’re not,” I said, “Secondo just said the roads are shit. No way.”

“I’ll be fine,” he kissed my forehead.

“Then I’m coming with you.”

“No,” the three men said in unison.

“Um... no way am I letting you leave without me. If Terzo cannot go, then you cannot, either.”

“This isn’t up for discussion,” Terzo said, using a tone on me that I rarely heard, “You’re not going... Cardinale will be fine. He’ll get more done if he doesn’t have to worry about you. Final answer,” he said, narrowing his eyes at me, “I mean it.”

I looked to Copia who was avoiding eye contact, “Fine,” I threw my hands in the air, “Fine! Fine.”

“I need to get dressed,” Copia said, “Gather my things.”

“I’ll get your car,” Secondo nodded, “It will be ready when you are.”

Back in our room, I sat on the edge of the bed, watching him pack, “You’re pouting,” he said.

“Yeah.”

“Stop.”

“Well, I shant.”

Copia rolled his eyes, “I’ll be fine. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“I’m going to worry the entire time.”

“You should go back to Papa’s room, with your friends.”

“I’m not in the mood.”

“Amelia.”

“ _Copia.”_

He shrugged on his coat, “You’re being difficult.”

“Let me let you in on a fun little fact,” I stood and buttoned his collar, “I _am_ difficult. We’ve just been in the honeymoon phase,” I reached up and tugged on his sideburns, “Be careful. Call me if anything,” he kissed me, “Don’t distract me. Call me when you get home, when you go to bed, when you wake up.”

Copia took my face in his hands, “I’m going to be fine.”

“You’re driving home in an ice storm to fight crazy people.”

“I’m going home to make sure we have enough rooms and spare cots for an entire extra Abbey to live with us.”

“Same thing,” I wrapped my arms around his neck, “Please, _please,_ be careful.”

“I’ll see you tomorrow, mia dea,” I released him and he walked towards the door, bags in hand, stopping in front of the closet, “Oh,” he said, turning and smiling. He reached into my bag and pulled out the red thong from this morning, holding it to his nose and inhaling deeply before shoving it into his pocket.

“Copia,” I said, my hand on my chest, my lip curled in minor disgust, “That’s _dirty.”_

“Precisely,” he smirked.

“Copia,” I whined – but he was gone, the door shutting with a click.

I took a hot shower – rinsing out the chlorine from my hair and attempting to wash away the anxiety that was forming a headache at the base of my skull. I crawled into bed and picked up the room service menu – the phone rang next to me, “Hello?”

“What are you wearing,” it was clearly Dew, though he tried to mask his voice with another.

“The skin of creeps who called me to ask what I was wearing.”

“You know,” Dew said, righting his voice, “To a human, that might work but, for a demon – it’s kind of hot. We have pizza and beer. Are you in your room? I got you pepperoni and green olives.”

I smiled, “I’m in my room.”

“Be there in a minute.”

Exactly sixty seconds later, there was a knock on the door and when I opened it expecting Dew I found Mountain, Rain, Swiss, Aether, Zoe and the Ghoulettes _and_ Dew, “This is much nicer than our room,” Swiss said as they all walked past me.

“Smells like sex in here,” Dew whispered and my eyes widened.

“Oh, it only does a little, Dewdrop,” Cumulus chided, “It smells good.”

By the time I closed the door and turned back around, my bed was overtaken, “Get in loser,” Dew said, patting the space next to him.

We ate pizza and drank beer and I was starting to calm down as Rain searched for a movie to watch, when the phone rang, I fell over Swiss and Mountain, stretching out across them, “Hello?”

“Hello, mia dea,” Copia’s voice made me sigh, “How are you?”

“I’m okay. Where are you? How are the roads?”

“We’re about a quarter of the way there,” he said, “The roads are very slick,” he cleared his throat, “Are you in bed?”

“Mmhmm – I have a confession to make. I’m in bed... with seven Ghouls. And a human.”

“The betrayal,” Swiss whispered.

“It’s very hot,” I said, “There were _jalapenos_ on the pizza.”

Copia chuckled, “I’m glad you’re in a better mood than I left you. I’ll call when we get home. Or text Dew.”

“Probably should have like... just put our phones on silent... instead of chucking them off a roof.”

“Probably. I’m going to hang up, Amelia. Have fun with your friends. I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

My friends erupted in a myriad of “Oh, they said it!” and “Oh, gimme a break!” and “That’s romantic” and “Disgusting” as I hung up the phone, “Oh, quiet you,” I smiled, and righted myself, patting Swiss’ chest on the way up, “Did you find something to watch, Rain?”

“He picked Lord of the Rings,” Dew whined a little.

“Extended Edition,” Rain argued.

“I love it,” I said, squirming in between Mountain and Dew, “Haven’t seen these in forever.”

“You watched them a month ago,” Dew shook his head.

“ _Forever_ ,” I smiled.

_It was early but, the temperature had risen considerably and the roads were clearing up quickly. Terzo had done a headcount of his Siblings and Ghouls – most everyone was eating breakfast or lounging in the lobby. But there was one particular group that seemed to be missing. He grabbed a cup of coffee and headed up to find them. He was back in his makeup and stiff black suit and was ready to get home – Copia had called and said things were going well but, Imperator was anxious to have Papa back. They needed to make some plans for security and she wanted all the Emeritus’ home for that._

_His first stop was Aether and Zoe’s room – no answer. The Ghoulette’s room was just down the hall and no answer there, either. Up one floor was Swiss, Rain and Mountain’s room – no answer. Terzo was getting a little annoyed. Didn’t he have a like, a secretary for this? An intern? One more floor up and he was headed toward Amelia’s room. He knocked on the door and surprisingly it opened, Zoe was there, sleep made her eyes droopy and she offered him a waive instead of a good morning and then pressed her finger to her lips._

_“I’ve been looking... oh,” Terzo sighed. They were all fast asleep – the bed surrounded by empty beer bottles and pizza boxes – like a bunch of teenagers. Rain was on the end, then the Ghoulettes – the three of them had their tails tangled. Then Swiss and Aether, a clear spot between them where Zoe had been. Aether and Mountain had their backs to each other. Amelia was sandwiched between Mountain and Dew, her back to Mountain and Dew her little spoon. Mountain had his arm around both of them, they were small enough compared to him that he could hold them both easily. Amelia had her face smooshed against Dew’s back._

_Terzo pulled out his phone and turned on the camera having to turn it sideways to capture all of them, “Very cute,” he said, shoving his phone back into his pocket, “But it’s time to wake up,” he whispered to Zoe._

_“I’m not waking them... I’d like to live.”_

_Terzo gave her a look and then climbed on to the desk, “Plug your ears, Sister Zoe.”_

_She did so as Terzo took a deep breath and then jumped directly into a full rendition of “Funiculi, funicula” – he rarely broke out his classical talents but, now seemed as good a time as ever. It took, oh, about three seconds of his best Pavarotti and Amelia was up first and Dew had jumped straight up like a surprised cat, flopping onto the floor. The Ghoulettes and Rain tried to stand but yelped when they realized their tails were caught. Aether scrambled to find Zoe. Mountain... just pulled a pillow to his chest and remained asleep._

_“Okay, okay,” Amelia grumbled, rubbing her face._

_Terzo did not stop and he finished his song with a flourish of his hands and a smile. He was given a slow, weak round of applause by his still sleep encumbered audience, “It’s almost time to leave,” he said, jumping down off the desk, “Get fresh and dressed, my darlings. Vacation is over.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You get fluff, you get fluff... EVERYBODY GETS FLUFF.
> 
> And that's the last you'll get for awhile.
> 
> Love you!


	26. Long Pork

I walked next to Secondo as we approached the Church.

It had been a long car ride with Terzo and Secondo – both of them spent the majority of the three and a half hours on their phones. All those who had lived at the Applegate Abbey had been brought to the Church – the Abbey, it’s dorms and connecting buildings had been a complete loss. I was feeling a bit apprehensive about our arrival. Terzo insisted that I arrive with him and Secondo and now, the two of us walked a few paces behind our Papa.

I swallowed as the doors opened – the usually quiet, comfortable foyer was absolutely packed with people, “Oh,” was all I managed as we stepped inside. Secondo put his hand on my back for a moment as I faltered, “I’m good, I’m good,” I said under my breath as I inhaled and exhaled slowly – the familiar scent of _home_ calmed me.

“Let me take your coat,” Secondo said, quietly.

“You’re just trying to get out of here,” I whispered, shrugging off my coat.

“Exactly.”

The whole room had taken a step towards Terzo when he entered and by default a step towards me. Secondo was gone and I stepped towards Terzo, latching onto his gold trimmed sleeve like a child. He turned to see who was tugging on him and smiled, taking my hand and wrapping my arm around his, “Come, with your Uncle. I’ll keep you safe.”

“Creepy Uncle, still,” I whispered behind a smile.

We were bombarded by the Applegate clergy and I clung to Terzo, “Is this the witch,” A Bishop asked, “The communer we have heard so much about,” he leaned in and lowered his voice, “The Emeritus Heir?”

“It is, si,” Terzo patted my hand, “We are quite proud of her. Amelia, this is Bishop Hicks. He took over for our Cardinal Copia after he transferred here.”

“It’s nice to meet you, Bishop Hicks,” I smiled.

“The pleasure is completely mine,” he said with a bow, “Do you think I might sit in the next time you commune?”

“Of course, Bishop,” Terzo nodded, “But, perhaps let us get in the door, no?”

“Oh, Papa! My apologies, of course,” Hicks bowed and backed away.

“Terzo,” I said through gritted teeth, “I haven’t communed in months. We haven’t tried in _weeks!”_

“You’ll be fine,” Terzo smiled and nodded as we walked through the crowd, “There’s Copia.”

“Where,” I said, snapping to, “I don’t see him – ah.”

Copia looked regal, as always, in his red cassock and skull eyes. He was speaking to a woman, a beautiful woman – a Sister in a well-tailored habit. Copia smiled at me and held out his hand, the woman’s own smile fell as I said goodbye to Terzo and then made my way over to Copia. She gave me a once over with her eyes and I immediately felt intimidated, “Amelia,” Copia took my hand and pulled me to him, planting a kiss on my cheek, he leaned into my ear, “Meet me in my office in twenty minutes,” he whispered and I smiled. He turned back to the woman, “Amelia this is Sister Mina. She was my assistant when I was at Applegate.”

“Nice to meet you,” I said, holding out my hand.

Mina gave it a limp shake, “Pleasure,” she said and I knew immediately that she wasn’t going to be my friend.

I turned to Copia with a wide smile, “You’ll have to excuse me,” I put my hand on Copia’s chest, “It was a long car ride. I’m going to freshen up before dinner.”

I kissed Copia’s cheek and whispered in his ear now, “Make it ten.”

I took the stairs slowly, staring at Copia while I scaled them. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a piece of red fabric and my eyes widened. I shook my head at him. He grinned and shoved my underwear back into his pocket with a wink. I walked a little faster and once I turned the corner to our wing, I kicked off my shoes and slid into Copia’s office, giggling.

I fished out a tube of lipstick I had stashed in Copia’s bathroom and applied it and took some of his hairspray and fluffed my hair up a bit before heading back to his desk. I leaned against the edge of it, extending my legs and putting my hands behind me – puffing out my chest a bit, waiting.

And I continued to wait.

And I waited.

After a while, I flopped into his desk chair and propped my feet on his desk, folding my arms.

And I waited.

I flicked angrily through a magazine and the door opened, “It’s about time – oh,” I said as Dew poked his head inside, “It’s you.”

“Yes, it’s me, shit,” he said, stepping inside, “What are you doing? I can feel you raging from across the church.”

“Copia told me to meet him here an hour and a half ago.”

“Ah... okay. Yeah. So, he’s gonna die.”

“Uh, yeah,” I said, throwing the magazine onto the desk.

“Imperator sent me to come get you – it’s time for dinner.”

I rolled my eyes, “Can we not? For once? Not have a party or a banquet?”

“C’mon,” he said, heading for the door, “You look hot. It’ll be fine.”

Dew and I stood on the balcony for a second and my eyes fell on Copia.

And Mina.

They were both chatting still, having moved to lean against the wall. She whispered something in his ear, he smiled and she giggled. She had his sash between two of her well-manicured fingers, “Want me to kill her,” Dew asked.

“I think I can handle it.”

I walked down the stepps and caught Copia’s eye as I passed him and Mina. He smiled for a split second and then, his eyes widened when he realized he’d stiffed me, “Dewdrop said it’s time for dinner,” I walked past the two of them, Dew a pace behind me, growling quietly.

“Ah,” Copia said, “Y-yes. Of course. It was lovely to catch up, Mina,” I was far enough away that Copia had to do a walk-run to catch up, “Amelia. Shit. Fuck. I am so sorry.”

“Mmhmm,” I didn’t look at him. Dew growled.

“Shit. Shit! Amelia, please. I am _sorry._ ”

Dew growled, again.

“I got distracted. You know how I – it won’t happen. Ever. Again,” Copa whined a little, panicking and Dew growled once more. Copia turned around, “Will you give it a rest, Dewdrop? Satanas, Amelia,” he had to jog again to catch up.

I stepped into the banquet hall and marched to the front, feigning a smile, “You owe me,” I wrapped my arm around Copia’s.

“Anything,” he said, exhaling in relief.

“I’ll think of your punishment,” I said and Copia smirked, “Oh, no. It won’t be fun. Or sexy. It’s going to be an actual punishment.”

“Fair.”

The head table had been set and there were ornate nametags in front of each place. On the end was Bishop Hicks and then Copia. My nameplate came after Copia’s and it read _Amelia Emeritus_ and I swallowed; a bit uneasy. Secondo was already sitting and he glanced up at me, “My father and Imperator,” he glanced at the nameplate, “Blame them.”

“It’s... uh... no big deal,” I sat and Copia pushed my chair as I did.

Secondo sat next to me and then Terzo’s place – his father on the other side of him, Imperator and then One after that. I had taken Copia’s place in the lineup at the head table. It felt a bit strange and I was already in a poor mood. Secondo sensed it and didn’t ask before pouring me a glass of wine.

Copia became engrossed with Bishop Hicks – old friends and all, absolutely nothing to do with forgetting about me and chatting up Mina; who had found a convenient seat near the head table and was staring at Copia, “Amelia,” Secondo said, “Your eye is twitching.”

“It’s nothing.”

“Is nothing brunette at the second table back?”

“Mmhmm.”

_Papa Emeritus the Third entered the banquet hall, flanked by his father and Sister Imperator, the entire hall rose to their feet. He wouldn’t ever get tired of it – protesters and arsonists be damned. As they walked, he caught sight of the head table, “Oh, shit,” he said, quietly._

_One did not need a DNA test to confirm that Amelia and Secondo were related. Her grandmother had been smart to keep her away from him – the more time they spent near each other the more obvious it became. Back when Secondo had hair – it was the same color as Amelia’s. But it was the eye twitching, vein popping, slightly snarled upper lip that they currently both shared that confirmed Secondo’s paternity. Terzo pitied the being that was on the receiving end of that glare. But, a glimmer of Amelia’s mother made her take a deep breath and fixate her gaze elsewhere._

_Secondo was not to talented._

Dinner had not even been served and Mina could not take her eyes off of Copia – blatantly lustful. I was _annoyed._ Copia, smartly, did everything in his power to not look in her direction. He turned to me, taking off his gloves and setting them in his lap. He took my hand and the warmth of his skin pulled me out of the hazy cloud of anger, “I love you,” he said, his eyes twinkling. I cocked my head and raised my eyebrow, “You’re particularly beautiful when you’re angry.”

“You have something brown on your nose,” I glanced over at Mina who was twirling a piece of hair on her finger and nipping at her bottom lip. Staring. At Copia. I turned to him, “Have you slept with her?”

“What?”

“Her? _Her._ Have you slept with her?”

“Uh...”

“That’s a yes.”

“It was a long time ago, Amelia. It was not anything more than sex.”

“Well, she’s fucking you with her eyes right now.”

“I can’t do anything about that, Amelia.”

Aggravatingly, he was right. I turned back to my wine, glaring at it – maybe throwing a little fit over the situation. Secondo leaned over, “You’re an Emeritus,” he tapped the nameplate, “We don’t get jealous.”

“What do we do then,” I asked.

Secondo looked straight ahead, “I once killed man for attempting to pursue your mother while we were together.”

I choked on my wine, laughing a bit. I looked up at him and he looked at me and my smile fell, “Oh. Oh shit.”

“We don’t get jealous.”

Dinner was long. It was quiet. And I was ready for bed before dessert came. I sat back in my chair with my glass of chilled limoncello and sighed, kicking my heels off under the table. There was a tablecloth to the floor, no one would be the wiser, “You look lovely tonight,” Copia said, his hand on my leg.

“Hm. I looked better leaning against your desk, no underwear... waiting and ready,” Copia’s face fell a bit and I rolled my eyes, leaning over to kiss him, “Thank you, _lover,_ ” I whispered.

“I am still your lover?”

“For now.”

Copia made it up to me that night.

Multiple times.

The next morning, we struggled to part – he laid against me, his head propped up on his hand, his other hand wandering, “What are you plans for today,” I asked, running my fingers along his chest, pushing the hair there out of its pattern.

“Lots of meetings,” Copia groaned, leaning down and pressing his lips to my neck. I maneuvered myself to that he had better access, “Always with the meetings,” he said against my skin.

“What are we going to do with all these people? What about – the protesters? What about _those_ people?”

“That’s why we’re having meetings.”

“Has anyone spoken with the police,” I asked and Copia straddled me, “Well, they haven’t been very helpful. With anything.”

“We knew that,” Copia said, nipping at my shoulder.

“It’s kind of a fact of life though... we are the outsiders. Satan worshippers and Witches. We have a bad rap,” Copia hummed in agreement, “You don’t think the protesters have people on the inside, do you? They have cops on the payroll?”

“It has crossed my mind,” Copia said, running his tongue down my chest, kissing the soft spot between my breasts.

“That would be a problem – wouldn’t it? God, this is like some sort of mob movie. We’re the mob – are we the mob? I’d imagine Secondo could get someone on the inside – he probably has someone already. You should ask him. Hell, what if they try to burn down _this_ Church? That would be stu-,”

“Amelia,” Copia looked up from my belly button.

“I mean – Applegate is quite small but, to try and attack this church? That would be nuts. You should post Mountain outside. One look at him and no one would come near us.”

“Amelia.”

“Send Dew after them, too.”

“ _Amelia.”_

“What?”

“I’m trying to make love to you.”

“Oh,” I smiled – realizing that I had been rambling, “Carry on.”

I left Copia at Terzo’s office door, making out in the little alcove, “I’ll see you as soon as I can,” he kissed my nose.

“Hurry up.”

I waved at Terzo as Copia stepped inside and he gave me a quick wave back. Alone in the hallway, I rubbed my hands together, “Breakfast.”

I walked downstairs to the kitchen and gasped dramatically, “Roland – the donuts! The coffee!” Roland, my talented and sweet kitchen ghoul friend was sitting on the floor with a bottle of wine and a box of Captain Crunch. The donut plate was empty and the percolator gurgling as it attempted to make coffee with no water, “What happened?”

“So busy. So many people.”

“They took all the donuts.”

“They took everything,” he said, shoving a fistful of cereal into his mouth. I slid to the floor and sat next to him. He leaned the box over and I took a handful myself, “We’ve got 150 extra people and no one thought we might need more groceries. Or hands. And this is just supposed to be the clergy kitchen!”

“How can I help?”

“I have no idea.”

“I’ll bring you something. Something calming? A tincture or tea... better than wine at 9:30 in the morning.”

He nodded but, chugged the rest of the bottle, “Papa already offered me a joint,” he said, with a burp.

I smiled, “Did you take it?”

“I’m sitting on the floor, drinking wine, eating dry Captain Crunch.”

“You took it.”

“Hell yeah I did.”

I stood up after taking one last handful of cereal, “I’ll talk to Copia about getting you some back up.”

“Really?”

“Of course,” I said, “You’re my friend, Roland. You and your donuts have been here for me every day. No one makes coffee like you do.”

“Thanks, Amelia. Thank you.”

I shot two finger guns at him and he returned the gesture.

I headed to the cafeteria to, at least, find some caffeine. As I stepped into the cafeteria, I snarled a bit at the sheer amount of people. There was standing room only – Rain waived at me from a corner table and held up a coffee carafe. I made my way over, “My heroes,” I said, Mountain, Rain, Dew and the Ghoulettes all sat together. I stood between Mountain and Dew, as Rain poured me a hot cup.

“What are you guys doing today,” I asked, leaning against Dew.

“Band practice,” Dew wrapped his arm around my waist, “Just... stay calm.”

“What?”

“And he’s just... so girthy,” I heard a voice talking behind me, “and he’s got the softest hair down there and it goes all the way up to his chest and he’s got the sweetest freckles,” My friends stared at me as I turned slowly, “He _seems_ so timid and shy in front of everyone. But, oof,” Mina sat behind me at a table of full of other Sisters, “He is persistent. I’ve literally had to tap out multiple times – I’m talking can’t walk straight levels of sex,” I turned back to look at my friends – Rain had his hands over his mouth, Cirrus had a steak knife and Cumulus had her hands under chin, Dew waited patiently for my order. Mountain rose and came to stand behind me. I turned back to Mina as she continued, “Literally, I could not walk,” the Sisters at her table had fallen silent and paled a bit, they stared at me. Mina turned and her face fell for only a second before she smiled sweetly, “Amelia! Good morning!”

“Good morning, Mina,” I smiled.

“You’re not wearing a habit,” she turned in to face me, “That’s against protocol.”

“Oh, I’m not a Sister.”

“She’s an Emeritus,” Mountain said, folding his arms.

“I know that,” Mina said, narrowing her eyes.

“Her father is Papa Emeritus II,” Dew said, stretching out his legs.

“I _know_ that,” Mina growled.

“Just confirming,” Dew said, inspecting his nails.

Mina had lost a bit of color and she swallowed, “For someone who has such an esteemed lineage, you hang out with a lot of ghouls.”

“Well,” I sighed, “They’re the only group of friends I have that enjoy long pork as much as I do.”

“Oh, Satan,” Rain sighed, “I haven’t had long pork is forever.”

Cirrus chirped happily, “Oh, I love it when Dew barbecues, too. I love the thighs – so tender.”

“You know what long pork is, don’t you,” Mina snipped.

“Oh, we know,” I smiled, “Witch? Demons? _We know._ It’s one of our favorites and we haven’t had in a _long_ time.”

“And I’ve got a _craving,_ ” Mountain put his arm around me. Some of the Sisters grinned behind Mina.

“Hmm,” I smiled, “I have to get to the greenhouse. Long day ahead of me. Very busy,” I patted Mountain’s chest and turned, winking at Dew, “Have fun at band practice, my loves.”

I walked out, with my cup of coffee – not really feeling great about the whole Mina situation but, the look of worry on her face gave me a little satisfaction. I walked quickly to the greenhouse, it was cold and I wasn’t dressed for it. I was greeted by the smell of dirt and the humidity and I sighed, happily, “Good morning,” I called and One stuck his head out from behind a massive monstera leaf.

“Ah, my pet,” he shuffled over to me, “How are you? I missed you.”

“I need to stick my hands in some dirt,” I said, kissing his cheek.

“You’ve come to the right place,” he smiled, “Come, come.”

One and I spent the next few hours repotting and rearranging, trimming and watering. There was always something to be done and since One had found out he could order any plant right off the internet; he had a constant supply to add to his collection. I was dirty and sweaty and my spirits had lifted considerably by afternoon.

I took a basketful of herbs and cuttings and headed back to the apothecary: California poppies, lavender, self-heal, goldenrod and thyme. Everyone was in classes or meetings and for the first time since we came home, the halls were blessedly quiet.

_Secondo had headed to the wine cellar the first chance he had – the meetings were fruitless and most of the time he had to just had to sit and listen to everyone stroke his little brother’s ego. Copia was the only one who was attempting to discuss the matter at hand, Secondo had to give the Cardinal some credit – even if he wanted to simply seek legal discourse against the protesters – at least he was trying. Secondo’s best idea was to just... kill them. Granted, it would be messy but, he and his ghouls could organize it well enough that it wouldn’t fall back on the church. Still, he spent the entire morning and most of the afternoon scowling behind his aviators._

_He saw Amelia coming inside, her nose red from the cold walk from the greenhouse. She looked so much like her mother – her hair braided but, impossible to contain – it frizzed and fell out of the plait. She carried a basket full of plants and had dirt on her neck. She wasn’t ever going to be completely Emeritus – her present state a testament to that. But they had made great strides in the last few days and Secondo was happy with that. There was something about having her next to him with his name on her place card that made him happier than he’d been in years._

After cleaning myself up a bit, I went to work in the apothecary. I lit a fire and turned on some music, even had some sage burning for a little razzle dazzle. I was going to turn everything into tinctures out of everything today and I gathered my supplies: big, glass gallon jars and alcohol – I smirked as the table filled up with bottles on top of bottles of vodka. I narrowed my eyes and did a count; I was short two – Dewdrop. He drank the stuff like water, “I like the burn,” he would say.

I went to work, washing and cleaning the trimmings I had brought in. I patted them, gently, dry before stuffing the glass jars. Once that was done, I added the alcohol, making sure the cuttings were covered and then screwing the lids on tightly. I added the date on the top of the jar with masking tape. The door opened and Copia entered, “Well, you’re a sight for sore eyes,” I smiled, hoisting the first jar into the cupboard where it would stay for the next few weeks.

“Did you threaten to eat Mina,” he said, leaning against the table.

“Well,” I said, “I didn’t _threaten_ ,” I picked up another jar and turned, “Maybe... hinted?”

“Amelia.”

“She was going off about you to a bunch of Sisters,” I said, “Literally, she was talking... _bragging..._ about you and you’re,” I pointed at his crotch and he narrowed his eyes, “Okay, it was a little petty and yes, we did _kind of_ threaten to eat her but...”

“You are my partner, Amelia,” Copia pulled me to him, “And you are, whether you like it or not, you are now an Emeritus. You cannot... you must ignore her.”

“I can’t ignore that,” I folded my arms and leaned against his chest, “She didn’t even say your name and I knew she was talking about you,” Copia raised an eyebrow, “ _Girthy.”_

“You should ignore it, mia dea. Mina is childish... at best.”

“That doesn’t make it any better,” I whined, “You wouldn’t like it if I told everyone about Dew and I and the wonderful, amazing, orgasmic night we shared.”

“Well, I wouldn’t make a big deal out – you what!?”

“Dew and I...”

“I heard you the first time.”

“You didn’t know? I thought everyone knew.”

“I didn’t.”

“Oh.”

“Out with it.”

I made a face and sighed, “I... uh... _accidentally..._ summoned Dewdrop for my consummation. Which is completely different than sleeping together _regularly_.”

“Is it?”

“Well, considering that it was a ritual that committed my soul to the Dark Lord and that neither of us really had a choice because _Satan_ chose Dew _himself._ Yes. It’s different,” I wrapped my arms around his neck, “Dew and I are... it wasn’t romantic or anything and it never happened again.”

“I didn’t know you had a consummation,” Copia said, his hands on my hips, “Let alone had it with Dewdrop. How did you manage that?”

I grinned, “Well, I did the blood rite and then, in the back of mind, thought _wouldn’t it be funny if Dewdrop showed up, again._ And then...”

“He showed up.”

“Dew. Showed. Up.”

Copia looked perplexed, “What.. what was that even like? He’s such a little shit, that one.”

“It was good,” I said and Copia’s brows knit together, “Not as good as you, my girthy lover.”

Copia sighed, “I’ll talk with her. Mina. Put a stop to it.”

“Good,” I said, my face falling a bit, “It’s... incredibly... frustrating... to hear someone talking about you. Like that.”

“Stop worrying about her,” Copia turned around so that I was pressed up against the table, “What do I have to do to get you to stop worrying about her,” his hands snaked up under my shirt and his lips pressed onto my collarbone.

“That thing with your tongue,” I said, without missing a beat and I giggled as he complied.


	27. Possessed

I stood outside the Chapels doors, waiting for it to clear out after mass.

“You need to calm down,” Dew said, putting his chin on my shoulder.

“I’m fine.”

“Liar.”

“I’m nervous. I have a bad feeling about this – I’ve had a bad feeling all day. I’m stressed and tired and -,” Dew pulled my hair, “Ow.”

“Knock that shit off,” Dew said, taking my hand and pulling me into the chapel. He’d rarely admit it but, I knew by how tightly he held my hand that he felt it, too, that darkness. I had tried to get out of communing all day. I had woken up with a sick, shadowy feeling that it wasn’t going to end well for, at least, me.

Copia had not arrived yet and Secondo was sitting in the front pew, “Hopefully it’s just us?” I asked.

“It is,” Terzo said, ignoring the fact that I told him fifty times today that I was not feeling well at all, asked, “Are you feeling well? You look pale.”

“I’m fine,” I said, handing my cardigan to Dew.

Terzo narrowed his eyes as I hopped onto the altar and laid down, “Ready,” he asked and I nodded. I glanced to Dew who sat next to Secondo, arms crossed. I closed my eyes and exhaled...

_Papa Emeritus the Third panicked._

_Amelia went so quickly that for a split second she levitated, her entire body coming up off the altar and then slamming back down onto it so hard, the entire church shook. Secondo and Dew both jumped up. Secondo flew up the steps and put a hand on the back of her head to make sure it she had not split it open on the marble. She was shaking so hard and her body was so tense that it took the three of them to keep her on the altar, Papa finally crawling on top of her, holding her down, his hands on her shoulders as he struggled to maintain the chant and keep her still. She was slick with sweat and he glanced at Secondo whose jaw was clenched and brow furrowed._

_Copia came running into the chapel, “What was that... Amelia!”_

_“Get up here and help us,” Secondo said, struggling to maintain his grip as Amelia’s convulsions deepened, “Hold her head, Copia,” he ordered. Copia’s put his hands on either side of her head, gently and carefully._

_She stiffened then, stilling though still tense. Her eyes shot open and they were completely black. Her back arched she pressed herself against Papa, “Hello, Papa,” her mouth moved but, the voice echoed off the walls deep and guttural, “Papa. Papa. Papa,” she pressed her hand to Papa’s mouth as he continued to chant, “No need for that anymore.”“Who are you,” Papa said, “Tell us your name.”_

_“You know my name,” she sat up, pushing Papa with her chest, until he was squatting, she stared at him with the black, unseeing eyes._

_“What message do you have?”_

_“Wolves at the door. Papa. Papa. Papa. You have wolves at the door. Don’t let them in, Papa,” She smiled, “I like this body.”_

_“You will leave her, demon.”_

_“I am no demon.”_

_Papa swallowed. Copia was staring, blankly, at Amelia and Dew eyes were red with tears, “You will leave her.”_

_“And what will you do if I don’t? Smite me?” She cocked her head to the side and the voice laughed, like thunder it shook the floor and rolled off the walls, “You and what power?” the creature’s voice was wicked and mocking, “The Dark Lord? Who do you think sent me?” she grabbed onto Papa’s collar and pulled him close, her cheek to his, “He’s very disappointed in you, Papa. Papa. Papa. Letting the wolves into his house,” she bit his ear, “You’re going to lose your seat, Papa. Better... shape up,” She ran a tongue up his check and he quaked a bit, “Get out of my way,” she pushed him off of her, sliding off the altar and sidling up to Copia – she slammed a kiss into his mouth, hard and unforgiving, “I don’t see what the big deal is but, He’s got big plans for you, you know,” She ran a hand down Copia’s front and grabbed his crotch, “Well, maybe I understand a little,” She let go of Copia and he exhaled and She turned to face Secondo, “I’ll bring her back. Maybe not in once piece – though she seems a bit stronger than my last vessel, they tire so easily,” She stared at Secondo with an evil grin, “She’s calling for you, you know – help me, help me,” Her voice lilting to a high-pitched, sardonic octave, “Please, Secondo – help me,” She shook her head, “She wants her daddy. How sweet. She’s absolutely terrified,” She ran a tongue over her teeth, “I can taste it,” and then, She snapped her fingers._

_And Amelia was gone._

_Papa Emeritus the Third, the appointed and unblessed leader of His Church, was visibly shaken. He turned away for a moment, pushing his hair back and trying to collect himself. He turned to his big brother, tears in his eyes, “What do we do?”_

_The Church had gone into a quiet panic. The entire place was put on a hard lockdown – Ghouls at every entrance and patrolling the woods._

_Dew was beside himself and Papa had sent him to his room to calm down – he had ended up in Aether and Zoe’s room, which was next door to Mountain’s. Soon, Dew returned with the entire group, all of them worried and antsy. Zoe corralled them, “We’ll just be over here, out of the way, until you need us,” Zoe ushered her gaggle of Ghouls to the couch near the fireplace, where they stayed, huddled and silent. Waiting._

_Phone calls were made to all of Amelia’s old haunts and all of the places that, conceivably, the creature using Amelia would go. It was futile. She could be anywhere, “We don’t even know if she is still in our reality,” Secondo said, slamming his dying phone onto his brother’s desk. He was pissed. And scared._

_“I’m going to find her,” Copia said, turning for the door._

_“I’m coming with you,” Dewdrop said, flying off the couch._

_Imperator cleared her throat, “You’re staying here, Cardinal.”_

_Secondo rolled his eyes, the old bat couldn’t not be in control, “I’m going, too,” he said, “I can’t stay here.”_

_“None of you are going anywhere,” Imperator ordered and Copia scoffed, a sound that in any other circumstance would have gotten him fired or flogged._

_“You cannot expect me,” Copia said, “To sit and wait.”_

_“I also cannot risk losing both Amelia and you,” Imperator narrowed her eyes._

_“If she doesn’t come back, you run that risk anyway,” Imperator straightened herself, and Copia took one step towards her, “You will remember our deal, Sister.”_

_Imperator nodded and conceded, “You will take Dew and Mountain.”_

_“I’m taking Alpha and Omega,” Secondo said, he clapped a hand on Copia’s shoulder, “I’ll have the cars brought around.”_

_Copia nodded._

_“Aether can go, too,” Zoe said, walking over to stand next to Papa who was, unusually quiet, “I’ll stay with Papa,” she put a hand on his shoulder and his hand moved to cover it, his handsome face marred with worry._

_Alpha drove and Omega sat in the front seat, Secondo in the back, making phone call after phone call. They headed downtown first, Alpha and Omega agreeing that, fresh out of Hell, the first thing they would do was party._

_They patrolled the streets, the slow, sleek car drawing attention from the crowds outside the bars, restaurants and strip clubs. Secondo saw a familiar face – how could he miss (or forget) that dark hair, pale skin and smatter of blood? He rolled down the window and the two made eye contact, “Papa!” the lanky man yelled, jogging over to the car, smile plastered on his face._

_“Hello, Mary,” Secondo said, “I need some help.”_

_“Oh, fuck,” Mary smiled, “You know I’m your guy.”_

_Secondo pushed his phone out the window towards Mary, a picture of Amelia on the screen, “I’m looking for her.”_

_“She’s hot,” Mary said, “I’d be looking for her, too.”_

_“She’s my daughter.”_

_“Oh, no shit?”_

_“She’s in danger, Mary. I need to find her.”_

_Mary nodded and handed the phone back to Secondo, “I haven’t seen her... but, I’ll keep an eye out. Your number still the same?” Secondo nodded, “I’ll call if I see her or hear anything.”_

_“Thank you, Mary.”_

_Mary walked back towards the sidewalk, “Hey, Papa,” he yelled, half tripping over the curb, “Don’t be a fucking stranger, yeah?”_

_Secondo gave him a two fingered waive and rolled up the window. One of Mary’s cohorts greeted him with a raised eyebrow, “Who the fuck was that?”_

_“One of the biggest assholes you’ll ever meet,” Mary grinned, “And one of the best fucks of my life.”_

_Secondo and his Ghouls searched the entire downtown district and then worked their way back to the Church as the sky was beginning to lighten. Alpha pulled the car into the gravel drive and slammed on the brakes, Secondo hitting the backseat, “Fanculo,” he growled._

_“Papa.”_

_Amelia was walking up the drive, clearly still inhabited – she turned as the headlights fell on her, those black eyes gleaming, “Call Papa. Call the Cardinale,” Secondo stepped out of the car and took a few steps towards his daughter’s body, “You will leave now, creature.”_

_She stuck out her bottom lip, it was blue – Amelia horrifically underdressed and barefoot for the temperature outside. She rolled her head and stretched her shoulders, “It is getting a bit tight in here. She put up a good fight for a while, she’s quiet now,” she inspected her nails, “Still, it’s been fun. It’s been a long time since I’ve had dirt underneath my feet. Well, not_ my _feet. But. I can’t stay forever. She’s an unblessed little thing, a favorite of the my Master’s - his voice unto you... idiots. You tell Papa to get his shit together and protect His people.”_

_Secondo had no time to catch Amelia as she crumpled to the ground. She was so cold, “She’s not breathing,” Secondo yelled – Omega and Alpha, now out of the car and frozen in shock, had never heard their Papa speak with such panic or desperation in his voice, “Get help,” he growled at his Ghouls, they took off running for the Church. Secondo laid Amelia out on the cold gravel and started compressions on her chest, “Please,” he said, through gritted teeth, “Please, baby,” bending over to plug her nose and blow into her mouth. He started on her chest again – growling as her skin turned paler by the second. The second round of air filled her lungs and her eyes fluttered for a moment, beautifully white – those green irises returned, “C’mon, baby,” he said, starting on her chest, again, “Sacrifice fucking assholes all day, not you baby, not you. Not today” he blew into her mouth once more and was met with a gurgling sound as Amelia tried to breath – black bile poured from her mouth and she gagged, her eyes rolling in the back of her head. The black slick oozed from her face – leaking from her eyes, nose and mouth – it looked like tar and smelled like Sulphur, “Fucking hell,” Secondo said, sticking a finger into her mouth, pulling out gobs of the stuff, turning her onto her side while he attempted to clear her mouth of the slime._

_Finally. She took a raspy, wet breath._


	28. Kiss Me Like You Missed Me

I coughed.

I was choking and I started to gag. I rolled over as I tried to breath – gasping for air, black spittle leaking from my mouth. My chest burned as I tried to clear my lungs of whatever was oozing out of me. My vision blurred as tears burned my eyes. I fell out of my bed with a thud, my knees screaming against the hard floor. I crawled to the bathroom and pulled myself over the toilet, forcing myself to cough until I vomited – black tarlike goo glugged out of me and I panicked. It was sticky and clung to my tongue and throat and I clawed it out of my mouth as my body heaved.

Finally, _finally_ I took a deep, shuddering breath.

I fell over onto the floor, the cold tile like a soothing balm on my skin. I panicked when I felt the familiar tug on my belly button as I was _unwillingly_ pulled into the Underworld.

_Amelia was asleep – she had been for two days. A doctor had come and said that other than the black bil,e which was slowing, she seemed to be just that... asleep. Her vitals were perfect. He was going to leave and come back in the morning but, Secondo paid him handsomely to stay the night._

_Forty-eight hours later, she remained the same. Copia stood in the apothecary, silent and waiting, the velvet curtains drawn shut, dividing her from him. He nursed a bit of gin and stared at the fire that burned low, glowing in the fireplace. He was so tired. He heard her cough and ran into her room. She was gone – he glanced towards the bathroom and saw her foot in the doorway._

_She was on the floor, he had not heard her – it had been utterly silent to him – but, now she groaned and gasped, as if she was communing. Because she was communing. Copia fell to the floor and pulled her to his chest as she struggled to breath – more bile was leaking out of her mouth but, it was not as dark or thick as it had been. Her temperature rose by the second until she was almost too hot for him to touch, steam rolled off of her and her clothes started to twist and shrink as they began to burn._

“You’ll have to forgive Lilith,” the familiar voice of the Dark Lord echoed in my ears. The tile I had been laying on turned into sand and I heard the ocean, seagulls. I was too weak to move. I looked up, my face still in the sand, and saw Him standing over me, “She can be a bit dramatic when relaying messages. She also doesn’t care for Papa. He turned her down once – unknowingly, of course. And you took so very long to come back to me. You’ve been busy with Copia, though. I don’t blame you.”

“I didn’t say the spell,” I whispered, “I... didn’t ask to commune.”

He chuckled, “Do you think a bit of Latin is going to stop me from speaking with you? It amazes me that you still think you need a spell at all,” He knelt down and pushed my hair out of my face, “She did a number on you, didn’t she? I’m sorry,” He pushed me onto my back with one finger, “The Black Book, Amelia. You’ll need it. And my new Papa will need you.”

“Why won’t you just... tell me? Help me... us?”

“That wouldn’t be any fun, now would it?”

I woke and was flooded with heat, I gasped for air and pushed myself away from Copia as my stomach wretched once more, “It’s okay, it’s okay,” he said, pushing my hair out of my face, “I’m already covered in it,” he pulled me back to his chest as I tried to catch my breath with loud, gulping noises, “You’re burning up,” we leaned towards the bathtub and I heard the water run. I was too weak to even open my eyes so, I just laid there until Copia picked me up. I waited for him to set me on my feet but, instead realized that he was getting in the tub, too.

The cool water edged up my skin and I groaned a bit at the sudden temperature change, attempting to cling to Copia but, in my current state I was just gently groping his arms, “Sh, mia dea,” we sank together into the water and Copia held me, “Don’t cry,” I realized I was whimpering, quietly panicking – residual fear flowing freely inside of me, “You are safe. You are here. I am here, I have got you.”

The bathroom door opened up so fast, it banged against the wall and I jumped, turning into Copia’s neck, “She was on floor... communing,” Copia said.

“Is she... okay,” I heard Dewdrop’s voice and then a hand on my shoulder.

“I don’t know,” Copia whispered.

_Dewdrop watched, his hand on Amelia’s back – she was curled up against Copia and he held her against him, his hand keeping her head, against his chest. Every few seconds she would whimper and moan, quietly. Dewdrop could only feel her fear and the hefty burden of exhaustion. She shook and Dew put his hand in the water, warming it and she sighed, her shoulders relaxing a bit. Copia’s eyes drifted over to the Ghoul next to him, “Thank you,” he said, quietly._

_Dewdrop nodded and stood, “I’m going to tell Secondo. And Papa.”_

I woke up in my bed, propped up on a pile of pillows; the light streaming in from the windows was blinding and I attempted to turn away – my entire body screamed. I swallowed and stared at the ceiling – I was very thirsty. I wiggled my toes and then flexed my calves, shifted my hips – working through what felt like an entire-body-charley-horse-from-hell. I balled my hands and brought them to my eyes, rubbing them with my palms until I saw stars, blinking and widening my eyes, I turned my head and my neck cracked a bit – I felt like I had been sleeping for days. Copia was sitting in a chair next to me, his arms and head on the bed – sleeping soundly. I carefully lifted my hand and ran my fingers through his hair – he grunted a bit but, did not wake; his hair was soft and I laid my head back and exhaled, the small movement was enough to take my breath away – exhausting me. Still, my fingertips on Copia was like a drug and I continued.

Copia stirred, lifting his head up, my hand falling to the bed – his eyes barely open. He blinked a few times before he realized I was staring back at him, “Amelia. _Amelia.”_

“Hi.”

“Oh, thank you, Satan,” Copia took my hand and kissed it, “What do you need, my love? What can I get you? Once everyone finds out you’re awake, you’ll be bombarded,” I turned my hand and cupped his cheek, he pressed his face into my palm, “I was so afraid, mia dea. I thought I had lost you,” I managed a slow blink and the corner of my mouth pulled upward.

“Just hold me for a minute.”

“Are you sure?”

I nodded, slowly, “Mmhmm,” I slowly turned to my side as Copia crawled onto the bed next to me, carefully enveloping me in his arms. I was almost instantly asleep – Copia’s chest against my back was warm and firm, his breath against my skin as he sighed made me sigh and I snuggled into him, “You smell nice,” I whispered, half-asleep. Copia pressed his lips to my neck, “I’m... so... tired.”

Copia was gone when I woke but, his face was replaced with a Ghoul’s – eyes wide and staring at me – I jumped a bit, “Fucking christ, Dew.”

“You’re awake,” he said as I curled into a ball and rubbed my eyes.

“I am.”

“Copia?”

“With Secondo and Papa.”

“I have to pee.”

Dew helped me out of bed and I stood for a second, my hands on his forearm, “How long... have I been in bed?”

“This is day three.”

“Three!?”

“Yeah... you were really fucking messed up, Amelia.”

I sat on the toilet, my head against the wall. Dew stared at me from the counter, arm’s crossed, “It’s hard to pee when you have an audience,” Dew turned around but, stayed. I finished and shuffled to the sink, the cold water felt amazing on my hands and wrists, “Shower?”

“Whatever the fuck you want, baby,” I leaned against the wall, the cold water felt like... well, for a lack of a better word, heaven. Dew still lurked, he had wanted to join me – to help but, I had banished him to sit on the counter, “Do you remember anything, Amelia?”

I didn’t. Well, I didn’t remember anything that was important to the Church. When I had gone under, I was met with immense panic and fear and I felt like every ounce of free-will and power had been sucked out of me. I felt like cinderblocks were stacking on my chest and with every breath I could take, someone added another one. I could hear a woman’s voice. I could hear Terzo and Secondo. And then... it was like being in a dream or, watching a dream? I was there but, I wasn’t.

And I watched as every nightmare, every alternate reality, everything that I feared came true. Over and over, again. I found my grandmother in her bed, lifeless and cold. I watched Dew, next to my obviously dead body – I watched him wither and die. I watched Terzo being pulled into a crowd of protesters. I watched the Church burning, my home burning. I saw Nihil and Imperator on their pyres. I watched Copia and Mina, over and over, again. I watched Secondo – in the midst of it all – leaving me behind, turning and walking away without another word.

I had a few, fuzzy memories of clinging to Secondo – of his voice. After that, the Dark Lord. And then, waking up with Copia and then, Dewdrop.

It took a moment for me to realize I was crying and Dew was struggling to stay seated on the counter, “I’m okay, stay there,” I sobbed, “I’m fine... just,” I waived my hand over my body, “Residual... feelings. Emotional hangover,” I stepped out of the shower and I tied my hair into a towel. Dew helped me into my bathrobe. I stepped out of the bathroom as Copia entered with a sandwich and a pile of chips on a plate, “My hero,” I smiled.

“Bed or couch,” Dew asked.

“Couch. I don’t want to get back in bed for a long time,” I sighed, shuffling to my living room slash apothecary.

“Pity,” Copia said, quietly, winking at me.

“Ah, hell,” Dew whined.

“Oh, shut up,” I said, sinking into the soft cushions, taking the plate from Copia. I took a bite and sighed, “This is the greatest sandwich I’ve ever had,” Copia put his hands on his hips, smug.

“Calm down, it’s a sandwich,” Dew shook his head.

Copia narrowed his eyes for a second but, sat on the coffee table in front of me, “Nihil and Imperator wanted to speak with you as soon as you woke but, I’ve been fending them off.”

“Can’t keep them at bay for much longer,” I popped a chip into my mouth, “Can I at least finish this in peace? Get dressed?”

Copia put his hands on my knees, “Of course,” he gave my thighs a squeeze and Dew rolled his eyes.

“I’m gonna go let everyone know you’re up,” Dew said, “Zoe just headed back to her room before you woke. I’ll let Nihil and Imperator know you’ll be looking for them.”

“We’ll meet them in someone else’s office,” Copia said, “Amelia is going to need to get away from them. She can’t do that if they’re in here.”

“A man after my own heart,” I bit my lip and grinned.

“Ugh,” Dew said, walking out the door, “So goddamn sappy.”

As soon as the door shut, my eyes fell back on Copia, “Kiss me like you missed me.”

“Oh, Amelia,” Copia sighed, leaning over and pressing his lips against mine. I was tired and I leaned my head on the back of the couch, Copia’s knee on the cushion between my legs. I grabbed onto his belt loops and held him close, “I’m glad you’re feeling better.”

“Well, this is nice,” I said, my eyes closed, “I’m still absolutely exhausted. And sore. Why do I feel like I walked across town barefoot?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, thank you, thank you for reading!
> 
> Writing this is incredibly therapeutic and to have people read it AND enjoy it? Ugh. 
> 
> Thank you! I love ya!


	29. the Black Book

I sat in the chair in front of Terzo’s fireplace, Copia on the arm of it, hovering, attempting to silently quell my fears with his closeness. I had told them - Nihil, Imperator, Secondo and Terzo - what had happened while Lilith had control of me, the things I had seen. Copia paled when I told them about him and Mina, my throat growing tight, “It was all very, very real.”

Everyone else had about the same reaction, “These were not... a sort of prophesying, though, yes?” Terzo had asked, nervous, his eyes darted away from mine – as they had most of the afternoon. He would not look at me.

“No... I don’t think so. I think she was just... tormenting me. When I stopped fighting her, the visions stopped too... I didn’t want to give in... but,” I choked on the lump in my throat and Copia’s hand came down to take mine, I held it tightly, “I don’t remember where she went or what she did. I don’t remember what she said to any of you.”

“But the Dark Lord,” Nihil said, “You remember that, yes?”

I nodded, “He said I need _the_ black book. I don’t know what that means. I asked him to just like... help me out, tell me what I needed to do but, he said that wouldn’t be very fun. But He was clear – I need the black book.”

Terzo gave a half-laugh, “We need to work on naming things better... the Emeritus Heir? We had no idea. The Black Book? We are Satanists - all of our books are black!”

It was quiet while we all tried to internally figure out what the actual hell was the black book. I leaned against Copia’s side and closed my eyes, tired. I felt his hand on my hair, pushing it behind my ear, “Perhaps,” Imperator said, “You should commune again. To seek more answers. Papa is right. We cannot simply just... know what the black book is.” Secondo excused himself quietly, leaving us.

“Absolutely not. No,” Copia said, “You cannot expect her to commune again, so soon - let alone at all,” he fought, coming to my defense. I held his hand a little tighter, “I’d rather she never did it again than have to relive... any of that.”

“She has a duty,” Imperator said, her tone cold, “To this Church, to the Dark Lord.”

“Her duty is to stay alive,” Copia retorted, “Healthy.”

“She won’t be communing again until she’s ready,” Terzo stared at Imperator and she stared back, both of them fighting for dominance, “She already had a bad feeling about the last time and I forced her to ignore it. Not again.”

I mouthed thank you to Terzo when his eyes met mine but, he returned his gaze - quickly - to Imperator. Nihil sighed, “I am sorry, _Seestor_ but, for once I have to agree with my son _and_ the Cardinale. I would rather find the book the hard way than risk losing our Amelia.”

Imperator turned to me and I panicked, “Please don’t make me do it, again.”

Imperator clucked her tongue, shook her head and narrowed her eyes and I shrunk under her gaze, “You let me know when you grow tired of searching for a needle in a haystack. I’ll be in my office, attempting to save this Church and protect its members. You _idiots_ included!”

“ _Seestor_ ,” Nihil chided but, she was already headed for the door - stopped by Secondo who was returning - with a very large, dusty, leather bound, _black_ book. He set it on the desk with a full thud and Terzo curled his upper lip, “Bit dirty, no?”

“It’s old,” Secondo grumbled.

“This? This is the book?” Nihil asked, reaching for it.

“Don’t... touch it,” Secondo shooed his hand away.

“How can we be told to find a book and not touch it,” Nihil sneered, though he sat back in his chair.

“Amelia,” Secondo said, nodding towards me and then down to the book

I stood, slowly, Secondo taking my hand, giving me something to balance on as I approached. The book had... an aura. I could feel it - whatever was inside was dark and powerful and Secondo was right in keeping other’s hands off of it. Whatever it was emanating - it was a bit entrancing. I saw that everyone was staring at it, too, “What... is it?” Imperator asked, stepping closer.

“It’s a grimoire.”

“That’s not just a grimoire,” I said, quietly, meeting Secondo’s eyes, “I can... feel it.”

“It belonged to Anne Boleyn, among others.”

“That’ll do it.”

I ran my hands over the soft edges of the cover, the parchment uneven and yellowing beneath it.

My family’s grimoire had our names, birth and death dates in the front. It was filled with spells and potions, a few curses here and there but, it was also filled with portraits and stories, tips and tricks and a few good recipes. It was a cook book and a family history as much as it was a grimoire.

But, the book in front of me was... intense. It vibrated with a darkness that intrigued and scared me – and it had the same effect on everyone else in the room. I flipped the latch that held it closed, picked a spot near the beginning and opened it, “necromantiae superstitionibus demersus ex” was written in inky script at the top of the page. I looked to Secondo, “Necromancy of the Drowned,” he said and I looked back down and turned the page.

“I’m going to have to brush up on my Latin,” I said, flipping through the pages, “et resurrectionis erimus, necromantiae, occisio execratione maledicta congessit,” I read quietly – resurrection, necromancy, killing curse... and that was just in the first few pages, “This is... some dark shit,” I skipped to another part of the book, “vox divina tenebris? et communi coniugali?”

“The voice of the divine dark,” Secondo said, before clearing his throat, “Conjugal communing.”

“Okie-dokie, then,” I said shutting the book, “That’s the last thing I need right now.”

“You should rest,” Copia said, “Revisit the Book when you are stronger,” I gazed at him, giving him a half-smile.

“I _could_ use a nap.”

“Secondo finds the books and she... wants to take a nap?” Imperator raised an eyebrow.

“Copia’s right,” Secondo said, “This isn’t a book to take lightly. She should rest.”

“And _she,_ ” I said, started to get annoyed that they were talking about and around me, “Is actually, just tired. Something about piggy backing Lilith for a night. I don’t know.”

Nihil smirked at Imperator and Imperator glared at him – his smile fading for a second, “It’s Amelia, Seestor. Lighten up.”

I bit my lip – the room was sucked of its oxygen as Nihil and Imperator stared at each other. Finally, Imperator’s shoulders sagged and she rolled her eyes, “You are not off the hook for communing, young lady,” she crossed the room to me and kissed my cheek, her hands on my shoulders.

“That’s not lightening up,” Nihil whispered.

“I love you, Amelia,” Imperator said quietly, “Your grandmother would be so proud. _I_ am so proud,” she walked towards the door, “But, you’re not off the hook.”

Copia and I shuffled back across the hallway and I leaned against him, draining with each step. Secondo had asked me to come to his office when I was ready to dive into the Book. Terzo had said goodbye with a quick wave, focusing on his phone. Copia helped me into bed and sat next to me, his hand on my leg. He stared at me, his eyes said, “What?” I asked, reaching for his hand.

“Those things... you saw, Mina and I. That’s never going to happen.”

“I know. I do.”

“Do you?”

“It was very real,” I admitted, tears pricking my eyes.

“I’m sorry.”

“Just lay down with me,” I tugged on his shirtsleeve and he obeyed with a groan.

“How much sleep have you gotten?” I asked, situating myself against him, my head on his shoulder, “I can see dark circles peeking out from your makeup.”

“Hm, an hour or two,” he said.

“Last night?”

He chuckled, “The last three nights, _maybe_.”

“Copia.”

“Did you think I could sleep when I did not know if you would wake?”

“I would expect you to... sleep, at least.”

Copia opened one eye and looked down at me, I shrugged, “If I die, I want everyone to just... carry on. Throw me a big ass party and then go back to normal.”

“That would never happen,” he said, closing his eyes again.

I crawled onto him, putting my chin on his chest, “Then I’m going to come back and haunt you. I’ll... give you a boner at the most inopportune moments.”

“Darling,” Copia’s arms came around me, “You already do,” I flicked his nose, “You do, I am serious,” he smirked, “I have to avoid the halls when I’m on my way to meetings – especially when I know you’re traipsing around here in your sweatpants.”

“My sweatpants?”

“Si, your sweatpants.”

“Really?”

“Sometimes your shirt comes up, I see that delicious strip of skin between your waistband and belly button. And the last time I saw it, I was talking about the merits of Satanic cleansing with Nihil and you walked by and I had to excuse myself to do a bit of... cleansing... of my own.”

I giggled, rolling off of him and into my pillow, “I’ll never wear them again!”

“Oh, no-no-no,” Copia rolled over with me and pulled me against him, “Don’t... don’t do that. Ha.”

I snorted and kissed his arm that was wrapped around me, I felt something hard against my back, “You’re uh... really thinking about those sweatpants, huh?”

“Sorry, so sorry,” he wiggled a bit, adjusting himself. He kissed my ear, “You feel what you do to me, yes? The thought of a few, innocent inches of your body.”

“Whatever’s going on in your pants is hardly innocent,” I smirked and then yawned, “I’m sorry... maybe when I wake up?”

Copia nuzzled my neck, “He will go away... mind of his own. Especially when it comes to you.”

“I’m so very flattered,” I snuggled into the bed.


	30. the Conference

It was early morning when I woke – I didn’t remember falling asleep but, _finally_ felt rested and content. Copia was sleeping soundly and I kissed his nose – he twitched a little and then stilled. I slid out of bed and opened the window – spring was here and I sighed happily – the mornings were still cool but, the world was starting to green up – the tulips and the daffodils were poking through the landscaping. I mentally calculated the days; Beltane was just a few weeks off – my favorite holiday of the year. I could use a good romp around a bonfire.

My eyes wandered up the sidewalk, trying to count all the bunches of green that would turn into flowers – and the calm I had been feeling was dashed away. They had not started yelling or chanting yet but, there was a group of protestors gathering at the gates; only a few, it seemed that they were just getting started, waiting for more to show up, “Copia,” I said, turning towards him; the fear that pulsed in my belly fought the guilt I felt about waking him. At some point in the night, he had taken off his shirt and pants and was now sprawled in his black briefs; he looked comfortable and peaceful and I felt guilty for having to wake him for this shit, “Copia – Cope – you have to wake up.”

“I don’t want to.”

“Well, we have some... guests. Outside the gates.”

Copia sat up quickly, his hair falling in his face, “What?”

“The Baptists are here. With signs,” Copia groaned and rubbed the sleep from his eyes, “I’m sorry – I didn’t want to wake you,” He swung his legs off the side of the bed and I leaned down to pick up his shirt and pants. He dressed quickly and quietly and I made him a cup of coffee.

“Thank you, mia dea,” he took the mug, kissing my forehead. He stared at me for a moment, “Are you alright? With that?” He jerked his head toward the direction of the open window.

I nodded, “I’m fine,” he narrowed his eyes, “I’m afraid. But, I’m fine.”

“No wandering today, si? Staying inside only,” he asked, pulling me close with one arm, his lips on my hair.

“Ah, no,” I said, wrapping my arms around him, nuzzling his chest, “I think I’ll stay close.”

There was a knock on the door and Dew entered, “Sorry to interrupt but... we’ve got a problem. Papa’s looking for you.”

“I saw them,” Copia said, he kissed my once more, “I need to go, mia dea.”

Copia left Dew and I and Dew turned to me on his heel, “How many protestors do you think I can eat?”

“Excuse me,” I laughed, putting the kettle on to boil.

“Mountain says I could only eat half a one,” Dew sat on the table and folded his arms.

“And you think you could eat how many?”

“Two and a half.”

“Dew, my love, my gremlin, baby boy – you could only eat half a protester because you’re roughly the size of half a protestor,” Dew growled and narrowed his eyes, “We all out-eat you at the Chinese place, Dew. I could eat more protestor than... wait. Are you planning on eating someone?”

“No, well... not yet,” Dew said, thought his tail flick gave him away. I raised an eyebrow and he gave in, “It’s Swiss’ idea. If things get dicey... well, we’re gonna eat a protestor.”

“I can’t tell if you’re kidding or not but,” I stared at him and he stared back, “You know, I don’t wanna know,” The kettle started to whistle and I turned off the stove. I opened my cupboards and stared, I needed caffeine but, I also needed a little help being calm. Or calm-ish. I pulled out the black tea leaves and the sugar dish, along with a bottle of reishi mushroom tincture.

“I could give you something to calm you down,” Dew said, “If you know what I mean... a little devil’s lettuce to get you through the day?”

“Dew, it’s eight-thirty in the morning.”

“And? What do you think I had for breakfast? _Why_ do you think I haven’t eaten anyone yet?”

Zoe and Aether walked in without knocking, “Where’s the remote?” Zoe said, “Turn on the TV.”

“Good morning to you, too,” I pointed to remote on the couch and Aether turned on the television, changing it to a news station.”

“Oh my god,” I said, walking across the room to stand in front of the screen – which was streaming a video of the protestors outside the Church.

“We’re bringing you straight to the site of the protests,” said a woman’s voice offscreen, “So far it seems peaceful if not loud. We spoke to one of the participants who claims his friend was attacked by one of the members of the Satanic Church at the last protest.” I swallowed, fear rising in me. “Thank you for speaking with us,” the anchorwoman said.

“Thank you for having me,” the man said.

“Now, allegedly, you were a participant in a peaceful protest outside the venue and a hotel the Church behind us was using, correct?” the man nodded, “And you say you friend was attacked, unprovoked by one of the Church of Satan members?”

“That’s correct. He was actually leaving the protest and he and some of his thugs followed him.”

“That’s me. I’m thugs,” Dew said and Aether shooshed him.

“He only escaped because me and some of my friends caught up and saved him. He would have died.”

“Should have,” Dew whispered.

“Can you tell us, why? Why you’re protesting the Church behind us?”

“There’s lots of reasons,” he said, “First of all, I can attest to this – they’re dangerous. They’re devil worshippers, Suzette. We all remember what happened in the eighties.”

“You’re referring to the Satanic Panic?”

“Indeed, I am,” he nodded, “And it’s happening, again, in our own backyard. We need to get these people out of here. We don’t want them in our city. Have you seen their leaders? They paint their faces like skulls. Like death. That alone should make you want them to leave. Am I right? That’s just the tip of the iceberg, too – orgies, homosexuality, abortions, you name it – if the Bible said not to do it, they do.”

“That’s... kind of the point,” Dewdrop said, “This is guy’s... I’m gonna eat him.”

“Would you shut the hell up for one second,” Aether smacked the back of his head. I was calmer than I had been but, Dew’s smart mouth made it a bit easier to bear. I held his hand tightly.

The anchorwoman held up her finger and then shifted it to her ear, “I’m just getting this in but, in one hour... the leaders of the Church of Satan will be holding a press conference on the steps of the Church.”

“Fuck,” the four of us said in unison.

“Indeed,” Terzo’s voice made us all turn. He stood in the doorway and pointed at me, “I want you to be there.”

“Pass,” I said.

“Be in the foyer in thirty minutes,” he said, turning on his heel – still a bit cold, he could hardly look me in the eye.

I whined and turned to Zoe, “I’ll help you,” she said and we walked into the bedroom while Aether and Dew watched the news stream. I walked to the window while Zoe picked out something for me to wear and stared at the now seventy or so people outside the gates.

“Hey,” Dew yelled, “I can see you! On the TV!” I dropped to the floor and Dew cackled. I stood slowly and closed the window before standing.

I did my hair and makeup and then Zoe fixed it – as usual, “You’re getting better,” she smirked.

I pulled on the dress – black, long sleeve and shin length – it was form fitting and I looked good but, it was modest and professional. I was going to wear my hair down but, Zoe twisted it into a neat chignon at the nape of my neck, “Here,” she handed me a pair of heels with red soles and I slipped them on, standing up in front of her, she looked me up and down and nodded.

I had a few minutes to spare so I walked down to Copia’s office, Terzo on his way out with a tablet in his hand, in his full papal regalia. He nodded to me but, kept going, “Okay, hold on,” I grabbed his elbow, “What’s your deal, Terz? You’ve said three words to me in the last two days. You won’t even look at me.”

“It’s nothing,” he said, staring at the tablet.

“Mmhmm,” I pulled him close and gave him a hug. He stiffened for a few moments before hugging me back with a dramatic exhale. I knew Terzo well enough and decided to just... move on, “Is that your speech?”

“Si, the Cardinale whipped it out for me. He’s very good,” we stepped away from each other and Terzo took my hand in his, “You scared me, is all,” Terzo said, “Or Lilith scared me.”

“You were scared?”

He nodded, “Darling, you were absolutely terrifying. You licked me.”

“I _licked_ you?”

“Si.”

“That’s what you get for turning down Lilith.”

“Scusi?”

“The Dark Lord,” I folded my arms, “He said that she isn’t a fan of you because you turned her down – but you didn’t know it was her.”

Terzo put a dramatic hand to his chest, “My Satan.”

“I’m sorry you were scared.”

Terzo waived his hand in the air – forgetting the last couple of days, “It is nothing, Amelia. Go, I’ll meet you downstairs.”

I nodded and watched Terzo walk away, humming now, his chasuble billowing out behind him. I knocked on Copia’s door and heard him shuffling around, “It’s just me,” I said, walking in.

“Oh, mia dea,” he said, “I cannot find my other glove!” His face was panic stricken as he turned around the room, “I have no... idea,” I covered my mouth with my hand and tried to not smile too much as I closed the space between us and grabbed the leather poking out of his pocket of his black cassock. He sighed and groaned at the same time, “I... uh... am a little stressed.”

I nodded, “Of course.”

“But you look lovely,” he winked, pulling on his glove and setting his biretta on top of his head.

“I could say the same about you,” I smiled, “We look pretty badass in all this black.”

We walked to the foyer and found everyone dressed in their Papal robes and paints, ready to go. I swallowed a bit and Copia took my hand in his, “You’re sure you’re okay?”

“I’m fine,” I lied – suddenly feeling very not okay, “Will... the protestors be... up close?”

“Papa has invited them to the conference on the grounds that they be respectful and quiet.”

“And?”

“They’re staying outside the gates.”

“Good.”

Imperator gave us the rundown of events – she would introduce Terzo and he would give his speech. For a few minutes after that, the two of them would answer questions from the press. Finally, there would be a time for pictures with some of the guests Imperator had called in – she motioned to a few people standing nearest the doors, smiling and talking quietly.

She clapped her hands together, “Are we ready?”

There was a murmur of whispers from us – most of the responses turning out to be a quiet but resounding no. The doors were opened and we were met with the warm, midmorning sun. There was a podium set up with about ten or so microphones and a small group of reporters on the bottom steps. I stood next to Secondo, who looked terrifying – clearly perturbed that he had to get dressed up for this. Copia and Imperator stood in front of us, one step down. Nihil and One stood above us one step. Terzo stood on the other side of the podium with the “special guests”. The protesters were still outside the gates – which were still shut and I felt a bit of relief that the tall, iron bars were sharply pointed.

Imperator checked her watch and then stepped forward, “Well, it’s eleven o’clock on the dot! I think we’ll get started,” she smiled, “My name is Sister Julia, Abbess Imperator of the Church of Satan,” it was strange to hear her use her given name – the clergy rarely did. I couldn’t imagine calling her by _Julia._ I glanced up to Secondo – Cosimo was his real name. Then to One, who had been named Elladio. Terzo’s name was Luca. Even Copia’s name was a foreign – though sexy - mouthful on my tongue: _Massimiliano. Massimiliano Copia._ I only knew him as Copia when we met and the habit had been hard to break until I just given up. He was just Copia. _My Copia._

Imperator continued, “I would like to thank all of you for being here today – without further ado, I shall hand the stage over to the head of our Church – Papa Emeritus the III.” The cameras clicked with such ferocity that I thought they might fall apart. Terzo thanked Imperator and took over the podium and she took his place opposite us. He introduced himself and then Nihil, One, Secondo and Copia. I forced a diplomatic smile across my face, “And my lovely niece Amelia Emeritus,” he turned back to the crowd, “As you can see, this is a family affair,” it garnered him a few chuckles and his eyes twinkled.

He was good. Terzo was impossibly good. He was eloquent and funny and took everyone’s questions – respectfully and patiently. He wasn’t at all his usual self – the smart ass, slightly air-headed, sex pot we all knew behind closed doors, “He’s such an asshole,” Secondo whispered, grimacing while Terzo continued on with his speech.

“Absolutely,” I smiled. We all listened politely as Terzo went on. In front of me, Copia had his hands clasped behind his back. I reached forward, trying not to move too much, and gave his hand a squeeze. He latched on and held my hand tightly for a second before releasing me.

“And while announcing this kind of thing, is not really what I like to do – we like to work in the shadows, after all,” he said with a wink and then announced that the Church had made sizeable donations to the local library, the animal shelter and the children’s wing of the hospital – the small crowd whispered amongst each other, a little shocked that the Church of Satan had just donated hundreds of thousands of dollars on local charities. He answered a few more questions and then started on the closing remarks of Copia’s speech – until he went off of it. Copia’s shoulder’s tensed as Terzo turned off the tablet in front of him, “And, finally, we would like to invite the public – _all_ of the public – to a spring celebration. It has been a long winter, no?” Secondo cleared his throat and Terzo’s hand shot behind his back, holding up his middle finger, “On the First of May, we invite you to come visit us, tour our Church, meet myself and my beautiful family. Perhaps, make some friends.”

Imperator took over the podium and Terzo turned to us, his back to the crowd and gave us two thumbs up, “What are you thinking,” I asked through my teeth as he stood next to me, an arm around me.

“Kill them with kindness, si?”


	31. The Plan

“Are you absolutely off your fucking rocker,” Imperator yelled as soon as the doors shut behind her. She had remained calm and composed for the better part of an hour before the last reporter left.

We had all been waiting for Terzo and Imperator to come back inside, relatively quiet as we tried to predict the ways she might end him. One had left us as soon as it was over – tired of the whole thing. Everyone who hadn’t been at the actual conference, had already seen it and there was a constant flow of eavesdroppers. Copia sat in one of the oversized chairs and it was I who sat on the arm of it, my legs crossed, his hand on my back. The Church needed to invest in some strategically placed loveseats so Copia and I could stop _perching_ and sit comfortably next to each other.

The doors opened and we forewent proper form and remained seated – hoping to avoid Imperator’s gaze lest she take us out with Terzo, “Oh, I’m going to my original bet of stabbing,” I whispered.

“No takebacks,” Secondo whispered.

“You took back caning and impalement,” I argued quietly.

“I’m still going to win,” Nihil said, “Flaying and then into the oven.”

“It’s a perfectly good idea, Imperator,” Terzo flopped down into one of the chairs.

“It is a... a...,” she struggled to speak through her rage, “It’s a fucking stupid idea is what it is!”

“Really, though,” Nihil said, “I don’t really see the point of having a party open to the public when we are on the verge of a full blown lockdown.”

“What a better way to catch the fox in the henhouse than to open the henhouse?” Terzo said and Imperator flung her hands in the air and walked away.

“I need a fucking drink,” she said as she disappeared down the hallway.

Nihil groaned and stood, dragging his oxygen tank to follow her, leaving the three of us to stare at Terzo, “What?”

“It is a fucking stupid idea,” Secondo said, “I don’t understand.”

“First of all,” he took his mitre off and ran his hands through his hair, scratching his scalp and mussing up his raven locks, “We could use a bit of fun, si? Second, we could use a bit of good publicity.”

“Three hundred thousand dollars isn’t good publicity?” Secondo raised an eyebrow.

“I thought the Papa Emeritus the Second,” Terzo said, “His _parties_ that of _legend,_ would approve.”

“I didn’t invite fucking Fox News, first of all,” Secondo stood.

Terzo scoffed, “We need normal people to see us – having fun, being warm... being... not scary, fratello you cannot wear your makeup to the party,” Terzo stared up at his older brother, “You know with the theme of welcoming, friendship, having fun... perhaps you should sit this one out.”

“Terzo,” I scolded.

“No, no, Amelia,” Secondo held up his hand as he stood, “I would happily sit the entire thing out. Perhaps I’ll go to Vegas for the weekend.”

“Oh, no,” Terzo waggled his finger, “I’m still going to need your help. You will just need to lurk in the shadows.”

“And what, pray tell, will you need my help with,” Secondo’s patience was growing thin.

“I have, no doubt, that the protestors will come. And I have no doubt that they will try... something. Nothing is going to piss them off more than us having a good time. They will try something, you mark my word, brother. And for that, I will need your help.”

Secondo stared at his younger brother, the Papa of his Church and took a deep breath. He nodded and then turned and walked away. Terzo stood as well, leaving his mitre on the side table, “I want you to help me plan the greatest Beltane-but-not-Beltane celebration the world has ever seen,” he stood in front of me, “And you will have your revenge, si?”

“That sounds well and good, Terzo,” I said and his chest puffed up a bit. I reached down and took Copia’s hand in mine, “But, it sounds too dangerous. Risking the lives of... everyone here. I don’t know if this is a good idea.”

“I have to agree with Amelia,” Copia gave my hand a squeeze, “They found her, so easily, on Samhain. And now you want to welcome into our Church? Our home?”

Terzo sighed, “If you think I would let what happened to Amelia, happen again, you are seriously fucking mistaken. We are going to catch the man that did this on Beltane and we are going to sacrifice him to the Dark Lord.”

I looked down at Copia who returned my gaze and then we both looked to our Papa, “If you think it will work, we’ll help,” I said, and Terzo took my spare hand and kissed it quickly.

He smiled, his eyes, “I need to find a few Siblings,” he turned, his chasuble flaring out dramatically as he headed for the hunt, “Speaking to the press always... gets me going.”

As soon as we were alone, Copia pulled me down onto his lap, my legs over the arm of the chair, I kicked the shoes off of my sore feet, “How are you,” he asked, wiggling a bit until we were both sitting comfortably.

“I’m alright,” my eyes glancing towards the doors, “How long do you think they’ll stay out there?” The protesters had not yet left though, their numbers seemed to have plateaued.

“We’ve got Ghouls walking the perimeter, in the bell tower and at the gates,” Copia turned my face to his with a gloved finger, “Mia dea, you’re safe.”

I stared at Copia, swallowing, “They’re _right there,_ ” I whispered.

“And I am right here.”

“I know you are.”

“Then there is nothing to be afraid of anymore.”

“Someday we won’t have to have this conversation every day,” I ran a thumb over Copia’s mustache, “About not worrying and being safe. We’ll just wake up, not almost die and that will be normal.”

“Si, someday soon,” he pressed my palm to his mouth, “Until that day... I will happily remind you of all those things – you are safe, I am here.”


	32. Resurrection Tales

I held my hand up to knock on Secondo’s door and doubted if I should – it had been two days since the press conference. The protesters had vowed to picket outside the fence every day until then and today, they showed up bright and early. Despite the fact that we were planning a very large, very public party – the gates remained locked tight and no one was allowed in or out without multiple Ghouls in tow. Everyone within the Church was keeping their heads low – again, despite the fact we were planning a massive spring fling, Imperator had been easy to anger – everyone was on their best behavior or steering clear of the clergy halls, altogether.

Copia had been thrown full force into planning the logistics – the press had wanted to come, Church benefactors were being invited, charitable recipients begging to join. After the announcement of the donations and the subsequent open invitation to the Church – there were numerous offers from restaurants and food trucks to set up and serve. Terzo had declined them all – he wanted the Church to provide everything. Imperator, Copia and Terzo had been in Copia’s office all day and I had happily been allowed to leave to dive into the Black Book with Secondo.

I knocked on the door and waited for Secondo to invite me in – there was a grunt and I opened the door, “How many times have I asked you to leave my meals outside the door, Sister?”

I cleared my throat, “Just me.”

“Amelia, come in,” he said, “How is the party planning going?”

“I’m supposed to be in charge of ordering flowers and making the arrangements but... I can’t really take much more of Copia, Terzo and Imperator arguing.”

He smirked, “I can’t say that I miss those days. Come for this?” He nodded towards the Book that sat on his desk.

“I thought I could take a look at it.”

“Of course,” Secondo sat me in one of the chairs by the fireplace, “Can I, uh, get you something to drink?” He asked, “Coffee? Wine?”

“Oh... well, perhaps a coffee,” I took the Book from him and sat it in my lap. He nodded and disappeared behind me. There was a soft throw blanket on the back of the chair and I kicked my shoes off before pulling my feet underneath me and wrapping the blanket around my legs, “Comfortable?” he asked, returning with a cup of steaming coffee.

“Might as well be. Thank you,” I closed my eyes and breathed in the steam. I heard Secondo sit in the chair across from me and I looked at him, “Is this... you coffee? Or normal people coffee?”

“Normal coffee.”

I nodded, took a long sip and then cracked open the Book. Again, I read out loud the Latin that I did not know and Secondo translated. Almost all of it required some sort of sacrifice or, at the very least, a few drops of blood. Farther along, you didn’t have to make a sacrifice but, it implied you should already have sacrificed enough to have some sort of eternal dark power, “This is some heavy shit, Secondo,” I said, looking up at him.

“Si.”

“I’m talking left hand, Satanic Panic, Necronomicon, black magic shit.”

“I am aware.”

“Then why do you have it?”

“I needed it,” he said, standing up and stepping behind me again, returning with two glasses and a decanter of amber liquid.

“Why?” I watched him pour the drinks and he pushed one my way after returning to his chair.

“I tried to bring you mother back.”

“After she left?”

“After she died,” he said, quietly.

I swallowed, “Obviously, it didn’t work.”

“It did,” I picked up the glass of alcohol and downed it, and Secondo refilled it for me, “It wasn’t your mother, though. And I sent it back to... wherever it came from,” he took a long sip from his own glass and stared at the fire, “It wasn’t your mother,” he said quietly.

Neither of us spoke for a long time. I focused on the Book in my lap and Secondo stared at the fire. I looked over at him and saw that his eyes were glistening – though his face remained dry. I reached over and gave his arm a squeeze, he did not look at me but, he put his hand on mine, “I’m sorry,” I said, quietly.

Secondo cleared his throat, finished his drink, “Why don’t you take the Book back to your room, yes?”

“I... I don’t mind staying here. With you.”

“Please, take it back to your room,” Secondo said, standing and walking to the window, “You need to work on your Latin, anyway.”

“Secondo.” He said nothing and I stood, “We... we should talk. About this.”

“Maybe another time.”

“Please, Secondo,” I took a step towards him.

“I have not had that book out in nearly thirty years, Amelia. I have not told _anyone_ what I have just told you. It is enough and I need you to leave. Take the Book and leave.”

My feelings hurt, I took the book and left. Back in the apothecary, my phone buzzed on the counter; a message from Dew: _in band practice. You ok?_

_I’ll tell you later. I’m fine._

_You’re a terrible liar, even in text._

_Shut up and practice._

I opened the book, laying it flat on the table, flipping to the section on resurrection – the page I was looking for was easy to find: resurrectionem quae est ex mortuis, resurrectionem, resurrectione iecur – _resurrection of the dead, resurrection of the body, resurrection of the lover._ But, it wasn’t the title of the page that confirmed it was what I was looking for – it was the droplets of smeared ink; tear drops, melting the ink into little circles. I ran my fingers over the bubbled paper, now crisp and knew this was the spell that Secondo had used to try and bring my mother back.

“Dewdrop text me,” Copia’s voice made me turn around and my lip instantly started trembling, “Oh, mia dea – what’s wrong?” I shook my head and Copia pulled me into his arms, “Did something happen? Is it the protesters?” Copia turned a bit and read the Latin laid out behind me, “What is all this about? Who are you resurrecting?”

“Sec-Secondo told me about my mom,” I sniffled into Copia’s chest.

“And you are trying to bring her back? How can I tell you this... it’s not a good idea.”

“No, no... that’s not it,” I stepped back and Copia took my face in his hands, forcing me to look up at him. He wore black pants, his button up shirt with his clerical collar. His sleeves were rolled up his forearms a bit and I ran my thumbs over his wrists.

“Tell me,” I did and I calmed, shutting the Book and pushing it away, “I think I just got my feelings hurt, more than anything.”

He clicked his tongue, “Come here,” he pulled me close and hugged me, “I have some flower catalogs and some party catalogs, too. I could bring them over? Order a pizza? Just you and me? I could use some help with this party.”

“I’d like that.”

“Perfetto,” he headed for the door, “Don’t go anywhere.”

Two hours later, Copia and I sat on the floor, half a pizza in a box on the coffee table – we were surrounded by magazines and catalogs and old books of pagan traditions. Copia had a tablet on his lap and was carefully compiling different orders from different vendors, his reader low on his nose, “If we get the pink and white roses,” I said, pointing at the catalog closest to Copia’s left foot, “Then we should get the yellow ones, too,” I held up the catalog I was holding, “And then work in some pretty greens and smaller, more delicate flowers.”

“What about the sunflowers?”

“Those are more of an end of the summer flower, don’t you think?”

“I honestly don’t know,” he chuckled, “That’s why I have you.”

“I’d love to get lilies – those are my favorite.”

“Then let’s get lilies, mia dea,” he said, scrolling through the price list, focused and not looking up, “Whatever you want.”

I smiled and stared at him, “You’re sweet.”

“Hm?” He looked up and my heart melted a little, “What?”

“Nothing – flowers! Flowers.”

He narrowed his eyes, questioning me internally before going back to his tablet, “So, we put the roses along the paths and around the clearing where we’ll have the bonfire.”

“Among other things,” I smirked. The picnic and open house would end strictly at eight o’clock. That would give us enough to time to clean up a bit and then resume our own celebrations – dancing around a bonfire, feasting and most likely, an orgy or two, “What about a big arch? Something above the path or... oh! What if we do up the gates?”

Copia snapped and pointed at me, “The gates. I like it.”

“No one told me you were ordering pizza,” Dew said, tripping over a magazine.

“Careful,” Copia glared, “There’s a system.”

Dew hopped onto the coffee table and then onto the couch, pulling the pizza box onto his lap, “Pizzas in here, Swiss!” he yelled, already with a mouthful. Swiss entered and all three of us yelled for him to watch his step.

As usual, it didn’t take long for Mountain, Rain and the Ghoulettes to join us. Zoe and Aether appearing a few minutes later. Copia and I still sat on the floor but, we had given up on any decision making, “Yeah okay, so we’ve a maypole –,”

“Lame,” Dew interrupted me and I rolled my eyes, “Give us some Beltane Rites, Amelia.”

“This isn’t “Mists of Avalon”,” Zoe smirked.

“Beltane Rites?” Copia asked.

“Oh, two people usually have sex on an altar in front of the dancers or the fire. Holiday exhibitionism,” I winked, “Fertility rituals. Nothing exciting.”

“Sounds exciting to me,” Dew said.

“We’d have to find a couple to volunteer,” I said, turning back to the flower catalog in my lap, “Honestly, it’s not like... _a must._ ”

“Let’s do a drawing,” Zoe said, “We can have couples put their names in and Imperator can draw.”

“The Goblet of Fire of Sex,” Swiss grinned.

Dew held up his fist, “Nice,” and Swiss bumped it.

I turned to Copia, “What do you think?”

He shrugged, “I think Papa will be pleased.”

“Oh, he’s not going to say no to that.”

And so, Copia ordered the flowers and the decorations – I rested my chin on his shoulder, watching the bill rack up for just the decor alone, “This better be... successful,” I said, quietly.

Copia leaned over a bit, pressing his head to mine, “It will be. Are you feeling better?”

“All my favorite people are in one room,” I whispered, “How could I not?”

“It’d be better if we were alone.”

“Sure, I can help you take these magazines back to your office,” I said, a little louder.

“What?” Copia looked confused.

“I can help you,” I widened my eyes, “Take these back to your office.”

“Oh. _Oh,_ ” Copia nodded, “Yes, yes. I need help. A lot of help. I just have fettucnini arms, you know.”

We gathered up the catalogs as fast as we could, avoiding eye contact from Zoe and the Ghouls because, frankly, they all knew what we were up to, “You guys, stay as long as you want. Watch TV. Eat my snacks.”

“Uh-huh,” Zoe shook her head.

As soon as the door shut, Copia and I booked it for his door. I got in first and tossed the magazines in the air, giggling. Copia did the same and I vaulted onto his bed. Copia stopped at the end of bed and plucked the white collar from his shirt before starting to unbutton it, “We didn’t order flowers for inside the Church,” I said, peeling off my pants.

“Do it tomorrow,” Copia said, struggling with his belt, “Sonofabitch,” he growled and I laughed, scooting off the bed to lend a hand. His lips fell on my mouth while I worked and soon his pants were on the floor next to mine. Copia pushed me against the bed until it hit the back of my leg and I fell backwards, Copia following.

He kissed me and I held his face away from mine, “Thank you. For making me feel better today – cheering me up.”

“That’s my job, mia dea. If you are not happy, I am not happy. If you are...,” he glanced down, his eyes trailing my body on the way up, “If you are naked, I am naked, no?” he laughed and so did I.

“We’re disgusting,” I giggled.

“I love being disgusting with you.”


	33. The Deal

In the past, people have always told me to _face my fears_ – which I’ve thought was fucking dumb because it’s my fears, why would I want to face it. Its my fear for a reason. But. Having one of my worst fears parked just outside my home for nearly a month was turning it into one of my biggest annoyances. They started at seven in the morning and went all the way to one in the morning – those were the times that the city had allowed them to picket – they had started out with twenty-four seven protesting but, we had to put a stop to that. Since then, they had upgraded their megaphones to bigger, better, louder speakers and you could hear them from almost anywhere in the church – like little mosquitos constantly buzzing in your ear. Their signs remained the same, their words remained the same – and so, we hunkered down.

And Cabin Fever was setting in. The Church was spacious, yes but – we were a group of people who thrived on social interaction and indulgence. We went to clubs and bars and restaurants. We shopped and we spent time together... outside of the Church. Summer was quickly approaching and the beach was calling. The amusement parks. Road trips. Just a goddamn walk around the block.

I had been reading the Black Book on my own – Secondo had been in poor spirits since our last visit which had left me emotional but, curious. I had attempted to ply him for more information but, he refused to indulge me and so, I stopped asking – reminding myself that I had gone literally my entire life without that information, I didn’t need it now.

Copia had happily stepped in to help me with my Latin – and I’m sure I could have jumped back into it a bit sooner if we didn’t take so many... breaks. I was impressed by his knowledge of... all things. Any question I had when I was reading, he had an answer for. Unfortunately, all the work I had put in to reading the Book – I had not found anything that stood out as something that I _needed._ Copia had encouraged me to continue and I spent most days in his office reading or hiding in the greenhouse with One, Book in tow, “You don’t need that mia nipote,” One would say, shuffling back and forth in front of me, working, “You are strong enough – forget what Imperator wants.”

“It’s what the Dark Lord wants.”

“Well, alright, that cannot be avoided but, don’t let Imperator push you around, si? If you do not want to do,” he waived a limp hand towards the book, “Tell her no.”

“That worked so well for you and your brothers,” I smirked.

“Secondo put up a good fight,” One had said, trimming a wisteria that was climbing up the side of the wall.

“He did?”

“Si. He did. I realize now it was probably because of your mother.”

“Oh.”

“But those are not my stories to tell, mia nipote,” he said, “Now, come help me – I can’t climb up on ladders anymore.”

“You _shouldn’t_ climb up on ladders anymore,” I said, taking the shears from him,

“Probably not,” he chuckled, quietly.

Now, here we were, the open house was tomorrow – the flowers and decorations were set to arrive first thing in the morning and then the real chaos would ensue. Still, in Terzo’s fashion – he had ordered a small feast for everyone on the Eve of May Day, “A little bonding, no?”

“We’ll need to set some ground rules anyway,” Imperator had rolled her eyes, tired of her Papa, “Might as well get everyone covered at once.”

We had all settled into our seats at the head table, Copia not yet arrived – the air a bit tense between Secondo and I. It was awkward and silent and relief washed over me when Copia approached the table, kissing me quickly before he sat, “How are you my darling? I have not seen you all day.”

“Better now that you’re here,” I smiled, “Busy day?”

“The groceries arrived late,” he said, shaking his head but, relaxing back into his seat. He put an elbow on the arm of the chair and gazed at me, leaning over, “The cooks were in a bit of tizzy – having to plan for this and tomorrow with nothing to cook with until two hours ago.”

“You can’t expect everything to go as planned around here,” I leaned forward and kissed him, “A little drama is par for the course.”

Copia stayed still, an eyebrow raised, “It wouldn’t be right if everything went as planned.”

“It will all come together tomorrow,” I patted his leg, “You’ve worked so hard to pull this off for Terzo,” Copia’s eyes sparkled – he reveled in the praises of his hard work, something he rarely received from the Clergy.

“Thank you, Amelia,” he pulled my hand to his lips.

_Secondo tried not to pay much attention to Copia and Amelia next to him – they were a bit much. Leaning in to each other, whispering and giggling as they ate and gossiped. He was glad he had on his aviators so that no one could see him rolling his eyes. He stared out at the long tables of Ghouls and Siblings and his eyes fell on a brunette who was glaring in Copia and Amelia’s direction. This Mina, though she had quieted after a stern conversation with Copia, had apparently not set aside her feelings for the Cardinale. She averted her eyes but, every few minutes she would return her gaze to Copia and Amelia and darkness would flash in them. Secondo would have to step in – it was blatantly disrespectful to Amelia and that would not stand._

_“I’m going to say hi to my friends,” Amelia said, finally peeling herself off of Copia._

_She glanced at Secondo but, quickly averted her eyes and he felt a bit guilty about how he’d treated her the last few weeks; but it was too hard. He hadn’t spoken of Amelia’s mother in years. Simona. Her name still made his chest ache. And now, after all this time – here was Amelia, who wanted to talk about it, who was trying to understand, bless her. It was just... too hard._

_He took a drink, a long, long drink and watched Amelia walk over to her friends – she had changed so much since Samhain – she wore smart dresses and high heels, her makeup was done and her hair pulled back, though a few of the mousy colored tendrils were always escaping. She had fallen into life as an Emeritus, as Copia’s partner – as a representative of the Church. Her grandmother was probably raging in the afterlife, Secondo smirked – Amelia had ended up in the exact spot that her grandmother had tried to keep her from._

I walked over to the end of the table where Zoe and the Ghouls sat, “Hey, her majesty has decided to grace us with her presence,” Dew winked.

“Imperator makes me sit up there and you know it,” I said, my hands on his shoulders as he turned back to his meal. I had not seen much of him lately, of any of them, they had all been busy in the studio. My hands on his shoulders offered a sense of closeness, of feeling protected and understood. Dew’s reached up and patted my hand and I knew he felt it, too.

“Is everything ready for tomorrow,” Zoe asked, “Imperator has been a hot mess all day.”

I shrugged, “As ready as it will be. I have to get up early and make sure the flowers are here and then get started on the arrangements,” I prattled on about my to do list, not realizing that everyone’s eyes were settling on someone behind me. My voice trailed off and I turned, trying not sigh to dramatically, “Hello, Mina.”

“Hi,” she said, wringing her hands and balancing from foot to foot, “I’ll make this quick, I know you’re busy,” Dew turned in his seat, he gave them back of my leg a squeeze, reminding me he was here. Mina cleared, her throat, “Look, I just wanted to say that... I’m sorry. I’m sorry for... my behavior, I overstepped when I came here. I see now that you and Copia are... serious,” I glanced over to the head table. Copia was standing, ready to come to my side – Secondo and Terzo were staring, their eyes dark, “And I think that’s great. It’s great that he’s found someone that’s cool with the whole aging thing. Or should I say not aging thing, amiright?”

I narrowed my eyes, “What?”

“Well, it’s romantic, don’t you think?” Mina’s sweet tone and nervous demeanor was slipping, “falling in love with someone? Loving someone despite the fact that you’ll look like the crypt keeper in fifty or so years and he’ll,” she turned to glance at Copia, and smiled, “He’ll still look like that.”

“What the hell are you talking about?” I asked.

“Oh, did... did you not know? Have I spilled the beans?” she giggled, her hand over her mouth.

“Get lost, Mina,” Dew stood up and put his hand on my shoulder.

“Wait, stop,” I said, confused, “What the fuck are you talking about?”

“You need to talk to Copia, Amelia,” Dew said, quietly, “Not her.”

“You... you know what she’s talking about?” I asked.

“He’s immortal, Amelia,” Mina said, smiling wickedly, “I’m surprised he didn’t tell you – that _no one_ told you. He told me, quite quickly actually,” and then she turned and headed for the door.

I stood, speechless for a few moments and then I turned to Dew, “Did you know?”

“You should talk to Copia, Amelia,” Dew said, quietly, “Just... go talk to him.”

“Dewdrop.”

“He wanted to tell you himself.”

“So, it’s true?”

“Just... go talk to him.”

I walked back to the table and Copia sat back down, slowly, “No,” I said, my voice came out soft and shaky, not at all how I wanted to sound, “We need to talk.”

“Of course,” Copia said, jumping up. He had no idea.

“Do you need me, Amelia,” Secondo said, tossing his napkin from his lap to the table.

“Not yet, thank you.”

I contained myself until we returned to the apothecary, Dew following closely behind but, respectfully remained in the hall, “Amelia, please tell me what happened?”

“You know,” I said, turning around to him, “I know a lot of things about you, Copia.”

“Si, that’s what people who love each other do, tell things.”

“Strangely enough, I don’t know your birthday.”

“Of course, you do, it’s October Fifteenth.”

“What year,” I asked and Copia paled, stiffening.

“Amelia.”

“What. Year?”

“Amelia, I wanted to tell you but -,” he started.

“Answer the question, Copia,” he stared at me for too long and tears started to prick my eyes, “Copia, answer the fucking question.”

“I want you to know that I love you and this will change nothing.”

“Copia.”

“I am roughly seven hundred years old.”

I stared at Copia and then... I laughed. I had to hold myself up on the apothecary table because I was laughing so hard. Copia stood there, absolutely thinking I’d finally lost my mind. Tears streamed down my face and I laughed until no sound came out, “Hooooo,” I said, holding my side, “As if this whole,” I flapped my hands in the air, “Place... as if my life couldn’t get any more fucked up!”

“Amelia, my love.”

“What is it? Do you drink blood?” I snorted, “Turn into a pile of bats?”

“Amelia.”

“Sorcerer’s Stone? Horcrux?” Copia rubbed his eyes but, I continued, “Enchanted picture in the back?”

“That is enough,” Copia snapped, “This is nothing to joke about.”

“But it clearly isn’t serious enough to warrant you telling me,” I snapped back.

“She’s got you there,” Dew’s voice sounded from the other side of the door, “Sorry.”

Copia stepped forward, “This doesn’t change anything, Amelia.”

“It changes _everything,”_ I said, shaking my head, “How... how am I supposed to feel? To quote our beloved _Mina,_ ” I spat her name, “In fifty years, I’m going to look like the crypt keeper and you’re going to be... this. And... and when I die? Then what? You find a new wife?”

Copia’s face softened, “You... want to be my wife?”

“What? Copia! That’s not what I... that’s beside the point,” I shook my head, “First of all, you should have told me. You should have. Second,” I closed my eyes for a moment and took a deep breath before staring at Copia, “I want a life with you – a family, I think. And when that life is over... I’ll still want you. To be with you.”

Copia looked sad, putting his hands in his pockets, “Imperator and I... have a deal. When you and I were finally together, I knew. And I made... a deal with her.”

I crossed my arms, “That can’t be good.”

“When you go,” Copia cleared his throat, “I go, too.”

“I thought you were immortal,” I said, quietly.

“Conditionally,” I stared at him and he took another step closer, “I do not age and I cannot get sick or develop a disease. But I can be killed.”

“And so? What? You’re just going to... to do that? When I die? That’s the deal you made with Imperator?”

“Yes,” I turned away from Copia, trying not to cry in front of him but, my shoulders shook, giving me away, “Amelia,” Copia’s fingers snaked around my waist and I felt his lips press against my shoulder, “I have lived long enough, alone. I can’t go back to that – without you,” I stepped away, “Amelia, please.”

“As if I didn’t have enough... enough... _guilt_ about Dewdrop dying when I go,” I sobbed, “Now, I get to carry the burden of your death as well,” the silence was heavy and I walked to the door and held it open, Dew sat on the floor across the hall, “Please go.”

“Amelia,” Copia said, his shoulders sagging and his eyes glistening.

“I just need some time,” I said, staring at the floor.

“Please, mia dea,” he begged, “Let’s be together... let us talk about this.”

“I just need some fucking time, Copia!”

He nodded, tears spilling over onto his cheeks and walked out. Dew stood and walked towards the door, “No,” I said, shutting it.

“I’ll be right out here,” he said, quietly.

I locked the door and walked to the bedroom, sitting on the edge of the bed, staring out the windows. The protestors had illuminated themselves with bright work lights – I looked at the clock on the nightstand, they still had a solid three hours.

I paced. I needed to get out of here. I need to get out of this Church – just for a few hours. I just needed time to think, _space_ to think without feeling like these walls were closing in on me. I pushed open the window and stared down at the trellis – the creeping roses had just begun to return and were only a few feet off the ground – a person could easily find their footing on the way down, “Who puts a trellis under a window? If not for sneaking out.”

I stared at the picketers and rolled my eyes. I could sneak out near the gardens; the fence was lower and there was a gate to the cemetery there. After that, I could get a cab or call an Uber. No. No, I couldn’t _I shouldn’t._ I chided myself. It was too dangerous... running around the city, heading downtown for a little dancing and too expensive drinks. It was too... enticing.

I changed my shoes into a pair of old Doc Marten’s – I grabbed my phone and ID and a wad of cash from my purse and stuffed them into my bra. I stared out the window once more, at the brightly lit idiots down the way and then started down the trellis.

Halfway down, I was winded and had a cramp in my leg – I wasn’t as spry as I used to be and I’d be lying if I said my ass hadn’t gotten bigger since the last time I’d snuck out. I made it, though, dusting myself off and then... like a dog realizing she was free of her leash...

I bolted.


	34. Dad

I had ordered an Uber while I walked through the cemetery, careful to avoid the orange lights that lit the walkways. As confirmed, a Prius was waiting outside the gates, “I’ll be honest with you,” the driver said, “This is by far the weirdest spot I’ve ever picked someone up at. You Amelia?”

“Yeah, thanks,” I said, breathless but smiling, “Hey, I just picked a bar I knew downtown but, why don’t you take me to the most popular place, yeah?”

“You sure?”

“So sure. Take me somewhere where there’s a ton of people that I don’t know.”

“I can handle that.”

And he did. Once I got inside the nightclub, I headed for the bar where I ordered a drink and a shot and downed them both. It didn’t take long to catch a buzz and I was in the middle of the dance floor, dancing with strangers... forgetting about all the shit I’d left at home. I danced until my feet hurt and my hair was falling out of its bun – I released it from its confines and shook it out as I walked back to the bar. It seemed that I lucked out when I got my first drink because the it was packed and the bartenders were sort of... running back and forth taking orders. Every time one came near, it seemed that someone else managed to get their order in before I could speak. I grumbled but, kept trying, “What are you drinking, sweet thing?”

I turned to find a long, lean, man with a devil’s lock and a bloody face staring at me, “You’re...you’re bleeding.”

He smirked and leaned down to my ear, “It’s part of the schtick. Tastes like peppermint. Also, there’s a couple of creeps that’ve been staring at you all night.”

“Ah, swooping in to save the day,” I raised an eyebrow and ran a finger over his cheek and then stuck it in my mouth, “What the fuck is the point of all that mess?”

He shrugged and the bartender stopped in front of us, “What are you drinking, Mary.”

“Beer for me,” Mary jerked his chin in my direction, “What do you want?”

“Something strong and fruity, with an umbrella,” I smiled.

Mary slapped the bar with his hands, “You heard the lady! Something stupid!”

“Hey!”

“I kid, chill,” Mary leaned against the bar, long legs out in front of him, “You by yourself, sweets? You don’t seem like a girl that goes out by herself.”

“I’m not,” I nodded to the bartender who slid a hurricane glass with pink and orange juice in it and, as requested – an umbrella.

“You’re not alone? Or you don’t go out alone?”

“I am alone but, I usually have quite the entourage.”

Mary narrowed his eyes at me, “Have we fucked?”

I choked on my drink, “What!?”

“I fuckin’ swear I know you from... somewhere.”

“We definitely haven’t fucked,” I took a long sip of my drink, attempting to keep my buzz going, “I’d remember you,” I waggled a finger in front of his face.

“Shame. Do you want to?”

“First of all, didn’t you come over here to keep the creeps away? And second – I have a boyfriend.”

“I don’t see any boyfriends here tonight.”

“I just needed some space.”

“A-fucking-men to that,” he said, staring at me for a moment, “We could still fuck.”

“I’m flattered,” I said, “I just needed a night out. Away from... everyone. We just had sort of a bomb drop in our relationship... you know what? You don’t need to know. And you probably don’t care and I wasn’t going to talk about this,” I shut myself up and took a few gulps of my drink, attempting to swallow the lump in my throat.

“Whoa there, slugger,” Mary pushed my drink down with a long finger, “Don’t wanna be sloppy drunk before happy hour starts. I mean, don’t fucking quote me cause I ain’t a hero, doll but – do you need me to beat someone up?”

I laughed, “No. That’s very heroic, though. Its more of a... communication and also everlasting life issue.”

“Ah, yeah. I can’t help you there – wait the what?”

“I said nothing.”

“Okay, now you gotta fucking tell me.”

“It’s a long story.”

“Cliffnotes, baby.”

“My family, which I just recently found was my family. Almost had to marry my Uncle – they sit at the head of the Church of Satan. Esteemed lineage and all. Also just found out that my boyfriend, who is a Cardinal in said Church, is immortal.”

“Fuck. Fuck! That’s where I know you. You’re Papa’s daughter!”

“You... you know Secondo?”

“Oh,” Mary waggled his eyebrows, “I know him. _Intimately.”_

“Oh, god. No.”

“Oh god, yes.”

“You guys... have been... together?”

“Lots.”

I grimaced and then looked back to Mary, “Please don’t... tell him I’m here. We’re on lockdown and I kind of... snuck out.”

“Cool.”

I stared at Mary and then laughed, “What are the fucking odds that I sneak out to get away from everyone and I manage to befriend the one person in this club who knows them,” I shivered, “Intimately.”

“I’d say pretty good,” Mary jerked his head towards the door. I turned and saw Mountain and Aether walking in, scanning the crowd.

“Fuck,” I turned back towards Mary and downed the rest of my drink, “I gotta go. Thanks for the drink, Mary.”

“Where you gonna go?”

I did a run down, patting my chest to confirm I still had my phone, ID and cash, “No idea. The next bar, obviously. I’m not ready to go home.”

Mary rolled his eyes, “C’mon,” he grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the back of the club, “Do not throw me under the fucking bus for this, you got it? If we get caught by those creepy as Ghouls – this was all your fucking idea.”

I turned back, a rush of adrenaline mixing with the alcohol in my blood made me giggle. I made eye contact with Aether and smiled before Mary pulled me into the kitchen and then out the back door into the cool, spring night.

_Copia, Secondo and Papa waited in the foyer. They had not told Imperator – the last thing they needed to deal with was Imperator. After finally tracking down keys to get into her room and confirming that she was gone – Dew had logged into her Uber account and they tracked her to downtown, “Honestly... she’s fine,” Dew said, “Obviously she’s a fucking idiot and we need to go get her but... I don’t think she’s in immediate danger.”_

_Now the three of them waited. The Ghouls were taking a long time. Secondo stood in front of the fireplace, Terzo sat with his legs crossed, scrolling through his phone trying to ignore Copia who was pacing, “Idiotic,” the Cardinal growled, “Stupid. Dangerous. Reckless.”_

_“She was upset, she’s been cooped up,” Secondo defended his daughter, “Someone was going to break out of here soon enough. She was just mad enough to do it.”_

_“She’s a fucking Emeritus,” Terzo chuckled, “What did you expect? We don’t do anything that we’re told.”_

_“You don’t,” Secondo glared at his little brother._

_“She’s your daughter precisely because you don’t do what you’re told,” Terzo retorted, “She was created out of your disobedience.”_

_The door burst open with a loud bang and Amelia appeared, singing, “Yooooooou go down just like holy mar-rreeee,” she sang, offkey as she hung on the shoulder of Mary Goore, “You know that song could be about you, Mary,” her smile fell a little when she saw the three men staring at her, “Well, well, well if it isn’t the undying welcome committee. Like the fucking haunted mansion.”_

_“Amelia,” Copia said, his rage now mixing with relief, he took her into his arms._

_“Yeah, yeah,” she said, squirming out of them. She put her hands on his shoulders and kicked off her boots, “Real sorry about it. My apologies for not saying anything about leaving. Nothing worse than not telling someone something IMPORTANT,” Copia’s shoulders sagged a bit._

_“She could probably use some food,” Mary said quietly, rubbing the back of his neck._

_Amelia’s inebriated attention returned to Mary, “Hey. Terzo, Copia... this is my friend Mary,” she smiled, “That’s fake blood, no worries. Peppermint,” she giggled, “Peppermint is always bringing me back to you, huh,” she stumbled over to Secondo, snaking her arms around his middle, “And you already know my DAD,” she grabbed his chin and smooshed her lips against his cheek, “My bald, beautiful dad.”_

_Secondo stared at Amelia, completely speechless – he could overlook her sneaking out and partying for the rest of his life if she called him Dad one more time, “Let’s get you something to eat, eh?”_

_“Pfft. I’m fine,” she closed her eyes and leaned her head on Secondo’s shoulder._

_“Copia,” Terzo cleared his throat, “Why don’t we find a Mary a place for the night?”_

_Before Copia could answer, Secondo interjected, “He can sleep in my quarters,” he said and Terzo raised an eyebrow, “You’ll remember where they are.”_

_“Uh-huh,” Mary yawned, giving Secondo a thumbs up. He kicked off his boots next to Amelia’s and then headed up the stairs as if he’d lived there all his life._

_Amelia looked down at the boots and then up at Mary and then at Secondo, “I like him,” she said and then, after a moment, she gasped, “He could be my step mom,” she succumbed to a fit of giggles and Secondo could not help by smirk._

_Copia shook his head, unimpressed, “I’ll see that she gets to bed,” Secondo said and Copia nodded, “Food first.”_

_Amelia sat on the counter, swinging her feet and chatting Secondo’s ear off – she was a happy drunk. Copia had gone back to his office to cool down, “And then Mary took me to a bar with a slide and a ball pit. But, he wouldn’t let me go in the ball pit cause he told about this guy and these two girls that uh, you know. In the ball pit.”_

_“Sounds interesting.”_

_“Yeah. And then, we went to another bar that had these crazy, mad scientist batenders who like... lit drinks on fire and made them smoke and that’s when things got kinda got crazy.”_

_“Imagine that.”_

_“Are you mad? Copia’s mad.”_

_“I am not... mad.”_

_“Oh god... don’t say disappointed. That’s so cliché.”_

_“Well, I am a little. You could have told someone.”_

_“I didn’t want to.”_

_Satan help him, she was his daughter, “Eat,” he said, handing her a perfectly made omelet._

_“Thanks,” she chewed quietly and Secondo stared at her, “What?” she asked, her cheek full of food._

_“You, uh... called me Dad.”_

_“That I did, Pops,” she pointed her fork at him._

_“You’re very drunk.”_

_“Not that drunk, thank you very much,” she shoved the last bite of omelet into her mouth and set the plate down, “I’m trying, okay? I’m trying to accept all this shit that’s been thrown at me. It kind of slipped out, I’m not gonna lie but... it made it real. Real, real. And it didn’t,” she burped, “It didn’t feel bad,” Secondo put his hands on his hips and turned around. He cleared his throat, “Are... are you crying,” she asked._

_“No,” he lied, a little._

_Two arms snaked around his belly and a head rested between his shoulders, “You’re like a cool dad,” she said, “I should be grounded or something.”_

_“Amelia, you’re twenty-nine.”_

_“Who the fuck let me be twenty-nine?” she yawned._

_“Time for bed, tesoro,” Secondo patted her hands and turned around, “You’ve got a solid five hours before your flowers show up.”_

_“Ugh. Beltane! Who let me sneak out,” she whined, “I’m an idiot!”_


	35. the Picnic

I groaned over my bowl of cereal – I had just crawled out of the shower and was wearing an old hoodie I’d nicked from Copia’s closet and a pair of sweatpants, “You deserve every ounce of hangover,” Dew growled.

“I’m not disagreeing with you, Dewdrop,” I mumbled, “I’m just saying that we could all be a little quieter,” Copia dropped his bowl and spoon onto the counter, glaring at me. Dew opened and closed a cupboard, banging it a few times, “I hate you all,” I moaned, pushing the cereal bowl away from me and putting my head on the table. The sun was barely up and I had so much to do – now with only a few hours of sleep and a wicked hangover.

“You should have told someone,” Copia snapped – we’d argued all morning about the revelation of his ageless life and my night out.

“Yes, I heard you the first ten bazillion times. And I’ll remind you that sneaking out doesn’t usually entail telling people. And I’ll also remind you that is _I_ who is mad at _you._ ”

“Well now, consider things even,” Copia said, shoving the coffee pot back onto the burner, he walked up and stood behind me, kissed my head with a growl and walked out, slamming the door.

“Oof. You done messed up this time, Ames,” Dew said, slamming the cupboard door once more.

I winced and slunk down to the floor, laying down next to the fireplace, “I need some Advil.”

“You’re suffering, baby,” Dew said, “For a little while longer.”

“Screw you.”

“You didn’t even ask me if I wanted to go!”

“I just needed some... distance, Dewdrop.”

“I’m your familiar,” he said, “You don’t get to distance yourself from me.”

“Ugh,” I rolled over and stared at the coals, glowing but on their way out. Dew sat down on the floor next to me and handed me two pills and a glass of water, “Thanks,” I said, sitting up. He stared at me while I took them. The cold water was enough to make me fill a little better, “What?”

“Did you have fun?”

“Yeah,” I smiled, “I did.”

“God you suck.”

There was a knock on the door and Zoe poked her head in, “Flowers are here. You should change – Imperator will know immediately that you’re hungover if you’re wearing that.”

“Mmhm.”

I put on leggings and a tee shirt and headed downstairs. Copia was absent. Two delivery trucks were backing up the drive, the sea of protestors parting. Imperator came to stand beside me, sunglasses on and her lips pursed, “I don’t think need to reprimand you for last night, do I?”

I turned to her, eyes wide, “You know?”

“Of course, I know, you dummy. Really, Amelia. Sometimes I wonder how smart you really are.”

“Right.”

“Never, again. Do you understand?”

“Yes.”

“That maypole is crooked,” she yelled, walking away from me.

The trucks parked and the backdoors were rolled open and I was hit with the heady scent of flowers – and I sighed and went to work. For a while, we just unloaded; bucket after bucket of blooms until the whole driveway was full of them and it was so pretty as it was, I was just tempted to leave them. Next, boxes and boxes of vases and ribbons and lanterns. We counted quickly and I signed off on the delivery and the trucks left.

I nodded and clapped my hands and went to work, “Those lanterns need to go all along the path,” I told two Sisters who had offered to help, “Both sides... you know, you know,” I assured them, “Make it look pretty!” I picked up a bucket of flowers, turned and came face to face with Mary Goore who had showered and looked completely different than last night, “Hi.”

“Hi,” he smirked, “You’re alive.”

“Barely,” I said, shifted the bucket of flowers onto my hip, “You’re not staying for the party?”

“Fuck no,” he said, “Maybe I’ll come back tonight for the real party.”

I nodded, “Thanks for taking care of me last night, Mary. I owe you one.”

“Fuck yeah you do, I am never, ever the babysitter. You’re lucky,” he sighed and slipped on a pair of familiar aviators, “I’ll see you around Princess Emeritus.”

I watched Mary walk down the sidewalk and right into the crowd of protestors, leather jacket slung over his shoulder. I panicked for a second and then saw him emerge on the other side. He waved as if he knew I was watching and I waved back.

A few hours later, I had vases surrounding me, filled with the flower arrangements I had made. I was sweating and tired and covered in petals and pollen but, I was quite proud of my handiwork. The bouquets were disappearing quickly – being strategically places through the _open_ parts of the Church. I turned around and counted the rest of the buckets of flowers – the gates had been decorated and now, we just had to do the sidwalk up to the Church and then the area around the bonfire. The wood we had kept hidden and the altar, too – didn’t need any ominous piles of... stuff... lying around. There were two maypoles set up on the lawn, along with an array of yard games. On the opposite side of the yard were two huge grills, already hot and ready for food. A buffet line was being set up and behind that, rows and rows of picnic tables – my flowers ending up on each, “Amelia Morgana!” Imperator said stomping towards me, “Go get ready, girl! My Satan help me, people are going to start arriving in less than two hours and you look like the gardener!”

“I am kind of the gardener,” I smirked.

“Go. Change,” she said, “Your flowers look lovely but, you look terrible. GO.”

I grabbed a sandwich from the kitchen, my stomach rumbling and I ate it on my way back to my room. Dewdrop was coming out of it, smirking, “What? What!?”

“Love you! See you at the party,” he said, skipping past me.

I walked into my room and was immediately hit with the scent of flowers – lilies. The apothecary was empty but, I stepped into my bedroom and gasped. The nightstand, the little table next to the window, my dresser, the bathroom counter, the ledge around the tub – the whole place was covered in every kind color of lily imaginable. I laughed and my hands shot over my mouth as I turned, taking it all in. There were lilies in the corners on the floor, next to the bed. On the nightstand was a little box: a present and a piece of paper – Copia’s neat, flowing script gave him away before I saw his signature: _I had this planned before last night – these are not apology flowers. Unless you want them to be. I am sorry, mia dea. I don’t want to push you; I know you are so angry with me and you have every right to be – but it’s only been twelve hours and I miss you. So much. When you’re ready, I’m here. I love you. Copia._

I put down the note, feeling like an asshole and opened the box – a pair of sparkling, emerald-cut aquamarines, dangling from silver hooks. They would match the dress I’d bought for today – perfectly. I sat them down on the table and looked around the room, “Fuck, I love him,” I said, to myself.

I showered and did my hair and makeup. I left my hair down – after getting permission from Zoe – carefully drying it so it didn’t get too big and frizzy. I pulled the dress from my closet – hanging next to the dress for the after party - it was pretty, if not a on the opposite end of the spectrum from what I usually wore but, it was Beltane. And a picnic. It was white with blue flowers, a little low cut, wrap dress with short, flowy sleeves. I slipped on a pair of nude, strappy heels and then... Copia’s earrings, “That’s as good as it gets,” I pointed fingers guns at myself in the mirror, “Let’s go schmooze with the normies,” I turned and walked toward the door, “But, first, your immortal boyfriend.”

I walked down the hall and found Copia’s door open, I leaned on the doorframe and watched him while he worked, writing and then typing and then checking his phone. He whispered quietly to himself, reaching for the glass of water without looking up. He tipped it for a second, “Shit, shit,” he said reacted, holding the glass still far longer than he needed to glaring at it.

“Hi,” I said and his eyes shot up to mine.

“Hi,” he stood, tossing his pen down, “You... you look lovely.”

“Thanks. Thank you. Thank you for the flowers and the earrings... they’re lovely,” I folded my arms and stared at him, leaning my head on the wood of the frame, Copia only nodded, “It’s about time to head down. I thought we could... go together.”

“Okay, okay, let me get my birtetta... gloves,” he said, nodding.

“No gloves,” I said, standing upright and dusting invisible wrinkles from my dress, “You have nice hands and, leather gloves at a BBQ look... weird.”

“No gloves then,” Copia sat his biretta on his head and pushed his hair behind his ear, “Eh?” He turned to me with his arms out, “What do you think?”

“Looks good. You look good.”

Copia walked toward the door, red cassock falling in neat pleats, he looked naked without his gloves but, it felt like heaven when he slipped my hand into his, “I’m sorry I didn’t say anything last night,” I said, quietly, “I should have.”

“I would have snuck out with you, you know,” he looked down at me and I grinned, “You think you’re the only person who wants to get out of here?” he sighed, “I’m sorry you had to find out about me. That way. Mina has been asked to leave the Church.”

“Excommunicated?”

“No, not yet,” he said, “They’re still deciding but, revealing secrets like that within the Church – it is frowned upon. You won’t see her again.”

I nodded but said nothing. I looked up at Copia and paused for a second, pulling him back to me, “Kiss me.” He obeyed, tangling his fingers in my hair and holding me close. I moaned a little against his mouth – the noise involuntary though it was, only spurred him on and he pushed me up against the wall, his leg between two of mine, “Cope – Copia,” I smiled, “We can’t... we’re going to be late, anyway,” Copia groaned but pulled away, “We have a lot to talk about still, you know that, right?” I asked.

He nodded, “Of course, mia dea,” stepping away.

“Hey, wait,” I giggled, licking my thumb and fixing his smudged lip, “Better.”

We walked downstairs and out onto the lawn, “Oh... my,” Copia said, “Its... is it working?” Standing like two idiots with our mouths hanging open, Copia glanced at his watch, “It’s only been going to twenty minutes.”

“There’s so many people.”

“There’s a lot of people.”

We watched as small groups trickled in the gate and were offered a refreshment out of the ice filled tanks – whatever your fancy, we had it covered. Some people stopped and ate right away, every other table had a few people at it. Siblings peppering in to talk and laugh and make them feel at home. There were Ghouls and Ghoulettes wandering, some of the older, more mature Ghouls were doing well to make friends – despite their appearance they were good at convincing our guests that they were safe. We had decided to say that the masks were a form of commitment to the Church – and it seemed to be convincing enough. Aether and Zoe were playing cornhole with a couple about our age.

Terzo and Sister Imperator stood about fifty feet from the gates, welcoming and greeting people in spite of the protesters – I was happy to see that our guests were brave enough to walk past them, “There’s a lot less of them today,” I said, nodding towards the sidewalks outside the gates.

“Si, their numbers have been dwindling since this morning,” Copia confirmed.

Secondo was standing in front of the grills, arms folded, holding barbecue tongs in his hands, a scowl and a new pair of sunglasses on his face, “Oh, oh, get me phone, did we book photographers?” I squealed, nodding towards one of the picnic tables.

One was turned around, with a gaggle of little girls in front of him, all of them with armfuls of the flowers we’d put along the paths. He was weaving little flower crowns as quickly as he could – the girls all patient, staring at him, looking a bit scary in his papal paint and regalia but, there he was working away. He placed one complete flower crown on one of the girl’s heads and then motioned for the next, “It’s perfect. That is the most wholesome thing I have ever seen.”

“Come,” Copia said, “I should be near Papa. Let me show you off.”

We walked toward Imperator and Terzo but, I glanced at Secondo in passing and kissed Copia’s cheek, “I’ll see you around, yeah?” Copia glanced over to Secondo, nodded and we separated.

Secondo was focused on the grill full of hamburger patties and hot dogs in front of him, “Feeling better,” he asked.

I wobbled my hand, “I’m paying for it.”

“Well, you seemed like you had a good time. Uh, Mary was impressed – smitten I might say.”

“Yes, well he seems to be smitten by multiple Emeritus’,” I waggled my eyebrows and Secondo shook his head, “Look, about last night. I was... chatty. If you want to talk?”

“Do you want to talk, tesoro?”

“Can we both just... know that we had a really sweet – albeit drunk – bonding moment? Dad?”

_“Look, look, look,” Terzo nodded towards Amelia and Secondo._

_“Oh, my Satan,” Imperator said, “Its... a day of miracles,” they watched as Secondo put his arm around Amelia and she put her head on his shoulder... and then he kissed her hair and they parted. Amelia walking over to One who was still making flower crowns and Secondo went back to the grill, “That’s more affection I’ve seen him show, privately or publicly since he was born,” Imperator looked to Terzo._

_Terzo shrugged, “He’s softening in his old age.”_

I walked over to One who smiled, “Amelia, help me,” he wheezed out a laugh.

“Hello, ladies,” I smiled down at the girls and then sat next to One, “Who’s next?”

_Copia watched, trying to pay attention to the guests that Papa was greeting but, Amelia was radiant. Literally, the afternoon sun shone in her hair, she was aglow as she laughed and talked with One and the children in front of them. Even One was smiling. She worked the flowers into neat circlets and then presented it to the blonde-haired girl in front of her, clapping as the girl twirled around. She started in on the next crown and glanced up, smiling when her eyes met Copia’s and she winked – the world was righted._

The afternoon wore on and my fingers ached from the number of crowns I’d fashioned; One had even made one for me and it sat atop my head. I thought that once we’d finished making what seemed like ten thousand of them, the girls would have dispersed but, they were enamored with One – who was now teaching a master class on plaiting the flowers, “Because my fingers are too old to keep doing this. You must learn on your own,” he smiled. A little girl name Lillian had crawled onto my lap and was watching One, intently. She leaned back, never taking her eyes off the flowers in his hands.

I saw Dew, Aether and Swiss walking towards Secondo at the grill and I waived the over. They reluctantly approached, “Girls,” I smiled, “These are my friends, Dewdrop, Aether and Swiss.”

It was silent for a moment as the girls turned and looked up at the two Ghouls who were looking down at the them as if they smelled horrible, “Ladies,” Aether nodded, his hands on his hips. He was greeted with three seconds of intense silence and then all the girls jumped up and faced them.

“Why are you wearing a mask?”

“How’d you get it so shiny?”

“I like your suspenders. My pop-pop wears suspenders.”

“Do you have real horns under your mask? Or do you wish you had horns?”

“I wish I had horns.”

“I really like your shoes.”

“I had shoes when I got here.”

Aether answered all the questions he could manage, kneeling down to talk face-to-face. Swiss warmed up slowly but, Dew... looked like he was suffering. Imperator’s voice echoed across the lawn and we all turned, “In about twenty minutes, Amelia Emeritus is going to lead us in the May Poles!”

“She’s gonna do what,” I blanched – not having been warned of my official duties. I was quickly distracted by the girls going wild for the Ghouls in front of me.

“Hey, that’s you, Melia Meritus,” one of the girls smiled, “I can’t wait to do a Pay Mole with you, Ee-fer.”

“I’m doing a Pay Mole with Swiss Cake Roll,” another girl jumped up.

“No, I’m doing Pay Mole with Swiss Cake!” I giggled as the girl’s squabbled over who they would do a May Pole with.

“Oh, yeah, well I’m doing the Pay Mole with Dewdrop!”

“Ladies,” I said, standing and setting Lillian on her feet. Her hand shot up to grab mine and I felt... _chosen,_ “The boys will be more than happy to join us, right?”

“What about you Papa,” Lillian turned to One.

“I’m too old for the May Pole but, I’ll watch. You go ahead.”

The girl’s fought over my hands as we walked towards the May Poles and I realized that I was... incredibly and overwhelmingly happy. I looked around and everyone was laughing and together. I realized that nothing bad had happened yet; no one had snuck in and tried to hurt us or said anything wicked or cruel. Everyone was just... enjoying themselves and when the breeze blew through the trees and tickled my neck, I let some of that fear go with it.

“Okay, girls,” I said, “Pick a ribbon.”

I had no idea a handful of girls could be so loud. Their parents had gathered and we chatted while we waited for others to claim a ribbon. Aether, Dewdrop and Swiss were all standing amongst the girls, holding their own ribbons and Terzo approached with his phone out, snapping pictures, “Oh, Ee-fer,” he sang, “Look over here, per favore,” and we all chuckled.

“Now,” I said, stepping forward, “There is something of a bit of rhyme and reason to this,” Mountain appeared next to me with a bongo drum strapped to his middle, “Thank goodness we’ve got a little rhythm.”

I grabbed onto the last ribbon and attempted to give some semblance of instruction but, as soon as Mountain started up the drums and we started spinning around the pole – all hope was lost. I was laughing, holding my side before I finally gave up, skipping out of the enclosing ribbons and directly into Copia’s arms, “Not quite how I remember them,” Copia put his arm around my waist, pointing to the tangled mess at the top of the pole.

“Not the point,” I smiled, “That’s Lillian, Addison, Maya and Emma. That’s Nora over there – who is completely smitten with Aether.”

“I think they are smitten with you, mia dea,” Copia squeezed me a bit.

After we thoroughly tangled the May Poles, Copia and I snuck away to grab some food. We sat at one of the picnic tables, watching the festivities – the sun was beginning to lower and the lanterns were being lit, “I don’t want you to die, Copia,” I said, the weight of yesterday’s big reveal weighing on me.

“Darling,” he said, pulling me against him, “Darling, darling Amelia,” he pressed his lips to my temple, “You love me, yes?” I nodded, “And I love you. We have a whole lifetime to spend together. Let’s not worry about the end of it. I don’t want you to worry about it – that is not the goal, darling, death. Life is the goal. _Living_ is the goal.”

“Amelia, Amelia,” Lillian came running up to me, a happy distraction, she hopped into my laugh, “My mommy said it’s time to go and that I should say goodbye.”

“Where’s your mommy?” I asked and she pointed to a man and a woman who were waiting near the fountain, I waived and they waived back, “I had so much fun today, Lillian. I’m glad you got to come.”

“I hope I get to see you, again, Amelia.”

“Well, I actually live here,” I smiled and pointed up to my window, “See? Right there. Right above those roses – well, there will be roses soon. You can come see me anytime,” Lillian nodded and I sat her back down and she ran off back to her parents.

I turned back to Copa who was gazing at me, eyes twinkling, “What?”

“We should make lots of babies.”

“What!? No! No,” I gathered our plates and empty beer bottles, “Calm down. _Sheesh._ ”

“It is a fertility festival, Amelia,” Copia stood with me.

“You keep those hips away from me,” I laughed, tossing our trash into the bin.

We stood by the gates with Terzo and Imperator and the rest of the Church, saying goodbye to our guests and handing out May Day bags, filled with cookies and candies and some pamphlets about the Church. Copia and I stood together, our arms around each other’s waists, “Thank you for coming,” I smiled, “Goodbye, Nora!” I waived.

After the last guest left, we shut the gates and said goodnight to the protestors – the entire group walked back towards the Church, already chatting excitedly about the second party of the night. Imperator was already giving orders for the altar to be brought out and the bonfire to be erected, “I need to change,” I told Copia, “Freshen up.”

“Need help?” he asked, hopeful.

“Actually, no,” I smiled, “I want to surprise you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, thank you, thank you for reading!
> 
> Every single comment is *chef's kiss* magnificent and they make me smile, literally, all day long.
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr! cardinal-copulate.tumblr.com


	36. Good Morning

_Amelia’s surprise had been a white cotton dress – barely covering anything – she had appeared to him like the goddess she was; eyes lined dark, hair twisted into the wilting flower crown. She had timidly descended the stairs, self-conscious in the dress that was cut past her belly button and up to her hips; three black ribbons kept it close to her torso. She had not seen him waiting and she walked outside, standing in the light that poured out of the open doors. He smirked, pride oozed from him as he watched Siblings and Ghouls take her in – everyone wore something similar – robes and gowns of white but, no one looked quite like she did. The breeze blew for a moment and his breath hitched and his groin burned when he realized she was wearing nothing beneath it. He stood in the doorway with his hands in his pockets, having changed out of his cassock into a pair of pants and a white button up, sleeves comfortably rolled up his forearms. She turned and her shoulders sank in relief, she smiled at him and he smiled back, “Well,” she turned around, “What do you think?”_

_He had closed the space between them and taken her into his arms, his hands tangling in her hair, he kissed her and she melted into him, moaning quietly against his lips. He looked down at her and wondered, after all these years, what he done that so pleased the Dark Lord for him to have sent Amelia. She smiled up at him and he knew it must have been something good..._

_... Copia woke in Amelia’s bed, the sun pouring in, the curtains had been pushed back and the windows opened. The smell of coffee wafting amongst the thick scent of the lilies surrounding him. He was exhausted and sore but, it had been completely worth it. He had never celebrated Beltane quite like that - Amelia had been ravishing and ravish her is what he did. They had eaten and danced, yes - but Amelia had led him off into the woods and outside the light of the fire where they had fucked and made love and held each other and stared at the stars – only returning to the bed when the cold dew began to settle on them._

_There were voices on the other side of the curtains, “Ah, well, having sex on sticks will do that,” Amelia said, “Put this balm on it, it will take care of the sting and the itch. Try not to scratch, don’t break the blisters if you get any.”_

_Copia put his hands behind his head and reveled in the heady feeling of contentment. For nearly half an hour, he listened to Amelia dole out remedies, her voice soft and sweet, never judging despite the fact that a good number of Ghouls had poison ivy in the most unfortunate of places. A few Siblings came and went, as well - most everyone just needed something to take the edge off for the morning, a balm or cream to soothe the skin, a tea to ebb the throbs of a hangover. For Copia, all it took was her voice, her laugh - that enough was soothing. He sighed and closed his eyes, soaking it all in._

_She stepped into the bedroom well, he heard her - he kept his eyes closed, trying not to smile as she yawned dramatically. He felt the bed shift as she sat next to him, it was silent for a few moments, “Faker,” she said and he opened his eyes. She smiled at him, pushing her fingers through his hair before he leaned down to kiss him, “Good morning.”_

_“It is.”_

_“It’s a good thing we took a blanket with us last night,” she smiled, running her fingertips over his chest, “Apparently, we need to have someone come out and get the poison ivy under control. Dew is absolutely covered. I’m going to have to bathe him in calamine,” she took a long draw of her coffee, too much sugar for Copia, “Want me to make you a cup?” she asked and tried to stand up but, Copia caught her wrist and pulled her back in. She giggled and sat her own mug on the nightstand, happy to oblige him with a snuggle. He didn’t think he could get tired of her – and he so easily tired of others; the way she fit up against him, the way the back of her neck felt on his lips when he nuzzled into her, the way she held onto his arms when they were around her. The horribly mundane was elevated with her presence. She turned to him and stared, gazing into his eyes. She ran her fingers down his temple, across his cheek, down the bridge of his nose and over his lips, “Seven hundred years, huh?” she ran the pad of her thumb over his mustache, “I have so many questions. I want you to tell me... everything.”_

_He grinned a bit, the thought was at once terrifying and liberating. He wanted to do it, tell her everything, and he had planned to, “There is so much, mia dea,” he said, kissing her nose._

_“Start at the beginning,” she smiled, “I want to know it all,” Copia took a deep breath and was immediately interrupted by a knock on the apothecary door, “Duty calls,” she kissed him quickly and left. Grabbing her mug and heading back out into the apothecary._

_Copia sighed, groaning a little as he adjusted the hard on that tented the sheets – her proximity was intoxicating sometimes and his body’s physical reaction still remained almost uncontrollable. He rolled back onto his back and listened once more, “Aether,” she said and Copia could hear the smile in her voice, “Feeling okay after being the star of the show?” Aether and Zoe had been picked to perform the rites at the celebration and although he and Amelia had been there – they had not witnessed that part._

_Aether chuckled and replied with a sheepish, “Yeah. I’m actually here for Zoe – she’s got a hangover,” he said, “And she said you might have some tea left.”_

_“That I do,” Amelia said, “I told her to lay off the mead.”_

_Amelia laughed again and Copia through a pillow over his face and groaned._

_He loved her._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took so long! My schedule as been crazy for a couple of weeks now. But! Finally back to it. 
> 
> Thanks so much for reading, always.
> 
> Find me on Tumblr cardinal-copulate


	37. Visitors

Aether thanked me for the tea and snuck out quickly – finding Zoe relief from a hangover was a high priority. She liked to party and last night was no exception however, she did not easily deal with the consequences and I was relieved I was not on the receiving end of that wrath but, also pitied Aether for it.

Copia appeared, buttoning his shirt, “Duty calls, mia dea,” he sighed with a wink.

“Already?” I whined, the more time I spent with him, the more I wanted.

“I’ll come find you as soon as I can,” he took my face in his hands and kissed me, “But, I have a few meetings today and I need to get ready... I smell of you.”

I grinned and kissed him once more, “Come find me when you have a break,” Copia groaned and headed for the door, “I’m headed out into the woods to find some spruce tips. Perhaps I’ll find your briefs,” I grinned, lasciviously. Copia rolled his eyes and stepped out, shutting the door gently behind him.

The afterglow of Beltane had plastered a permanent smile across my face. I was drowning in the hazy glow of love. I hummed as I walked towards the woods, basket in hand. In the doorway of the greenhouse, One stood with his cup of coffee and I waived to him, “I’ll stop by later,” I called from across yard. He nodded and stepped back inside, shutting the door behind him. The morning was warm and I tossed my shoes aside, happy to wiggle my toes in the short, green grass and once I found the path, the cool dirt. The path was mostly cleaned up – the lanterns and lights gone, everything from the picnic gone as well. Only a few errant flowers lined the path and I picked them up and tossed them in my basket, hoping to dry them.

Deeper into the woods I went and it became clearer where _things_ had _happened –_ flattened areas of grass, a gown here or a pair of pants there.

I took a hard right off the path and headed for the group of spruces that would be covered in bright green tips that I would make into another tincture. Spruce tips were made for the immune system and helped with inflammation. I would also make a small batch of spruce tip balm, which did wonders on topical wounds as well. I continued my walk, careful to avoid any poison ivy – adding Dewdrop to my list of to-dos – I would need to make something to help him and his ailments.

_Copia had stared out his window, watching Amelia walk across the courtyard towards the woods. Bishop Hicks was droning on about the rebuild of Applegate but, Copia was far too distracted to even begin to know what was going in the conversation. Amelia walked, her hair undone and flowing behind her, her arms swinging happily – her basket in one had. She waived to someone and he saw Papa the First in the greenhouse for a moment before returning his gaze to his beloved. He grinned a bit, watching her kick off her shoes and wiggle a bit as she felt the spring earth beneath her feet, “Cardinal? Did you hear me?” Bishop Hicks cleared his throat, “I was wondering your thoughts on a larger dormitory – we were after all, over capacity before the fire.”_

_Copia nodded, “Of course, of course. Whatever you think.”_

The trees grew taller and wider the deeper I walked into the woods. I breathed in their scent and sighed, their response was the breeze on their new leaves, a quiet and friendly _whoosh._ I traipsed onward and looked up, freezing in place, fear immediately replacing any happiness or contentment I felt.

I could see the stone wall that surrounded the Church’s property from where I stood, though the trees were thick on this side of the woods. I could also see the two men standing near it, a ladder poking up on the other side. Thankfully they were looking the other direction. One had a camera, the other a cell phone. Both had guns on their hips.

I backed away slowly, pushing myself behind a tree, “Did you hear that?” one of them said.

“Probably just a squirrel,” the other one brushed him off.

“No, it was too big.”

“You’re probably just scared. Knock it off. Look, Mina said, if we hop the fence, there should be a path that way, less than a hundred yards. It will take us right to the back doors of the Church.”

“I’m sure they keep everything locked up tight at night. This is pointless.”

“No, she said they’ll have free run of the place again now that their stupid picnic is over. Travis said, if you go that way, it leads to the witch’s house that he burnt. She’s here, too, and he’s eager to... uh... finish the job after that guy beat the shit out of him.”

My hands shot over my mouth and my basket fell to the ground as tears fell over my eyes; I closed my eyes and tried to compose myself. I had to get out of here. I panicked when a strong hand covered my mouth and another pinned me up against the tree, “It’s okay, it’s okay,” Dewdrop said, his eyes blazing, flashing the reds and oranges and blues of a fire, “Just shup up,” I nodded and watched as Terzo, Alpha and Omega walked past us. Terzo’s dark eye flashing rage, the white one almost glowing in opposition to the sunlight that streamed through the forest.

I looked back to Dew who was looking at me. He wiped my face dry with his thumbs. I put my hands on his arms and steadied myself, “Gentlemen! Welcome to our home,” Terzo’s voice echoed off the trees, dripping with a sickly sweetness, “I must say, you are more than welcome to tour the grounds, we just ask that you sign in at the front offices and get a nametag and an escort,” there was silence, “We love visitors and sometimes they love it here, so much so that they never leave.”

“We... were... having a look.”

“I’d be more than happy to escort you to the foyer and show you where to check in,” I could hear the fake the smile in Terzo’s voice.

“We’re just leaving, actually.”

There were a few seconds of silence, “Then you should be leaving,” the charm in Terzo’s voice was gone.

Dewdrop stepped out from behind the tree and I followed, moving to stand behind him, “You run if I tell you to,” Dewdrop said, his voice dark and low. I slipped my hand into his and he held it tightly.

The two men scrambled to help each other over the wall, slipping on the stones, “Gentlemen, I would suggest never doing this again,” Terzo stared as the two men finally made it over the wall. Omega jumped up, landing on top the wall, gracefully crouched as he watched the two men leave, “You never know what manner of creatures might be roaming these woods. Especially at night.”

We waited until Omega said they were gone and hopped down. Terzo turned to me, “Mina,” I choked out, “Mina told them... she’s with them.”

“What?” Dewdrop asked, turning to me.

“I heard them talking,” I said, my fear and adrenaline mixing with a bit of rage, “Mina... she must have gone to them after she left. She’s told them things – they know how to get into the Church.”

“What did they say?” I repeated their conversation to Terzo, “A bit ironic that a bunch of Christians want to come in our back door,” he said, “Still, it doesn’t take a genius to know how to climb a fence and follow a path. Perhaps they do not know much else.”

“We should set up patrols at night,” Alpha said.

“Si, si,” Terzo walked towards me, “Let’s go back, my darling. No more traipsing through the woods alone. Or anywhere for that matter.”

I nodded and we all headed back to the path, Omega grabbing my basket for me. Dewdrop held my hand still as we emerged from the woods. A group had formed at the doors – news travelled fast inside the walls of the Church – Copia pushed his way through and paused for a moment. Dew let go of my hand and I walked to Copia, who pulled me into his arms, “Are you alright,” he said, his face buried in the curve of my neck.

“Just shaken up,” I whispered.

“Cardinale,” Terzo said, “We need to make some security arrangements. My office or yours.”

Copia stood but, kept me close to him, “Mine will do, Papa.”

“Si, there is still a Sister on my couch from last night,” Terzo winked, “Not quite professionale, si?”

I sat on Copia’s couch, a throw blanket over my legs with a mug of tea in my hands. Copia, Terzo, Secondo and Imperator were all here, discussing the new measures, “We’ll have Ghouls patrolling the grounds and the gates should remained locked at all times. We’ll need a curfew as well, for the Sibings.”

Terzo rolled his eyes, “Ghouls – yes. Curfew – maybe. Gates locked – no.”

“Should we just give these people a key to the doors then? Perhaps you’d like to draw them a map,” Imperator argued with Terzo.

“Our public image is just as important,” Terzo crossed his leg and raised an eyebrow at Imperator.

I zoned out, my mind wandering. I missed my grandmother – I missed her hugs, her advice; she would have known what to do. She would have told me to be strong; to not cry so much, to keep going, to keep practicing. I thought about communing – it had been a long time. I thought of my last conversation with the Dark Lord, _I’m surprised you think you still need a spell at all,_ he had said. I took a long draw of my tea, closing my eyes, wondering what the hell that meant, “It means exactly that,” the Dark Lord’s voice made me jump and I nearly spilled my tea.

_“Amelia?” Copia called out to his love, who was sitting on the couch, staring blankly ahead. She whispered incoherent words. She was perfectly still, her legs still drawn to her chest and her mug of tea in her hands. Everyone turned, Copia stood and knelt in front of her, “Amelia, darling?” She did not respond, only staring ahead, whispering._

“I don’t have to... do anything?” I asked, staring at Lucifer Morningstar, sitting next to me on the couch, his arms on the back of it, his legs crossed. He cocked his head to the side before turning it slowly to look at me.

“You really are oblivious, aren’t you?”

“I... the Black Book,” I choked out.

“What about it?”

“Everything like this needs a sacrifice... you name it, any page you pick in that book you have to kill something.”

The Dark Lord rolled his eyes, “That’s the trouble with mortals,” he stared at me, “They think I crave the blood of goats and infants and,” he waved his hand in the air, “It’s not always the case. Communing with me is a gift, a talent, not a spell or a ritual. You should revisit the book, Amelia – and know that you have sacrificed enough in my name,” his eyes wandered back to Terzo, wandering up and down his body, “The Emeritus line is gifted in many ways, Amelia,” his gaze meandered back to me, “You have only just begun to scratch the surface of yours.”


	38. A History

I gazed at Copia, the sheets over my mouth and nose so I wouldn’t wake him as I stared. We had such a long day yesterday – everyone already tired from the Beltane rites and the picnic the day before, the added stress of the intruders in the woods elevated everyone’s stress levels. And then, in the middle of the meeting, I had communed with the Dark Lord – it had left me feeling... normal. I wasn’t tired or sore or sick. It was easy and, dare I say it, comfortable. Like a quick conversation – because it had been a quick conversation.

The rest of the day, Copia had spent creating a schedule for the Ghouls, creating curfew rules and trying to track down Mina who had not arrived at her new post upstate. He had come to bed late and tired and a little grouchy.

Now, he looked... so handsome and peaceful next to me. The morning sun fought to intrude our room – shining around the outside of the curtains, casting us in a golden glow. His hair was messy and starting to curl a bit. One hand behind his head and the other caught in elastic of his briefs. His chest rose and fell slowly and I had to do everything in my power not to snuggle into it. I didn’t want to disturb him, though. He worked so hard; he deserved every second of sleep, “It’s rude to stare,” he said, only his lips moved and I jumped out of my skin, his lips twitched upward.

“I was just thinking that you should do like, a skin care routine video,” I smirked as he turned his head to look at me, “You must have a hell of a moisturizer. You look great for a seven hundred years, my love.”

Copia stretched and groaned, “Well, when you start off this good looking,” he started and I whacked him in the head with my pillow, “Hey!”

“Don’t be cocky,” I leaned over and kissed him, pulling away for a moment, “Were you always a Cardinal?”

He raised an eyebrow, “That would be a bit pathetic, no? Seven hundred years and only a Cardinale?”

“So, what did you do?”

“I was a mercenary,” he put his hands behind his head, his biceps flexing a bit.

“Excuse me?”

“A mercenary,” he said, “I was a soldier for hire.”

I stared at my sweet, soft Copia; who giggled when rats kissed him, who sang love songs in the shower, who sent me eggplant emojis when he made us eggplant parmesan for dinner, who was too afraid to spank me in bed, despite wanting to so badly because he was afraid it might hurt me, “Yeah, right,” I smirked.

“I am serious,” he eyed me, “I was very good.”

“Where did you fight? _Who_ did you fight?”

“Mostly in England and France. I was very well established.”

“Because you were... immortal?”

“Because I was good but, I was getting... older. I wanted to go home, to Italy, and settle down. So, with a bag of gold on my hip, I finished my last contract and started the long walk home. You have heard of the Black Death, si?”

“Yeah.”

“A bit frustrating, to have made it through all of those battles and wars to get knocked down on the side of the road by the plague.”

“Oh my god, you had the plague?”

“Si,” he chuckled, “But, I don’t have it now,” his face fell a bit, his eyes darkening, “I don’t remember much from when I was sick. I laid in ditch in England, dying. A sack of gold on my waist – the sickness keeping the highwaymen at bay. I remember laying there, waiting to die, willing my body to die – choking on my own blood, delirious with fever and thinking what I wouldn’t give for this to be over forever... and then I got very angry. I had fought my entire life and now, I had a bag full of gold and was going home and I was... completely fucked,” Copia cleared his throat, “and, out loud, I begged God to save me. That I would do anything to be healed, to live.”

“And then?”

“He, the Dark Lord, appeared,” Copia said, “The most beautiful man I had ever seen. But he was not a man, either. He was... a spirit, an entity that wrapped itself around me and offered me life eternal for my service. And I accepted.”

“And... then?”

“And then it was like waking up from a long nap. I was healed and had this lovely new eye.”

“And then you joined the Church?”

“First I wandered, completely out of my mind, thinking I’d gone mad,” he pulled me close to him and kissed my hair as I snuggled in, “And when I came out of that haze, I continued home. Finding the Satanic Church in medieval Europe is not easy. So, I became a merchant and I was good at that, too,” I traced circles on his chest, mussing up the hair there, “And I cavorted with the wealthy and esteemed of Europe – and that’s where I found the Church.”

“Oh?”

“And for nearly four hundred years after that, I just... threw money at them. I had no aspirations to join the Clergy. Back then, the Emeritus bloodline was powerful but, secretive and dark. Darker than we are now. I was content living comfortably and sending money when it was requested. Even when it wasn’t.”

“What made you decide to join the clergy?”

“I met a Papa Emeritus and he... persuaded me to join.”

“So, it took you three hundred years to become a Cardinal?”

Copia tugged my hair, “No, I simply... connected the Emeritus family with other wealthy families outside of the Church. I didn’t actually _join_ the clergy until the seventies when Nihil was asked to try and resurrect the Ghost project.”

“And here we are.”

“Si,” Copia turned over and straddled me, “Here. We. Are.”

“Is this what you wanted? To be a Cardinal, forever?” I ran my hands up his arms and over his shoulders, grazing the line of his neck and running my fingers through his hair.

Copia’s eyes met mine, “There is a position higher than Cardinale, mia dea.”

“You... you want to be Papa?”

“There would be no better choice, si?” He narrowed his eyes at me, waiting for me to argue.

I smiled and stared at him, again, my Copia surprised me, now with his arrogance, “Darling, there would be no better choice,” I echoed him in agreement. He hummed happily and pushed my legs open with his thigh, pressing myself against me, “Do you think I could make a deal? To be immortal?” I asked and Copia gave me a pitiful look, “To stay with you?”

“Oh, mia dea,” he leaned down and kissed me gently, “I want you... just like this,” I wanted to argue but, Copia kissed me, “My beautiful,” his lips grazed my jawline, “powerful,” down my neck, his mustache tickled me, “sometimes an irrational, smart mouth,” he peppered my collarbone with kisses, “witch,” he came back up to stare at me, “Just like this,” and he kissed me, again and soon I was lost to his touch.

_The weight had finally lifted from Copia’s shoulders – there were no more secrets to keep from her; well, except one but, it was only good news and he wanted to tell her when it was official. She knew everything – his past and his greatest desire; the reason he worked so hard, forced himself to know so much. He would be Papa someday, if it killed him but, he’d happily admit that the skin he pressed to his lips, the body that writhed beneath him – was a welcome distraction._


	39. So Happy Together

And so, we went back into lockdown.

The gates remained open and we were allowed to leave however, we used the buddy system and had to check in and check out when we left and return by midnight lest we turn into pumpkins. Spring had been short lived and summer had arrived – the days were sunny and warm and One and I had successfully started a massive garden outside the greenhouse: tomatoes, onions, peppers, cucumbers, watermelons and greens were all growing quickly and kept us busy. On the far end of it, a patch of squash and pumpkins were taking over the space between the tomatoes and the wall of the Church, “Plenty for Halloween, eh,” One gentle elbowed me, smiling.

“Yes,” I nodded, realizing that in a few short months it would be October, again. It seemed like a lifetime ago, Halloween. I turned and looked upward, towards Copia’s window and saw him, his red cassock made it hard for him to hide. He was staring down at a folder in his hand but, he looked up and smiled, waiving.

_Copia looked down at the pictures of ring he had designed with Sister Zoe’s help. He had gone to her for help, unsure if proposing so soon was even a good idea but, Sister Zoe had squealed in delight and assured him it was a very good idea. She had also revealed to him that Amelia had always wanted her grandmother’s wedding ring but, it had been lost in the fire despite Aether and Dew searching for it amidst the rubble and ash. She had described it in detail to Copia and now he stared at the mockup from the jewelers – a brilliant, emerald cut diamond sandwiched between two sapphires on a thin gold band, “Of course, Sister Zoe,” he nodded, “It’s beautiful. If it is correct, you have my go ahead.”_

_“Did... did you see the price?” she asked._

_“Si, it is no matter,” he handed the papers back to her and sat down at his desk._

_“Do you have plans for her birthday,” Zoe said, taking the drawings and putting them back in the manila folder, “It’s the big three-zero.”_

_Copia’s shoulders sagged a bit, “I was hoping the ring would be done by then.”_

_“Oh, Cardinal,” Zoe pressed her palm to her forehead, “Not on her birthday. It needs to be a separate day... a day on its own.”_

_“I take it you already have birthday plans then, Sister Zoe?” Copia raised an eyebrow and Sister Zoe nodded enthusiastically, “Go on then, you may use the Church credit card.”_

After spending the morning in the greenhouse and the afternoon in the garden, I had asked Dewdrop to walk with me through the woods to try and grab, at least, a few spruce tips. Now, I carefully washed them in the apothecary sink.

I poured the spruce tips into a large glass jar and added the vodka, glancing up at Copia and grinning, “What?” he asked.

I shrugged, “I just happen to love an undying mercenary-merchant-cardinal,” Copia rolled his eyes as I screwed on the lid of the jar, labeling and dating it, he lifted it and put in on the shelf for me, “You know, I find everything about you terribly sexy _however,”_ he turned to me with a raised eyebrow, “I can’t stop thinking about you in period clothing – specifically, regency era,” I smiled, biting my lip, trying to keep it under control, “Traipsing around, brooding, in a shirt and pants and boots like,” I trailed off, blushing.

“Like what?” Copia pressed is hips against mine, “Let Copia fulfill your fantasy.”

“ Like Mr. Darcy,” I giggled.

Copia laughed, “You want me to dress like Mr. Darcy?”

“I find it... incredibly hot.”

“I’ll keep that in mind,” Copia said, “I have a quick meeting with Imperator... I’ll meet you at dinner.”

I sat in my seat, chatting with Secondo and Terzo. Dewdrop was preoccupied with who could suck the most meat off their chicken drumstick in one bite – Swiss and Mountain playing along, Mountain clearly winning. I rolled my eyes and turned back to Secondo, “Have you heard from Mary?” I asked, “I’ve text him a few times but, he hasn’t responded.”

Secondo shrugged, “That’s Mary. He’ll get a hold of you when he feels like.”

“You don’t get worried about him?” I asked.

Secondo’s eyes moved over to me, “I keep tabs on him. He’s fine.”

I smiled and patted Secondo’s arm, “You’re just a big softie, aren’t you?” he raised an eyebrow, “Don’t worry, I won’t tell.”

Copia and Imperator finally arrived, Copia’s eyes twinkling and Imperator smiling, smugly, “What?” I asked, “What’s got you all... blissful.”

“Can’t a man just look at the woman he loves and be happy,” Copia asked, sitting next to me and pouring himself a glass of wine.

_Copia was blissful – he had just told Imperator of his plans to ask Amelia to marry him. Imperator had happily given her blessing, “Of course,” she said, immediately down to business, “With talks of you talks of you taking over the Ghost project – if that goes through, we’ll want to have a wedding sooner rather than later.”_

_“Ah, well, of course,” Copia nodded, that was the last secret – that Imperator was pushing for him to take over the Ghost project from Papa. He had al album and a band and was ready. Now, she just need to convince Papa and Nihil, “It depends on what Amelia wants, though.”_

_Imperator waived her hand in the air, “We’ll see.”_

_Now he gazed at Amelia, ignoring the cooling dinner in front of him. That ring could not be finished soon enough._

Days passed and I became preoccupied with the greenhouse, garden and apothecary and my nights with Copia, he had become increasingly busy and most evenings we ate in his office and then watched television for a bit, relaxing. I had finally hooked him on Game of Thrones and we were quickly approaching the first season’s finale. I spent my days in the forest, accompanied by Dewdrop or one of the other Ghouls, foraging. Dewdrop found it incredibly boring but, Mountain and Rain were completely intrigued and asked questions the whole time, helping and learning.

Once I had baked enough in the sun, I went inside and washed my gatherings and turned them into balms and tinctures and elixirs, mixing them with each other to create healing salves. Today, I said goodbye to Mountain, thanking him for his help and headed to the apothecary. I found Zoe, inspecting a sage bundle, “Hi,” she smiled, “What are you doing?”

I sat my basket down and narrowed my eyes, “What’s up your sleeve?”

“Shopping.”

I groaned, “Now?”

“Yes. I think you need a birthday outfit. Or two. Plus, I need to get out of here. Let’s go get drinks and just putz around downtown. I’ve already cleared it. Aeth’s going to drive us and Dewdrop invited himself.”

“Let me get cleaned up,” I smiled, “I could use an evening out.”

Aether drove and talked to Dewdrop in the front, Zoe and I chatting quietly in the backseat. The Ghouls drew a little attention downtown but, the Church had a few favorite haunts and we usually picked one of those places to eat, tonight was no different. Zoe had made reservations at a little Italian place across the street from a couple of shops she wanted to go to, “As if we don’t get enough Italians at home,” Dew rolled his eyes.

“Shoosh,” I said, wrapping my arm around his. It seemed like a long time since I had Dew to myself. He wiggled out of my grasp and flopped his arm over my shoulder and I put mine around his waist. I realized it was more of a protective move than a friendly gesture, he was looking all around us, “Everything okay?”

“Yeah, yeah,” he gave me a squeeze, “I got your six, baby.”

I smirked, “I know you do.”

After dinner, we walked across the street, Zoe and I stepping into the first boutique with Aether and Dew behind us, “Darling, this is just perfect,” Dewdrop said, pulling a pink, feathery dress of the rack. Aether’s shoulders sagged a bit – he had brought a couple of cigars for him and Dew to enjoy outside but, he had forgotten how much Dew loved shopping or at least, fucking around in the stores.

“I’m thinking red,” Zoe held up a strapless red dress to my torso, “This says birthday.”

“Yeah, for a twenty-one-year-old.”

“Oh, please. Your body is amazing. You could totally rock this. Thirty is just as big of a deal as twenty-one. Now, try it on.”

Dew held up two strips of black fabric, one a bit longer than the other, “How ‘bout this?”

“How ‘bout what?” I smirked, “There’s nothing there.”

“Um, top,” he held up the smaller band of fabric, “And bottom.”

“No, Dew. That’s even worse than this thing,” I held up the red dress.

“What about this,” Aether said, holding up a navy lace dress with a nude sheath beneath it, “It’s pretty.”

“Now that,” I took the dress from him, “Is something I like. And appropriate for an old maid, like myself.”

“Would you knock it off,” Dew pinched my ass, “Try them on,” he added his two strips of fabric to the growing pile in my arms.

I added a few choices of my own but, as usual, Zoe’s pick of the red dress was my and the crowd’s favorite. I had a pair of heels and plenty of jewelry at home.

We spent the rest of the night following Zoe around while she shopped, Dew and I picking out ridiculous outfits like we used to do when I was in high school, “You look like Elton John,” I giggled as Dew threw a leather boa over his neck and donned a pair of oversized sunglasses.

“Honey, Elton John wishes he looked this good.” Dewdrop winked.

We walked back into the Church, happy and tired; after we finished shopping, we gorged ourselves on ice cream on the way home and I was absolutely stuffed. I shuffled into the apothecary and found Copia on the couch, reading, “Did you have fun, mia dea?” he asked, setting his book aside.

“Well, I think got all seven sins covered in one night,” I grinned, “Gluttony for sure, greed because I bought two extra dresses that I didn’t really need but, make my ass look great, um... Aether flipped a guy off when he was driving so that probably covers wrath. I’m going to execute sloth right now,” I flopped down onto couch, my feet on Copia’s lap.

“That’s only six,” he raised an eyebrow, “You’re forgetting my favorite.”

“The nights not over yet,” I said, waggling my eyebrows.

Copia crawled on top of me and kissed me quickly, “Okay but, we can make it fast, si? Ned Stark is just sitting in prison and Khal Drogo is very sick and it’s eating me alive.”

I laughed, “I’ll make some popcorn. Gluttony for the win.”


	40. Eternal Life

Breakfast was quiet. Usually, I woke up to Copia singing in the shower and a quick breakfast before we parted ways for the day. This morning, though, Copia was stomping around with a scowl on his face, silent and brooding. I let it go until he stomped past me to go to his office, “Whoa, whoa, whoa,” I sat my coffee cup down, “What is your deal?”

Copia turned immediately, his eyes flashing in rage and I panicked for a moment, “He is the main character, Amelia. And they just killed him! That little shit Joffrey just killed him.”

“Th-that is what you’re mad about?” I asked, hiding my grin behind my hand.

“Si! It’s... it’s...,” Copia struggled to find his words.

“We should start the second season tonight,” I closed the space between us.

“What is even the point?”

“The dragons get bigger. There are a lot more boobs.”

He clucked his tongue, “I do not care about the boobs.”

There was a knock on the door and a Ghoul poked his head in, “Mail’s here,” he said, holding out a manila envelope, “For Amelia.”

I separated myself from Copia and took the envelope, “Thank you,” I said as the Ghoul stepped away. I looked to Copia as I slipped my thumb under the seal, tearing it, “Early birthday present?” And then my heart sank. I pulled out picture after picture of me – black and white, eerily distanced. A note fell out with them and I picked it up – _The first time you caught us was a coincidence. You’re brave and you’re stupid and we will get you._

I passed the note to Copia and sifted through the pictures, a couple of Mary and I on my solo excursion, a few from the day of the picnic and more from that night; pictures of Copia and I, naked in the woods together. More of One and I in the garden, some of me in my window, Mountain, Rain and I foraging in the woods, a handful of them from yesterday when we went shopping, “Give me these,” Copia said, his brow furrowed and his eyes dark, “You do not leave these rooms, si? Not without me.”

“Copia,” I argued.

“I am very serious,” he kissed my forehead, “You stay inside. No sneaking out, nothing. You wait for me.”

“When will this be over,” I said, as Copia walked for the door, “I’m tired of it.”

“Soon, mia dea. I promise.”

“I love you,” I whispered.

Copia let out a little huff and came back inside, kissing me, “I love you, too.”

Copia with Terzo, Imperator and the rest of the Emeritus men spent the entire day in Terzo’s office. I worked for a bit in the apothecary but, when most everything just needed time to infuse and rest, I ran out of things to make. So, I started cleaning. I started in the bathroom, scrubbing the corners and the glass and the tile by hand. I moved into the bedroom and dusted all the crevices in the ornate wood paneling on the walls and ornate bedroom furniture. I was lucky enough to live in place where our bedsheets and blankets and clothes were sent out to be laundered and I had a fresh set already this morning and an empty clothes hamper. I cleaned out the fireplace and scrubbed it until it shined. The apothecary smelled like bleach and sage and the windows were flung open wide there and in the bedroom, too.

I flopped down on the couch, a little proud of cleanliness of the place but, disappointed that the anxiety I felt had not dissipated. I flipped through the channels and felt sleep creeping up on me, I snuggled in and pulled a blanket over me from the back of the couch, I sighed and left the channel on a marathon of “Forensic Files”, nothing like a little murder to settle the mind.

_Copia returned, tossing his beretta onto the little table by the door with a sigh. The room was dark except for the glow of the television. He was immediately blasted with the smell of bleach despite the windows being open; a cool breeze blowing in. Amelia was sleeping on the couch, curled up beneath the blanket. Copia shut the windows quickly and quietly before sitting down on the edge of the couch next to Amelia. How much more would she have to endure? He had told her it would be over soon but, how could he know? They had no resolution – there was no resolution; how could the Church retaliate without damaging itself in the process. He pushed her hair out of her face and she stirred but, did not wake. Zoe had text him this afternoon and said that the jewelers had called and the ring would be ready in the next few days. Zoe and Copia would go to pick it up as soon as they could._

_At least some good news came today._

Again, our enemies appeared without warning, threatening us and then disappearing just as quickly. We began to relax as the days turned into weeks. It was the day before my birthday and I should have been excited but, aging had taken on a new light – every year was like a countdown now. I carried the weight of Copia and Dewdrop’s deaths like two ball and chains on my ankles. My heart ached every time I thought about it – which was a lot more than usual as my birthday approached. That added with the stress of the threatening letter and pictures, I wasn’t feeling like celebrating anything; Zoe had something up her sleeve, though. She was avoiding me like the plague. And Copia, too – he had been working long days to make sure the Church was protected but, he was also being extra attentive and overtly romantic. We had started the second season of Game of Thrones and he was completely enthralled and though it was a simple, pointless thing to share with him – I reveled in the hour or two a night, just snuggled up, watching him, watch the show.

I sat on the couch, still sequestered to inside the Church – One assured me that the garden was flourishing – and flipped through the Black Book, hoping to find some answers or a bit of guidance. I closed my eyes for a minutes, testing the waters, “You shouldn’t summon me if you don’t have anything to talk about,” the Dark Lord’s voice didn’t scare me this time but, it sent adrenaline through my veins and the Book slid out of my hands and onto the floor with a dull thud. I opened my eyes and he was sitting on the apothecary table, looking around, he gazed into the bedroom. He was unbearably sexy, one long leg draped over the other, hair slicked back. He hopped off the table and walked over to me, I stared up at him as he knelt down and picked up the Book, “Need my guidance, do you?” I nodded, “Open it.”

With a blast of hot air, he was gone and I looked down.

I was staring at a ritual for eternal life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These chapters are a little shorter than I would have liked but, I have some long ones that are coming! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy them. 
> 
> Thank you for reading, always.


	41. My Dying Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: death, dying, drowning.

“Absolutely not,” Copia said, sliding the Book back across his desk. He looked up at me, reading the disappointment on my face, “Did you even read this?”

“Of course, I did.”

“Then you must have missed the part where we have to drown you and bury you and hope that you dig yourself out of your own grave by sunrise and in the meantime, you will have to choose between an eternity in paradise or... here.”

“It will work,” I said, quietly.

“And you know this how?”

“First of all,” I said, my temper flaring with Copia’s unsupportive tone, “I’m a badass bitch, which you seem to have forgotten,” Copia scoffed and my eye twitched, “Second, what could the afterlife offer me that’s better than eternal life with you? Here? What could be offered that is better than knowing you and Dew will be okay.”

_Copia rubbed his eyes, as if he needed to deal with this now, he sighed, “Amelia. Mia dea,” he said, “If you think for one unblessed second that I would allow you to do this let alone participate, you are out of your mind.”_

_“Allow?” she raised an eyebrow and a vein in her neck popped out a bit, “I didn’t realize I was asking permission, Cardinal.”_

_“That’s not what I meant, Amelia,” Copia looked up at her and saw the anger in her eyes, shining with tears that he knew frustrated her even more, “But, you do not have my support in this. At all.”_

_“If the Dark Lord showed this to me then he knows I can do this,” she said, her voice wobbling a bit, “He knows I’m strong enough.”_

_“I don’t give a shit if Christ on a cracker told you to do it, Amelia,” Copia was starting to get annoyed and he felt his own temper rising, “It’s too dangerous!”_

_She rolled her eyes, “And what? It’s not like every single day of my life isn’t dangerous? Who cares? The risk is worth the reward.”_

_“This risk? The risk is losing you, Amelia. At the hands of someone here – someone has to bear that responsibility. It is... reckless, dangerous,” he huffed, “It is selfish.”_

_The last word caught her off guard and she stepped back, her face eerily calm, “This is my one chance, Copia, to save you and Dew.”_

_“We don’t need you to save us.”_

_“I do. I need to do this.”_

_“And let’s say you succeed, Amelia. Let’s say, it works and you are granted life eternal. What then? We have children? And we watch them grow? And they have children and all is well until we have to watch them all die. Every single one.”_

_“Perhaps that is not the case – perhaps they have the choice, as well, as you have been given and now, I have,” my voice trembled but, my resolve did not, “Please, Copia. I need your help.”_

_“I will not help you.”_

_Amelia turned and walked for the door, “I will find someone who will, then.”_

Angry and hurting, I stomped out of the Church and towards the woods, “Uh, Amelia,” Zoe said, from one of the picnic tables in the courtyard, “You okay?”

“Just going for a walk.”

“Need company?”

“No.”

“Go tell Papa,” I heard her say to Aether, who sat next to her.

I walked into the woods, cursing the world as I marched. Why did it even have to be this way? Why couldn’t I just be immortal? Or, at least, long lived like the rest of my Emeritus family. I picked up a stick off the path and snapped it half tossing one piece aside and then repeated it until I had a tiny nub of wood in my hand. Why couldn’t I just be a witch? I didn’t even have to be a witch. I could just be a healer or a gardener or, just a chick with a garden. But here I was and it was not normal or peaceful or easy.

I slowed a bit when I realized where I was headed; I had not been this far since the fire and I saw the iron gate that led to my old home. I swallowed and walked up to the gate, the cool metal felt foreign and familiar all at the same time. I gnawed on my lip, knowing that I shouldn’t but, like the rest of the decisions I made... I unlatched the gate and swung it open – it screeched horribly from misuse. I stepped over the property line and felt like I had been punched it the gut.

Where the house once stood, was just a dark, soft pile of dirt and ash. The volunteer petunias were up but, that was it. The grass tall and unkept, the gardens overgrown with weeds. I stepped into what was once the kitchen and looked around, imagining what it once looked like and panicking when I struggled to remember the little details. Something crunched beneath my foot and I dug my toe into the earth until a little piece of ceramic appeared. I picked it up and brushed the dirt off, smiling for a moment before the tears came – it was a piece of my grandmother’s urn, white ceramic covered in sunflowers, painted by a friend. I wept quietly, probably looking like an absolute nutter, stand in a field crying, “Amelia,” I looked up and saw Terzo walking towards me, “My darling, what are you doing out here?”

I turned to him and he held out his arms in the last few steps towards me, “I really miss her,” I sobbed, burying my face in his chest.

“We could use her right now, no?” he said, petting my hair. He waited for a few moments, “Copia came to me and Secondo and told us about your... plans. And then Aether told me you were stomping around in the woods alone.”

“I j-just n-needed to t-take a moment,” I cried, trying to catch my breath.

“Well, my darling, take a moment,” Terzo said, quietly, “But we should get back before Copia finds out you came out here by yourself. What’s this? What did you find?”

I pulled away but, Terzo kept an arm over my shoulder, holding me to his chest, “A p-piece of her urn.”

“Ah, that explains the waterworks, yes?”

I nodded, “And I’m angry.”

“Perhaps you are throwing a fit? Not getting your way?”

“That’s not what I’m doing,” I tried to pull away from him, feeling angry once more but Terzo forced me into another hug.

“Quiet, you angry, crying woman,” he said, petting my hair once more, he pressed his lips to the top of his head, “Do not tell my brother or the Cardinale but, I will help you.”

I froze, “You will?”

“Si, of course my darling. I know you can do it,” Terzo took my face in his hands and forced me to look up at him, “You are strong enough, I know this.”

“Y-you know what you h-have to do?” I stuttered, surprised.

“Si, I do,” he looked down at me, searching my face, “I may not act like my brothers – all dark and menacing and mysterious but, I have practiced the same arts as them, committed the same acts as them. You can do this and I can do this, si?” I nodded, “Let’s go back, my darling,” Terzo turned and wrapped my arm around his, “It will be our secret.”

I wanted to smile, as we walked back to the Church but, reality set in, “When?”

“When do you want to do it?”

“Soon.”

“I need time to prepare but, soon it is.”

_Amelia was still mad at Copia, he knew that much, as he stared at the glittering ring in his hand, nestled inside a velvet box. Perhaps if he asked her sooner rather than later, the prospect of a wedding would quell her desire for this ritual. Who was he kidding? She was an Emeritus and she would fight like hell to get what she wanted._

_She had spent the rest of the day with Terzo, whispering to each other and he could tell from a distance that she did not want to talk to Copia and he certainly wasn’t invited. It was alright, she needed time and space and she would be fine. She always was. He closed the box and pressed it to his lips before sneaking it back into his desk drawer; perhaps tonight. Perhaps tomorrow night despite Zoe’s party – he could do it after. He was just going to ask her – no frills, just a question. And she would give just an answer._

_Perhaps he should wait... perhaps popping the question when she was mad would give him an answer he dreaded. She would not say no, would she?_

It was late before Copia came to my bed – I didn’t think he was going to but, I had left the door unlocked for him. He quietly slipped in next to me, nuzzling my neck and holding me tightly. I felt guilty and a bit ashamed – Terzo and I would perform the ritual tomorrow night. I had gathered the herbs and they were infusing in oil in the back of the cabinet. Terzo was getting the blood. He had taken the book and had been memorizing the incantation, perfecting the Latin. He had enlisted the help of Alpha and Omega – trusted friends – and they had been busy digging my grave and procuring the brass tub from the basement.

When I had said _soon_ to Terzo, I had meant it but, I couldn’t sleep and I begged my heart not to race. I was afraid – mostly of the dying part. I could come back; I could make the choice.

Still, I made myself remember how Copia’s breath felt on my shoulder; he had fallen asleep quickly, warming the bed tenfold. I ran my fingers over his hand, feeling the callouses on his fingers from writing, the course hair on the back of it; the way his body pressed up against mine, some mornings, he threw a leg over my own and held me there, smiling in his sleep. Other mornings, he rutted hard against me, reveling in whatever dreams he was having; moaning my names, hands wandering.

Paradise or Copia.

It was an easy decision.

I was in the Chapel – splayed out on altar, naked – Copia stood above me, dressed in papal vestments, glittering and gold, “Papa,” I moaned as his hand sunk beneath the blanket that covered me, it matched his chasuble, his mitre sparkled in the candlelight, his white eye ablaze. He did not answer, only held my gaze until his fingers reached that blessed spot and my eyes closed, my back arched as he slipped them inside of me, “Papa,” I called out to him.

He paused his ministrations and I looked up at him, his head cocked to the side, “Papa?”

I gasped, opening my eyes and blinking against the sun. My hips bucked on their own and I lifted the covers to find Copia beneath them, staring at me from between my legs, mouth shining with slick, “You called me Papa?”

“I was dreaming,” I smirked, breathless, “I dreamt you were a Papa and you were... well, pretty much doing what you’re doing.”

“And?” Copia asked, eyes ablaze, the thought of him as Papa was enough to get him going.

“And what?” I giggled, “I’m not letting you off just because you were Papa,” Copia growled and resumed and my head fell back on the pillow, “Happy Birthday to me,” I whispered to myself. The day slowly came back to me as Copia worked beneath the blankets and though pleasure throbbed through me and I gripped Copia’s hair as my thighs jerked upward, my mind wandered elsewhere. Today was my birthday.

And today, I would die.

“Cum for me, mia dea,” Copia called me back to him, sinking two fingers inside of me and I gasped as he returned his mouth to work, humming against my skin and turning me into a pile of lust. My pleasure peaked and I trembled against Copia, my legs twitching as he brought me down – his tongue slowing and his fingers slipping out of me. He kissed my thighs, biting them gently, “Happy Birthday, mia dea.”

Copia and I spent the rest of the morning in bed, he had arranged for breakfast to be brought and by the time lunch rolled around, I was completely spent. I napped in the warm, afternoon sun; the windows thrown open to air out the room and let in the summer breeze. I dozed on and off, Copia hands keeping me in a sex induced haze of contentment, “There are gifts, in the apothecary,” he whispered, kissing my ear, “They’ve been arriving all morning.”

_Copia watched Amelia slip out of bed, naked, and walk into the apothecary, pushing the curtains open so he could see. Thankfully the door was locked as she plucked the first note from a massive bouquet of red roses. She chewed her nail and smiled, “From Secondo,” she said, “Happy Birthday, mia tesoro,” she read, and then plucked a card from a bouquet of black and grey poppies, “Happy Birthday, our darling girl. Love, Imperator and Nihil.”_

I read the cards and moved along the row of flowers until I came to the last, a small basket, gift wrapped with black paper, “From Dewdrop,” I smiled, “ _For my girl_ , it says _,”_ I undid the bow and let the paper fall. I gasped, it was a huge bouquet of chocolates and candies and cookies... all shaped like penises. I shook my head but, took out a chocolate dick and bit into it, caramel oozing out, “Lovely,” I grinned, turning back to Copia. I was enjoying myself, yes but, every time I looked at him, I felt a pang of guilt. He had no idea and I hated keeping this from him, “I’m going to take a bath,” I said, my mood falling a bit. I walked past Copia, “Join me?”

In the hot water, leaning against Copia’s chest, I stared at the steam that rose. Copia put his chin on my shoulder, “What are you thinking about?”

“Nothing,” I said, quietly, pressing my cheek to his.

“You’re thinking about the ritual,” he pressed his lips to my shoulder.

I swallowed, “It’s fine,” I cleared my throat, forcing the lie out, “I’m over it. I’m not going to... I won’t do it.”

Copia sighed, “Thank you, mia dea.”

“Mmhmm,” I said, barely a whisper.

_Copia clicked his tongue when he saw tears falling down Amelia’s cheeks, “No, no,” he said, maneuvering her so that she straddled him and they were face to face, “No, no crying on birthdays,” she shook her head and continued to cry, “Oh, mia dea,” Copia kissed her cheeks, the salty tears on his lips, “My goddess please, don’t. Don’t cry about this.”_

_I wanted to tell him. It was on the tip of my tongue, begging to be let out, “I... I... I just love you. So much. I want you to know that.”_

_“Do you need to tell me something,” Copia eyed me._

_“No, no,” I shook my head and wiped my cheeks, “No, I’m just acutely aware of how much I’m aging now.”_

_Copia rolled his eyes, “Make me a promise?”_

_“What’s that?”_

_“Stop worrying about that – Dewdrop accepted it the moment you summoned him. I accepted it the moment I saw you,” Amelia’s shoulders sagged a bit and Copia ran his fingers up her arm, cupping her face gently, “We have accepted it, happily. You should, too. Promise me,” he kissed her nose, “Promise me you forget about this ritual and be happy. At least try, si? Yes? You will try?” She nodded but, her lip still trembled. Copia pulled her down onto his chest and they stayed that way until the water turned cold and their fingers pruned._

I dressed, donning my new red dress and heels. Copia wore his black cassock, “We always match,” I whined a bit, leaning into the counter to put on my mascara.

“You should stand out tonight,” Copia buttoned the last button beneath his chin.

We walked down to the ballroom, where we always ate dinner but, Copia did not stop there, where the rest of the Siblings were eating. We kept walking and I saw that the head table was empty. Copia pulled me along, past the classrooms and past the halls that led to the dormitories, “What do you have up your sleeve?”

“You can thank Zoe for this,” Copia grinned, walking backwards until he ran into the door with a jolt, “Uh, we have arrived.”

“Clearly,” I folded my arms in front of me. Copia opened the door – it led to the enclosed courtyard that the dorms and cafeteria shared. Every lantern we had used for the picnic was here and the place was aglow.

“SURPRISE!”

My hand shot over my mouth and I laughed. A few tables had been arranged in a semicircle and they were covered with black tables clothes, bouquets of lilies and poppies on the center of each. There were balloons and streamers and Dew and Swiss were shooting little confetti canons at each other. Zoe walked up to me, her arms out and I fell into them, “Zo – this is amazing.”

“Come on,” she said, taking my hand and pulling me along, “We’ve got pepperoni and green olive pizza and pomegranate martinis.”

“My favorites,” I smiled.

“Of course,” she winked.

Copia guided me to my seat, situated between Dewdrop and himself, “Did you like your dicks,” Dewdrop asked, grinning.

“Oh, yes,” I narrowed my eyes, “They were delicious.”

Copia put two pieces of pizza in front of me and my stomach growled. I ate my dinner and stared at all the people and Ghouls around me. Mountain and Laura sat on the end, gazing into each other’s eyes. The Ghoulettes, next. Rain and Swiss next to them and then Zoe sat on Aether’s lap, the four of them laughing. Dewdrop sat next to me, drinking a pomegranate martini minus everything but the vodka. Copia chatted with Terzo on the other side of me, Terzo and I made eye contact and he winked. After Terzo sat Secondo, my father, who spoke quietly with his older brother. I swallowed the lump in my throat as I stared at the two. I loved them so much – even Secondo. Nihil sat on the other end of table, gazing up at Imperator, who was pouring some champagne. Dew clapped his hands together, “Bring forth the present, Sister Zoe,” he said, dramatically.

“You guys,” I dusted the pizza crumbs from my hands and Copia took my empty plate away, “This is more than enough.”

“Too late for that, toots,” Dewdrop put his arm around me and kissed my temple.

“There’s just one, don’t get excited,” Zoe said, presenting me with the neatly wrapped box, “We’ve been working on it for a long time – we all had a hand in it. We want you to know how much we love you and how happy we are to have you here with us, despite the circumstances that brought you here.”

 _Thank you,_ I managed to mouth, the lump in my throat making it hard to speak.

“Open it,” Copia gave my thigh a squeeze, nodding to the box in front of me.

I undid the black ribbon and lifted the lid off of the box, it was a plain, dark blue book, quite thick, “Another grimoire,” I waggled my eyebrows at Dew.

“Just open it, wierdo,” Dew said.

It was not a grimoire and I looked up at Zoe with tears in my eyes, “How did you?”

“Turns out Sister Imperator has a lot of pictures of you and your grandmother and we’re all so close that everyone here had somethingn to add.”

The book in my lap was actually a photo album – heavy with pictures from my entire life, pictures I thought I wouldn’t see again. My childhood, pieced together. I put a hand over my mouth as I turned the pages, “This... this is more than I could have ever asked for,” I flipped the page and found a two singular pictures on each page and looked to Dew.

He shrugged, “I kept copies. So what.”

I laughed as I looked back down, the picture of Dew and I when I summoned him and the other from my consummation – a poorly taken selfie, two idiots red faced and grinning from good sex and black magic.

I looked through the rest of the album – the last thirty years gathered in my lap – the last few pictures were more recent, of Copia and I, “Thank you,” I looked up at everyone, “So much.”

Zoe and Imperator passed out the champagne and Terzo stood, “Happy Birthday, to our dear Amelia!”

“To many, many more,” Nihil shouted and Terzo looked at me, knowlingly and winked, again. He was going to give me away if he kept that up.

“To Amelia!” Everyone said and we all drank.

The quiet chatter resumed and I returned my attention to the scrapbook in my lap, telling Copia about all the pictures, all the years before I met him, “This was when Terzo and I egged Imperator’s car,” I snorted, “Not the brightest idea but, it was fun,” I giggled, “And this one, was prom when I took Terzo and he won prom queen.”

“I was the prettiest girl there,” Terzo interjected.

“Come here,” Copia patted his lap, “I have one more present for you.”

“Cope,” I said, setting the album on the table and maneurving into his lap, my arm around his shoulder, “What could you possibly – oh.”

Copia held a little velvet box in front of my face, “Take it.”

My hands shook but, I obeyed, “Copia,” I whispered as I flipped the lid open and my breath caught in my throat.

“Marry me,” he said, quietly. I realized that it was silent except for the sound of the fountain in the center of the courtyard, everyone was watching. I was frozen, only able to move my eyes from the ring to Copia’s eyes, “Please?” he squeaked out.

I stared back at the ring, “Is this?”

“It’s almost identical,” Copia said, taking it out of the box and slipping it onto my trembling finger, “Sister Zoe helped me.”

Secondo cleared his throat, “You haven’t answered him tesoro,” he said.

I let out a laugh and a sob and threw my arms around Copia’s neck, “Of course. Yes. Yes!”

Copia let out a staccatoed exhale and I peppered his cheek with kisses, “I wasn’t going to ask you tonight but, I had it in my pocket and it just...”

“It’s perfect,” I smiled, “It was the perfect time.”

“Are you sure? Sister Zoe said not to do it on your birthday and I just... I just couldn’t wait any longer. Does it fit? Do you like it? If you don’t, we will get you a new one. Whatever you want.”

I put a finger over his lips and he stilled, “It’s perfect.”

_Copia scarfed down too much cake and ice cream – the stress of asking Amelia to marry him was replaced with relief and he was eating to quell all the emotions overflowing in him. He was stuffed and content, watching from his seat as Amelia said goodbye to everyone as they made their way back inside. She looked spectacular in the tight red dress, she had kicked off he shoes halfway through dinner and now stood barefoot on the stones, her arms cross as she spoke, “More cake, Cardinale,” Dew held up a piece on the spatula, “Of course you do,” he said before Copia could answer, “They’re up to something, I think,” Dewdrop said, nodding towards Terzo and Amelia._

_“They are just talking,” Copia slid his fork into the chocolate square in front of him._

_“No, I can feel it. She’s up to something.”_

_“She’s fine,” Copia said, humming as he pulled a clean fork from his mouth, “She has had a long day – an eventful day.”_

“You are sure you still want to do it,” Terzo asked, “After all of this?” I looked over at Dew and Copia, both of them still eating cake; I had stopped counting the pieces. They were talking, quietly. The ring on my finger felt like a million pounds and I stared down at it. It was a perfect copy of my grandmother’s and it brought tears to my eyes once more, “If you say you don’t want to do it, we wil all go to bed tonight and not say another word.”

“I want to do it,” I said, “I do. Tonight.”

“You are sure, my darling?” he asked, his hands on my shoulders.

I looked down at the ring on my hand once more and then to Copia, “I have never been more sure about anything in my life.”

Terzo nodded and kissed my forehead, “I’ll meet you in sanctuary. When you are ready.”

I stared at Copia, sleeping soundly next to me. He had carried me back to the apothecary, silent but grinning, my hand on his shoulder, the ring sparkling in the candlelight. He had made love to me like it was the first time and I had made love like it was our last. Now, it was quiet and the clock in the apothecary seemed overtly loud – I had to go, if I was going to do it. I had to come back by sunrise.

I slid out of bed and wrapped my robe around my naked body, pulling the sash into a tight bow. I padded into the apothecary and pulled the oil I had made from the cupboard, along with two letters, sealed in envelopes. I shut the door quietly behind me and made my way down to the sanctuary. I pushed the door open and saw Terzo, Alpha and Omega. I swallowed, thought of Copia and Dew, and entered, “Amelia,” Terzo held out a hand and I scaled the three steps to the dais. The copper tub sat silent and full of water, unmoving and terrifying, “You are sure?” I nodded, “I need you to say it out loud.”

“I can do this. I want to do this.”

“Let’s begin,” Terzo’s voice was low and serious, “You are running out of time. We still have to bury you.”

“Here’s the anointing oil,” I said, handing him the jar of oil and herbs, he sat it next to a bowl of crimson blood, “And... I, uh, I wrote these for Dew and Copia. C-Can you give these to them? As soon as I’m... gone.”

“Of course, my darling,” Terzo handed the letters to Alpha, “Come, Amelia. It’s time.”

I followed Terzo to stand next to the tub and took off my robe and stepped into the tub, my breath hitching as the icy cold water came into contact with my skin, “Could have made it a bit warmer.”

“Preserves the body,” Alpha said.

I stood in the tub, shivering and faced Terzo. His fingers slick with oil, he ran them from my hairline to my sternum, whispering Latin as his hands shifted to my ears, gliding the oil down my skin to my fingertips. He repeated the action with blood and I could taste the tang of it on my lips. His hands crept back up to my shoulders, pressing a bit on them, guiding me down into the tub, I choked on the cold. Terzo paused before my head went under and I wrapped my hands arounds his wrists, “Don’t stop,” I whispered. He nodded and pushed me under.

I was almost immediately numb from the cold. I stared up at Terzo, his face marred by the rippling of the water. For a few moments, it was eerily peaceful. I ran my thumbs over Terzo’s arms, attempting to calm his pulse that beat rapidly under my fingers.

And then, my body began to struggled. I was afraid of this. I tried to fight it but, my body trembled and I started to struggle. My legs involuntarily twitched and kicked. My lungs burned, aching for me to open my mouth and take a breath.

Just one breath.

It would be okay.

My chest was on fire, my entire body pleaded with me to fight harder – come up for air, just take _a breath._

I began to see spots, my vision narrowing.

My body convulsed.

And then.

Nothing.


	42. Dear Copia

Copia,

My love.

I know you are angry right now. And hurting. And I am sorry for that, I am.

But, please. Don’t do anything stupid. Wait for me. I can do this. I now I can – what could be so hard to resist than the need to be with you? What could my greatest desire be, if it is not you? Wait for me – I’m coming back for you. I cannot imagine this world with you and knowing that I would be the cause of you leaving it kills me (no pun intended).

I want to be with you for an eternity – I am addicted to you and the prospect of a centuries together has only... solidified my decision. 

Please, don’t be mad at Terzo. He helped me because he knows how much I love you.

Take care of Dewdrop – he’ll need you.

I love you, Copia. So much. Wait for me and I’ll see you soon.

Here’s to an eternity of great sex.

Wait for me.

Amelia


	43. Dear Dewdrop

Dewdrop –

My best friend, my beloved companion, my magical familiar, my protector.

You have been my familiar for sixteen years and I have known you for far longer. I have never once, since that cold day in winter, wished for a dog or a cat or an owl. You have been my perfect companion.

You know how I have felt about your demise – since the night we met, you have known. I have never been able to accept it. And you know me better than everyone – better than Copia, I think – that if I ever found a way to fix that, I would.

And I did.

Please, try to stay strong. I’ll be back soon enough.

Try and find Copia, try and take care of each other. Don’t let Copia pull any Romeo and Juliet crap, okay?

I love you, so much.

Ya dick.

Amelia


	44. Waiting

_Secondo had fallen asleep in front of the fireplace, the empty whiskey glass on the rug by his feet, he felt a bit like his older brother and father. He had left Amelia’s party after Copia had proposed – feeling a bit emotional, he had kissed Amelia’s cheek and bid her goodnight. Copia had not asked him for his blessing – he didn’t need to, Secondo was hardly a father to her, his opinion didn’t matter. Still, it brought back that bitter feeling of loss; loss of an entire lifetime of opportunities with her._

_He stood and stretched and that’s when he heard the screaming, echoing it the hallway. He groaned and walked for the door but, not before it was slammed open and Terzo, his face bloodied, fell inside and onto the floor, crawling away from Copia who followed him, “Tell him what you’ve done,” Copia yelled, rage making his white eye glow, “Tell you brother, her father, what you have done! TELL HIM.”_

_Secondo watched as Terzo pulled himself up onto the desk, catching his breath. Copia made to attack him once more but, Secondo stepped in between them, “What is the meaning of this?”_

_“He did,” Copia growled, tears streaming down his cheeks, as he pointed a finger at Terzo, “He did it. He did the ritual for Amelia.”_

_Secondo turned slowly to face his brother, “_ _fratellino, è vero?” Little brother, is this true? Terzo nodded and wiped his bleeding nose with the back of his hand. Secondo stared at Papa Emeritus the Third for a long time before walking over to the bar near the fireplace and attmepted to pour himself a drink. His hands shook with rage and instantly, he lost control – he turned and like lightning, threw the decanter of whiskey at his brother’s head, missing by half an inch, “You stupid cow,” Secondo growled, “stupido, arrogante fottuto!” Secondo took Terzo by the collar and pushed him back onto the desk, Terzo winced as his back strained, “Do you realize? Do you realize the danger of it? I should kill you myself!” Secondo threw his brother backwards and stepped away, his fist coming into contact with the stone wall next to him._

_Copia left, the two brothers screaming at each other as Imperator ran into the room in her bathrobe and nightgown. Copia stumbled through the Church in a daze, his hands bloodied from beating his Papa. He pushed the doors open and sobbed, a cool mist fell and it made it hard to breath. He saw the black patch of dirt in the garden and fell onto it, cursing and crying and taking great fistfuls of it and throwing them. He finally fell back, sitting with his elbows on his kness, he hung his head and wept._

_Imperator had to beat Secondo off of Terzo with a book, Alpha and Omega finally holding Secondo back, “I will kill you,” Secondo roared, “Get off of me,” he threw the Ghoul’s hands off of his arms. Alpha handed him a drink and he downed it, slamming the glass into the fireplace, “It’s how her mother died,” Secondo said, watching the fire._

_“I did not know that,” Terzo said, cupping his swelling jaw._

_“Of course you didn’t, you stupid, little prick,” Secondo turned, “No one did.”_

_Imperator, Terzo, Alpha and Omega stared at Secondo while his jaw flexed and he glared at his brother, Terzo’s eyes burned with tears, “You... you performed the ritual?” Secondo nodded and then left the room, quickly and silently. Terzo fell to his knees, running his hands through his hair, doubt and pain incapacitated him. What if she didn’t come back? What if he had just killed Amelia?_

_“You should come inside,” Secondo’s voice made Copia’s head turn a bit, “You’re soaked and it’s freezing.”_

_“I’m not leaving her.”_

_“Dawn is hours away and you’re no good to her if you get hypothermia.”_

_“I. Am not. Leaving her.”_

_“Copia.”_

_“If I go back in there, I will kill your fucking brother,” Copia’s voice shook._

_“Papa,” Swiss’ voice echoed in the garden, “Papa, its Dewdrop.”_

_A wool blanket was placed around his shoulders and then Secondo’s footsteps disappeared back inside. He should go inside. He should care for Dewdrop. He couldn’t leave her. Copia felt the pain in his throat once more and he sobbed, pinching his eyes to try and control himself._

_He would wait, until dawn. And not a moment later._


	45. the Choice

I woke with a jolt – the heady scent of lavender and rosemary filling my nostrils, steam rolled off the old iron foot bathtub. I gripped the edges of the tub and stared at the bathroom that I never thought I would see, again, “Amelia,” a ghostly voice called my name, “Amelia? Are you alright? The tea is ready,” My grandmother’s voice echoed from the other side of the door, “Dollbaby, are you alright?”

“I... I’ll be out in a minute,” I choked out, “I... just feel asleep.”

I jumped out of the tub and dressed quickly; an old pair of favorite pajamas sat on the counter. Mundane things - my hair brush, pins and hair ties, a half empty bottle of lotion. Her perfume sat on the little tray in the cabinet and I sprayed it, inhaling a scent I had forgotten. I braided my hair and tossed it over my shoulder.

I opened the door slowly and walked down the wooden, creaking stairs. To my right, I saw my old bedroom and I stepped inside, running my hand over old dresser, the stones and crystals there. In the closet I saw my old clothes – they smelled like fabric softener and rosemary.

The house was as it had been, it was in the late afternoon and the warm sun shined in through the windows, dust particles glittering in the rays. I could hear children laughing outside. I walked down the stairs, slowly – the railing smooth and familiar. Around the corner, I stopped – staring into the kitchen.

She sat at the kitchen table, smiling, her hands around a mug of tea – black tea with lavender and sugar, “Don’t be afraid. You’re safe here - we can’t take too long.”

I stared at her, my hands over my mouth and tears falling down my face. She was so beautiful, so radiant here, “Gramma?”

“Come here, my darling girl,” she stood and held out her arms. I hesitated for a moment before stumbling into her embrace, inhaling her scent, “Oh, I’ve missed you so much, Amelia,” she said and I could do nothing but hold her, “You have been so brave,” she pulled away from me and cupped my cheeks, her skin as soft as I remembered, “So, so brave. Sit,” she pulled me down to the table and held my hands, “I am so very proud of you.”

“There’s... so much, Gramma,” I said, holding her hands tightly, “I have so much to tell you.”

She smiled, her eyes twinkling and my heart skipped a beat, “Tell me everything then.”

And I did. Every last detail since Halloween night. Copia and communing and the protestors and Lilith and now, our engagement, “But... I don’t understand,” I said, “All those times I was communing, you never appeared to me. Why?”

“You had more important things, Amelia,” she smiled, “You don’t need to bother yourself with an old lady,” my shoulders sagged. She had no idea how much I wanted to be bothered by her. She put her hand on my cheek, again, “It’s time for me to show you something,” She stood and walked towards the backdoor, I sighed as I took in the flourishing garden. A man and a child ran through the beds, “Your grandfather and your mother,” she smiled, staring at them.

“This is your paradise?”

“It could be yours, too, Amelia.”

“But... Copia. And Dew.”

“They will join you, if you stay.”

I stared at her as she gazed at my grandfather and mother. She was so perfect, exactly as I remembered her. Her dark hair twisted into a bun – at night she would let it down and it would be well past her hips. I had always loved brushing it for her. Her skin was like porcelain – milky white and unblemished. She wore rouge on her cheeks and darkened her eyelids. She laughed a bit and her smile forced me to steady myself on the railing of the porch. I had missed her _so much._ I looked to the gardens and then stepped back inside, running my fingers over the countertop, smooth and cold but, uneven from years of use. I opened the pantry door and inhaled the familiar scent of all her herbs drying – a smell I could never seem to replicate. The last time I stood in this house, everything had been taken from me and I had almost died.

I turned in the kitchen and panicked when I realized the choice was not as easy as I thought, “My dollbaby,” she smiled in the doorway, “You have to choose, soon.”

I walked into the living room and sank, slowly, onto the old couch and she came to join me, patting her lap, I laid down. She ran her fingertips around my ear, pushing my hair back like she used to. My eyes immediately closing, “I don’t want to leave you.”

“I have never left you, Amelia,” she said, “Ever. I have watched you blossom into one of the greatest witches of your time, into one of the strongest women I have ever known, and now, look at you, you are completing one of the hardest tasks a witch could choose to take on.”

“I love him.”

“And he loves you.”

I let out a pathetic sob, “I don’t want to go,” I said, holding her hand to my cheek and burying my face in her leg. Despite the tears that rolled down my cheeks – I was not crying because I was sad. On the contrary, I was like a child who was not ready to leave the playground. _I wanted to stay._ I was starting to doubt that I could choose between Copia and my grandmother.

The doorbell rang, pulling me from my thoughts, and I sat up, looking to Gramma, “Answer it.”

I stood, wiping my face, and walking to the door. I put my hand on the knob and turned it slowly. Expecting to see Copia or Dewdrop, my mouth dropped open, “You are causing some problems in my Church, little one,” the Dark Lord stepped inside.

“Lucifer, my Lord,” my Gramma held out her hand and the Dark Lord took it, kissing it sweetly.

“Sybella, my beloved,” he winked. I stood, like a codfish, with the door hanging open staring as my Gramma and Satan exchanged overtly informal niceties.

“Amelia,” He turned to me, one perfect eyebrow raised, “I don’t usually condone showing people their future – Marty McFly and all,” the Dark Lord held out his hand, “Come. Let me help you make your decision,” I slipped my hand into his, warm and gentle, he held it and we walked out the backdoor once more, onto the porch, “I didn’t think the decision would be so hard for you,” I looked up at him, disappointed in myself, “Look,” he nodded towards the garden and I followed his gaze.

The backyard transformed into the emerald green lawn of the Church. A man played with three children – two older boys ran and jumped, hooping and hollering. A younger girl, just a toddler, waddled around after them, giggling. All four of them, the children and the man, chased each other, screaming and laughing when someone was caught. The man leaned down and picked up the girl and she settled into his arms, holding tightly to his hair. He turned to me and my breath caught in my throat, “Copia,” I said, breathlessly. The two boys ran up to him and the four of them turned away, walking inside the Church.

“I will be forever happy if you stay, Amelia, and you will be happy, too,” Gramma said, coming to my side, “Do not doubt that. But, you have a magnificent life waiting for you if you choose to return. Either way, your Copia and your Ghoul will join you. And you will be happy.”

I stared at her and then to the Dark Lord, tears burning my eyes once more, “I know what I want to do.”


	46. A Parting Gift

_Copia watched._

_He was soaking wet. Icy cold. As daylight broke, turning the sky - he started to panic. She didn’t have much longer. She would start to rot. She wouldn’t have a body to come back to. What could the afterlife have that’s better than you? She had said with such confidence but, now Copia was wondering what she had been offered._

_Still, he waited. It could not be much longer, “she’s coming,” he whispered, quietly reassuring himself, “She’ll come.”_

_And that’s when the ground quaked for a moment - ever so slight that if Copia had not been sitting on it, he wouldn’t have noticed. He stared at the grave - frost glistening on the dark soil. And then it moved. The earth pushed upwards - up, up, up until a hand emerged._

_One perfect, albeit dirty, delicate hand. A hand that Copia had kissed, that he loved to kiss and hold and feel against his skin. One that ran its fingers through his hair, every night, one that worked tirelessly in the greenhouse and the apothecary to make healing medicines for his Church._

_And then there was a voice, that usually soft quiet voice that sang in the shower, that laughed and talked to him and everyone around her at dinner, that voice that cried out his name in the night and whispered sweet good mornings when he woke, “I did it,” it choked out as another hand appeared, “I did it,” and then that perfect, radiant face - smeared with mud and tears and soil, came out of the earth, “I did it,” she said and Copia let out a loud, uncontrolled sob as tears streamed down his face, “I did it,” she said again as Copia helped her, pulling her out of the dirt._

_They fell backwards with a quiet **oof** and, for a moment stared at each other, Amelia’s hands on either side of his face, her thumb running over his lips. They were instantly a tangle of arms and legs, their lips connected with such a ferocity that it seemed like they had only seconds instead of the eternity they now had. Amelia started to tear at Copia’s clothes but, his hands caught her wrists and pinned them next to her face, “No,” Her brow furrowed in confusion, not understanding the rage that was darkening Copia’s gaze, “You... you promised me you would not do this.”_

_“But, I did do it,” she said, her voice hoarse, “And I succeeded.”_

Copia let out of my wrist only to bring his fist down into the dirt above my head and I flinched, “You... you have no idea what you... what might have happened,” he righted himself, standing above me, glaring down.

I sat up, shivering in the cold morning air and watched as Copia walked away from me, stumbling a bit, “Copia?” I called, my voice shaking as he turned, his eyes flashing with rage.

“You _fucking_ promised me and then you... you left me with a letter? You let me go the entire day, you spent an entire day with me as if nothing was wrong – you let me _propose_ to you and you said _yes,”_ he spat the words out, dripping with anger, “and then _you killed yourself._ ”

“For you,” I argued.

“No, mia dea. You didn’t do it for me. You did it for yourself.”

“Copia,” I called his name but, he turned away, stumbling into the Church and slamming the door closed behind him.

It opened just as quickly and Zoe and Aether came running out, “You idiot! You stupid, stupid idiot,” Zoe said through gritted teeth, pulling me to my feet, “You need to get inside. It’s Dewdrop.”

My heart sank and we ran inside, Aether throwing a blanket over my shoulders and pulling me close to him, whispering in my ear, “You did it, Ames,” he said, giving me a squeeze.

We stopped in front of Dewdrop’s door – Mountain, Swiss, Rain and the Ghoulettes were all outside. I pushed past them and into Dew’s room, “Oh, no... oh, please no,” I cried and sat next to him, “Dew? Dewdrop?” He was so pale his skin was almost translucent, his grey veins nearly black. His breath was shallow and he was icy cold. He wore no mask, “Dewdrop?” I pushed his hair back and pressed my lips to his forehead, “I’m back,” I whispered against his brow, “I did it. Please don’t leave me,” my tears fell in dirty drops onto Dew’s chest as I laid my head against it, his heartbeat was slow and faint, “Please don’t leave.”

“You big, dumb bitch,” Dew said, almost inaudible, his lips barely moving, “You almost killed me.”

“Oh, Dewdrop,” I peppered his face with kisses, “Just rest. I’m here. Whatever you need, I’m here,” I pressed my lips to his cool chest, squeezing my eyes shut, “I’m back. For forever.”

I stayed there, my head on Dew’s chest, staring at him while he slept. I wrapped the blanket Zoe had given me, tightly around me; Dew’s usually sweltering rooms were cold and damp despite the fire glowing in the fireplace. I stared at it, waiting for Dew to wake up or Copia to come to me. None of that happened.

I had been stupid to think that I would be welcomed back with open arms, that Copia was actually going to take me, there in the dirt. His face had been shadowed in anger and grief. And then he had walked away. And Dew, almost lifeless beneath my cheek, my sweet Dew – who I had almost killed. My vision blurred as my eyes clouded in tears and I closed my eyes, “Don’t leave me, Dew.”

_Terzo’s face was swollen and aching and he had a splitting headache. Secondo had given him a second beating after Copia – he took it, rightfully deserved. As he stepped into the Fire Ghoul’s chamber, he sighed in happy relief. Amelia was sitting in a chair next to the bed, covered in caked mud and dirt, wrapped in a blanket with her head on Dewdrop’s chest. The Ghoul was looking better already, though he still did not wake – color had come back to his cheeks and his breaths were coming regularly now. Terzo knelt down next to Amelia, pushing her hair out of her face, “My darling,” he whispered as her brow furrowed with the disturbance, “Amelia.”_

_Her eyes opened and wrapped her arms around his neck in an instant, “Terzo. I am so sorry.”_

_“No need to apologize to me, my darling,” he pushed her away, gently, giving her a weak smile. Her eyes widened as she took in his face, “My brother. Your Cardinale._

_“My Cardinale,” she said, her eyes welling with tears._

_“Darling, my darling,” Terzo pulled her close, again, “He will come around.”_

_“You didn’t see his face,” she said, quietly into his chest._

Terzo pushed me away once more, “You need to shower, you are a mess,” he looked down at his white dress shirt, “Look what you have done to me. This is Prada.”

I put my hand over my mouth, hiding a smile that I felt guilty for having, “I don’t want to leave him,” I turned to look at Dew – who looked healthier than a few hours ago.

“I will stay. You shower here, in his bathroom.”

Dew’s bathroom was... Spartan, at best. He had such beautiful long hair and always smelled so good that, it was a constant surprise to see one bottle of three-in-one wash; still it was such a comfort to emerge from the shower smelling like him and changing into a pair of his sweats and an old hoodie – all of them scented with a tinge of smoke, “Did he wake up?” I asked, returning to Dew’s side, taking his clawed hand in mine. It was warmer than when I left it.

“No, not yet,” Terzo said, “He will, I know this.”

It was silent for a moment, Terzo staring at me, silently begging me to tell him what happened, “It was my Gramma.”

“Che cosa?”

“My Gramma. I could have stayed with her,” my gaze turned back to Dewdrop, “It wasn’t as easy as I thought.”

“How did you decide?”

“The Dark Lord,” I smirked, “Persuaded me.”

“How?”

“I... I can’t tell you but, he showed me something that was... breathtaking. And I would never see it to fruition if I had stayed,” my lip trembled a bit, “But she was... just like she used to be. And I think her and Lucifer may have... had a relationship at some point.”

“That would not surprise me, my darling,” Terzo stood, kissing the top of my head, “I’m going to bed, Amelia. I have never been prouder of you than I am right now.”

I caught Terzo’s wrist as he stepped away, “Thank you, Terzo. Luca, for you what you did,” his given name was foreign on my tongue, “Thank you,” he smiled and twisted his arm so that my hand was in his, he gave it a squeeze and a kiss.

Terzo was my only visitor. I dozed on and off next to Dewdrop, waiting. Every hour that passed he started to look and feel more normal. He had rolled over in his sleep – a good sign, he was no longer laying like a dead man, facing away from me. I sighed and turned towards the fire, now dying and thought of my last moments in the afterlife with the Dark Lord and my Grandmother. I had chosen this life, happily and easily after Lucifer’s vision. The sun was setting there and my Grandmother had hugged me quickly, “Go,” she said, “You have to go then, if that is your choice.”

“I’ll walk you,” the Dark Lord had said.

We had walked through the woods and I had looked back at my Grandmother, standing on the porch until I no longer saw her. In the deepest, darkest part of the forest, the Dark Lord stopped and turned to me, “This is where I leave you but, not without a parting gift,” I looked up at him, confused, “You’ve chosen quite an inopportune time to do this, Amelia,” and I looked down, embarrassed, one long, elegant finger under my chin pulled my face back up, “Still,” he closed the small space between us and I felt the heat of him, “You’ll need this, to protect yourself and My Church,” he leaned down and kissed me, his hands on either side of my head. It was a chaste kiss, just our lips pressed together but, the power that reeked from the man in front of him set my belly ablaze. He smirked, pulling away, “Don’t let them get to your head.”

“What?”

But he was gone and I shivered in his absence. I closed my eyes and spoke aloud, “I do not choose paradise.”

I stared at the fire now, as it slowly faded into a pile of hot coals, half of a log remained unburnt. I stared at it for a moment and the entire thing burst into flames and I jumped in my chair. I stood slowly, turning around the room. I nodded to a group of candles on the ledge by the door and they, too, lit. I turned until every candle in the room was lit and the place smelled of heat and wax, “That’s a neat trick,” Dew’s voice said, quietly.

I turned to him and returned to the bed, hugging his chest, “How are you feeling?”

“Better.”

“Dewdrop, I’m so sorry.”

I felt a weak hand on the back of my head, “It’s okay. I didn’t think I would... fade that fast, kind of a pussy move,” he was quiet, “Get in here,” he held up the covers and I obeyed, snuggling in next to him, “Where is the Cardinal?” I told Dew what had happened and he was silent, squeezing me once and then turning to me so that we faced each other, a slow smile creeping along his face, his sharp, Ghoulish teeth revealed, “Tell me everything.”


	47. Ch-Ch-Ch-Changes

Fourteen days.

It had been fourteen days since I completed the ritual. I had been given life eternal and an extra dose of magic on top of that. Dewdrop was almost good as new – perhaps he was milking it a bit, lounging in the apothecary most days and crawling into my bed at night. He was still weak – a bit subdued compared to his normal self but, I was happy to have him near me. Everyone had welcomed me back – perhaps not happily but, no one was angry and life had returned to normal.

Except for mine.

Copia had not spoken to me in those two weeks. He was icy cold and avoided me at all costs – if we did make eye contact, he glared and left as quickly as he could. I took my meals in my room if he beat me to dinner and he did the same. He had taken all of his things from my room. The engagement ring sat on my nightstand and I spent most nights staring at it. I worked during the days, the apothecary just as busy, if not busier, than before the ritual. The garden flourishing. The protesters had not returned and we had not received any more threats. I had nothing to think about but my scorned lover.

Finally, another sleepless night with Dew snoring next to me, I slid out of bed, grabbed the engagement ring from the nightstand and padded over to Copia’s door. I forwent a knock, his office lights glowing underneath the door. He was writing at his desk and looked up, surprised to have a visitor at this hour. He saw that it was me, his eyes darkening, he returned his focus to his paper. I stared at him for a moment, he wore a pair of sweatpants and a white tee, clearly unable to sleep. A cup of tea steamed next to him.

I walked around the office and behind the desk, next to him. He continued to write, filling out a form, until I took the pen from his hand, “Please, just... talk to me, Copia. Please,” I slipped my hand around his and he held it tightly, a glimmer a hope flickered in my chest.

Until he let go and picked up his pen, again, resuming his work. A pulse of anger coursed through my veins and my eye twitched – ink flooded from the bottom of his pen, ruining the paper beneath it and covering his fingers with ink. He knew it was me but, showed no emotion – simply throwing the paper and pen into the bin next to him and cleaning off his fingers with a tissue. I watched him print a new form out and pull a new pen from his desk, beginning again, “Please,” I put my hand on his back and he tensed, “I miss you, Copia,” he said nothing, doing his best to relax and ignore me, he continued to work. My engagement ring glittered as my hands fell from his shoulders. I slipped it off of my finger and sat it in front of Copia, “You won’t speak to me, you can’t look at me. It’s been two weeks. If you can’t forgive me... if you can’t let this go... then let’s be done because I can’t take this,” Copia was staring at the ring, his jaw clenching, it seemed like an eternity.

And then he pushed it away and continued writing.

My hand shot over my heart and I thought I might vomit. I breathed for a few moments, letting the reality of it set in. I leaned over and kissed his head, “I’m sorry,” my voice cracking with emotion, “I’m sorry I did this to you. I’m sorry I hurt you.”

I left. I walked out and Copia said nothing. I leaned against the outside of the door, tears streaming down my face, “Amelia? Mia tesoro?” Secondo’s voice made my head snap up, “What is it?” He stared at me for a moment before I fell into his, albeit unopen arms, “Tesoro, tell me what is wrong.”

Secondo took me to his rooms and sat me on the couch, handing me a glass of scotch. I told him what happened and he sat next to me while I stared at my drink, “I could have stayed with her,” I said, my voice barely above a whisper, riddled with guilt that I was even saying the thought out loud, “I left her because... because I love him. Oh god, I’m a horrible person for even thinking that. I don’t want anyone to die but... she was there and the house was there and everything was perfect... and I chose to leave it all.”

I sobbed and leaned into Secondo’s shoulder. He wrapped his arm around me and held me tightly, “You are not horrible. You sacrificed yourself to ensure those that you loved kept their lives, their immortality.”

“At the risk of their own lives.”

“Dewdrop would have happily followed you. The Fire Ghoul will flourish in this life or the next. Copia’s choice would have been his own. He is a man, his choice to live or die is no one’s but his own,” Secondo finished his drink, “Let me get us refills.”

“No need,” I said, with a flick of my finger I filled his glass.

“Convenient.”

I woke up on Secondo’s couch, groggy and sore from sleeping with my head crunched up against the arm. I shuffled back to my room, Dewdrop still in bed, sprawled and snoring, “Scoot,” I whispered, poking him. He obeyed with a grumble but, wrapped his arms and legs around me.

“Secondo talked to me this morning,” he said, his voice gravelly from sleep.

“Yeah.”

“I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay. I deserve it.”

“You don’t. I mean, you probably deserved a day or two of the silent treatment,” Dew yawned and tightened his extremities around me, purring a bit, “I have you all to myself now.”

“That... doesn’t make me feel better.”

Dew chuckled but, fell back asleep almost instantly. My phone buzzed on the nightstand and I picked it up, a text from Zoe: _Imperator and Copia are leaving for a few days for New York. Imperator’s asked me to go with them – super last minute, important meetings. If you need me, I’m here. Love you, Ames._

I text her back a quick _thank you, love you too_ and sat my phone back down. I turned over and buried my head in Dew’s chest, heartbroken, I cried.

_News travelled fast at the Church but, gossip travelled like lightning. News of Amelia and Copia’s breakup was the talk of the Siblings and the Emeritus brothers did their best to quell it when they could. They had all tried to cheer her up but, nothing seemed to be working. She did her best to feign happiness but, she stayed close to Dew and the two rarely left her apothecary and bedroom. Terzo could find them, at any hour, eating or watching television in bed. Mostly he found them sleeping soundly, looking like two puppies, sleeping where they had flopped._

_Copia had returned and Terzo had attempted to speak with him about Amelia but, the Cardinal would have none of it. When the subject of his now ex-fiancee was brought up, he shut down completely and if that didn’t work, he simply walked away. He was preoccupied with his hands in the Ghost project - a sore subject for Terzo but, he chose not to take it out on the Cardinal too harshly; it was the Clergy after all, who had decided to let Copia go on tour with his new album. The Cardinal was taking a short tour of rituals – three months – and then it would be decided if he would go on a full-blown tour. Terzo didn’t necessarily mind – he had grown comfortable as Papa at home. It was nice and if he wanted to, he could go anywhere, anytime – no bands or busses in the way to stop him._

_No one had told Amelia that Copia and Dewdrop and the rest of the Ghouls were leaving, though. Imperator had suggested drawing straws for that task. She had already withdrawn so much, Terzo was nervous what it might do to her to lose Dewdrop for such a long time._

Dewdrop played his guitar, sitting up against the headboard and I stared at the ceiling, listening. It was almost a month now, since the ritual. Copia’s ability to avoid me had grown ten-fold and I had not seen hide nor hair of him despite him living and working on the other side of the wall. My chest ached and I couldn’t think about him without tearing up. I was heartbroken. I was angry. I was hurting. Dew cleared his throat, “I have something to tell you,” he said, plucking a dramatic tune out of his guitar. I sat up on my elbows and stared at him, “I... uh... I’m gonna go on tour for a few... months.”

“Months,” I squeaked, sitting up straight, “ _Months?”_

“Yeah, three.”

“When?”

“Two days.”

I stared at my hands, “I didn’t know Terz was going back on the road. Maybe I can come?”

“It’s uh... it’s not Papa, toots,” Dew said, unusually quiet, “It’s Copia.”

I swallowed the lump in my throat, “Probably can’t come then, huh?”

“I could call you,” Dew said, trying to reassure me, “Every night, I can call. And if we have a few days in a city, I’ll get you a hotel room and we can hang.”

“It’s fine, Dew,” I lied, “It’s fine. You loved playing for Terzo.”

“I’m gonna be lead guitar,” he smirked.

“That’s great, Dew. I’m... happy for you.”

“You’re lying.”

“I’m not. I am happy,” I stared at him and he narrowed his eyes, “I want to puke and cry and I don’t know what I’m going to do without you. But I’m happy for you.”

“Hey, you know what?”

“What?”

“I could get you a vibrator from every city I go to, huh? That’ll be cool,” I picked up my pillow and whacked him with it, “What? What!? I could mix it up. You want a butt plug? Big ole dildo?”

“Dew, shut up!”


	48. Gold Dust Woman

As if we didn’t have enough dinners and parties as it was, Copia and the Ghouls leaving for tour demanded a feast and a send off party. Terzo and Secondo demanded that I attend and Dew did, too. I had refused Zoe’s help though; I didn’t need to stand out or feel good. I wanted to eat and go back to bed. I wore a generic, tight black dress and heels. I curled my hair and put on dark makeup; looking like my father more and more every day, there was a glare in my eyes that didn’t seem to disappear.

Everyone had already left for hall and I walked alone, slowly.

Though over a month had passed since the ritual and weeks since Copia and I had called it off, there were still whispers and stares as I waked towards the head table, trying not to panic when I saw my seat open, in between Copia and Secondo still. I made eye contact with Terzo who patted the underside of his chin and I tried to obey, holding my head high.

I was an Emeritus, after all, no matter how sad I was.

_Copia watched Amelia approach – his breath caught in his throat. She was perfect. She had always been so perfect but, now – a new magic ran through her veins and despite her lack of makeup or jewelry or fancy dress, she radiated beams of magic and beauty. He swallowed and adjusted his cassock – he had had no one since the night she came to him. He missed her terribly – all of her. He missed her voice and their talks; he missed her body and the way it felt next to him; the way it felt around him. He cleared his throat and took a long sip of cold water._

Bishop Hicks, Copia and Secondo all stood as I approached but it was Secondo who pulled out my chair. I sat down and could not help it, I looked at Copia: handsome as ever, he wore his formal cassock with the beading that I loved. He had new gloves. His makeup was crisp and perfect. I looked away.

Secondo poured me a glass of wine and I downed it, with a smirk, he refilled it again. It was like being in a vacuum – Copia was inches from me, the tension between us palpable. He talked to Bishop Hicks a bit but, stayed mostly silent. I wanted to touch him. I wanted to apologize. I wanted to yell at him and tell him what a stupid ass he was, “Dew played some of your songs for me,” I said, instead and Copia turned to me quickly, surprised that my words were for him, “They were really good. Everyone’s going to love them.”

Copia stared at me for a moment, unsure of what to say, “Th-thank you.”

“He’s excited to go on tour,” I said, trying desperately to just... talk, “He’s always been a bit... nutters when he’s on tour but, it’s his favorite thing to do.”

“Ah, si... Omega was telling me he could be a little shit,” Copia relaxed by a millimeter.

“Best to keep a spray bottle on hand,” I looked away from him, I couldn’t look at his eyes for too long, “He can get... lewd.”

“Hard to believe he can get any worse.”

_Copia wanted to die. He wanted to curl up in a ball and die. She looked so sad and it was all his fault. He had been so angry with her, so cold. He had truly felt those things – but now, he missed her and he realized he had overreacted. And now she could barely look at him despite trying to break the ice. The sparkle had left her eye as she stared at her plate, having pushed her food around and hardly eaten at all, “Please, excuse me,” she said, her cheeks red as she stood and pushed her chair away from the table. She slipped into the shadows and stepped outside onto the balcony. Copia looked to Secondo who had an eyebrow raised. Copia stood and followed._

On the balcony, I took big gulps of cool, summer air; too much wine mixed with too many emotions and I needed a moment before they brought dessert, “Amelia?” Copia’s voice caught me off guard and I turned, quickly, “Are you alright?”

“I’m fine.”

“I am not.”

I looked up at him, “What?”

“I miss you. Terribly,” he said, taking a step closer, “I am so sorry I have acted the way I have. Please, Amelia. Mia dea. My goddess. Forgive me,” Copia took me into his arms and pressed his lips against mine. I was completely blindsided. I was relieved and happy... and angry. So angry. It bubbled up in me – an uncontrollable volcano of rage that burned any joyful emotion away.

“No,” I squirmed out of his grasp, “No, you can’t treat me like you’ve treated me for the last month and then... expect me to come back to you the night before you leave.”

“Amelia, I’m trying to fix this before I leave. Do you... not want to fix this? Us?”

“I... I... I gave up everything I have dreamt of for you, Copia and you just... walked away and _ignored_ me for _a month._ You pushed that ring away like it meant nothing.”

“Amelia, I had every right to be angry.”

“You did,” I said, “You did – but, you had no right to handle it the way you did.”

“Amelia, please. Let’s let it go.”

“What? So you can get your dick wet before you leave?”

“So I can leave knowing you will be here when I return, Amelia. I have to leave tomorrow and I want to know that you are still mine. And that you will be mine, for forever.”

“I tried to talk to you. Weeks ago. I sat that ring down in front of you and gave you a choice. And you pushed it away.”

_Copia watched Amelia walk away, she tripped when her heals hit the grass and sank into the earth. She cursed and pulled them off, chucking them into the darkness with an angry grunt. He watched her stomp away, slipping back into the Church, one of the backdoors from the kitchens. He put his hands on the balcony railing and hung his head._

_She had hurt him; she had broken his trust._

_But Copia was afraid that he had broken her heart; he still did not know if it was over and now, he didn’t know if he could pick up the pieces and fix it._


	49. Dramatic As Hell

I stomped into my room and undressed, climbing into bed in my bra and underwear. It was dark and quiet and I fumed beneath the covers. Soon, I could hear the thump of the bass echoing through the Church, the party was just getting started and I groaned throwing my pillow over my head. I gave up on sleep for a bit and turned on the television, flipping through Netflix until I settled on old episodes of Sherlock.

_Copia was still on the balcony, elated that everyone was celebrating him inside... completely gutted that the one person he wanted to celebrate with wouldn’t have him. He sighed and nursed the gin that rested between his hands, “She still wants to bone you,” Dewdrop’s voice rang out in the quiet of the balcony. Copia turned to look at him, “If that makes you feel any better. The second she walked in tonight and saw you her brain went all Copia-centric as it does when you’re around. Even when you’re not around. I could barely finish my goddam mashed potatoes.”_

Hours passed and I dozed a bit, waking up to a particularly loud song now and then. Midnight struck and the party was still going – Dew stumbling into the apothecary, buzzed and happy, “Amelia,” he smiled, flinging himself onto the bed, “How you doing, my rage-y little beauty?”

“Fine,” I said, scooting over for him.

“Well that’s good,” he nuzzled into me, “You better make more room than that.”

“What?”

“Scoot,” I heard Swiss say, “I’m coming in,” he climbed in next to me and I was pushed to the center of bed, Dew pulling me close and putting his chin on my head.

“There isn’t enough room in this bed for all of us,” I heard Rain’s voice in the dark, “And I’m not watching Sherlock all night.”

The bed creaked as Rain joined us. Soon, the Ghoulettes, too. Aether and Mountain were with Zoe and Laura. I smiled and Dew kissed the top of my head, “That’s better.”

“Why haven’t we slept in here before,” Swiss asked, “This is great.”

“You’re missing the two Ghouls with the biggest asses,” Rain said, yawning, “It would be squashed if they were here,” we all talked quietly, the television becoming white noise to our conversations.

_Copia walked back to his rooms, a bit drunk and not at all feeling like he should. He heard Amelia laugh and he stopped in front of her apothecary door, which was hanging open. He stepped inside and caught a glimpse of her bed, overflowing with Ghouls as they talked and made fun of each other. He left and returned to his own room, flopping into his desk chair and rubbing his eyes._

“Honestly, I don’t know how we’re expected to share one tour bus with all these boys,” Cirrus said.

“You can share my bed, baby,” Swiss wiggled, “There’s always extra room.”

“Ew,” Cumulus said and I heard a dull _thwack_ of a hand on the back of a head.

“Um. Ow? That was my head,” Rain grumbled.

“Pass it along then,” Cirrus smirked.

Swiss yawned next to me and I felt his arms snake around me, “Absolutely no boners,” I yawned in an echo of him, “That’s the rule. I’ve been in one too many Ghoul piles and have woken up getting stabbed in all directions.”

“I can’t help it,” Swiss mumbled, purring into my back.

Soon, Dew and I were surrounded by sleeping, snoring Ghouls. Swiss’ grip on me had loosened when he fell asleep and Dew and pulled me back to him, pushing my hair behind my ears and staring at me, those fiery eyes glowing a bit, “I’m gonna miss you,” he whispered.

“You’ve gone on longer tours before,” I reminded him, “Besides, three months is going to be... nothing... compared to what we’ve got now.”

“Yeah but, not when you’ve been... dealing with shit,” Dew smirked, “Which seems to be almost constantly these days. If you’re not happy, I’m not happy. Remember?”

I rolled my eyes but, settled onto his chest, “I’m going to miss you, too.”

“I’ll call every night,” Dew said, sleep softening his voice, “I promise,” he whispered, and I wasn’t sure if he was reminding me or reassuring himself.

It was morning before I would have liked and I had not slept at all. I rose first, climbing over Dew and Cumulus so I could get dressed. They all woke on their own, slipping off to get their bags to the bus that waited in the street. Goodbyes were the hardest – knowing they were coming, that feeling of loss already creeping up on you before the other person was even gone. Dew and I had coffee and donuts together and I went over a checklist with him to make sure he had everything he needed, “Phone charger? Computer charger? Extra lube?”

“Oh, shit,” he slapped his palm onto his mask, leaving a smudge, “Forgot the lube.”

“Don’t forget to get some then,” I smirked, “I know how you are with the groupies – it’s good manners to have lube.”

“Fair.”

“Be nice to Aether,” I said as we walked towards the door, my stomach turning as we grew closer to saying goodbye, “Be nice to everyone.”

“That’s going to be a stretch,” he put his arm around my shoulders.

“That’s why I’m reminding you,” I slipped my arm around his middle. A small group had formed to say goodbye. I was surprised to see Nihil handing off his own bags to be loaded, “You’re leaving me, too?”

Nihil turned to me with a smile, “Yes, little one, for a time,” I hugged him, the tallest of all the Emeritus’ my head barely met his chest and his arms wrapped all the way around me, giving me arms a reassuring rub, “Imperator doesn’t know that I packed my saxophone and I’m going to play,” he whispered and I heard the smile in his voice, the mischievous tone made me smile.

“I absolutely know that you packed your saxophone and are going to play,” Imperator said.

Nihil let me go and his face had fallen, “How did you? I put it in the bus a week ago.”

“I’ve known you for a very long time,” she smirked, “Come here, give us a hug,” she held out her arms, “I’m not going to be gone the entire tour but, I’ll be gone for most of it,” she held me tightly, patting my back, “Sister Zoe is taking over my office for the time being. I expect you to give her no trouble and all the help she needs. You will call me if you need me,” I nodded and she kissed my cheek.

I found myself in the middle of the crowd, saying my goodbyes, I turned and bumped into Copia and we stared at each other for a moment, “Break a leg,” I tried to smile up at him. I realized everyone was still speaking to each other but, their eyes were on us.

“Uh, thank you,” he said, running a hand through his hair.

“Keep Dew out of trouble,” I said, “He’s forgot lube, make sure he gets that,” Copia chuckled and nodded, “I’m happy for you. One step closer to... everything,” I said, my chest tightened and I turned and walked away – thank Satan that Secondo and Terzo were standing off to the side, overseeing the farewells.

I pushed myself in between them and Terzo gave my hand a quick squeeze. After a few minutes, Imperator announced that it was time to get on the bus and head out. Terzo, Secondo and I followed the group – they were chattering with excitement. I watched Copia help Nihil and Imperator up the steps and then followed himself, pausing and staring at me, giving me one last chance to come to him.

I looked away and when my gaze returned, he was gone. Dew stood in front of me, staring, “You could run up onto that bus right now and screw him and no one would bat an eye.”

“Dew.”

“Come here, you stubborn thing,” he said, pulling me into him.

“Every night,” I said, my voice cracking, “After or before but, not while you have guests.”

Dew’s laugh rumbled against me, “Every night.”

He tried to pull away but, I squeezed tighter, “Hang on.”

“Ames, I gotta get on the bus,” he whispered.

“Just, wait a second,” I whispered, taking a deep breath and exhaling before finally letting go, “Be careful. Be safe,” I looked up at him and he took my face in his hands and kissed my forehead, “Every night.”

“Every night, baby,” he winked and then turned and jogged to the bus, giving me one last smile before he disappeared inside.

“Come,” Secondo said, “Let’s have breakfast together,” he took my hand and linked our arms.

I stared at the bus, my chest aching as it pulled away, “He’s... leaving.”

“He said he would call, my darling,” Terzo reminded me.

“No...,” I let out a sob, “No... not Dew.”

I had made a horrible mistake. I had made the worse decision of my life. My entire body pulsed with regret and heartbreak. I shook with emotion and Terzo leaned over, “It is not too late to run after that bus – it will be the most dramatic and romantic thing this century. They will write poems and songs and movies about it.”

I looked to Secondo to roll his eyes, “It’s going to be a long three months if you don’t,” he pushed me a little, “You would not be an Emeritus if you weren’t dramatic as hell.”

And so, I ran.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you-thank you-thank you for reading! 
> 
> You can always find me on Tumblr @cardinal-copulate :)


	50. Behind Schedule

_Nihil and Imperator had settled into the little kitchenette, dealing out their cards and trying to tune out the Ghouls excitedly exploring their new home for the next few months. Copia had found a comfortable spot in the back and opened his book with a sigh. Dew was sitting on his bunk, bouncing a bit, “This is will do, I think,” he grinned until he bonked his head on the bunk above him, “Nothing too crazy, though. We’re gonna have to get hotel rooms, you know. I can’t fuck in such close quarters **every** night,” Copia raised an eyebrow but, went back to his book. A few moments later, Dew scrambled off the bed and towards Copia, flinging the curtains covering the back window open, “Stop! Stop the bus!”_

_“What? What is it?” Copia threw his book to the side and stood, turning to see what the little gremlin was yelling about. His heart jumped into his throat and he turned and, falling a bit as the bus driver slammed on the breaks, “Out of my way,” he said, struggling to get through his Ghouls, “Move, please,” he begged, getting wedged between Aether and Mountain, “Please, get out of mY WAY,” he roared. Finally, he made it to the door and stumbled out onto the sidewalk._

“I’m sorry,” I yelled, breathless and sobbing when I saw Copia fall out onto the sidewalk, tripping a bit, “Oh god, I’m so sorry.”

He ran to me and I was _finally_ in his arms, my feet off the ground, spinning around – dramatic as Secondo had predicted, “I am the sorry one,” Copia whispered in my ear.

“Forget it,” I said, staring at him as he stilled, “Forget it all.”

“No, I won’t,” he sat me back down, “I love you and I can never... make it up to you for what you did, what you gave up for me.”

“We’ve got forever, Copia,” I took his face in my hands, “Let it go.”

His eyes shone with tears and we kissed, I sighed against him as he pulled our hips together, our tongues dancing with each other’s; I wrapped my arms around his neck. There was a muffled cheer from inside the bus and I smiled, “You should go,” I said, my lips brushing his.

“There are plane tickets,” he said, his fingers snaking beneath my shirt, “On my desk. They’re for you. Your ring is there, too.”

“Plane tickets?”

“For every city and every venue,” he kissed me again.

“A bit cocky,” I raised an eyebrow.

“Go pack your bags and you can still make the first flight,” he growled, kissing my lips, up my cheek and landing on my ear, nibbling the lobe, “I need you to be with me for this.”

He pulled away from me, smirking, “I’ll... see you tonight, then.”

Copia pulled me to him three more times before Imperator told him that he had to get back on the bus, “We’re behind schedule now,” she chided, “You could have done this twenty minutes ago, Amelia.”

Before the door shut, I heard Dew’s voice, whining, “Please, Imperator. _Please_ let them have sex. I’m going to have to fuck Swiss if you don’t.”


	51. Harmless Torture

“I don’t want to go home,” I whined, throwing the sheet over my head. Copia quickly followed me under, “Can’t I stay with you? Don’t you need some kind of assistant? A secretary? Permanent groupie?”

Copia smirked, his hands wandering as if we hadn’t just finished, “I would get no work done if you were my secretary, mia dea.”

I had flown in for one of the rituals and to talk weddings with Copia. His three-month trial period and album sales had gone exponentially better than Imperator had guessed and after the first month, Copia’s year and a half tour was confirmed. It had turned him into an absolute maniac – his presence on the stage and in the bedroom had grown tenfold; his proclivities more prominent, I was getting used to this Copia on his, seemingly permanent, power trip in bed – or wherever we found fit at the moment. With it, my own powers seemed to flowing stronger and I was unsure why; the protesters showed up in small forces at the venues but, nothing had happened... except that I had figured out I could break their megaphones with a wink. But surely, the Dark Lord didn’t gift me these powers to stir my coffee without touching the spoon and quieting protesters. I sighed, pulling Copia’s palm to my mouth and kissing it, “I still don’t want to do half the things Imperator is demanding,” I said, looking to Copia. He propped his head up on his hand, his elbow buried in the bed.

“You are an Emeritus,” he ran his fingers in a circle on my sternum, making my eyes close, “And I am a Cardinal... it’s important we hold up the traditions,” I opened one eye and he rolled his, “Of course, I’d rather have a simple, Satanic ceremony as well.”

In all the excitement of the Ghost project and Copia’s upcoming world tour, Imperator had insisted, no, demanded that we move the wedding date up. What Copia and I had planned for at least a year – maybe two – was now happening in less than a month, “I would have at least liked to have had some pagan traditions in there, for my grandmother. Instead I’ve been given three days of Satanic Panic,” the feasts and parties began the day before the wedding and ended the day after. I closed my eyes again and pushed my chest towards Copia’s hand, bidding him to keep up his caresses.

“Perhaps we can have a small ceremony, elsewhere, after the wedding,” Copia suggested but, there would be no time for that. Imperator had completely railroaded all wedding planning and it had become a full blown, Satan meets Royal Family endeavor. I had been allowed to pick out my dress but, Imperator had done everything else. And while I didn’t _hate_ it, I wasn’t as excited about the wedding as I should have been.

“The blood pact, yes. I can do that – for you, of course,” I pushed myself up and kissed Copia, “But the bathing in the blood? The – very public - consummation ritual? The sacrifice? The orgy? Ugh... I don’t want to. And, I’ll be honest – roasted goat is not my favorite. And if I know Imperator, like I know Imperator, she’s going to get the biggest, stinkiest billy goat for us to sacrifice and eat.”

“All that matters,” Copia shifted himself on top of me once more, the sheets pulling down over his freckled shoulders, “Is that you and I are together.”

I rolled my eyes, “She didn’t even let me have lilies,” I stretched a bit, letting Copia have access to my neck, “Well, lily of the valley doesn’t count.”

“Do you want me to speak with her, again,” Copia nibbled on my ear, “I will.”

“No, no,” I wrapped my legs around his waist and pulled him against me, “She wasn’t happy about not getting to pick out the dress.”

Copia smirked, “You get to pick out the dress and I get to pick out what goes underneath it.”

“I’ll give you a hint on the dress,” I took his face in my hands and pulled his lips to mine, whispered, “There’s no room for anything underneath it.”

Copia dramatically rolled his eyes towards the back of his head, blinking quickly and flopping down onto me, “You have killed me,” he groaned.

“Yeah, well, you’re killing me,” I squeaked out in a giggle, “You’re... squashing... me.”

The minutes together turned into hours and Copia and I had to go our separate ways. He had driven me back to the airport in my rental and was standing with me outside of security, “I don’t want to go,” I repeated for the twelve millionth time today, my lips brushing against his, “I can plan a wedding from here.”

“But you can’t run your apothecary from here,” Copia kissed my forehead, “Home needs you. I know that Zoe needs you. I’ll be home in less than two months.”

I groaned, “Fine. I’ll go. But I’m not going to be happy about it.”

“I wouldn’t expect anything less.”

The flight home was always long. I spent most of it asleep, usually not getting much when I was with Copia for the two or three days that we had; but I returned to the Church happy and relaxed until my next visit.

What Copia didn’t know was that Zoe had approved some major remodeling and I was turning our separate apartments into one big flat and a new office – an early wedding present. While I was gone, the contractors should have created doorways and installed two new sets of French doors along with the plumbing and electricity for the new kitchen, “Hello, my darlings,” I said, tossing my bag onto the bed and greeting the trio of rats that squeaked excitedly, “Oh, I see Roland gave you green grapes instead of your reds. That simply will not do,” I smiled, taking out the uneaten halves of fruit from this afternoon.

I gave them fresh water and replaced their pellets, scratching the three of them equally before I shut the cage door. There was a knock on my own door and Zoe stepped inside, “You’re late,” she said with a raised eyebrow, “You have a dress fitting early tomorrow morning, Imperator has sent me a few bridesmaid dresses to choose from but, only one is something I would even consider wearing and, of course, the caterers are refusing to barbecue the goats we’ve ordered,” I folded my arms and raised an eyebrow as she read off a list of things that I had no say in, “She’s also sent us the final guest list and wants us to create a seating chart. Nearly eight hundred people and I have to figure out where to sit their asses when really, all I’m going to want to do is eat and drink,” she frowned and scrolled through the tablet, “Shit! I forgot to double check the bar order. Shit. Shit. _Shit._ ”

“Zoe,” she looked up, “Take a breath.”

Her shoulders lowered a bit, “How was your trip?”

“The hotel room was nice,” I winked, taking the tablet from her hands and tossing it on the bed.

“Did you... did you see Aether? He’s been so distant the last couple of weeks – he sounds so distracted on the phone. _If_ I can get him on the phone.”

“I did,” I nodded, quickly grabbing the tablet and handing it back to her, hoping to hide the secret that Aether had charged me with. He was going to propose and we had spent some time at a jewelry store getting ideas, “He seemed fine to me.”

She narrowed her eyes, “You sure?”

“Yeah, yeah,” I said, panicking a bit, “Show me those bridesmaid dresses.”

The next few weeks went on like that. Imperator planned my wedding through Zoe and I had given up trying to fight it; realizing the frustration I felt was something my family had been feeling for centuries – we may have a powerful bloodline but, the Clergy was even more so. I focused my time on making our new apartment and Copia’s office warm and welcoming for when Copia returned.

As the end of the tour approached it seemed our friends the protesters had also returned to greet Copia and his Ghouls. I was not entirely sure if it was the protesters from the past – they seemed less organized than before and only half-committed to the task at hand. They hardly stuck around for long, though they were persistent in showing up each day. Regardless of their resolve, I took great pleasure in tormenting them from my window.

_Secondo walked by Amelia’s new bedroom – Copia’s rooms to begin with – and paused, listening to the familiar, heartwarming cackle that was his little brother’s uninhibited laugh. And then, Amelia’s own laugh – Secondo could not help but smile when silence fell and then another round of uncontrollable laughter. He could not help it. He stepped inside to find the two of them leaning on the windowsill, the window flung open, “Do it again, do it again,” Terzo said, wiping away tears, “My makeup is already fucked. Do it again.”_

_Secondo watched Amelia flick her finger and then again, the two doubled over in laughter, “What, pray tell, are you up to?” Secondo said, folding his arms. Like two naughty children, they turned around and stood up straight, Amelia’s cheeks turning red while she tried not to laugh. Secondo walked over to the window and saw the small crowd of protesters outside the gates, “Torturing, are we?”_

_“Maybe,” she said, biting her thumb._

_“I’m disappointed,” he raised and eyebrow and looked down at his daughter, who was paling a bit, “That you did not invite me.”_

_Terzo and Amelia both sighed and turned back to the window, “Watch,” she smirked and flicked her finger towards the protesters. A gust of wind came up the sidewalk and they all struggled to hold onto their signs, thwacking the person in front of them and falling over trying to keep the signs from blowing away, “And this,” she copied the gesture and the wind died down but, the man on the megaphone jumped with a yelp, the speaker in his hand appearing to shock him. Terzo and Amelia both cracked up immediately._

_Soon, the eldest Emeritus brother walked by and caught wind of the laughter and found that even Secondo had half a smile and a twinkle in his eyes. For most of the morning, the Emeritus children spent inflicting minor annoyances and pain on the protesters. Papa Emeritus the First wheezed out a chuckle as another crow relieved itself onto a protester’s shoulder._

It had been a long time since I had felt like this. Still, surrounded by the three Emeritus brothers, all of us laughing manically as we inflicted a bit of harmless torture, I felt more at home than I had ever felt since last Halloween.

Soon, Copia and the Ghouls would be home – for a little while anyway and everything would be... perfect.


	52. Welcome Home

I paced, waiting for the tour bus to arrive.

A fairly large group had formed to greet the returning heroes, “They were supposed to be here fifteen minutes ago,” I grumbled, chewing on my nail.

Secondo put his hands on my shoulders and planted me in front of him, “Stay. Put.”

I growled quietly and folded my arms, tapping the toe of my shoe on the sidewalk. Perhaps it was the prewedding jitters – tonight was the only night that I had with Copia and it was already being filled with Imperator’s _to-dos._ As if we didn’t have enough going on, a year ago, Imperator had booked formal clergy pictures and they, apparently, were not able to be rescheduled and were _nonnegotiable_ – I was to participate. On top of that, there was a “small” welcome home party tonight. As if we needed one more night of dinner and drinking and schmoozing before tomorrow’s prewedding rituals and rehearsals began. I just wanted to spend the day, or at least a few hours, with Copia. Imperator had granted me a few extra minutes to show him the new renovations before we had to get ready for pictures.

I muffled a squeal when the black, glossy bus appeared and came to a halt. Mountain and Swiss came down first, Mountain stretching to his full height with a smile. Aether, Rain, Cirrus and Cumulus all exited next and I shook with excitement. Finally. _Finally._ Copia came down the steps and Dew followed. Copia said something to the Ghouls and then turned, giving Dew a pat on the back as they walked towards us, they all were smiling but, looked tired, “Oh, I can’t wait,” I said, walk-running my way to Copia who smiled and picked me up into his arms.

He groaned in relief, “Mia dea.”

“Share,” Dew growled behind him and Copia sat me down and I was immediately scooped back up by Dew.

“I missed, missed, missed you,” I said, squeezing him tightly.

I gave Copia approximately half a second to say his _hellos_ before I was pulling him up the stairs, “I need to shower and change, mia dea. It’s already been a long day and it’s not even noon.”

“Yes, I know,” I said, “but I have a surprise for you.”

_Copia happily followed Amelia to his door. She leaned against it, her hand on the doorknob, “What?” he asked._

_“If you don’t like it... well, it can be fixed but, I got it approved and paid for by the Church and they won’t be happy about returning it. Especially Terzo. The noise, my darling,” she did her best to mimic Papa III._

_“What have you done,” Copia smirked._

_Amelia turned the doorknob and pushed the door open with her backside, stepping into what used to be Copia’s office, “Ta-da,” she said, quietly._

_“Amelia... is this... ours?”_

_“Yes, come in,” she smiled, “A small but comfortable living room and kitchen – no more sneaking down to the kitchens to cook. Though, Copia was sure that his beloved would still be skipping down in time for Roland’s donuts. The living area had a couch, sitting parallel to a television and two chairs in front of the fireplace. On the mantle was a small, ornate statue of Lucifer and a few black candles. They lit with a snap of Amelia’s fingers. She smirked, “It’s not big and fancy but, it will do,” she turned around the cramped kitchen in the corner – a sink, refrigerator. stove and an oven sat neatly arranged amongst the countertops and cupboards. She opened one cupboard and revealed the microwave, “For your popcorn, my lover,” she winked. There was a small round table with two chairs and a vase full of lilies. Amelia returned to him and took his hands, “One more thing,” she led him to a set of French doors and opened them, “Your new office,” she beamed._

_Her old bedroom had become Copia’s new office and it was... much better. The desk sat near the windows and his bookshelves lined the walls, she had added more shelves and neatly placed all his books in perfect rows. There was even room for a few more here and there. She had replaced his old, hand-me-down furniture with new, plush chairs and a beautiful desk of wood that was so dark, it was almost black. It gleamed in the sunlight from the windows behind it, “Where do these go,” Copia asked, walking across the room towards another set of doors._

_“The apothecary,” Amelia smiled, “I though it might be nice to work together, if we can. You can shut it for important meetings or if you get tired of me. You didn’t notice the third door in the hallway, did you? My closet is now a little entryway for your guests.”_

Copia walked back into his office, his face a bit unreadable, “I don’t know what to say,” he said, quietly.

“You don’t like it,” I panicked, “Oh, hell. I knew it. I knew I should have called you.”

“Oh, no! No-no-no! Mia dea,” Copia ran to me, “I love it – I am just... so overwhelmed... and very tired. It is perfect.”

“Really?”

“Si. And while I don’t want to seem ungrateful,” he glanced to the clock, “But, I haven’t slept in my bed in three months and I have an extra fifteen minutes to do so,” he yawned.

“Go. Sleep,” I kissed him and patted his sides, “I need to start getting ready. The dress that Imperator wants me to wear needs some serious hair and makeup to go with it.”

Copia was snoring quietly in the bedroom while I worked in the bathroom was like a symphony – all of the sudden it didn’t really matter what I had on the schedule. Copia was home and for the next four days, everything I did would be with him. And for two weeks after that? Our honeymoon. And we would _finally, truly_ be alone.

Copia woke, panicking when he slept for forty-five minutes when he was only supposed to be down for fifteen, “It’s fine,” I took his face in my hands, “You’re fine. I already text Imperator and told her to rearrange the picture schedule,” I ran my thumb over the shadow of stubble and smiled.

“What?”

“Missed you,” I winked, “I need help with my dress. It’s so heavy, it’s hard for me to zip,” I untied my bathrobe and tossed it aside, knowing full well the consequences for revealing the black bra and thong I was wearing. I ignored the heavy silence and continued to the closet, pulling the garment bag from the door and unzipping it, pulling out the slate grey, velvet gown. I attempted to pull it off the hanger when Copia’s hands came over mine.

“Bed. Now.”

“Don’t mess up my hair.”

Copia grunted.

“Or my makeup.”

“On your hands and knees, then,” he said, his voice low and guttural. I slipped off my bra and underwear before crawling up onto bed with a grin. I looked back and wiggled my ass a bit as Copia started undressing himself as quickly as he could. His gaze was dark and lusty... until he struggled with his pants, “Fucking... tight... _sonofabitch,”_ he said, hopping on one leg and nearly toppling over, “So fucking tight,” he said, finally yanking them off his foot.

Copia jumped onto the bed and slapped my ass and I yipped in delight before letting out a moan as he buried his face between my legs, “Oh.... oh, shit.”

It was not long before Copia was up on his knees and rubbing himself along my achingly wet slit, “This is not going to last long mia dea, I apologize.”

“Just... don’t make me wait any longer,” I said, out of breath, leaning back against him.

He satisfied my request and pushed himself into me, filling me to the brim and then some and I let out a contented moan, “You have missed this, si?” Copia said through gritted teeth as he tried to control himself for a few moments longer, “Have you missed me? Inside of you?” he groaned and his hips bucked out of rhythm, “Because I have missed you taking me so.”

My eyes were closed and all I could muster was a quiet, “ _mmmhmmm,_ ” my forehead fell onto my hands in front of me and my back arched as Copia ran his blunt fingernails up and down my spine.

Though Copia saw both of us to our own orgasms, as predicted, it was over too soon – the both of us out of breath as Copia leaned over me, pressing kisses between my shoulders, “Forget the pictures,” I smiled, contentedly, “Forget the whole thing. Imperator be damned.”

“Stay here for the rest of the day,” Copia said against my skin.

“And night.”

Copia hummed but stood, pressing a kiss to my ass cheek, “Just a few more days, mia dea,” he said, starting the shower, “And then fourteen uninterrupted days of no cell phone service and marital bliss.”

I cleaned myself up while Copia showered and then when he was done, with a towel wrapped around his waist he helped me dress. The gown was dramatic at best – the almost black velvet had been tailored perfectly, the neck was high and regal, the sleeves long and tight, coming to sharp points on the backs of my hands. It was well fitted, almost too snug, until it the skirt gathered at my hips, full and flowing like liquid as I walked. The best part, my favorite part, of the dress was the beaded grucifix cross on the left side of my chest – it matched the suit Copia would be wearing, “What do you think,” I asked, turning to Copia so he could see the front.

“I love it,” he smiled, running his fingers over the tiny, sparkling beads.

Copia dressed, donning a suit not unlike the one he wore on stage. It was beautiful and the black fabric contrasted with my gown perfectly. I was glad we were wearing it to dinner as well, more chances to show off.

The Chapel had been prepped for pictures – lights set up in front of the steps of the altar. Copia and I held hands as we walked down the same aisle that, in forty-eight hours, I’d be walking down for our wedding, “We could just get married now,” I grinned.

“Don’t tempt me.”

Nihil and his sons were standing off the side while Imperator spoke with the photographers, “Nice of you to join us,” she said as we arrived at the steps.

“Let me them be, _Seestor,_ ” Nihil winked at me, “I haven’t forgotten how you were when I came home from tour,” Imperator rolled her eyes and turned away. Nihil pulled me to his side and I put my arm around his back, “You’re looking like an Emeritus more and more each day.”

“I’ll take that as a compliment,” I smiled up at him.

“Let’s start with the entire family and then we’ll work our way down to singles, please,” the photographer said and Imperator ushered us towards the steps.

“Come,” Terzo saw the uncertainty of my face, “You’ll stand between Secondo and I.”

“Oh, I should be on the outside,” I argued, “Or in the back.”

“Nonsense, my little witch,” Terzo booped my noise, “You’ll stand front and center,” and so, I stood on the top step, sandwiched between my uncle and my father. Nihil and One on Terzo’s other side.

“Is this a smiling picture?” I asked – the Emeritus men all looked at me with their eyebrows raised beneath their paint, “Right. Yes. Angry.”

Secondo patted my back and Terzo smirked as we turned toward the photographer and I did my best Emeritus face, “That’s a bit _too_ angry, Amelia,” Imperator shook her head.

“Oh,” I said, trying to correct it.

“Still angry.”

“Smize, goddammit,” Dew’s voice echoed off the walls but, I couldn’t find him in the groups of Ghouls and Siblings.

“Si, si,” Terzo said, holding up a finger to the photographer, who lowered his camera, “One moment,” and then turned to me, “Like Tyra. Let me see you smize,” he put his hands on my shoulders and stared at me. I did my best smize and his eyes widened, “I am sorry to say this, Amelia but... what the fuck was that?”

“Might I make a suggestion, my love,” Copia asked, approaching the steps, “Think of something that makes you angry – not very angry – just a little... irritated.”

I closed my eyes and took a few, steady breaths – trying to imagine some of the things in my life that made me angry. Protesters. Imperator taking over my wedding. Copia gone for months on end. When I opened my eyes, Terzo feigned shock, a hand to his chest, “Oh, yes. Si! Do that.”

Nihil shook his head, “Put her in your skull paint, Secondo, and you could retire completely.”

I turned to Secondo who was smirking, proudly though, “Look at the camera,” he said, a hand on my back.

After a few minutes, Secondo and I stood alone on the steps; I stood one below him, his hand on my shoulder, “Why don’t we have Amelia hold the staff,” the photographer suggested and the room hushed. I looked up at Secondo who looked down at me – no one held the staff. The photographer, sensing the tension, cleared his throat, “Or not. It’s cool,” he said, nervously, “All good.”

To everyone’s surprise, Secondo handed me the staff and I took it, “Don’t. Drop. It.”

I nodded and turned back to the photographer. Terzo grinned and Copia’s eyes were dark with lust and I rolled my own. After a few clicks of the camera, Secondo could no longer stand it and gently took his staff from me, “Alright, Cardinal and Amelia next,” Imperator glanced down at her clipboard, “And then we’ll do the Cardinal and his Ghouls and an entire Church pictures and then Papas, the Cardinal and Amelia can go.”

I grinned and held my hand out to Copia, who happily came to stand behind me, “What I would have you do to me in that dress,” he whispered in my ear.

“Play your cards right,” I winked.

A quiet _oof_ came from Copia’s throat and he snaked a hand over my stomach as we both turned towards the camera, “Mr. and Mrs. Cardinal Massimiliano Copia,” he whispered the title that would be under the pictures in the Church directory and I could not help but smile. The photographer snapped a few closeups and then suggested we bring out a chair. Copia sat and I stood behind him, my hand on the back of the chair.

“Can I get the Cardinal’s Ghouls, please,” Imperator shouted, turning to the now full pews of everyone waiting to be photographed, “Aether, Mountain, Rain, Dewdrop, Cirrus, Cumulus and Swiss.”

Copia and I relaxed for a moment, he took my hand and kissed it, though he appeared happy, I could tell he was tired. As the Ghouls approached, I could see that they were all struggling to keep a pep in their step, “I’ll leave you to it,” I said, giving his hand a squeeze, “No, wait,” Copia said, “I want Amelia in a few of these.”

Imperator looked at her watch and then nodded. Dewdrop stood next to me and Aether on the other side, after a moment, we all settled in and turned back to the photographer, “This is badass,” Dew smirked, “We all look badass.”

Finally, Imperator announced it was time for the group picture, Copia now standing and his arm wrapping around me once more. The entire Church joined us on the steps as the photography ran up to the balcony to take the picture. The Siblings and Ghouls talked excitedly as everyone found their spots. I felt Copia brush his nose against my ear, “We’ll have some time before dinner,” he said, quietly.

“We’ll have twenty minutes before cocktail hour,” I reminded him of the schedule and I felt him slump a bit.

Once we were dismissed, all combinations of us captured, we walked to the courtyard where there were hor d’ouevres and light cocktails were being served. Copia and I took glasses of strawberry champagne and a plate each of the small appetizers and found a shady spot away from everyone, “I am tired, mia dea,” he said, balancing his plate on top of his champagne glass.

“I’m sorry,” I said, “Just a few more hours. Perhaps we can sneak out after once they lower the lights after dessert, for the music. I’d like to get my hands on you one more time tonight,” I smirked.

Copia leaned forward and kissed me, “mi dispiace, mia dea but, once I am in that bed... I won’t be doing much.”

“I don’t need you to do anything. Just... lay there. I can handle the rest.”

Copia raised a skeptical eyebrow but, said nothing. We ate our hors d’ouevres in a happy silence. Siblings and Ghouls filed out into the courtyard as they approached the end of the picture schedule. More and more of them, mostly clergy members, sought out Copia – hoping to put in a good word with him. We had long discarded our empty plates and, with the constant flow of company, Copia had upgraded to a red wine for both of us.

I watched him, pride welling in my chest – he had always been powerful, his position as important as a Papa but, without the pomp and circumstance. Despite it, he had usually been reserved, quiet, borderline nervous and jumpy when he was under pressure. Now, three months of the Ghost rituals had turned him into an almost completely different man. He was smooth and confident. Almost cocky but, not quite there. I wasn’t sure if he could ever be overtly arrogant off stage. Still, I would have liked to have the tall, proud Copia in front of me – I would have liked to have him right then and there.

_Imperator watched Copia and Amelia navigate the onslaught of clergy, Siblings and Ghouls that approached them. The both smiled, or at least feigned delight, at the next round of conversation that approached them. Occasionally, they would lock pinkies or Amelia’s hand would find Copia’s shoulder or his, her waist in a show of physical, silent reassurance. They were much more suited for each other than Nihil and herself had ever been – supporting each other, loving each other in more ways than lust. She was confident in her pursuit of Copia’s promotion to Papa, even more so with Amelia by his side, “You’re plotting, Seestor,” Nihil said, pulling her from his thoughts, “Always plotting.”_

_“Quiet, you,” smiled at him and clinked their champagne glasses, “Or I shall plot your own demise.”_

_Nihil put a hand over his chest, “I would be so honored.”_

Dinner went off uneventfully although I had to elbow Copia twice during dessert. My poor Cardinal, could not seem to even make it through his beloved cannoli without his head drooping a bit, jerking back when he came to. Terzo gave a lovely speech, welcoming home Copia and the Ghouls, congratulating them on a successful pre-tour tour. My cheeks reddened and Copia found my hand when Terzo prepped everyone for the days to come, “The next three days will be some of the most extravagant, indulgent days our Church has seen in a while. Let us not forget that we will be celebrating two very important people in our lives and that we will also be worshipping our Dark Lord in the process. Let’s do our best to behave in the most sinful of ways. Now,” he said, clapping his hands together, “We’ll have enough speeches come wedding day. Let’s party.”

“Finally,” Copia whispered, as the lights dimmed and the music volume turned up, “Let’s go to bed.”

It took me a few minutes to undo my hair and take off my makeup. I brushed my teeth and stared at myself for a moment. Tomorrow, the marriage rites would begin and, in the evening, the rehearsal and another dinner. The guests would also begin arriving in the morning but, blessedly, the rites would not allow us to greet them until later in the day.

I undressed to nothing and stepped into the bedroom, rubbing in the last of the lotion I had applied to my arms and legs. I smiled when I found Copia, sprawled and snoring, naked as a jaybird. He groaned a bit but, did not wake when I ushered him beneath the covers. I extinguished the candles on the side table with point of my finger and snuggled in next to him, his arm wrapping itself around me on its own accord – his snoring never pausing as his fingers ran in aimless circles around my shoulder until it fell with a flop next onto the pillows.

I sighed and felt my own exhaustion creeping up on me, my eyes closing, my mind relaxing to the sound of Copia’s quiet snores and his heart beating below my ear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe you've stuck with me for FIFTY-TWO chapters. Thank you so much. 
> 
> Find me on Tumblr - cardinal-copulate - let's be friends!


	53. A Bad Idea

_Copia worked in the mirror, making sure every hair was perfectly in place, straightening his bowtie and double checking that he hadn’t missed any stray stubble when he shaved. It would be time for him to head down to the chapel soon. The rain and thunder were soothing – the windows cracked a bit to let the cool air and scent of the storm in. After yesterday’s botched rituals and rehearsal dinner, Copia was grateful that the weather had, at the very least, driven the protesters away for the day._

_They had started yesterday off comfortable, waking slowly, together. Copia had made them breakfast before they began the rituals – the day before the wedding was supposed to spent in quiet prayer and contemplation with your betrothed, covering each other in unblessed oil and the blood of the sacrificed – which they did. They were to keep the fire stoked with wine soaked, incense coated logs – not unlike a Yule log – to bring on good luck and many blessings. It was going well until Amelia got a massive splinter that took a dramatic few minutes to remove. And then, the logs were sparking so badly that the new rug in the living room was now splattered with black burn marks and Copia had a good-sized burn on the top of his foot. Fortunately, both Copia and Amelia had the same ideas about “quiet contemplation” and “prayer” and spent most of the day in bed together – reluctantly keeping the fire going and hoping the place didn’t burn down as they quietly contemplated each other._

_The rehearsal started off seemingly without issue. Secondo had walked Amelia down the aisle and Dew had stood to meet them in front of Terzo and Copia, both of them announcing that they were giving her away – Copia was smiling and he couldn’t hide the tears in his eyes, even though it was just practice. It wasn’t until Dew handed Terzo the rings and Terzo promptly dropped them directly into the heating vent did things go downhill from there. They spent the next two hours fishing them out and everyone ate a cold rehearsal dinner before working to set up the outdoor reception area which that in itself turned out to be a well-coordinated dumpster fire._

_Copia could not help but chuckle and shake his head – Terzo had taken a tent pole to the face and would be sporting a black eye beneath his papal paint, Mountain and Aether both kept tripping over the stakes and poles and ropes and were both sore and grumpy by the time it was up. Sister Zoe’s heel had sunk in the grass and she had twisted her ankle, promptly putting her in a chair for the rest of the evening. Secondo and Imperator had argued for most of the evening about the seating arrangement and in the midst of it all, Copia and Amelia had gotten quite drunk._

_And then it began to rain. And then the wind had picked up and everything that they had struggled to set up was either take down or blown down and the entire thing had been moved to the ballroom when the forecast revealed it would not be letting up anytime soon. Once in the ballroom, Dewdrop lit half the tulle on fire and nearly evacuated the entire Church until Copia had, drunkenly, produced a fire extinguisher and saved them all._

_Amelia and Copia had kissed goodnight, spending a few minutes in the hall together before Copia went back to their rooms and Amelia to Zoe and Aether’s room for the night. He had not seen her since._

I knocked on Copia’s door, having had a few minutes of solitude to escape the clutches of Imperator and Zoe. I sneezed, again, and groaned. Who knew I was allergic to lily of the valley? I heard Copia’s voice and stepped inside, “Amelia? AMELIA!”

“Sh! They’re going to know – ah, wait,” I held up a finger and sneezed, “They’re going to know I’m here.”

“We’re not supposed to see each other! What are you doing?” Copia said, snatching a throw pillow from the couch and holding it to his face.

I smiled. And then sneezed, “Cope,” I said, “I wanted to talk to you. For real,” I sniffled a bit, trying to control my itchy nose and watering eyes, “Look at me.”

Copia lowered the pillow and his face softened, “You look... perfect,” he said, throwing it onto the floor, I tried not to look at the singed rug. I sneezed and his brow furrowed, “Are you sick, mia dea?”

“I’m allergic,” I said, grabbing a tissue from the coffee table, “To the flowers.”

“Oh, no,” Copia said, taking me into his arms, “I’ll go down now and have them taken out. We’ll open the windows and air the place out. We’ll just push everything back a few hours until you feel better.”

I pulled away from Copia and slid my hands down his arms, taking his hands in mine, “That’s what I wanted to talk to you about.”

“What?”

“This wedding,” I took a deep breath and forced myself to look Copia in the eye, “I think it’s a bad idea.”


	54. We Don't Need Luck

Copia’s hands fell from mine, “What... what do you mean?”

“If there ever was a sign that this wedding is a bad idea well,” I sneezed, “We’ve had about forty-two million of them. Look,” I pushed my hair away from my ear, “Zoe burnt the hell out of me this morning with the curling iron. Mountain and Laura split up because apparently, she’s been tag teaming three other Ghouls while you’ve been away so, Dew and the Ghouls have been cleaning up _that_ mess all morning. Zoe’s ankle is the size of a softball and she can’t wear shoes. No one is in a great mood. And, let’s be honest, Cope – nothing that’s about to happen today is how either of us wanted it. Did you see that goat? He’s beautiful. I can’t kill it. Look at this dress,” I held my arms out and turned around. The ivory dress was strapless with a stiff bodice and the whole thing was layered in silk organza with a full skirt – I felt like a princess, “I can’t get blood all over this. I look amazing! Like a fairy! Besides... I may or may not have already set Ambrose free.”

“Ambrose?”

“The goat,” I gnawed on my lip, “I named him Ambrose and I let him go in the woods.”

The corner of Copia’s mouth twitched upwards and he walked to the whiskey decanter sitting on the end table and poured us each a glass, handing me one, he shoved his hand in his pocket, “What do you propose we do, then?”

“The car is out front, our bags are in it,” I said, “You have the keys and we can catch an earlier flight to the resort. I already checked; they have one. Plus, I checked this, too – they have a voodoo preacher who can put together a ceremony for us. We can get married right on the beach.”

Copia stared at me for a long time and I wasn’t sure what he was going to say. He shot back the rest of his whiskey and then took mine and downed it, too, “Imperator is literally going to kill us, you know this, si?”

“You’re... you’re going to do it??

“We. _We_ are going to do it.”

“Really?”

“Today should be about us. Not Imperator or the Church. If this is what you want and I’ll admit, it sounds much better than the current situation – I’ll go anywhere you want to.”

I pressed myself against him and held onto his shoulders, “You are the most romantic person I’ve ever met.”

“Well, I was going to fuck the daylights out of you in the airplane bathroom all the way to the Caribbean,” he smirked, two shots of whiskey making him a little bold, “I doubt that’s very romantic.”

“Oh, it’s perfect,” I giggled, “But we should sneak out soon before someone comes looking for us.”

I grabbed my purse and Copia his wallet – everything else we needed was in the car. We said goodbye to the rats and Copia went over the checklist he had left for Roland, “Should we just bring them with,” he asked, struggling to tear his eyes away from them.

“They will be fine,” I said, “Roland loves to take care of them. He comes in here all the time when you’re gone, even if I’m here, to visit. They probably won’t even like us anymore when we get back, they’ll only want Roland,” Copia’s eyes widened in fear, “Joking, _joking,_ ” I smiled.

We left a quick note on the kitchen table and snuck out the door, peeping around the corner and down the hallway, “Clear,” I said.

“Not clear,” Secondo’s voice made us both jump, “You have to look both ways before you say clear,” he was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. Copia and I stood up straight and I felt my cheeks heating and I looked up at Copia and saw the same flush spreading across his own face. Secondo sighed and stared at the both of us, “If I can’t walk you down the aisle, at least let me perform the rites.”

“R-really?” I asked.

“I am not a superstitious man, Amelia,” Secondo said, “But, the last twenty-four hours have been – to quote your Dewdrop – a bit fucking dicey. And I never pass up a chance to stick it to Imperator.”

A slow smile spread across my face and I threw my arms around Secondo’s neck and peppered his cheek with kisses, “Thank you, thank you, thank you.”

Secondo smiled, well, the best that Secondo could smile, “Anything for you, tesoro.”

Down the hallway, Secondo performed the marriage rites in front of the stained-glass window. Just us three. Copia said his vows first, his voice cracking a bit and my lip trembling as he did so. I said my vows holding tight to Copia’s hands while Secondo waited to invoke the blessing, “I call upon Lucifer Morningstar, our Dark Lord,” he began and handed Copia a small dagger in a leather sheath – Copia sat the sheath aside and the knife glowed silver in the dim light, “to come forth and set upon you a blessing,” Copia made a small cut on his palm and then attempted to hand me the dagger. I, being a bit of a chicken, held my hand out to him and he made a small cut and I only winced a little, “a blessing of health and prosperity and sin for the rest of your days,” Secondo took our bloodied palms and pressed them together and spoke in Latin, “In the name of our Dark Lord, I now sanctify in unholy matrimony the possession of each other upon you, sealed in blood. You may... kiss the bride,” he smirked. Careful not to get blood on my dress, Copia kissed me softly as I laughed against his lips, “Not to rush you, tesoro,” Secondo said, quietly, “But you should get going.”

Copia and I snuck outside while Secondo delivered our farewell note to the wedding guests. We stayed dry beneath the alcove in front of the doors, staring at the car, grinning like idiots, “Rain is good luck, right?” I looked up at him.

“We don’t need luck,” he said, taking my hand.

_Secondo stepped inside the chapel that was buzzing with excitement. The wedding should have started twenty minutes ago. Secondo, with Copia and Amelia’s note in hand, smirked from behind his aviators when he saw Imperator’s red face – it was about time an Emeritus told her no and it was just like an Emeritus to do it on the day of their wedding with the highest members of the entire clergy present. Terzo was waiting patiently at the bottom of the steps with Dew and Zoe on either side of him. Secondo passed the note to his little brother and waited while he read it. Terzo glanced up at Secondo, a smile on his face. Dew looked over his shoulder and read the note, “You owe me fifty bucks,” Dew pointed to Swiss._

_“It appears,” Terzo said, suppressing a quiet giggle, “That the happy couple will not be joining us today,” the entire Chapel erupted in echoes of immediate gossip. Dew took a quick picture of Imperator sitting next to Nihil – both of them mortified, “They have left us with a note, if you will hush, I will read it to you,” Terzo said to his flock, who quieted, “We’re sorry to leave you like this. Eat, drink, dance. Don’t let the day go to waste. You don’t need us to have the best party we’ve had all year. All of our love, Amelia and the Cardinal,” the volume rose and Terzo held up a finger, “There is a P.S. – it is from Amelia – it says that she has, in the name of the Dark Lord and as his official mouthpiece to the Papa of this Church she has set the sacrificial goat free -,”_

_“The girl blasphemes,” Nihil shook his head, grumbling._

_“Oh, it’s just a goat,” Secondo argued quietly._

_“It says that she **will** see to the sacrifice of the person who harms,” Terzo narrowed his eyes, “Ambrose, Protector of the Woods.”_

_Dew shook his head, “She is such a fucking nerd.”_

**Two Hours Later**

_At first, the groom’s dark makeup was a bit off putting but, once he handed his credit card to the flight attendants and ordered champagne, they all relaxed a bit, “Two glasses,” she had asked him and he turned back to her with a smile; his bowtie hung loose around his neck and shirt undone a bit. His cheeks were flushed and the flight attendants trepidation was replaced with a bit of attraction._

_“No, no,” he shook his head, “The whole plane.”_

_The lovebirds in the back of first class were completely engrossed in each other – ignoring the long line of passengers trying to get seated as they giggled and whispered and made out. Most everyone was annoyed with the public display of affection until they settled into their seats and the flight attendants passed out the champagne._

_After reaching a safe altitude the Captain turned off the seatbelt sign and made an announcement, “Hello folks, this is your Captain speaking, I’ve turned off the fasten seatbelt sign, you’re now free to move about the cabin. We’ve got a few more hours so, relax and enjoy the flight. I’d like to give a shoutout to the newlyweds who so kindly provided the champagne who are on their way to their honeymoon. If you’re near them, wish them luck!”_

_Everyone on the plane, including the flight attendants, sipped their fizzy drinks and ignored the fact that the lovebirds had slipped into the bathroom ten minutes ago and had not reappeared since._


	55. Da Ya Think I'm Sexy

The beach wasn’t at our doorstep. It _was_ our doorstep.

The resort I had picked was exactly like, if not better, than the pictures – something that had made Copia horribly nervous, “I have seen enough horror movies to know that they’re going to steal our kidneys, mia dea,” he had said, sweating a bit when I had showed him resort’s website.

Now, three days into our honeymoon, he was a bronzed, beach Apollo that I couldn’t pull out of his lounge chair until the sun set, reminding him that the crabs would be coming out and they wouldn’t treat him as well as I did after dark. He was more relaxed than I had ever seen him; he had left his computer and the work that it contained at home. Our phones were in our bags and we checked them seldomly – service was spotty at best anyways. He had stopped wearing his clerical paint and when he couldn’t wear his speedo, he wore linen pants and shirts and looked absolutely _fuckable_ when he put on his Ray-Bans.

On the fourth day, we both sat in our lounge chairs on the beach, clunking our coconut drinks together with satisfied grins. We’d spent the morning in the jacuzzi in our room and then made our way to beach after that, sharing a breakfast of the best coffee I’d ever had and a giant bowl of fresh fruit. Now, Copia read and I flipped through a stack of magazines I’d packed for the trip, “Excuse me, Cardinal,” one of the resort employees approached us, “Mrs. Copia,” he nodded to me and I grinned at my new title, “I have a delivery for you.”

We both sat up and Copia took the large envelope, “Thank you,” Copia said and waited for the man to leave before peeling it open. Copia sighed and smiled.

“What? What is it?”

“Come here,” he said, patting his tan leg.

I sat my drink on the table between us and Copia pulled me to his chair, I settled in between his legs, my back on his stomach, “Dewdrop sent these,” he pressed a kiss to my hair and held up a stack of pictures, “Wedding pictures.”

The top picture was one of Nihil and Imperator, a bit blurry and clearly taken from a phone – Imperator’s eyes were bulging out of her head and Nihil’s brows were furrowed, almost touching. Dew’s handwriting scrawled on the back _: the exact moment they realized you ran off. I have never seen Imperator so mad and so fake happy at the same time – fucking delightful. Enjoy the pics and honeymoon. Dew._ I giggled, “He can be sweet, you know.”

Copia hummed and we went through the pictures. They started out quite innocent – it appeared that everyone had carried on with the reception as if we were there. Terzo, Secondo, Dew and Zoe all gave speeches, Terzo threw the bouquet and Zoe caught it. A few pictures later, Zoe and Aether had a closeup with Zoe’s hand sporting a new ring and I squealed and clapped, making a note to call her from our room’s phone this evening.

We laughed as we flipped through the stack, everyone getting sweatier and wilder, as we made our way to the end, there were less clothes. I pressed my head against Copia’s jaw, “Do you regret it? Leaving before the wedding?” he asked, stuffing the pictures back into their envelope.

“No, of course not,” I sighed and settled in, closing my eyes against the early afternoon sun, “I regret not putting my foot down with Imperator sooner, that’s all.”

“We’ll have to work on that,” Copia shifted a bit, relaxing, “But, not today or tomorrow or the ten days after that.”

“Deal.”

A few days later, I led Copia towards the water, “I’m hot,” I said, “Let’s swim for a bit,” the water was clear and warm. Silver fish swam away from us, glinting in the water. Chest deep, I turned to Copia and pulled him to me, “Husband,” I smiled.

“Wife,” Copia replied, the hardness that pressed against my belly made Copia’s eyes flutter a bit.

“Out here?” I asked, looking around; there were others on the beach and in the water but, no one close. I answered my own question and wrapped my legs around Copia’s waist and my arms around his shoulders. Copia held me, his hands on my ass, “Let’s be honest,” I grinned against his lips, his mustache felt so good against my own lips, “It’s not like the hot tub sex yesterday was any worse.”

“The grannies on the third floor enjoyed it.”

“The _who_!?”

I tried to separate myself from a laughing Copia but, he only held me tighter, “You did not see the audience we had? No, of course not, mia dea. Your head was thrown back and your eyes closed in a sea of ecstasy,” he mocked, tossing his head back and bit his lip, moaning in a high-pitched tone that I surmised to be an impression of me, “Oh, Copia. Oh, Copia! Yes, yes! There! Oh, you are a god among men,” he wiggled against me and I pinched his nipple, “Ow,” he yelped with a giggle.

“I do not sound like that.”

Copia reached down and freed himself from his speedo and pushed my biking bottoms aside; in one smooth motion, Copia lifted me up and then brought me back down onto him – much to my dismay, the noise that came out of me was not unlike the sounds that Copia had just been making. The rumble in his chest turned into a chuckle and I wrapped my arms a little tighter around him, pressing my cheek to his ear, “Oh, fine. You’re a god,” I rolled my hips against him

Copia spread his legs a bit, bracing himself against my hips and the current that swayed pushed us back and forth. I rolled my hips slowly, enjoying the stretch around Copia that the position created. Copia faced away from the beach and I had a clear view of the entire resort. From afar, it might look like we were hugging – only the fish and a few nosy hermit crabs had any idea what was going on beneath the waves.

_Amelia picked up the pace, turning to press her lips to his cheek, “The lifeguard is staring,” she said, her breaths coming faster._

_“Let him,” Copia smirked as she let out a quiet moan, her thighs shaking against his sides. He did not mind the public sex – claiming Amelia in front of everyone was something he’d happily and proudly do on the daily. He was a bit disappointed they hadn’t had a consummation ritual – which had been scheduled immediately following ceremony. Still, he was content with the consummation they had completed on the plane and every surface of their room. Amelia said his name breathlessly in Copia’s ear, bringing him back to the present. He smiled as her head fell back and her eyes fluttered shut. He felt his own pleasure building and helped her along, moving his hands to her hips and taking over the work as Amelia fell against him, smiling._

After Copia finished, we stayed that way for a long time, my head on Copia’s shoulder, his arms around me, “You don’t think that... cum... attracts sharks, do you?”

“Satan, I hope not,” Copia laughed.

“Just a thought,” I sighed and a few moments passed, my fingers running up and down Copia’s neck, “What if we just start a new church here, eh? The Sandy Church of Satan,” and Copia laughed, “You could be Papa. Papa of the Coconuts. We could have communion rum instead of wine.”

“You had me at Coconut Papa,” Copia laughed, “Come on,” he pulled me off of him and adjusted us both back into our swimsuits before lifting me back up, bridal style, “I am getting pruny.”

That night, we sat in the back of a cabana and listened to the onslaught of terrible karaoke singers. We were drunk enough to enjoy it and to absorbed in each other to complain. We each had a goldfish bowl full of bright blue alcohol and ice with little Swedish fish floating everywhere. After a fairly decent rendition of “Can’t Help Falling in Love” Copia stood, “Nature calls, I’ll be back soon,” he kissed my head and left.

I swirled my drink and stared out towards the beach with a sigh. The moon reflected on the water in silvery-white ripples. A few tiki torches lit a path to the wet sand and then along it, guiding the resort guests for romantic, moonlit walks. I smiled, knowing that if anyone was like Copia and I, there wasn’t much walking going on at night. I turned back to the stage when the emcee announced the next person, “We have Joe with “Da Ya Think I’m Sexy” – give it up for Joe, everybody.”

I sighed and turned back to the water, “Rod Stewart – just what I was hoping for.”

But then – the first verse began and I stiffened at the familiar voice and turned, ever so slowly before letting out an unholy screech. Copia was on the stage and despite being in a karaoke cabana in the Caribbean, he was moving like he was onstage at a Ritual.

_She sits alone waiting for suggestions  
He's so nervous avoiding all the questions  
His lips are dry; her heart is gently pounding  
Don't you just know exactly what they're thinking_

As usual, the crowd was going wild for my husband but, all I could do was stare at him, wide-eyed with my hands over my mouth, laughing.

_His heart's beating like a drum  
Is he gonna get this girl home?  
Well, soon, baby, we'll be all alone  
Don't you just know exactly what they're thinking?_

_If you want my body and you think I'm sexy  
Come on, sugar, tell me so  
If you really need me, just reach out and touch me  
Come on, honey, tell me so_

I wanted to crumple up in a ball and I wanted to do Copia at the same time. It was quite clear that Copia was singing to me – if the crowd hadn’t seen us around the resort, Copia’s hip thrusting certainly gave it away.

As he came to the last chorus, he stepped onto the table closest to the bar and then navigated his way across the high-top tables to me before hopping down and belting out the last few lines, holding out his hand to me. I took it and he pulled me against him, kissing me, “Wow, Joe,” I laughed as Copia tossed the microphone back to the emcee and pushed his mussed hair out of his face.

“You like,” he smiled, out of breath.

“Oh, Joe,” I giggled, “I want your body and I think you’re sexy.”

“Let’s take our fishbowls and get out of here,” Copia said and I obliged. We walked back through the resort to our room, laughing and drinking. Copia’s lips found my temple, “Have I told you today how much I love you?”

“Cardinal,” a man shouted from across the way, “Please, I have been looking for you! You have a phone call,” the man ran towards us with a cell phone in his hand, “I am sorry to interrupt, Cardinal, Mrs. Copia. I told them you were not to be disturbed but-,” Copia took the phone without another word, handing his drink to the man.

“Copia,” he said, his brow furrowed, he looked up to me, “We’re coming. Si. We’ll be there as soon as we can.”

“Oh, god,” I whispered as Copia ended the call and handed the phone back to the man.

“I will need a car to take us to the airport right away,” was all he said and the man nodded and left. Copia turned back to me, “Amelia...,”

I clutched the now ten thousand-pound fish bowl in my hands, “Just... tell me.”

“It’s your father.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Out of the frying pan and into the fire... 
> 
> ... so sorry about the cliffhanger. 
> 
> Thanks for sticking with me.


	56. I'd Like To Help You With That

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all your love. Seriously. 
> 
> I'm going to warn you - as much as I don't want to say it (or write it!) we're approaching the end of this story. I've still got some cliffhangers up my sleeve so, we're not quite done yet...
> 
> And I do have a Mary Goore fic in the works. Just sayin'.
> 
> Again, thank you for sticking with me.

We sat in the airport for three hours.

And then another five on the airplane before we landed. I called Terzo while Copia struggled to get a rental car earlier than we had scheduled one, “Amelia,” Terzo answered, his velvety voice turned gravelly with exhaustion.

“How is he?” I asked, rubbing my tired, dry eyes. Copia had urged me to sleep on the plane but, it was impossible and both of us were exhausted before we touched back down.

“He’s still in surgery. The nurse just came and said they’re struggling to get the second bullet out of his leg and stop the bleeding.”

Copia held out his hand and we walked towards a sleek, little sportscar, “We’re leaving the airport,” I said, sliding into the passenger seat while Copia held the door open, “We’ll be there soon.”

“Amelia,” Terzo said, his voice wavering a bit and there was silence over the line.

“Terz,” I said, my own voice cracking and Copia put a hand on my thigh as he drove out of the parking garage and onto the freeway, “I’m coming.”

We said our quiet goodbyes and I hung up, staring out the window, trying to get myself under control. Copia’s hand left my thigh and snuck in-between my hands on my lap, “Mia dea,” he said, quietly, weaving in and out of traffic, fast.

“It’s been a long year,” I said, my lip trembling.

Copia squeezed my hand, silently agreeing. We both knew he could not say everything would be alright. Despite my body being riddled with anxiety, a quiet rage bubbled up inside of me. I felt my powers swirling around from lack of use and ideas for the Church’s enemies ran through my head.

Secondo had been shot. Twice. Terzo had asked Secondo to fill in for him during the midnight mass and Secondo had obliged. A few of the protestors had sat in the pews, pretending to be visiting from another congregation. They had been welcomed in and participated in the entire mass. Until the end, when Secondo was walking down the aisle, making his way to the doors where he would greet the exiting flock. One of them had stood up and pointed a gun at Secondo and fired. He was able to hit his target twice. Omega and Alpha were able to subdue all three plus two more in the woods. The police had been called, the attackers taken to the station and Secondo rushed to the hospital.

_Dewdrop knew the exact moment Amelia had found out about Secondo. For nearly four days, Dewdrop had screwed every man, woman and Ghoul who would have him. He was in the best mood of his life despite being hornier than he had ever been. He hoped that Copia wasn’t chafed because he certainly was. And then, he thought his heart my break. When it had happened, he had been sitting up in the balcony and as he watched it unfold in front of him, he begged the Dark Lord to spare him from having to tell Amelia. He didn’t think he could bear to see her face or hear her cry._

_When she appeared in the elevator with Copia, Dew jumped to his feet and she ran to him, her arms outstretched. She still smelled like the beach and coconut sunscreen, “He’s out of surgery,” Dew said, nuzzling into her hair, “You can go in. Terzo is in there. Aeth just took Nihil, Imperator and One home. Alpha and Omega are here, too. They just went to get caffeine.”_

_“Are you okay,” she asked, her hands on his neck, her thumbs caressing the warm skin beneath his mask._

_“I’m good. Come on,” he said, taking her hand and leading them both into Secondo’s room. She gasped when she stepped inside._

I never thought I would be able to describe Secondo as frail or weak but, he looked just that. Terzo stood, wearing a bloodied button up shirt and slacks, “Oh, Terz,” I said, the tears finally coming. The many tubes and IVs and machines that surrounded him were terrifying, “Is he going to be okay?” I asked, taking Terzo’s seat and enveloping Secondo’s hand in both of mine.

Terzo ran a hand through his hair, “If he can make it through night, he’ll have a better chance. He’s just got to toughen up.”

“He’s the toughest out of all of us,” I said, quietly.

Copia sat in a chair in the corner behind me and Dew sat on the floor next to me, his head against my leg while I stared at Secondo, his cold hand in mine. Terzo pulled another chair up to the other side of the bed and that is where we stayed until morning. Secondo had not woken up but, his vitals were improving – though minimally.

Copia had fallen asleep. Terzo, too, slumped over onto the bed. Dew had left in search of coffee and breakfast. Alpha, Omega, Aether and Mountain were posted outside the door.

In the quiet, I pressed Secondo’s hand to my lips, “Please, don’t leave me yet,” I whispered, “Please, don’t die. Don’t die,” tears flowed freely down my face.

A gentle hand gave my shoulder a squeeze, I looked up and Copia stood next to me. I buried my face in his hip and cried. Copia knelt and took my face in his hands, “I’m going to go to the Church for a bit,” he said, “I don’t want to leave you but, if you’d like to stay here, I understand. But, the Church needs my help.”

“I’m going to stay,” I said, holding Copia’s hands to my skin, comforted by the warmth of him, “Can... can you bring me a fresh change of clothes?”

“Of course,” Copia stood, “And for Papa, too, I think.”

Copia kissed me before quietly slipping outside. I heard his muffled voice, speaking with the Ghouls before he left. Terzo sat up quickly, leaving a black and white face print on the blanket with a puddle of drool, “What did I miss,” he asked, blinking slowly.

“Nothing,” I said, reaching across the bed for his hand.

He took it and put Secondo’s other hand in his own, “He’d kill us if he knew we were all holding hands and weeping over him,” Terzo smirked.

“He can probably hear us and is plotting our death right now,” I gazed at Secondo, who gave my hand a weak squeeze. And by Terzo’s stiff reaction, I guessed that he had squeezed both of our hands, “Just rest,” I sniffled, another round of tears appearing as Secondo’s thumb moved microscopically back and forth on my hand. I closed my eyes and my head hung in relief, “Thank you.”

Hours passed and Copia returned with takeout and fresh clothes. We ate out in the hall, Secondo’s door cracked open so we could see him. Copia ate little, “You’re not staying, are you,” I asked, sipping the hot, jasmine tea he had ordered for me.

“No,” he said, pushing my hair behind my ear, “There is... too much. Everyone is scared.”

I nodded and looked to Terzo, “You should go, too. Terz. You should be there, you’re Papa,” I could tell that Terzo was torn between his duty to his Church and to his brother, “I’ll be here. You go and take care of everyone and come back later. I’ll call, _I promise,_ if anything happens.”

Terzo and Copia left and I settled into my chair next to Secondo. Dew was sleeping in the hall. I had not slept and found myself falling forward until I laid my arms and head on the bed like Terzo had. It wasn’t the most comfortable position but, I fell asleep almost instantly.

_Copia and Terzo spoke quietly in Terzo’s office, the door locked and the curtains drawn, “No one else knows,” Terzo said, running his hand through his damp hair. He had finally had a shower, washed his brother’s blood off of him and he wore sweats and a hoodie. He was going to bed soon._

_“And you’re sure it’s them, Papa?” Copia asked, setting down his coffee and shoving his sweaty hands into his pockets._

_“We are, si,” Terzo said, “We were waiting, for Secondo. Or at least Amelia.”_

_Copia nodded, “Best not to tell her yet, no? Let her be with her father.”_

_Terzo nodded, “We owe you a honeymoon,” he smirked up at Copia, who shrugged._

_“We had fun.”_

_“I surmised that from the hickey on your neck,” Terzo stood with a groan as Copia’s hand shot to his pulse point and he blushed. Terzo walked to his bedroom, “Let me be for an hour or two – not any longer.”_

_“Yes, Papa,” Copia said, quietly._

“Hey, Mrs. Copia,” Dew said, running his hand through my hair. I sat up with a groan, my neck and back aching from the position I slept in, “They’re gonna take Secondo for some tests. Let’s go for a walk.”

Secondo didn’t look much better, “How long?” I asked.

“I gave the nurse both of our phone numbers, she said she’d call when they were done,” Dew helped me to my feet. I waited until they wheeled Secondo out, his tubes and machines following him. I turned to Dew and put my forehead on his chest, “Wake me up from this nightmare.”

“The cafeteria has a pretty decent breakfast buffet,” Dew said, rubbing my arms. My stomach growled in response and he chuckled, “Come on.”

The cafeteria was quiet, there weren’t many visitors yet. The room was huge, filled with round tables and matching chairs. On two sides, it was all windows – one faced the parking lot and the other the atrium. Dew and I filled our plates and sat in the sun near the parking lot windows, “Did you see the people who did it?” I asked, shoveling scrambled eggs into my mouth.

“For a moment,” Dew said, avoiding eye contact, “Alpha and Omega drug them out of there pretty fast. And then, we just made sure that everyone got back to their rooms.”

“Was it... Mina?”

“I don’t know.”

“Him? Was it him?”

“I don’t know that, either.”

I poked around the sausage links and back, picking at the top of a blueberry muffin before tossing it back onto my plate, “I’d like to kill them all,” I finally said, though quietly.

“I’d like to help you with that,” Dew stared at me and I knew he wasn’t joking. Neither was I, “We’ll figure something out,” Dew said, returning to his plate. Dew’s gaze softened and he jerked his head towards the windows. I turned and saw a familiar face, sans blood, smoking a cigarette by the entrance, his brow knit together.

I jumped up and knocked on the windows and Mary Goore turned to stare, trying to locate the noise, I waived when we made eye contact and he returned the gesture, putting out his cigarette on the bottom of his boot. I watched him walk inside and then waited for him to find the cafeteria, “Hi, Mary,” I said, pulling him into a hug.

“Hey, Amelia,” he sounded tired and flopped into a chair between Dew and I, “How is he?”

“He’s getting better, a little,” I said, “But, he still has to wake up.”

“I came as soon as I heard but, I was a few cities over,” Mary said.

“It’s okay,” I gave Mary’s leg a pat and he looked up at me with sad, tired eyes, “Get some food,” I motioned towards the breakfast buffet, “Put it on room 9345.”

“Really?”

“Of course.”

Dew, Mary and I sat in the cafeteria until my phone buzzed in my pocket, “Hello?”

It was the nurse’s station, “I just wanted to let you know that we’re done and your father is back in your room. He’s awake and asking for you.”


	57. Read You Like A Book

“You go in,” Mary said, eyeing the door of Secondo’s room, “I’ll, uh, I’ll wait out here.”

“I’ll call Terzo,” Dew said, “You go.”

I slipped inside the room and was relieved to see his eyes open and his patent scowl returned. Only his eyes moved as he watched the nurse work. I stayed in the corner by the door while she changed his bandages. The wound in his shoulder had been clean; there was minimal damage and the doctors had been able to stitch it closed without any complications. His shoulder was red and bruised. His leg, however, was a whole other gory story. The bullet had shredded the muscles from front to back, leaving a nasty exit wound that was stitched and stapled shut around a few tubes to drain out any fluid that was building up. They’d put a port in his chest to administer a main line of antibiotics to stave off any infections he might have – almost a guarantee with two massive puncture wounds. His jaw flexed and he closed his eyes as she poked and prodded and cleaned.

I had to cover my mouth with my hand, to hide the smirk that crept across my face. Secondo might have lost a few pounds over the last few days – his face now gaunt and pale – his gaze was still terrifying. The nurse had been trying to chat with him but, quickly gave up when she was met with a scowl. I was probably lucky that he hadn’t been in my life when I was a teenager – I would have never had a boyfriend or a date to dances. As she finished, she rolled the bed table up to him and placed a menu and the phone on it, “Feel free to order what you’d like,” she said, quickly leaving.

“You’d get farther with them if you were a bit nicer,” I said, moving to sit on the bed and taking Secondo’s hand, “But it’s good to see you awake. Can I get you anything?”

“Whiskey and a burger,” he grumbled, his voice raw but his hand wrapped around mine.

“What about,” I pulled the menu off the table, “Water and a sandwich?”

“Fine,” he winced and I held his hand a little tighter. As expected, he was in quite a bit of pain and he struggled to get comfortable. I ordered some food for him and tried to help him relax to no avail. He was short and snippy despite seeming to not want to let go of my hand.

_Terzo and Copia stood outside the door, “Mary and Dew are inside. We ordered pizza.”_

_“So, what is the problem?”_

_“He was in a lot of pain,” Amelia chewed on her lip, trying not to smile, “And so, the nurses gave him some pain meds and... he is very, very high.”_

_Terzo folded his arms, “I have seen Secondo high. It is nothing exciting. He ate an entire plate of pot brownies once and all he did was destroy a box of Cheez-Its and a two liter of Mountain Dew before taking a sixteen hour nap.”_

_She looked to Copia and Terzo, “Alright but, don’t say I didn’t warn you.”_

I led Copia and Terzo into the room and they were greeted by Mary, Dew and a very happy Secondo, “Fratellino! So handsome,” Secondo smiled, a bite of pizza in his cheek. Dew sat in a chair near the window and Mary sat cross-legged on the wide sill, both of them gazing lovingly at Secondo with their phones out, “And the Cardinale! How are you – you have been away from my daughter for two days now. How will I have grandchildren if you do not,” he bumped his fists together but then whined and dropped his injured arm and returned his attention to the slice of pepperoni in front of him.

Copia and Terzo turned to me with wide eyes, “Told you,” I smirked and sat on Dew’s lap.

“The nurses said you could go home in a few days if you stay up and awake like this,” Terzo said, leaning against the wall, “We’ll have you back in your office, doing whatever it is you like to do, in no time.”

“I like fitness,” Secondo said, having moved on from his pizza to a jello cup that we snagged from the cafeteria for him, “Fit-niss whole jello in my mouth,” he shook the cup above his open mouth until it plopped out and he chewed it for a moment before swallowing it with a grin.

“Oh, my Satan,” Copia said, his hand over his mouth.

“This is the greatest day of my life,” Mary giggled.

Secondo’s drug induced gaze fell on Mary with a heartwarming smile, “The greatest day of your life was when I bent you over my Bentley and lick- “

“OH-HO-KAY,” Mary jumped up and slid another piece of pizza in front of Secondo, “Shut up and eat,” he said.

“Did you tell her then,” Secondo said through a mouth full, “Fratellino?”

“Tell her?” Terzo asked.

“Amelia,” Secondo nodded to me, “About the Christians in the basement.”

“What?” I said, looking to Copia and Terzo who were suddenly looking very uncomfortable, “What is he talking about?”

“He’s under a lot of medication,” Terzo said, “It’s nothing.”

“Did you kill them yet or are we torturing them first? I suspect Amelia will want to get her hands on Mina,” Secondo looked from Terzo to Copia to me, chewing.

Dew stood, forcing me onto my feet, “Mary, let’s take a walk,” Dew said and Mary followed, his eyes on the floor.

I snagged Dew by the belt loop and Mary looked back, abandoning the Ghoul in my grasp, “You just wait, you little shit,” I growled, waiting for the door to shut, I turned to Copia, “Someone better start talking _now._ ”

The only sound was Secondo chewing with his mouth open. Terzo and Dew stared at Copia, making him the unwilling messenger, “Why don’t we go to the car, my love,” Copia said, “I’ll take you home, you can have a decent meal and a shower.”

“You will tell me what’s going on,” I said, releasing Dew who moved to stand behind Terzo.

“We did not call the police,” Terzo said, “Secondo’s attackers plus the two we found in the woods are in the cells below the Church. Mina and the man who attacked you are amongst them.”

The blood pounded through my ears and I tried to calm myself, my voice shaking. I stared at Dew and he knew what I was thinking, giving me an almost nonexistent nod, “Take me home.”

“Amelia,” Copia said, putting his hands on my shoulders, “I don’t want you to do _anything_ that I know you want to. You cannot bear that burden.”

“Take her home, Cardinale,” Secondo piped up with a burp, “Let her at them. I’d like to see it, though, maybe get a few stabs in myself. It’s been a long time since I have stabbed anyone.”

“I don’t want to kill anyone,” I lied and rubbed my face in my hands with a sigh, “I should go home and shower and change.”

“Of course,” Copia said, “I’ll take you.”

“I’ll come with,” Dew said, “Alpha and Omega are back outside and Mary can stay with Terzo.”

We all looked to Terzo who nodded in agreement. I kissed Secondo’s head and he gave a content hum, “Let me have a word with my daughter,” he said, pushing the table away and patting the space next to him, “In private.”

The two men and the Ghoul stepped outside and I sat next to Secondo who stared at me for a long time, “Have you ever killed someone,” he asked. I swallowed and shook my head, “It’s not easy. No matter how much hate you have in your heart.”

“You should rest. The pain medicine,” I started, picking at the cotton blanket beneath me.

“I am completely fucking wasted, tesoro,” he pushed my chin up with a finger, “I have not been in this much pain or this high for a long time but, I can still read you like a book.”

“I’ll be back this evening,” I said, standing and kissing him once more.

“Amelia,” he said as my hand wrapped around the door handle and I turned to look at him, “If you can, wait for me. I would like to help you and your gremlin,” I stared at him for a moment and he smiled, “Can you bring me back a Snickers?”

I rolled my eyes but, agreed and then stepped out into the hallway, plastering a reassuring smile on my face, “Shall we?” I took Copia’s hand and glanced back into Secondo’s room who gave me a thumbs up and an exaggerated wink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off, I'm gonna apologize if there are any medical-field folks reading this because I sincerely tried to research gunshot wounds and I got grossed out so, it is what it is.
> 
> Thank you for all the love - really. It means so much that you're enjoying this.
> 
> Also, as a forewarning and I will tag it - things are going to get a bit darker in the next few chapters. Imma be real with you.


	58. They'll Come

_Copia laid in bed in his sweatpants, flicking through his tablet at the unfathomable amount of emails he had missed since day the wedding day. Despite most of them being forwarded to Imperator and Sister Zoe, he had so much work to do on top of everything else that was going on. They still had not decided what to do about the prisoners in the cells below the Church – the biggest problem with an attack on an Emeritus was that it no longer became a Church matter but, a family matter – and the line between duty to the Church and duty to family was blurred by vengeance. Imperator and Copia knew that they couldn’t just kill them – one or two human sacrifices a year might be manageable but, five? Nihil and his sons demanded that they be allowed to put an end to them – it was a statement that needed to be made. Still, Copia fought every fiber in his being – he wanted so badly to go down there and finish the beating he started months ago._

_Amelia had asked a few questions about the prisoners but, had dropped it quite quickly. Though he could tell that she continued to think about it. She was brooding in the shower, the bathroom door open and steam rolling out. After a few more minutes, the shower turned off and Copia heard her step out and begin her nightly routine – finally, she appeared in sweatpants and tank, “Hello, husband,” she groaned, sliding beneath the covers._

_“Mrs. Copia,” he set his tablet aside – noting her smile when he called her that - and made room for her to rest against him, tucked under his arm. She yawned as she wrapped her arms around his stomach._

_“I want to go back to the hospital tonight,” she said, rubbing her face into his chest, mussing up the hair there._

_“You should go in the morning, mia dea,” he pressed his lips to her damp hair, “Terzo already called and said Secondo has fallen asleep.”_

_“If I wake up,” she looked up at him, her eyes glassy with exhaustion, “I’m going.”_

_“I know you, my love,” Copia smirked down at his wife, who could barely keep her eyes open, “And you won’t wake until morning.”_

I woke, Copia pressed against my back, sunlight peaking around the curtains. His breath was warm and steady against my shoulder and he held me a little tighter when I moved; his lips pressing against my shoulder. I pulled my phone off the nightstand and saw there were no messages. I text Terzo to make sure everything was okay and he responded with a thumbs up and a _go back to sleep._ A few seconds later, I received a picture of Mary with two thumbs in the air and a goofy smile next to Secondo who wore his aviators but, was sound asleep, his face turned upwards and his mouth hanging open.

I smirked and I tossed my phone aside and turned over to face Copia. I ran my finger down his nose and over his mustache, over the bow of his lips. I wished he could be as relaxed all the time, like he was on our honeymoon. He worked so hard. The shadows under his eyes, that had disappeared in our days on the island, had returned. I suspected I had them, too. His mismatched eyes opened and he grinned, blinking slowly, “Buongiorno.”

“Good morning,” I kissed him and he snaked his arms around me and I groaned a bit.

“No?” he pulled away for a moment, surprised.

“What? No, no,” I said, flopping onto my back and press my palms into my eyes, “Just... I don’t feel like myself. I want to be in bed, I want to be in the apothecary, I want to be at the hospital. I can’t stop... thinking about things.”

“Shall I convince you of the bed,” Copia pulled my hand beneath the covers and pressed it to the tent that had formed in his sweatpants and waggled his eyebrows.

“I’m not gonna be impressed unless there’s a donut around that thing,” I giggled and ducked under the covers, “Let me check,” Copia turned onto his back with, I assumed a smug grin, “How disappointing,” I sighed, pulling his briefs down to his knees, “Italian sausage will have to do.”

I left Copia dozing off, with the suspected plastered grin on his face. It was still early and, on a Saturday, so, most everyone was in bed still. I slipped on my robe and with the promise of donuts and coffee, I left Copia. I would bring back breakfast but, I was not going to the kitchens first.

_Dewdrop knew what she was up to before he found Amelia, sneaking through the halls in her black, silky, dramatic bathrobe. Her hair bounced behind her as she walked quickly towards the Chapel, she never saw Dew as she passed him while he hid – he could smell the sex on her and rolled his eyes. She slipped into the empty Chapel and Dew followed her. He let her get halfway down the aisle before he spoke, “You’re not sneaky... at all,” he said and she spun around with a yelp, clutching her chest with one hand and holding onto the pew with the other, “And you could have gotten dressed.”_

“You scared the shit out of me,” I said, glaring at Dew who smirked and folded his arms, “I’m trying to make this quick... and I told Copia I was bringing back breakfast,” I turned and headed for the stairwell, hidden behind a heavy tapestry, in the shadows behind the altar.

“But you have a kitchen now, so not a great lie,” Dew said, jogging to catch up with me.

“Yes but, I don’t have a Roland,” I said, pulling back the tapestry and stepping into the dimly lit hallway. Barefoot was probably a bad idea – the stone steps were cold and the farther down I went, the damp made me shiver, “And maybe I don’t want to cook.”

“Copia won’t be happy when he finds out you were down here,” Dew whispered.

“He’s not going to find out,” I whispered back.

“And if you come back looking like Carrie?”

“I... I’m not,” I stopped on the steps and turned, looking up at Dew.

“Whatever you want to do, I’ve got your back,” he said, looking down at me. He didn’t grin or smirk or say anything smart and I knew he meant it.

“Secondo told me to wait. For him.”

“Then we wait for him,” I nodded and stared up at my friend, wrapping my arms around his waist and hugging him, “Ugh. Amelia. No. You don’t hug when you’re on a revenge walk, okay?” he pushed me off of him, “Pull yourself together woman.”

I turned and resumed my descent. The spiral staircase finally opened up into a long hallway – floor, walls and ceiling all dark stone. To keep up with the dramatic appearance of the place, a few torches hung from the walls, burning quietly. I had only been down here a handful of times with Terzo when we were younger – it’s where Nihil kept his most expensive wines. The Siblings were strictly forbidden from coming down to the crypts unless specifically permitted – mostly they just made out on the stairs, behind the tapestry. The first few rooms contained the dust covered wine collection – Terzo and I had found out long ago that we did not share Nihil’s taste for _vino_. After that, a few climate controlled rooms that held important Church books and documents – all of them locked; I wasn’t even sure if Terzo had a key. After that, came a few vaults that I didn’t know what was inside – Terzo hadn’t known ten years ago and I had never found out. Finally, after that, the hallway turned and revealed three cells – iron bars met the stone floor and ceiling. There were no windows. There was hardly any light – I could barely see the people inside of them.

I had gone down to the crypts with confidence; I thought I might see _him_ and kill him on the spot. But as I walked to the last cell, he looked up at me and I blanched – I could feel the color draining from my face. My heart pounded. He stood up and stared at me. I swallowed and felt a fear rising in my throat – mixing with the anger I already felt, “Do... do you remember me?” I asked, my voice quiet and shaking; I sounded scared and I felt that anger bubble up a little more.

He nodded and wrapped his hands around the bars, “I told you I was going to finish the job,” he leaned his forehead against his hand and stared at me, “My friends are going to come and get us, you know that right?”

“When?”

The corner of his mouth flicked upward, “Wouldn’t be fun if I told you.”

I stared at the man who had almost killed me. I stepped forward and I felt Dew follow me, “I’m going to kill you,” I whispered, “All of you.”

“I’d like to see you try,” he said before spitting at me; I was too far away and it landed with a splat in front of me.

I looked down at it and then back up at him, “You’re going to regret that. And everything else you’ve done to me,” I said, before turning away and heading back for the stairs. I knew Dew was not following me and I called his name twice before he finally rejoined me. We didn’t speak until we emerged from behind the tapestry.

“Amelia,” Dew said, grabbing my hand and forcing me to look at him, “Are you okay?”

“No.”

“I’ll go back down there and tear that guy apart right now, I swear,” Dew said, “Even if it gets me sent back, I’ll do it for you.”

“No,” I said, shaking my head, trying to clear it, “I’m going to do it. _I have to do it_ ,” Dew nodded, “But, I’m going to need help. From the Ghouls.”

“I’ll rally the troops.”

“Not yet.”

“When?”

“I’m going to need you – no masks. No glamours,” I said, my plan unfolding in my head, “But, not until the rest of them come.”

“And if they don’t?”

“They’ll come.”


	59. Caught

Copia was sitting up in bed, behind a newspaper, when I returned balancing coffee and donuts. He flipped it downward and stared at me, eyebrow raised over his white eye, “Long trip to the kitchen,” he said, starting at me as I sat a mug and the plate on his nightstand before walking back around to my own side of the bed.

“Really? I must have chatted with Roland for longer than I thought.”

“Amelia.”

“What?” I glanced at him but, looked away quickly, “I haven’t seen Roland since the wedding. I wanted to catch up. I didn’t know I was being timed,” I realized I was being a bit too defensive, “My love,” I added.

He folded his newspaper with a frustrated sigh, “You do realize that we have cameras in the crypts and I get a notification every time someone goes down there.”

“Really?”

“Really,” I settled back into bed and stared at my coffee, willing it to spin clockwise until a little funnel formed in the center of it. Copia turned onto his side and lifted my mug from my hands, reaching across me with a groan to set it on my nightstand. His hand came back to rest on my thigh as he propped himself up on his elbow, “I would have taken you down there.”

“I figured you didn’t want me to go down there.”

“I don’t want you to,” Copia gave my leg a squeeze, “Look at me, Amelia,” he said and I obeyed, “I want nothing more in the world than to keep you safe and happy and that means staying away from those people. I don’t want to see you afraid and angry and hurting. I remember your face the night at the hotel... and even though you don’t have nightmares every night, mia dea – I hate to see you so scared.”

“I just wanted –,” I started but, Copia put a finger to my lips.

“I know what you wanted and you should have just told me.”

“I want to end them, that’s what I want,” I said through gritted teeth and teary eyes. I had kept calm until now – I should have taken Copia with me so he could see the bastard’s smug face in person, perhaps it would be over by now, “They nearly killed me _and_ Secondo. There’s no reason we should be keeping them alive.”

“Mia dea,” Copia pulled me down into the covers and up against him, pressing his lips to my temple while I tried not to cry, “You are too good for that. I’ll give you his life,” he said, his voice dropping a bit and I looked up at him, surprised, his mismatched eyes flashed with a darkness I had only seen once before. He lifted the palm of my hand to his lips and pressed a soft kiss there, “But, I don’t want anyone’s blood on these hands.”

“I need to do it. I can handle it.”

“Amelia, you set the sacrificial goat free on our wedding day.”

“Innocent goats are different.”

The corner of Copia’s mouth turned upward and he sighed, holding me tighter, “Just let me handle it, si? Let me handle it _._ ”

“He said that they would be coming for them.”

“Yes, we’ve received several threatening letters.”

“So, we’re just going to wait and see?

“What else can I do, Amelia?”

It was silent for a few moments until I tried to wiggle free of Copia’s grasp, “I should get ready. Head to the hospital.”

Copia whined, “Just a few more minutes, let me hold you,” I grumbled but conceded, settling into Copia’s arms, my back pressed against his chest. He nuzzled my hair with his nose and a content hum. I felt some hard and familiar press against my back and I cleared my throat and craned my neck to see Copia with his eyes closed – trying not to smile as his hand slipped under my shirt.

“Cope – we were talking about murder.”

“Mmhmm. The thought of you on the sacrificial altar, athame in hand, unworthy victim below you,” he groaned into my neck and pressed himself against me.

“What the hell.”


	60. Chapter 60

Secondo’s shoulder was healing nicely. He would have to wear a sling for a few more weeks which, made him grumble but, he obliged and frankly, he’d been grumbling his whole life. His leg, however, was a different story. He was in a lot of pain and struggled to walk, though he forced himself to so he could come home. 

Mary had gone home; I had tried to convince him to come back to the Church with us but, he politely declined – quietly informing us that he had a girlfriend who was patiently waiting for him to come home. We were all surprised but, Mary did seem noticeably... cleaner. And happier. He had said his goodbyes quickly, exchanging a new cell phone number with me and making me promise to keep him updated.

As usual, a group had gathered at the door and I saw Imperator shooing them away as we helped Secondo out of the car, “You’re sure you don’t want me to wheel you in?” I asked.

“To put it as kindly as I can, il mio tesoro... fuck no,” Secondo said, shooting me a looking that sent a shiver down my spine.

“Of course,” I said, as Secondo stood up with a grimace. We had found him a cane to use and though he had argued about needing it, he now had it in his hand and was finding his balance. We made our way slowly to the doors and halfway through Secondo paused, wavering slightly. I slipped my arm around his, making it appear that we were simply walking arm-in-arm but, really, he leaned on me a bit.

“Thank you,” he said, quietly.

Once inside, we struggled up the stairs and finally made it to his rooms. As soon as the door shut behind us in his office, he bee-lined it – as much as a cripple could – to his bar and with one hand, poured himself a drink, slurping it down, “Better?” I asked, folding my arms and shaking my head.

“Much,” he exhaled and sat his glass back down and pulled off his aviators, setting them next to it.

“Bed or couch?” I asked.

“Desk.”

“Bed. Or couch.”

Secondo and I stared at each other for a moment, a silent battle of the wills until he rolled his eyes, “Bed.”

I found him a comfy pair of sweats and he declined a shirt – hoping to avoid having to move his shoulder as much as he could. I waited outside his room while he changed. I had offered to help but, he kindly refused, “I’m not an invalid,” he had growled.

I came back in as he was slowly sliding into bed, I tucked him into the black and green silk sheets beneath the velvet comforter and sat next to him, “There’s probably a Ghoul or two that could be doing this. I know I have some attentive Sister’s somewhere. You do not have to do all this.”

“Well, I want to. Are you hungry?”

“I’d like the remote and a nap, tesoro.”

I obliged but, I made sure he was comfortable and put his cell phone within arm’s reach, “I’m just going to be in the apothecary,” I said, “Send me a message if you need me,” Secondo gave me an exasperated look, “If you don’t, I’ll park my ass right next to you and bother you even more. Or better yet, I’ll get Terzo to snuggled up on the other side of you. Maybe Dewdrop at your feet?”

“Get out of here,” he flapped his hand at me, “Go find something productive to do.”

I narrowed my eyes and walked back to him, plastering the top of his head with kisses and though he growled, he did not resist, “Take a nap, you grump.”

And so, the next few days went on like that. I hovered over Secondo and kept busy in the apothecary – trying not to worry about the people in the basement or who might be coming to get them.

The new remodel of Copia’s office was fun – though we were both easily distracted with each other that Copia set strict no-sex office hours and he closed his doors if I was in the apothecary. It was flattering to be such a distraction and I’d admit that I _maybe_ instigated more than one afternoon romp on Copia’s desk – a little “oops I dropped my paper” trick with a bend and snap for some razzle dazzle and I was guaranteed _at least_ one orgasm a day. Still, we worked hard – Copia still had all of his Cardinal duties to attend to on top of continuing to plan for his upcoming tour.

After checking on Secondo, I quietly gathered my things for the garden and kissed Copia’s head, while he was on the phone, “I’m heading out to the greenhouse,” I whispered, “I’ll be back by lunch,” Copia nodded.

It was the time of year where the mornings were chilly but you were boiling by noon. One stood in the middle of the garden with a cup of coffee, staring at his handiwork, “Good morning,” I said, coming to stand next to him.

“Ah, mia nipote,” he rasped, putting an arm around me, “Are you ready to make pasta sauce? We have about ten million tomatoes, fourteen million onions and don’t get me started on the garlic and herb garden. My brothers and I used to make it every year – every kind of sauce you can think of.”

“Really,” I asked, trying to imagine the three of them in the kitchen together.

“Si, of course, we fought almost the entire time until we decided to just do our own, individual sauces,” he smirked, “It’s been years.”

“Perhaps if Secondo is feeling better in a few days, he can help, too.”

“Perhaps.”

One sat on a stool, picking a few of the tomatoes that were ripening before everyone else. He also had a tray with a plate, a knife and salt and pepper shakers and occasionally, he would deem a tomato better than the others and he would eat it with a smug smile. I took care of errant weeds, crawling on my hands and knees amongst the rows of plants; happy to be outside, my shoulders warming in the sunshine.

One and I chatted quietly but, as I worked, my mind wandered and I thought of the man in the cells. What his face might look like when I appeared with my Ghouls – my friends – in their true forms. I had seen Dew without his mask once – for my consummation – but, even then it was not his truest state. It would be satisfying to see the look of fear on his face. There was a hot breeze and One’s voice dimmed and I froze, “You don’t need Ghouls to do what you need to do,” I stood and turned and found the Dark Lord standing behind me, his hands in his pockets, “I did not give you the powers you have to ask for permission to avenge yourself and defend my Church.”

“I... I’m...,” I struggled to speak and the Dark Lord stepped closer to me.

“You’re what? Obeying?” he rolled his eyes, “Walk with me. Come,” He turned and headed for the Church and I stood, staring at One who was staring at me, trying to figure out what the hell I was doing, “I don’t like to repeat myself, Amelia. Come.”

I jogged to catch up with Him and followed him inside, dusting my hands off on my pants. I followed Him into the sanctuary and up to the first pew where He sat and stared at the Baphomet that loomed over the dais, “While I appreciate the artistry, I never understood how this,” he pointed at his face, “Got translated into that,” he pointed at the statue and smirked.

“We’re creative, us Satanists,” I said, sitting down next to him.

“Dramatic, you mean,” he gazed at me, folding one leg over the other, an arm on the back of the pew. I would never get over his beauty and I realized I was gazing at him, a bit slack jawed, “You have about twelve hours before they come for the Christians.”

“What do we do?”

“Your powers are much greater than you think, Amelia. I don’t gift these things lightly. They aren’t for turning on the lights and levitating donuts above your mouth.”

My face reddened, “You saw that, huh?”

“I did.”

“Sorry.”

“I need you to prepare yourself and keep my children here safe.”

“I... of course, I’ll try.”

“You will do it.”

I snapped to in another breeze of heat to find Copia kneeling in front of me, his brow furrowed, “I’m okay. I’m good, but,” I said, holding onto his arms, shaking a bit, “We have to get ready.”

As fate would have, it was a full moon.

With everything going on, I had set my own practices to the side and hadn’t been paying attention to the calendar. The sky was cloudless and the moon shown brightly onto the yard – illuminating the dewy grass in silver. I had hastily lined a few jars of spring water on the window sills in hopes of having something cleansing to bathe in come morning.

Copia had gone downstairs to the Chapel with Terzo and Secondo – Secondo refusing to stay in bed for the event. One and Nihil had joined them. Imperator was patrolling the dormitory halls, making sure everyone’s doors were locked tight.

I had tried to remain calm but, I paced in the apothecary. Dewdrop stood next to the window – the curtains drawn until only an inch of window was exposed and he watched in silence. Mountain, Aether, Rain, Swiss, Cumulus and Cirrus were all gathered on the couch and the floor in the apothecary with me. Mountain finally stood and put his hands on my shoulders, “You need to calm down.”

“I’m scared.”

“We’re all going to be with you,” he said, taking my face in his hands and pulling it upward to look at him. It never ceased to amaze me how sweet and gentle the giant Ghoul could be, “We’re not going to leave you.”

I knew that they wouldn’t. I knew that everyone here would stand by me until the end. That was the problem. What if I wasn’t strong enough? I couldn’t be stronger that a mob. I couldn’t be faster than bullets, “If it doesn’t work... I need you to get Copia out. Secondo and Terzo and Nihil and One – I need you to get them all out.”

There was a knock on the door and everyone’s attention shifted towards the doorknob as it turned and Roland stepped in followed by Alpha and Omega, “Is something happening?” I asked.

“No, no,” Roland said, “We, uh, we caught wind of your plan and we want to help.”

“I can see Alpha and Omega,” Cirrus said, “But, Rol – you’re not exactly... –,”

Roland cut her off with a hand in the air, “I might be the best chef this Clergy has ever seen but, I’m good at other things, too,” he walked over and stood next to me with his hands on his hips, “Mainly killing people who have hurt my friends.”

Dewdrop cleared his throat and stepped away from the window. My heart leapt into my throat as he walked towards me, slipping his hands onto my waist, “It’s time, Ames,” he said, and everyone stood up, the air around my Ghouls – my A-Team - growing dark, “They’re here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sixty chapters? What the heck.
> 
> Thanks for reading, thanks for all the love. I love writing this story and I *kinda* don't want it to end...
> 
> Find me on Tumblr @cardinal-copulate
> 
> Love ya!


	61. the Witch

_The sight of Papa Emeritus the Third behind the altar was terrifying at best. The lights were low and the captives from the crypts were lined up on the floor below him. He stood with his palms flat on the cold stone, waiting. Off to the side stood his brother’s and father. Copia stood behind the man who had attacked Amelia. He would not be leaving with his comrades. Mina quivered on the floor. The other three shook in fear, their eyes darting around the dimly lit Chapel._

_Amelia had not appeared, for that Copia was thankful. He had given her the choice – begging her to stay in their rooms but, also promising her that he wouldn’t be mad if she joined them. He had given her a bullet proof vest to wear but, she had scoffed at it and Dew had winked at him and he was afraid of what kind of plan the two of them had._

_There was some shuffling and some whispering in the hall outside the Chapel and everyone stiffened a bit, waiting. A flashlight shone onto the aisle, sweeping across the pews, “They’re in here,” a voice called in a half whisper, half yell._

_The doors were flung open and a dozen men walked in – all of them carrying some sort of weapon. Papa Emeritus the Third stood up to his full height, “Welcome,” his voice echoed off the walls and the group of intruders froze._

_“We just want our friends,” one of them said, “And then we’ll be on our way.”_

_“You can have them,” Papa said, coming around the altar with a flourish of his robes. A little showmanship never hurt anyone. Copia’s face turned a bit to face Papa, “Except one. We are owed this one.”_

_“We don’t owe you freaks anything.”_

_Papa clicked his tongue, “You would not want to be using that tone with me - especially if you want this night to work in your favor.”_

_There were a few moments of silence before one of the men stepped forward, raising his gun, “Just hand them over and we’ll leave.”_

_“We have a few conditions,” Papa said, lowering his head a bit, intensifying his glare beneath the dark makeup, “One -,”_

_“We don’t give a fuck what your conditions are,” the man spat through clenched teeth, “And we don’t care if we have to kill every single one of you to get this over with.”_

_There was a blast of icy air and the Chapel doors slammed open against the walls, “Coincidentally,” a voice that sounded like Amelia’s sent a shiver down Copia’s spine. She appeared, standing behind the group of men looking beautiful, otherworldly... and for the first time since Copia had met her – deadly, “We are willing to the same thing,” She looked like the feral witch that she might be: her hair was wild and undone. She wasn’t wearing the vest he had asked her to – in fact, she was wearing some sort of silken gown that clung to her like inky black smoke. He squinted and realized that it was moving around her and that she was wearing the Ghouls - unmasked, “You should be on your knees in front of our Papa,” she said, her voice hauntingly calm._

_“Who the fuck is this bitch?”_

_“I said kneel,” she said again but, this time it was followed by a dull crack and the man fell to his knees, clutching his calf – a blood spreading onto his pantleg._

_“She broke... she broke my leg!”_

_There was a single gunshot and Copia let out a yell and then choked on it as Amelia still stood, her hand raised and the bullet caught between her fingers, “That was a bad idea,” she took a step forward and the two men closest to her fell to their knees and scooted away. The rest of them were frozen in fear as she sauntered past them towards the man in front of Copia. She was like a lioness that had been denied a hunt too long – hungry and lethal, “I believe Papa said that you could have all of your friends but this one,” she came to stand next to Copia, who gave her space – stepping back towards Papa. Secondo smirked from altar, he could not possibly love his daughter or be prouder of her than he was right now._

_“She caught a fucking bullet, man,” one of them whispered, “Let’s cut our losses and get the fuck out of here.”_

_“No fucking way am I giving into this.”_

_Amelia pulled the gag from her attacker’s mouth and he let out a whimper and she placed her hands on either side of his head. She stared at the man who would be their leader, her eyes boring into his. She vibrated with such a ferocity that it brought tears to Copia’s eyes. And then his breath caught in his throat. The man in her hands began to scream and writhe – though his head remained firmly in her grasp the rest of him tried desperately to get away. Copia watched – they all watched in horror and delight – as the man seemed to wither in front of them. His screams turned into moans and then... he turned grey, his skin clinging to his bones, his hair falling onto his shoulders and the floor. He was silent as he turned to dust. The entire place was silent. Amelia hands fell to her sides, her chest rising and falling as she stared at the men in front of her, “If you would like to join him, it will be permitted,” she was met with one man running off, his gun clattering to the floor. Another grabbed the one with the broken leg and helped him outside, “Your false god has never performed like that, has he?” she let out a haunting laugh, “You will be rethinking your protests, no?”_

_“That... that was my brother,” the man said, his voice shaking. He raised his gun towards Amelia._

_Amelia narrowed her eyes and his arm bent at an unnatural angle, the gun going off twice before he dropped it and fell to his knees, “Seems like I asked you to kneel a while ago.”_

_“Fuck you.”_

_“I brought friends of my own, you know,” she said, walking up to the man on the floor, “A lot of them,” she grabbed his chin and he tried to jerk it away but, she held onto it tightly, pulling him back to her. A slow, wicked smile spread across her face, “I have been waiting for this moment for such a long time. I wanted to do it to your brother but, I got a bit ahead of myself,” she turned her face toward Mina, almost forgotten on the end of the row of prisoners, “But, my Ghouls are very hungry,” Mina’s eyes widened as Amelia straightened, “This is your last chance to get your ass up and get your people out of here,” Amelia stared down at the man below her who was whispering, what sound like the lord’s prayer. Amelia rolled her eyes and turned to Mina, stalking up to her, she knelt down and put a finger under the terrified girl’s chin, “You made a horrible mistake,” Amelia said and a puddle of urine formed around Mina. Amelia stood and stepped back, looking down in disgust, “Go. Now,” Mina wasted to time and ran from the Chapel, “If anyone else would like to go, now is the time. I’m tired of this.”_

_A few more of them ran, the people who had been in the crypts all left – not caring if their rescuers followed. Five remained, hoping for a fight, “You’re stupid,” Amelia said, walking up towards the altar, scaling the steps in silence. Nihil, One and Secondo watched in awe as she turned back to the men in front of her, “Leave one alive,” was all she said as the darkness that cloaked her fell to the ground in a misty puddle, leaving her pale and naked in front of them all._

_Secondo saw her cling to the altar with one hand behind her and realized she had nearly drained herself. Terzo and Copia saw it, too but, she glared at them and they froze._

_The dark mist pooled around the men and then rose up, enveloping them in a black that no sight or light could penetrate. The growls and roars drowned out the screams of the victims. It was loud – like a windstorm and Copia winced at the turbulence of it. But, then. Silence. And the mist fell, revealing ten naked, blood-soaked Ghouls and a heap of fabric. One man stood, shaking and also covered in blood. Mountain took him by the arm and dragged him outside, tossing him into the night._

_There complete silence as Amelia stared at **her** Ghouls and they stared at her. Copia realized that they had just bonded in a way that no other Church member ever would. Finally, her eyes drifted to her husband and she leaned against the altar for support, her over-confident demeanor slipping a bit, “Amelia?” Terzo said, stepping past Copia, “Are you... alright?”_

_“Leave us,” she said, never taking her eyes off of Copia, “All of you.”_

_Her intentions were clear – everyone filed out of the chapel as if they had just had a rather successful business meeting. The Ghouls left, their hands wandering over each other and Copia knew that they, too, would be occupied for the foreseeable future._

_Copia walked up to Amelia, pressing her against the altar with his hips, “Are you mad at me,” she asked, her voice quiet and the polar opposite of what it just had been._

_A laugh escaped Copia’s lips and he stared at the ceiling, trying to collect himself. He stared back at her, her eyes looking up at him, afraid of his answer, “How could I ever... be mad? If anything... I am unworthy... of the goddess I call wife.”_

_She snaked her hands up his belly, over his chest, up his neck and pulled his face down to hers, kissing him. She became more urgent in her desires and Copia lifted her onto the altar – their lips never parting. He followed her up, crawling on top of her as she ripped at his clothes and tossed them aside in scraps; not all of her powers had dwindled._

_In one swift movement she turned him over onto his back and he let out an **oof** as she worked at his pants, pushing them down to his knees and then slamming herself onto him, filling herself to the hilt. Copia cried out, pushing his head against the cold marble beneath him and arching his back. She had never felt so good – made perfectly for him – and for a moment, as the stars cleared from his eyes he wondered if she wasn’t using a bit of magic, “I am,” she whispered, breathlessly as she rocked her hips. _

_“Don’t... ugh,” Copia moaned, closing his eyes as he fought the waves of ecstasy, “Don’t... fucking... stop,” he growled as she leaned down and ran her tongue up his neck, pushing his chin up with her nose, biting at him. Her hips never stopped as her angles changed and Copia squirmed beneath her as she sat up straight and ground onto him, her own moans echoing his. Her body clenched around him and Copia saw stars once again, “Amelia... I’m going... to...,” he cried out, his hands gripping her thighs as he laid back, eyes closed._

_“Wait,” she cried and picked up her pace, her hand slipping down to help her meet him. It did not take long, thank Satan and her mouth was open in a silent “o” and her body shook on top of Copia. He groaned, loudly, almost a yell as he came, rolling his hips upward as his growls turned into whines of over-stimulation as Amelia slowly brought herself down the other side of her own orgasm, rolling her hips slowly before falling onto Copia’s chest._

_The two of them laid there for a long time; until their breathing returned to normal and the sweat on their skin turned cold. Copia gently turned, sliding out of Amelia and pushing himself off of the altar, pulling up his pants and adjusting his torn clothes. He looked at his wife, dark circles under her eyes; eyes that she could barely keep open. Copia slipped his arms beneath her and lifted, pulling her to his chest. She wrapped her arms around his neck and nuzzled into his cheek, “It’s over,” she whispered, “It’s done.”_

_“Si, il mio amore,” Copia said, pressing his lips to her forehead, “It’s done.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to be clear - this is not the end. 
> 
> I've got a few more lovely, fluffy, happy-ending chapters up my sleeve...


	62. the Morning After

_The next morning, Copia sat in the kitchen with a cup of coffee reliving the events of last night._

_Amelia was sleeping, peacefully, in their bed. She had been sick most of the night – whether it was the consequences of using her magic in such force or the weight of her actions, Copia did not know. Finally, though, after some crackers and ginger ale, her stomach and nerves had settled and she had fallen asleep. She looked so delicate buried in the pillows and blankets on their bed – the opposite of what she had been last night._

_He was so proud of her. Perhaps she had been reckless but, she had been so very brave. Copia had expected the police to come or even more of the would-be attackers but, it had been silent and, for once, he was sure they had seen the last of them. Still, the Church was on lockdown once more. This time, any doors that led to the outside had literally been barred shut. No one would be leaving for the foreseeable future and no one would be sneaking in. They were safe._

_He gazed at his wife as she slept. He usually was up long before she was and it gave him a few moments to take her in. Today, she slept on her side, covers tucked up under her chin. He smirked as he thought of her usual sleeping position – she would start off most nights snuggled up to him before rolling over onto her side. By the time Copia woke up, she was splayed out with her mouth hanging open and a little drool on her pillow. It made him smile, every morning, to find her so relaxed. Today, though she had not moved from where she had fallen asleep._

_A quiet knock on the door brought Copia from his thoughts and he sighed at the now cold, untouched coffee in front of him. With a groan, he stood and walked over to the door and opened it, “Dewdrop,” he greeted the Fire Ghoul who looked up at him with tired, worried eyes, “She’s fine. She’s sleeping now,” Copia stepped inside and Dew came in._

_“I just wanted to see her,” Dew said, quietly._

_“Of course, you don’t have to ask,” Copia nodded toward the bedroom but, Dew was already halfway to Amelia, quietly sitting down next to her, he pushed her hair out of her face. Copia was always caught off guard by the tenderness that Dewdrop showed Amelia – he was always a little gremlin, raising Cain wherever and whenever he could but, if Amelia needed him, he would arrive soft and gentle and attentive. Dewdrop laid down and pulled Amelia to him, his own eyes closing. Copia was acutely aware that it was no bother that another male was in bed with his wife – the bond that Amelia and Dewdrop shared was beyond Copia’s comprehension but, the bond between Copia and Amelia left no room for distrust._

_It was only a few minutes before there was another knock on the door and Copia found Mountain, Swiss and Cirrus outside, their arms laden with pillows and blankets and cushions, “Your bed isn’t going to fit all of us,” Cirrus smiled and walked past him._

_Copia watched as the Ghouls made themselves at home – he wasn’t surprised when Cumulus, Rain and Aether showed up a few minutes after that. Roland, too, brought a tray overflowing with donuts and cookies and sweets that made Copia’s mouth water. By late morning, the little apartment was overrun by Ghouls – they were on the couch and laid out in front of the fireplace in the living room. The television was on and they seemed to be just... hanging out. Copia occupied himself with answering emails from his tablet, slightly annoyed that no one realized his wife had gone full-blown goddess of death only twelve hours ago and they wanted to know if he had figured out the toilet paper budget for the upcoming financial period._

_Copia happily tossed his work aside when Amelia and Dew appeared in the doorway. Copia was at her side in an instant and she snaked her arm around his waist, “What are you guys doing?” she asked, her voice was scratchy and her eyes half closed._

_“We wanted to be by you,” Dew said, his chin on her shoulder._

_“You should be resting,” she said, shuffling over to the table and instantly finding one of her beloved donuts. She then made her way to the couch and situated herself in between Mountain and Aether, they dwarfed her and Copia smirked, “Aren’t you exhausted?” she asked, pulling a throw blanket onto her lap._

_“Oh, honey,” Cumulus smiled at Amelia, “More like exhilarated. If the doors weren’t locked, we’d be running through woods right now.”_

_Dew growled a bit at Aether, who scooted down the couch a bit and made room for the scrawny Ghoul to sit next to Amelia. Her head shifted to his shoulder and she closed her eyes as she ate her donut. By noon, Copia had a happy pile of Ghouls plus one wife watching “the Great British Bake Off” in his living room, “Honestly, if she doesn’t get her hands out of that pastry dough, it’s going to be ruined,” Swiss said, folding his arms and shaking his head._

_“Well, let’s be honest, it’s not like she was off to a great start anyway. It’s too hot for pastries,” Mountain said._

_“They always have to do pastries when it’s hot,” Swiss huffed._

_“No, that’s chocolate week,” Amelia reminded him._

_Copia, having returned to his spot at the kitchen table was grinning as he watched them, listening to them cheer on their favorite contestants and sniffle when someone went home, “They’re just so nice,” Roland would say every time someone was kicked out._

_Amelia would glance to Copia every once in a while, and smile and his heart would melt a bit. She had dark circles beneath her eyes and her hair was a bit wild but, her eyes sparkled and Copia knew she would be all right._

_And if Amelia was fine, so was the rest of the world._


	63. Old Habits

Weeks passed and there was no sign of a retaliation.

The Church was still on lockdown. The events of that night were a secret so naturally, the entire Church knew what had happened. I spent most of my time laying low in our rooms, working when I felt like it but, mostly bugging Copia while he worked. The weeks were counting down to him leaving again and I was feeling clingy at best.

He had a meeting with Terzo this morning and then a lunch meeting with Imperator. I shuffled around the apartment for a while but, was finally too bored to continue on. I had been inside for three days. The place was spotless. 

I grabbed my cardigan from the couch and shrugged it on, pulling on my well-loved pair of Uggs and shuffled down the hallway, looking for something to do. Imperator had eased up on ministry chores and even classes – a first in the history of her reign. Terzo had made morning masses short and sweet. It seemed that everyone was recovering a bit; waiting to see how our futures might progress. A few pumpkins had appeared, despite everything, our holiday spirit could not be deterred. There were planters full of mums near the doors, waiting to be put outside and a few of the pumpkins had already been carved and glowed with faux candles along the stairs.

One had brought in the last of the tomatoes – most of them green still – and they were slowly turning red in boxes in the pantry of one of the kitchens. I was still looking forward to sauce making day with him; though I still needed to pin down Secondo and Terzo to help. One had told me it was futile but, I reminded him that he did not have the puppy dog eyes down like I did.

I poked my head into Roland’s kitchen and found him slaving away, “Hi,” he smiled, looking up from the dough beneath his hands, “It’s good to see you,” he smiled, “Coffee’s fresh.”

I leaned against the counter, “You know, Copia and I have tried every possible equation to get our coffee to taste like yours, Roland,” I said, leaning against the counter, “But _nothing_ beats your coffee. Nothing.”

“Oh, well,” Roland turned around and reappeared with a plate laden with donuts, “Try. This. Pumpkin.”

“Oh, Roland,” I smiled, picking out a donut and taking a bite, my eyes fluttered shut, “Oh, Satan. That... you’ve outdone yourself.”

“I know,” he giggled, taking one for himself, “Ever since... _that_ night I’ve been just out of control in the kitchen. I feel so... alive! So motivated. I don’t know what’s gotten into me but... I, uh... I appreciate that you let me... participate,” I tried to speak but, Roland handed me another donut, “No need to say anything.”

I stayed with Roland for a bit before continuing my walk; he was focused on the task at hand and wasn’t much of a conservationist when he was _in the zone._ Down the way, the mid-morning sunshine was pouring into the hall from the courtyard. I heard talking and laughing – I stopped in the doorway to find a group of Siblings and Ghouls standing around one end of the courtyard. Above their heads I saw a familiar biretta and mitre standing side-by-side. There was a hush that settled for a moment and then a round of disappointed but, supportive comments. I struggled to figure out what was going on without interrupting, “Excuse me, Amelia,” Mountain said behind me, “Medieval weapons coming through,” as he said, his arms were full of what appeared to be spears and swords and a few axes.

I stepped out into the courtyard and then followed Mountain through the crowd. Copia and Terzo each had a longbow and were both had a mischievous, competitive glint in their eyes, “How do you even get to this point?” I asked.

“Well, there was a Cardinale in my office,” Terzo said, “Being quite cocky about his archery skills. And I, having been trained in the sport, si? I challenged him.”

“And because you two are overflowing with testosterone, here we are.”

“Well, eh...,” Copia tried to come up with a better argument as he stared at the bow in his hands. He decided against it and kissed my cheek, “You look lovely today.”

“Mmhmm,” I rolled my eyes, “Well, Robin Hood. Show me whatcha got.”

Copia smirked and turned, nocking another arrow and pulling the bow back. That action alone with his black gloves and black cassock sent a shiver down my spine and I took a swig of coffee to calm myself. He stared for only a second before releasing the arrow and it landed silently in the bullseye of the target on the other end of the courtyard. Terzo grumbled and shook his head, “It’s _only_ because you’ve had hundreds of years of practice.”

“Give or take,” Copia said, a triumphant smirk on his face. He took my coffee from my hand with a wink and took a drink.

Terzo sent an arrow down to his own target and while it was close to the bullseye it was not a perfect center like Copia’s had been, “I give up,” he said, setting the bow into the basket full of arrows.

Mountain took Copia’s bow from and handed him a spear. Without spilling a drop of coffee, Copia flipped the spear in his hand so that he was holding it next to his ear and then did a little crow-hop before sending it sailing down to the target, hitting the center, “Old habits die hard, huh?” I raised an eyebrow.

Everyone was silent as Copia turned back around, trying not to be too puffed up. But I could see it in his eyes – the attention was glorious. Mountain handed him one of the axes – it had a shorter handle and Copia tossed it in the air, it turned end-over-end until he caught it and if I hadn’t already wanted to fuck him then and there, that sealed the deal. I looked over to Terzo and his own face was a bit lusty; my gaze returned to Copia as he threw the axe and it landed in between the spear and the arrow, “Anything else?” Copia asked, glancing at his watch, still holding the coffee in his other hand, “I have a meeting with Imperator.”

Copia took my hand and we walked back inside, “I thought you already had your meeting with Imperator?” I asked.

“I did, mia dea,” he grinned, pressing me against the wall, “I can’t handle it when you look at me like that,” he pressed his lips to my pulse point and I giggled.

“Well, you can add primitive weapon wielding to the list of things that get me going.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is just... purely self indulgence.


	64. A Sense of Smell

Finally, _finally_ the doors were unlocked and we were free to come and go as we pleased. Most everyone used the buddy system and we still checked in and out but, it was normal again.

Copia and the Ghouls were rehearsing for hours a day. Copia was obsessed with making sure every second of the Ritual was perfect. He was up early and came to bed late so, I forced myself to rise early and, at least, spend a few minutes in the morning with him; he seemed to appreciate it and breakfasts together became habitual.

Today was no different except no one felt like cooking breakfast and we were out of milk for cereal. I wrapped myself in Copia’s heavy, warm bathrobe, “I’ll just run down and get some from Roland.”

“I can go, mia dea,” Copia said, “I’m already dressed.”

“No, just relax. What did you get? Like three hours of sleep?” I winked and slipped out the door.

“Four and a half, thank you very much,” I heard Copia say as I closed the door.

I rolled my eyes and made my way down to the kitchen; surprised to see no Roland and instead, Dew standing in front of one of the refrigerators, he wore a pair of sweatpants and an old t-shirt, his hair was undone and hung down his back, golden and a bit tangled, “Good morning, Dewdrop,” I said, but he only remained staring at the food in front of him, his tail twitching slightly, “Good morning, Amelia,” I said, in a high pitched, mocking tone, “It’s so nice to see you and you look so beautiful,” I reached past him for the container of milk, “I love you so much and I don’t know what I’d do without you,” I continued, smirking. I took a pitcher from the shelf above the counter and filled it with milk before returning the jug to the fridge. Dew slowly turned to me, shutting the fridge as a smile crept across his face. He took me by my shoulders and pressed his face against my neck, inhaling deeply, “What the hell are you doing?” he sniffed up and down my neck and I laughed and wiggled to get out of his grasp. He stared at me, smiling, “What?”

“You’re pregnant.”

I stared at Dew and he stared at me, “W-what? What do you mean?” I asked.

“Well, Ames, sometimes when a mommy loves a daddy-,” he grinned.

“Dewdrop.”

“I can smell you,” he said, pointing a finger up and down at me, “I can smell whatever freaky hormones you have going on in there. You smell different.”

“You can _smell_ it?”

“Yeah. Ghoul thing, I think. Maybe it’s because I’m your familiar. I don’t know.”

I let out something between a scream and a laugh, “I... I came down here for milk,” my hands crept over my stomach, “I... I have to go.”

“Have a great day, mom,” Dew called from the kitchen, “I love you!”

I knew it would happen. Just... not... this morning. Or before Copia was going to be gone for a year. I snuck into the small commissary by the cafeteria and snagged a box of pregnancy tests. I did an awkward walk-run back to our rooms and found Copia sitting at the table, patiently waiting with two bowls of dry cereal in front of him, “You don’t have any milk,” he said, trying not to sound too hangry while he glanced at the clock on the wall.

I walked past him, “This is no time to be worried about milk, Copia,” I shrieked as I headed for the bathroom.

“Amelia, what’s wrong? Amelia?” Copia followed me, “Amelia what are you hold – is that what I think it is?”

I was already tearing open a test, ripping it with my teeth, “Did you know,” I was panicking a bit – out of breath and shaking as I hiked up the heavy bathrobe and undid my pants, shimmying them to my ankles, “That Ghouls have a very good sense of smell?”

“Amelia,” he whispered. It was horrifically silent as I peed. Copia’s face was pale and his fresh eye paint only made it worse. I sat the test on the counter and for a few moments, we stared at it as the four bars blinked in a countdown that was about to change our lives forever. Copia’s hand slid up my back as we waited, “I want you to know how much I love you, mia dea.”

The screen finally blinked the word that Dew had already confirmed and I looked up at Copia, smiling with tears in my eyes, “You’re gonna be a daddy,” Copia stood up straight and then walked out into the bedroom, running his hands through his hair.

“Cope? Are... are you okay?”

He turned, his face riddled with panic, “We have to... we don’t have a nursery. A crib! We don’t have a crib yet! Or bottles... do we need bottles? Or will you just,” he pointed towards my chest with raised eyebrows, “We don’t have any baby toys,” he was panicking now as he stepped out into the kitchen, “Amelia, look at this place. Look! Sockets? Exposed. Corners? Sharp. Amelia,” he turned to me, “We are not ready.”

“Well, first thing, my love,” I closed the space between us and pulled him to me. His shoulders lowered an inch and his eyes glistened a bit, “I’m not having a baby _right_ now.”

“I can’t go on tour, Amelia,” he said, running a thumb over my cheek, “I can’t leave you to do this on your own.”

“You have to go, Copia,” I said, swallowing the lump in my throat, “I’ll have Zoe and Imperator. And I’ll have Terzo and One and my dad.”

“Yes but, I want to be here with you,” he said before pressing his lips softly to mine, his hands on either side of my face, “I don’t want to miss anything.”

“You won’t miss a thing,” I said, my hands coming to his arms, “I promise.”

Copia hastily pushed back rehearsals for the day and we spent the morning in bed – Copia whispering sweet nothings into my ear; mostly about me being pregnant and _carrying his seed,_ which I found dramatic if not a little creepy, “It’s true, though, si?” he asked, pressing his palm against mine.

“Well, yeah but, it’s like... people don’t say that anymore,” I giggled. Copia went on about me becoming plump and ripe and I groaned and rolled my eyes.

“Now, can I please go shout this from the rooftops?” Copia grinned.

“We should go to the doctor first, I think.... just to confirm. Don’t you think?”

“I have absolutely no idea, mia dea,” Copia hopped out of bed, “Let me make some phone calls,” I made to follow him but, he shook a finger at me, “Ah! No. You stay in bed. Rest. Grow my child.”

“That’s not really necessary,” I argued but laid back in the bed.

“What do you want?” he asked, walking backwards, “Pedicure? Want me to book you a pedicure? Do you want to go shopping? Ice cream? Whatever you want, si? Mother of my child, my queen!”

I chucked a pillow at Copia and he ducked out of the way with a giggle, “Just call the doctor, you weirdo!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I had this written before I found out I was pregnant but, here we are! I'm going to live vicariously through Amelia and say that she's NOT going to deal with nausea or morning sickness - hahaha! ha! ha. ha. oh boy.


	65. Everything I Need

Copia and I drove home from the doctor’s – grinning like idiots. As predicted – we were expecting twins. Copia had wept, happily, as the ultrasound revealed two raspberry sized dots on the screen. And then I started crying and then Copia started crying harder and then I started laughing and then Copia started laughing and I’m sure the nurse thought we were complete morons.

We stopped at a little bakery and picked up a box of treats to celebrate: cannolis, zeppolis, bombolones, sfogliatellas – it was clear I was married to an Italian. Copia hadn’t even turned the car on before he snuck his fingers into the box on my lap and pulled out a sfogliatella, “Feed me while I drive, mia dea,” he said, checking the mirrors before pulling out into the street.

“Really?”

“I cannot wait.”

Copia groaned as he took a bite, his eyes fluttered shut a bit, “It’s a wonder we both don’t weigh eight hundred pounds. We can put away the desserts like nobody’s business. It’s gonna catch up to us one of these days.”

Copia shrugged and licked the cream filling from his lips, “It’s a risk I’m willing to take. Give me another bite.”

“So, who are we going to tell first,” I asked, sneaking a bite of the pastry.

“I’m going to get on the intercom system, I think, just tell everyone,” he grinned, “Another bite.”

“We should steer clear of the Ghouls until we do,” I said and wiped a bit of filling from the corner of Copia’s mouth, “They’re all bound to sniff me out at this point.”

_Copia pulled the car around to the back of the Church, where the rest of the ministry cars were parked. There was a small garage but, it only housed a few of the more expensive, luxury cars that the Papa’s had acquired over the years. The rest of the lot was filled with dark sedans and SUVs with tinted windows and vague license plates._

_He put the car in park, expecting to be able to enjoy the last few bites of his treat, he turned his gaze to Amelia who was licking her fingers and chewing happily, “Darling?”_

_She paused and looked to him, her cheek bulging a bit, “Sorry,” she said through a mouthful of dough. She chewed for another moment and swallowed, “So sorry.”_

_Copia turned off the car and undid his seatbelt, leaning over to kiss Amelia, “No need to apologize, mia dea. You’re eating for three now.”_

_“Ugh, I should be eating broccoli and carrots,” she winked._

_Copia kissed her again and she let out a quiet moan, “I want you to be happy and relaxed for the next nine months. Whatever you want, I will make it so.”_

_“Cope-,” she smiled but, he pressed a finger to her lips._

_“I am not joking, Amelia,” he said, staring into her eyes, “I mean it, si? Whatever you want.”_

Copia and I decided that I would tell Secondo while he told Nihil and Imperator. I had a feeling that he wanted to talk to Imperator about the length of the tour. He didn’t want to go at all anymore, though I reminded him at least twice a day that he had to. He was a little pushy about telling Imperator himself so, I figured he had something up his sleeve.

He took the box of desserts and I took a bottle of good whiskey and we went to deliver the news. As I walked towards Secondo’s door, Terzo came out of his office, singing quietly to himself, “Amelia, my darling,” he said, pulling me into a hug, “How are you? I feel like I haven’t seen you in a few days. Is everything alright?”

“Well... I... uh,” I smiled up at him and sighed, “Copia and I are having twins!”

“Twin what?”

“Terz.”

Terzo stared at me for a moment before gasping and slapping his hands over his mouth, “Really?” he asked, his voice muffled. I nodded and he giggled, tears welling in his eyes.

“Terzo?”

“I am very happy,” he choked out. I pulled Terzo to me and he nuzzled his head into the curve of my shoulder.

“Terzo? Are you sure you’re okay?” I gave his back a reassuring rub, “You know that mommy and daddy won’t love you any less... you’re still our baby boy.”

Terzo snorted and then stood up, “Great. You’ve messed up my makeup,” he said, while I carefully dried his face with the sleeve of my sweater.

“Oh, hush,” I said, smiling, “I was heading to tell Secondo, do you want to come?”

“Can I film it when he cries?”

“Why not?” I shrugged, wrapping my arm around Terzo’s. We walked to Secondo’s office and let ourselves in without knocking, “Just us,” I smiled, and came around the desk to kiss his cheek.

“To what do I owe the pleasure,” he asked, sitting back in his chair. He had not used his sling in a couple of weeks but, I could tell he was favoring that arm a bit and he still had his cane close to his desk. We had grown close since his hospital stay and closer still since _that night._

“I brought you a gift,” I smiled, leaning against the edge of the desk. I handed him the bottle of whiskey and he inspected the label.

“Bruichladdich– this is very good whiskey, tesoro,” he looked up at me, “What’s the occasion?”

I looked to Terzo who sat in one of the chairs across from Secondo, grinning with his phone out, and I turned back to my father, “Well, the occasion is,” I took a deep breath, “You’re going to be a grandpa.”

_Secondo stared at the whiskey in his hand, it suddenly felt a lot heavier and he sat it on his desk. He cleared his throat – struggling to rid himself of the lump in his throat, “How... how far along are you?”_

_“About ten weeks, give or take,” Amelia smiled at him._

_“That’s very good.”_

_“There’s one more thing,” she took his hand in two of her and gave it a reassuring squeeze, “We’re having twins.”_

_Whatever he had missed in Amelia’s life – school and sports and dances – all the silly, mundane things he never did with her... he now had a second chance. Two chances. He stood slowly, trying not to wince at the annoyance of pain in his leg and took Amelia in his arms, “This is very good.”_

_“It is,” she said, hugging him back._

_There was some sniffling behind them and Terzo with his phone was obviously attempting to record his brother but, failing miserably as he sobbed. They both rolled their eyes and smiled at each other, “Who else have you told?” Secondo said, straightening a bit._

_“Copia is telling Nihil and Imperator. Obviously, he knows,” Amelia said, jerking her head towards Terzo who was trying to compose himself._

_“I’m just very happy,” Terzo snapped._

_“I have to tell One,” Amelia sighed, “And then we’re going to tell the Ghouls when they’re all together.”_

Secondo took my hand in his and kissed it quickly, “You should tell my brother before he takes his after-lunch nap.”

I nodded and gave his hand a squeeze before heading for the door, “You coming, Terz?”

“Oh, Satan, no. I am far too emotional for this. I’ll stay with Secondo.”

“Wonderful,” Secondo groaned and grabbed his cane, and walked me to the door, “We’ll talk later,” he said, a hand on my back as I left.

I found One in the greenhouse and he was elated by the news, “Mia nipote! We’ll put a little bassinet over here, no? A little rocking chair? A nursey in the nursery!”

I hid out in the greenhouse with him for a while, expecting Copia to come and find me after he spoke with Imperator and Nihil. Finally, One shooed me out of the garden and back towards the Church, “Go find your husband,” he said, “Celebrate with him.”

Back inside, I could not find Copia anywhere. Our rooms, Imperator’s office, the kitchens, the library, the studio. I finally found Mountain, “Have you seen Copia?”

“Try the basement,” Mountain said, “He goes down there sometimes,” Mountain sniffed the air, “You get new perfume?”

“Uh... yep! It’s, uh... from Italy,” I backed away as Mountain narrowed his eyes, “Custom blend, just a few specific ingredients. Very hard to get – one maker. Gotta go.”

The basement was the opposite of the crypts – it was a few intertwining hallways of old classrooms lit with dim, fluorescent lights. Most of the rooms were used for storage – holiday decorations, extra beds and tables and chairs. The hallways were clear, if not a little spooky. There was a squeaking noise – it echoed off the halls and I stiffened. For someone who had had conversations with Satan himself, I was kind of a chicken shit. And like every dumb, white girl in every horror movie I had ever seen – I walked towards the noise.

As I rounded the corner, I screamed and Copia crashed his tricycle into the wall to avoid running into me, “FUCKING CHRIST,” I yelled, clutching my chest, “What the hell are you doing?” I helped Copia to his feet and he brushed out his shirt and pants, “What are you doing, Cope?”

“Thinking.”

“This is thinking?” I motioned towards the tricycle, “I didn’t know this was even a thing.”

“It helps me relax.”

I stared at Copia for a moment. He had been happy when I left him – borderline giddy. I folded my arms, “What did Imperator say?” Copia stared at me for a moment and his worried eyes made my heart beat quicken, “Cope?”

“I’m going to be Papa.”

Copia and I stared at each other for a long time.

The silence was heavy as I processed what he had just said. Finally, I cleared my throat, “Copia... that’s... I...,” I laughed, covering my hands with my mouth for a moment while I collected myself, “When?”

“We’ve shortened the tour so that I’ll be home in time for the babies and Aether and Zoe can have their wedding sooner. It will happen at the end of the tour.”

“I, uh... would ask how you’re feeling but, the tent in your pants gives me a pretty good idea,” I stepped forward and put my arms around his neck, “Papa.”

Copia’s mouth was on mine in an instant and he gently pushed me toward the wall, “I have everything I have ever wanted,” he said, his voice low and gravelly. He worked at my pants while I kicked off my shoes. In a few seconds, Copia had my bare legs around his hips as he kissed me, “ _Everything.”_

Copia released himself from his pants and, in one gentle motion, was inside me, seated to the hilt – we both groaned, “Seven months is going to be a long time, my love,” I said, running my hands through his hair. I gripped his shoulders as he started to grind into me. It was silent except for the sound of our breaths – coming faster with each thrust, “C-Copia,” I said my husband’s name and he grunted into the curve of my neck, “Papa.”

It seemed that _Papa_ would be the new word to get Copia started and to get him finished. He shook between my legs. For a few moments, he groaned against my shoulder as he came down from his orgasm. I ran my fingertips up and down his neck, “I’m sorry, mia dea... you did not... finish?”

“I’m okay,” I laughed quietly.

“Okay is not how I like to leave you,” he kissed my jawline while his hands kneaded my ass.

Copia looked at me and I could not help but smile and I pushed his hair out of his face, “I’m okay. I have everything I need.”


	66. Papa

**_Seven Months Later_ **

Copia had no idea we were all coming to the final ritual.

He wouldn’t be happy to know that I’d gotten on a plane and flown fourteen hours but, Secondo had paid my doctor handsomely and she had been more than happy to come away for the few hours with us. Admittedly, Terzo had come to almost all of my appointments with me and the first question she had asked me about the trip was if he would be there. Now, they were whispering and giggling from the farthest couple of seats of the private jet.

“Sit down, tesoro,” Secondo patted the seat next to him, “Rest. You’ve got fourteen hours to relax.”

I groaned and sat down and propped my feet up on the seat across from me, “We’re sure he doesn’t know? I want this whole thing to be a surprise.”

“I’m sure,” Secondo smirked, “Not even the Ghouls know. Only Zoe, who assures me she has orchestrated the entire thing.”

I closed my eyes with a smile and leaned my head against the seat. I felt it recline slowly and glanced at Secondo who had his finger on the armrest controls. I was asleep before Secondo could cover me with a blanket.

_Copia usually liked to spend the last few minutes before a show rehearsing or spending a few quiet moments in his dressing room with his thoughts and a Red Bull. He usually flipped through pictures of Amelia on his phone, making himself feel guilty about not being home with her. She sent him pictures nearly every day of the bump – now lovingly called the boys after the found out the genders – and Copia didn’t know she could look anymore radiant than she already was. He missed her, horribly – she had only been able to come to a few rituals in the beginning but, her doctor had advised her to slow down and stay home. Save the travelling for more important trips. Copia had agreed and he had not seen Amelia in nearly six months. Texting, phone calls and video chats were not enough._

_Today, though, he was getting no such time to himself – Zoe had corralled them all backstage for a bit of a preshow surprise, “It’s nothing big, don’t get excited,” she said, “Just don’t look back here yet. I’ve got to uh, wheel it in.”_

_Copia gave a little huff, slightly annoyed. Tonight, was a big night. Officially, on paper, he was already Papa. Tonight, it would be official – Copia and Nihil had a little drama planned, there was a plethora of Sisters here ready to help him with his on-stage transformation. After tonight, the entire world would call him Papa, “Sister Zoe, let’s get this over with, please,” Copia glanced at his watch and realized he didn’t have his gloves on._

They were all standing with their backs to us. I could tell Copia was stressed – his shoulders were bunched up and he was fidgety and a bit short with Zoe, “Well, if you turn around we could get it done with,” I said, trying not to jump on Copia as he turned around so fast he nearly fell over. I squealed and I was in his arms in an instant, his mouth crashing down on mine. The babies jumped in my belly from the sudden jolt and Copia felt it, stepping back in surprise.

“Was that?”

“Yeah,” I said, tears spilling over my eyes, “Here,” I took his hand and pressed it too my belly and his own eyes well with tears at the movement inside of me, “I missed you,” I said, pulling him close, again.

“Hey, what the hell,” Dewdrop said, squirming in between Copia and I, “I haven’t seen her just as long as you, Papa.”

I rolled my eyes, sniffling a bit and laughing, “Come here,” I pulled Dew to me and kissed his neck, “Missed you.”

I said my hellos to the rest of the Ghouls, a little tussled by the time I returned to Copia’s side though I was smiling from ear-to-ear, “It’s almost time,” Zoe said, kissing my cheek, “Let’s get these Ghouls on stage.”

Copia and I walked to the wings, arms around each other, “How are you feeling? You shouldn’t be travelling.”

“I know,” I patted his back, “But I’m fine, really. I would miss tonight for anything, Copia. I feel great. And Secondo brought my doctor. Everything’s fine.”

Copia gave me a squeeze and kissed my temple, “I missed you.”

I snuck my hand down to his ass and gave it a squeeze, “I missed these pants.”

While the ritual began, I quickly changed into a blue, sparkling evening gown and fixed my hair and makeup. Copia did not know that I would not be watching his coronation from the wings. I stepped back out into the hall and found Secondo waiting, “Very nice,” he said, holding out his hand, “You’ll match.”

“That’s the point,” I winked, linking my arm with his, “Where’s Terzo?”

“Ah... you don’t want to know.”

“That’s all I need to hear.”

Secondo and I waited off stage while Copia and the Ghouls performed. I wished that I could have seen more Rituals. Copia on stage was a sight to behold – he was raunchy and sexy and smooth. I only ever saw him dancing like that in the bathroom in his underwear. He practically glowed beneath the lights – clearly enjoying the attention, “Ames, come over here,” Zoe said, taking my hand, “Nihil’s gonna go up in a minute and then do whatever he and Papa have planned and then, you and the Sister’s will take the stage,” Zoe led me onto the back part of the stage where Nihil was waiting with his saxophone.

“Hello, my beautiful Amelia,” he smiled, his white eyes twinkling, “How exciting is this?” he gave a little wiggle and held up his saxophone.

Copia’s mitre was brought to me and I started to feel a little nervous. There were a lot of people out there. They were very loud. It was Nihil’s turn to take the stage and my heart was pounding in my chest. Nihil gave me a quick kiss on the cheek and took the stage with a giggle. He played beautifully and I found myself relaxing a bit... until the music stopped and Nihil fell over, “Oh my god!” I yelled and Zoe grabbed my wrist.

“Just... wait,” she rolled her eyes as two security guards pulled Nihil off the stage and I realized he was laughing, clutching his saxophone and laughing like a maniac. They carried him off into the wings and I watched as he stood up and walked away, smiling. Zoe ushered me up the steps and onto the stage, “Go. It’s your turn.”

I scaled the steps and found myself in between Mountain and the Ghoulettes. I looked down and realized I could see the steps below me – my belly was in the way. Like clockwork, Dewdrop was by my side and took my hand, guiding me towards the circle of Sisters below. Copia was in the middle of them, applying his new papal paint as quickly and as neatly as he could. They made a show of throwing a few pieces of clothing, a shoe and a very rubbery dildo into the air as the crowd went wild. Copia donned his new robes and searched for his mitre, turning around slowly, his eyes finally fell on me and he smiled a bit but, I could see the nerves in his eyes. He stepped towards me and knelt so I could properly crown him. When he stood back up, I tucked his hair neatly behind his ears and I took both of his hands in mine and kissed them each, “I am so proud of you. No one deserves this as much as you,” I smiled, tears in my eyes, “Now, go wobble some asses and tickle some taints, my Papa.”


	67. One Hell of a Shimmy

Copia rubbed my feet and I groaned, fanning myself with an old magazine, “This is dumb.”

It was a solid ninety-eight degrees out, Zoe and Aether were getting married today. I was nearly nine months along with the twins. My due date was in a week and the doctor assured me the boys were healthy and content. So, we waited. Thankfully, the ceremony was inside the air-conditioned chapel but, the reception was in the courtyard. We had been planning this since Aether proposed and, unlike my own wedding, everything seemed to be going off without a hitch. Copia was wearing his suit and his papal vestments hung, still in the dry cleaner’s plastic on the back of the door. I was already in my dress but, had decided to lay down for a bit while Zoe she spent some time outside with the photographer. My phone alarm went off and I grumbled, “Snooze it,” Copia crooned and pushed my dress up.

“Oh, we don’t have time for that,” but my spirits were already lifting considerably with his touch.

“There’s always time for this,” Copia’s lust for me had grown tenfold. My top and bottom had grown considerably. I was voluptuous - and though I was tired and my feet were swollen and the heat was unbearable - I had never felt more beautiful. Or happy. Copia had been overly attentive since he returned home and I could barely keep his hands to himself.

Now, with Copia’s appetite sated, for the next few hours at least, we walked down to the chapel, hand-in-hand. Guests would be arriving soon and Copia would be there to welcome them all. I left him at the chapel doors with a kiss and went to find Zoe down the hall.

I knocked quietly and let myself in, “Oh. Zoe. You look amazing.”

“You’ve seen my already,” she said, turning around.

“I’m allowed to say my best friend looks like amazing, as many times as I want.”

And she did. Her dark hair had been perfectly styled and her dark skin glowed. She wore a sleek, lacy cream-colored dress that hugged her in all the right places. It was low cut and dramatic. We hugged as best we could, my belly was in the way and we didn’t want to smudge our makeup, “How are you feeling,” she asked, turning back to the table next to the mirror and touched up her lipstick, “I’m sorry it’s so hot. You must be miserable.”

“I’m fine,” I said, carefully putting the sparkling necklace around her and clasping it behind her neck, before putting my chin on her shoulder, “How are _you_?”

“I’m nervous,” she said, “Not a lot of long-term ghoul-human pairs around here. None that have ever married. What if he decides he needs a Ghoul to have his kits? What if he -,”

“Zo,” I said, giving her shoulder a squeeze, “Zoe. Don’t even think that Aether is prone to wander – he is completely yours. If anything, I’d be worried about you – have you seen Mountain’s ass in his tux?” I winked and elbowed her playfully, “Aether loves you. More than anything, Zoe. Don’t doubt it.”

“You should go check on the boys,” she said, exhaling shakily.

“Are you sure?”

“I don’t know if they know how to tie a bow tie.”

I kissed her quickly and made my way further down the hall. Guests were starting to arrive and Copia was busy greeting his flock.

I could hear the boys before I stepped into their room. Dew was dancing on the table and Mountain and Rain were throwing dollar bills at him. He snapped his suspenders at me, “Now the party’s here!”

Swiss was in the corner with Aether, as Zoe suspected, struggling with a bow tie. I was bumped by the door and turned to see Terzo coming in with a tray of freshly blended margaritas, “Oh, Amelia! Looking lovely,” he kissed my cheek as he strolled by, “My darling, I would have made you a virgin marg if I knew you were coming.”

“How many of those have you had,” I went to help Aether, shooing away Swiss who mouthed a _thank you_ to me.

“I’ve had three,” Dew smiled at me.

“Great.”

“It _is_ great,” he said, hopping off the table to kiss my cheek and then kiss my belly, “How are my boys?”

“They’re playing my ribs like a xylophone,” I said.

“Ugh – not drummers,” Dew groaned, “They’re going to play guitar.”

“What’s wrong with drummers, you little shit?” Mountain said from his perch on the table.

“How’s Zoe?” Aether asked quietly, ignoring his friends, as I finished his bowtie and patted his broad shoulders.

“She’s nervous but, she’s happy.”

“Satan, _I’m_ nervous. If she’s nervous... shit, Ames... she’s never nervous.”

“Don’t be,” I said, taking a margarita from Terzo and handing it to Aether, “Have a drink, calm down. Zoe needs you to be confident,” the minutes counted down and I gathered the ghouls, Aether downed his margarita and his hands stopped shaking, “You look handsome. Zoe looks amazing. Copia will be up there with you.”

I checked myself in the mirror. Zoe had picked the perfect bridesmaid dress - simple, black and hugging me in a fishtail shape, hanging delicately off my shoulders. The color and cut were perfect for my current shape. I had piled my hair on top of my head and wore the pair of earrings Copia had given me.

I led the groom and his grooms-ghouls to the doors of the Chapel and inspected them, “okay, boys,” I said, quietly, dusting off their shoulders and making any last minor adjustments, “No ass slapping, no dirty jokes, no passing out, no boners.”

“Well then what’s the point,” Dew said, folding his arms.

“I mean it, Dewdrop,” I raised an eyebrow and snapped his suspender. He gave me a wink that assured me he would behave.

Copia patted my bottom, “It’s almost time,” he said, and Aether nodded. The two of them walked to the front of the chapel. Copia looked regal in his robes - he always did - but today the room was filled with lanterns and candles and greenery. I had conjured a mist along the aisle and it swirled as they walked - Cirrus and Cumulus quietly played two pianos in slow, happy harmony.

Once Aether situated himself next to Copia, Copia patted his back reassuringly and the rest of the boys had found their places next to Aether, I shut the doors and Zoe emerged. She had donned her long veil.

She was beautiful and though we were in the Church of Satan and she was a priestess and I was witch – I could easily say she looked angelic. I kissed her quickly and grabbed my bouquet - ferns and a few succulents, “I love you,” I gave her hand a squeeze and then adjusted her dress and veil so it followed her elegantly down the aisle. I slipped through the doors as best I could without revealing her and then began my walk down the aisle, smiling - I winked at Copia and then found my seat in between Secondo and Terzo.

After a few seconds, we stood - and Zoe walked down the aisle. Terzo passed me a handkerchief as I dabbed my eyes. Aether held a fist up to his mouth and Dew nudged him with his elbow.

We sat back down and Terzo put his arm around me, leaning back against the pew. It was a lovely ceremony, Copia knew both of them well enough to write a short but, sweet sermon and the vows they shared were the same of mine and Copia’s - traditional.

We all stood and clapped as they kissed, Aether pulling Zoe into him - it lasted for a bit and Copia tapped Aether on the shoulder politely motioning towards the door. They exited, followed by the Ghouls and then Copia stopped by me, holding out his hand. I took it and we followed the wedding party out in front of the church, where we greeted the guests as they came trailed out behind us.

Copia went to change into his suit - his papal robes and mitre too warm. Secondo kept my drink cold and filled while we waited to take our seats, there was a bit of time between the reception and the ceremony while everyone found their seats, “You’re feeling alright, tesoro?” Secondo asked, pushing a piece of hair behind my ear. As the days grew closer to my due date, Secondo had become unnaturally doting and I would admit that I happily, reveled in it.

“I’m hot,” I said, “And I could use another nap. But I’m having fun.”

Terzo sidled up to me, “Give me your dress, I’ll wear it,” he grinned, a little drunk, “You go rest and I’ll be Amelia for the night. I’ll laugh and dance and make out with Copia for a while.”

“You could not pull this off,” I wrapped my arm around his waist, “And you definitely couldn’t keep up with Copia.”

Terzo scoffed dramatically, “I certainly could.”

“No offense, Papa,” Dewdrop appeared on my other side, “Your ass would not look nearly as good as Amelia’s in that dress.”

“Thank you, Dew,” I said, putting my other arm around him. The four of us talked for a bit, it was nice to just... be together for a few minutes. It felt like there was always a bit of business over our heads.

Copia finally joined us. Like magic, his hand flitted across my bottom and Terzo rolled his eyes in defeat. My ass was like a magnet to Copia these days, he was a kid in a candy store and he couldn’t not touch, “I missed you,” I smiled, running my fingers along the neck of his suit as we walked to our seats at the head table.

We sat and dinner was brought, I had requested a simple, light salad, not feeling like eating the steak or pasta on the menu. Copia’s hand rested on my thigh, tracing lazy circles that echoed promises of later and a flush rose in my cheeks.

As we edged closer to the speeches, I grew a little nervous. I had done a bit of a confidence spell but it was waning in the heat. Aether and Zoe had asked me to give the only speech, they didn’t trust the Ghouls to not make penis jokes and the three of us were so close, it seemed right.

Still, as dinner came to an end, I gave Copia an uneasy look, “I’m nervous, I don’t know how you do it.”

“I imagine you in your underwear,” he shrugged, sipping on a glass of grappa.

“That’s not... isn’t it supposed to be everyone?”

“You are everyone,” he pushed an errant curl behind my ear and I rolled my eyes, “I’m serious.”

I sighed, “Fine, fine. I’ll imagine you in _my_ underwear.”

A few moments later, I was handed the microphone - and I stood, “um,” I tapped the mic and tried to avoid Terzo who was smiling like a maniac, “Well, thank you all for coming today – you’ll have to forgive my nerves, I’m the only one in my family who isn’t in love with being the center of attention,” Secondo grinned a bit and One flicked Terzo in the ear, I took a deep breath, “First I have to give our Zoe some credit she’s put all of this together,” I motioned to the beautiful tables with white linens and greenery - all the decorations, “She’s amazing. And Aether helped too, by making sure to stay the hell out of the way,” the crowd laughed quietly and I relaxed a bit, “I could tell you a thousand stories about growing up with Zoe but, most of you either grew up with us or watched us grow together. She is my very best friend and I love her dearly. And Aether, he has been a part of my life for as long as I could remember. He was my babysitter, a grumpy teenager forced to watch a high maintenance toddler but, he would become my friend, too. I couldn’t imagine my life without the two but,” I paused and turned them, “The moment they saw each other, I knew I was chopped liver. Those googoo eyes weren’t fooling anyone and this day has been a long time coming and I am so happy to be a part of it, all of us are,” I looked down the row at Zoe and Aether and the ghouls, “now, if you’d join me in raising our glasses to Aether and Zoe,” everyone did so, “May you be blessed, as you already are, to have each other for many, many years to come. To Aether and Zoe!”

I sat down and breathed a sigh of relief. Copia kissed my cheek, “That was good, my love.”

“Thanks,” I said, wiping the sweat away from my forehead.

Aether and Zoe stood, grinning and happy, “Like Ames said,” Aether said, “We’re so grateful to have you all here, thank you to Papa for performing the ceremony, to the amazing kitchen ghouls for this delicious meal, thank you to our friends up here,” he put an arm around Zoe, “And we just want to toast our friend who introduced us, who put up with our “googoo” eyes,” he used air quotes around, “And helped me pick out Zoe’s ring. And calmed Zoe’s nerves today and tied my bowtie. Maybe a little cake and a little dancing will get those babies moving!”

We toasted each other and the DJ began to play some slower, quiet tunes while Zoe and Aether went to take a few pictures with the cake. Copia and I stayed in our seats, the sun now blessedly dipping below the trees, my back was starting to hurt and I struggled to get comfortable, “More water? A pillow,” Copia asked, concern across his forehead.

“Birth, maybe,” I adjusted myself so I was sitting on my hip, my elbow on the back of my chair, one hand propping my head up, the other rubbing my belly, “It’s just very uncomfortable having two humans nestled against your kidneys... oh,” I grabbed Copia’s hand and pressed it to my belly and his eyes sparkled as one of the babies pressed back, “Things are getting tense in there,” I winked.

We gazed towards the dance floor where Zoe and Aether were starting their first dance. Copia disappeared and brought me a fresh iced tea and clinked his own glass of whiskey to it, I winced as my back spasmed a bit, “Are you sure, my love, that you are alright,” I nodded and he narrowed his eyes, “Perhaps you should go rest for a bit.”

“And miss the dancing!? Absolutely not,” I hooked a finger on his collar and pulled him to my lips, “This is one of our last night’s together like this. Let’s enjoy it.”

Forty-five minutes later, a circle had formed and Aether and Zoe were calling out people to jump in and dance. Copia had even joined in and his cheeks were flushed and his shirt unbuttoned a bit. I danced as well as I could but, it was more of a stationary waddle at this point. Swiss was in the middle of the circle and Zoe called out my name, “Oh, Satan no,” I laughed as Swiss pulled me in. He started his signature shimmy and I copied him, to the cheers of the dance floor. I was laughing and out of breath and then, without warning, as I shimmied my heart out trying to keep up with Swiss... warmth ran down my legs and pooled at my feet.

“Oh, Satan, Amelia you peed,” Dew yelled.

Zoe ran to my side, “She didn’t pee you dork, her water broke!”

Copia was at my side and I reached for him, the pain in my back now more than an annoyance, “Do you mind getting the bags, my love,” I asked him.

“Go get the bags,” Secondo said, and scooped me up into his arms, “I’ll take her to the car.”

“Your suit,” I cringed at the thought of his arm beneath me.

“A small price to pay, tesoro.”

He carried me to the car waiting outside the gates, “Were you leaving?”

Secondo smirked, “No. I just had an inkling.”

I narrowed my eyes, “How much does Terzo owe you?”

Secondo smirked, “Three hundred and a car wash.”

“I’m glad I could be off assistance,” I smiled.

We waited outside the car, I felt alright for the most part - more nervous and wet than in any physical pain, though I held onto Secondo’s arm. There was a commotion at the doors of the church and Copia came running out, full blast with our bags. Dewdrop behind him. Zoe and Aether appeared at the door, behind them the rest of the clergy and our friends, “Go back to your party,” I yelled, “We love you! Have fun!”

I grunted as Secondo helped me into the back seat and Dew slid in the other door next to me, “You’ll be fine,” he patted my leg, “I’ll be on my way, shortly,” I grabbed onto Secondo’s hand and squeezed it tightly, “I love you, tesoro. You’ll be fine. I’m going to change and I’ll be right behind you.”

“No need to rush. It’s going to be a long time, I’m sure,” I said and just to show me how much I didn’t know - a contraction made me double over, as Copia slid into the driver’s seat, “Don’t let them stop dancing,” I managed to smile and Secondo nodded and shut the door.

Copia sped through town as my contractions escalated. I gripped Dew’s thigh and screamed through clenched teeth, “Copia,” I said as we sped under a yellow light, “This is... going a little faster than expected.”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean hurry,” I pulled my cell phone from my purse and dialed the emergency rooms number, “Hello? Yes,” another contraction, “You guessed it - we’re on our way but I might be having these babies in your parking lot,” the nurse assured me we would make it and I hung up, Copia’s knuckles were white on the steering wheel – almost as white as his face, “Oh, Satan,” I said, “Copia, pull over,” he made to argue but I pulled up my dress and screamed, “Dammit, Copia - PULL. OVER.”

Dew panicked as soon as I lifted my dress, and started to scream almost incoherently, “OHGODCOPIAPULLOVEROHSHIT,” Copia obeyed, pulling over the side of the road, he jumped out of his seat and ran around to my door. Dew did the same and a second later, I was laying down in the backseat while Copia and Dew stared at me, “Oh, shit,” Dew said, as I screamed, as a head appeared, “OH MY DARK LORD AMELIA PUT IT BACK IN UNTIL WE GET TO THE HOSPITAL.”

I couldn’t help but laugh as I screamed again, tears streaming down my face, “Amelia, you can do this,” Copia said, his hands on my knees.

Dew was pacing outside of the car, “It’s like Men in Black,” he said, his hands on either side of his mask. I screamed. Dew screamed. Copia screamed. And then, my body took over and I fought the nausea and the stars that danced in front of my eyes. The pain was astronomical but, I reached down and with another push and a scream through clenched teeth – I caught a baby boy as he made his entrance into the world.

“That is the most metal thing I have ever seen,” Dew said, sitting down on the curb, “I’m gonna puke.”

Copia removed his jacket a carefully took the tiny babe, “Here,” I said, an odd sense of extreme happiness and calm washed over me. Copia held his son, now squawking, to his chest and cried, sweat and tears running down his face, “Take the baby,” Copia said to Dew after he collected himself. Dew held out his arms and clutched the tiny, screaming thing with a grimace, attempting to wipe him off with Copia’s sleeve.

“It’s loud,” Dew said, quietly.

Copia climbed, carefully, into the backseat, “Hi,” I smiled and laid back.

“Amelia,” Copia sang my name, taking my face in his hands and peppering me with kisses, “Oh, you are my queen. I have never seen anything like this.”

I let out a groan and pressed my forehead to Copia’s cheek, “Well, hold onto your pants because it’s about to happen, again.”

“Is he coming?”

“He’s working on it.”

Copia pushed my sweaty hair out of my face, “You are beautiful and amazing and if I ever forget to tell you that, you may curse me,” he showered me in kisses once more, “We have a son, my love!”

“We’re about to have two,” I growled and propped myself back up.

Copia stepped back out of the car and we both looked at Dewdrop who was holding a now quiet and very clean baby boy, “He’s ready for his mom,” Dew smiled proudly.

“He’s so clean,” I said, staring at Dew.

“Yeah,” Dew gazed down at the baby with more love in his eyes than I had ever seen before. And then I let out a half-laugh, half-cry, “Dew, did you lick him?”

There was an awkward silence as Copia and I stared at Dew and our impossibly clean newborn, “What else was I supposed to do?”

“I don’t know, Dewdrop,” Copia shaking his head and staring at the sky, “Not lick the baby!?”

“Copia,” I called for my husband as a new wave of contractions took over. I felt his hands on my legs and glanced at him, he looked more determined than he had been; the shock of the first baby now wearing off a bit.

“You can do this, mia dea,” he said, rubbing my legs.

I shook my head, “Oh-ow-oh... I don’t think I can.”

“Look at me, Amelia, my love,” he said and I obeyed – his hair was falling in his face and his papal paint was running down his neck, “You’re almost done. I can see the head. My darling, darling wife. It’s almost over,” Copia unbuttoned and pulled off his shirt in time to bring his second son into his arms, “Hello,” he smiled, fresh tears spilling onto his cheeks. He looked at me, lips trembling and sobbed with a smile, “We have sons!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is going to be one of the last chapters for Amelia's story... I'm not crying. You're crying.


	68. The End

**_Six Years Later_ **

_Copia watched from his place near the altar as the choir sang. The edge of his chasuble had something red and sticky on it. He glanced at his son who quickly hid the red sucker behind his back with a cherry-stained grin. Copia winked at him and little Cosimo – Mo as they called him – resumed his efforts to get to the bubblegum center before his mother caught him._

_His entire congregation swayed, singing along to Terzo’s “He Is” – a crowd favorite. The entire front row was taken up by the Emeritus family – except for Papa Emeritus the First, who was travelling to see a corpse flower bloom at a botanical garden a few states over. Nihil and Imperator on the end, hand-in-hand; Imperator was semi-retired now, passing on most of her duties to Sister Zoe (who sat in the row behind Copia’s family with Aether, and their four kits)._

_Secondo came next, his hands-on Max’s shoulders, who wore a matching suit and pair of aviators, a miniature copy of his grandfather – the boy adored Secondo and they usually had to pry the child from him to get him to bed. Though Max and Secondo had a special bond, it was not unusual to see Secondo running through the halls with all of his grandchildren – a sheen of sweat on his head and a smile plastered across his face. The past six years had brought a new Secondo to the family – he was still stern and a bit condescending with most everyone else but, if the children were involved, he gave up all pretense of decorum and would answer their every beck and call. He was the boys’ soccer coach and was heavily involved with Amelia in the PTA._

_Amelia stood next to them, smiling and singing and swaying to the beat. Copia, after six years, wondered how he could love her anymore. But every day he did – each morning she woke next to him – the both of them tired but, happy; their bed usually overrun with children. After breakfast and seeing the kids off to school, she would make a fresh pot of coffee for Copia and herself and they would stand in their kitchen and enjoy the silence for a few moments. Copia would work in his office – it had once been covered with books and artifacts and beautiful dark wood. Now, there was usually someone’s little shoes or an errant article of clothing. His desk was filled with paperwork and macaroni art. His books – ancient tomes and Satanic texts – were now intermingled with “If You Gave a Mouse a Cookie” and “The Very Hungry Caterpillar”. Copia still new all the words to all the Ghost Project song but, now he could also recite the “Sesame Street” theme song word-for-word. Amelia would work in her apothecary, busier than ever – she now had a constant supply of orders from people outside of the Church. Amelia no longer communed – she had not spoken with the Dark Lord since before the boys were born and he did not seem to need to speak with her. Her powers remained drained since the fateful night in the Chapel and she was left content with the ability to stir her coffee without touching it and make her flowers bloom on command._

_The choir’s voices brought Copia back to reality and his gaze fell on the last two Emeritus’ in the row. Terzo held the littlest one in their family – Evangeline. She looked exactly like Amelia and acted exactly like Terzo. Evangeline and Terzo both had their eyes closed and were belting out the song as loud as they could – Copia could hear them over the choir and he chuckled a bit. She was only three but, was content to trapse around with Terzo’s mitre on her head, stomping on Copia’s desk and pretending to lead a Black Mass. She was as dramatic and extravagant as her Uncle and no one knew if that was good or bad. On more than one occasion, they had caught her trying to sacrifice her brothers – the boys laid on the floor giggling as she whacked them with throw pillows in the name of Satan. Nihil had brought up, more than once, that perhaps some rules regarding gender would need to be addressed before the next Papa was crowned._

_The song ended and Copia wrapped things up with a quick prayer. The chapel was humming with voices – everyone lingering to visit with each other. Mo ran up to Copia and Copia scooped up his son with a happy groan. Copia licked his thumb and cleaned up Mo’s face a bit, “Papa. Ew,” Mo tried to wiggle free and Copia sat him down. The entire world called him Papa but, so did his children – a different Papa - and it was decidedly a thousand times better._

_“I’m going to get the pasta started,” Secondo said, “Dinner will be ready shortly.”_

_It was spaghetti night – the entire family and a few friends - would gather in the great hall and enjoy Secondo’s cooking and each other’s company. The family waited patiently, laughing at the boys as they joked and played with Aether and Zoe’s kits._

_Finally, the Chapel cleared and Nihil and Imperator headed for the hall. Amelia gathered the boys and Terzo still had Evangeline in his arms. She wore his sparkly, black sunglasses and they were practicing Italian. Dewdrop joined them, as did the rest of Copia’s Ghouls. With the absence of his grandfather, Max found Mountain and jumped into the Ghoul’s arms, “Can we play the drums?” he boy asked, gazing at the drum set near the choir benches. Mountain looked to Copia and Copia nodded in approval. Much to Dewdrop’s dismay, only Mo played the guitar – Max was besotted with Mountain and his drums and Evangeline loved to sing._

_Mountain took Max and sat him on his lap. Mountain smirked as Max twirled the drumstick in his hands, “Give me your hat, Papa,” Evangeline said, her hands making grabby motions towards her father._

_“It is called a mitre,” Copia said, removing the mitre from his head and placing it on Evangeline’s as Max started his onslaught on the drums. They waited for a few minutes and Copia tapped his watch. Mountain and Max rejoined the group and they all headed down the aisle._

_Copia waited for his wife, smiling and holding out his arm for her; he wrapped it around her shoulders and kissed her temple, “What?” she asked, snaking her arm around his waist. They fell in line behind everyone else, watching as they all laughed and played and poked fun at each other. Copia gazed at his beautiful children and then at his beautiful wife. Hundreds of years he’d spent chasing a title that meant nothing now... now he was father and husband and he thought his heart might burst._

_“Nothing,” he said, eyes sparkling with tears, “Nothing at all.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. Alright. There it is.
> 
> We made it. 
> 
> Thank you so, so much for reading this. All of your comments here and on Tumblr literally make me smile ALL day. You are my serotonin dealers and I love you!


End file.
